


All Or Nothing Part 2

by Accident, TWDrew



Series: Private Rp [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Other, Polyamory, Smut, They're all gonna fuck so yeah, This series is gonna have a lot of parts, Torture, drug overdose, over a million words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 112,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDrew/pseuds/TWDrew
Summary: This is a huge (over a million words at this point) polyamory story involving Sherlock, Mycroft, John, and Greg as well as many many other original characters. Here we start part two of this series. Part one has the same name All Or Nothing.Here is the summary of the first part:We start out with a Johnlock fic that morphs into so much more. There is over a million words to this things and the deeper you go the weirder it gets. I uploaded it before but deleted it because of some comments. If it's not your thing them just don't read it. I'll update the tags regularly so there's no surprises. There's some good plot and hundreds of brilliant sex scenes so please read and leave me a comment for the love of everything unholy cause after you read this there's no way your going anywhere but hell. Sorry ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up where we left off in the last chapter in the first part of the story.
> 
> Aftermath of the explosions. Lydia’s first appearance.

John wakes in a hospital bed. He looks around slowly. He sees Mycroft in a bed next to him and Sherlock and Greg sleeping on the couch in the room.

Mycroft is still unconscious. He has burn marks on his back and up his neck, which are covered in bandages right now. His monitor are slow.

John can feel his burned skin under the bandages. He tries to focus on Mycroft's monitor. He can see the heartbeats rise and fall and his respiration rate but he can’t hear the beeps. The monitors always beep. John tries to listen harder. He can't hear the monitor beep, he can't hear Sherlock and Greg sleeping breaths from the couch, he can't hear the sheets move under his bandaged hand. His eyes widen when he finally realizes it. He can't hear anything.

Sherlock starts to wake, hearing John move in his bed. His eyes widen when he sees John awake. He rushes to the side of the bed, carefully taking his hand. "John.."

John looks at Sherlock's mouth move and he knows he's talking to him but he can't hear a word.

Sherlock frowns and repeats himself, more urgently. "John." He continues, each time sounding more panicked until he's crying John's name.

John frowns and shakes his head slowly. He feels the bandages wrapped around his head. "I can't hear you." He says but he can't hear himself. He doesn't know if he whispered or shouted or even if his words made any sense.

Sherlock frowns deeply and drops his head, pressing it against John's bed. His body shakes in sobs. "John..."

John holds him. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.." He feel himself say over and over.

He whimpers and holds him tightly. "I love you.."

John feels Sherlock say something again but he doesn't know what he said. He holds him and kisses Sherlock's head.

Sherlock looks up and kisses him deeply.

John holds him and let's himself relax into the kiss.

Sherlock whimpers softly and tries to convey how much he loves him and how worried he was.

John holds him tighter feeling everything Sherlock's trying to convey. John thinks about how much he wants to hear Sherlock. The thought of never hearing Sherlock say 'I love you' or 'John' or 'I do' pushes John over the edge and he starts to cry.

Sherlock frowns and holds him tightly. "This is my fault.." He mutters to himself. He pulls away after a minute and goes to see the doctors.

John continues crying softly. He doesn't know if he's making any sound but he could give a damn. Greg gets up and takes a tissue wiping John's face. John looks at Greg and gasps. Greg looks like hell. He's pale and his eyes are swollen with dark circles under his eyes like he hasn't slept in months. Greg stands back and thinks for a second if John would know sign language. "Are you okay?" Greg signs. John tries to remember the sign language classes he took last summer. "I can't hear." He signs back.

Sherlock frowns. "What's wrong with him?"

"Let's go have a look and see what's going on." The doctor says and walks into John and Mycroft's room. The doctor checks over John and looks at his chart. "To me it looks like Sensorineural Hearing Loss. A type of hearing loss caused by exposure to loud noises. It would appear that the Cochlear Nerve isn't being stimulated so John is deaf. I'll need another brain scan to make sure." The doctor turns to Sherlock. John turns to Greg. "What are they saying?" John signs. "Your Cochlear Nerve isn't being stimulated so you can't hear.." Greg signs to John.

He frowns and looks down, going silent.

"Depending on the damage to the nerve it is possible that John's case may be treatable." The doctor says.

"Please.. Do everything you can."

The doctor nods and goes over to look at Mycroft's chart.

Sherlock bites his lip. "Why hasn't he woken up yet?"

"Mm he's burned quite badly, less than John is but his body isn't able to cope as well. His body is under a tremendous amount of stress trying to heal him so the brain shuts down all unneeded functions, like consciousness, so that it can use all the resources available to heal. Plus he's heavily medicated to manage the pain. If he doesn't wake before tomorrow morning we'll cut back on the medication and see if it forces him to wake up. Other than that he has minimal internal bleeding that has already stopped. Most of the damage was taken on by John.." The doctor reads the chart.

Sherlock frowns. "Idiots.."

The doctor nods. "Hopefully they had a good reason for it." The doctor smiles and leaves them be. "Tell Sherlock I'm sorry." John signs at Greg.

Sherlock goes to sit in his chair, putting his head in his hands.

"John signs that he's sorry." Greg says to Sherlock.

Sherlock doesn't look up. "Ask him why he did this. He could have died."

Greg asks John. "I couldn't let Mycroft go alone. If I did he would be dead right now." John signs and looks at Mycroft unconscious. "He says he couldn't let Mycroft go alone. He says that Mycroft would be dead right now if he let him." Greg says getting caught up on the bit were Mycroft could have died.

Sherlock hesitates when he hears Mycroft could have died.

"We went into that house and I smelled something but I couldn't remember what it was. It was Semtex. Ford was wearing a Semtex time bomb." John signs and Greg tells Sherlock what John says.

Sherlock swallows and nods. "Then it's.. It's over.."

Greg signs at John. "It's over yeah. I realized Ford was wearing the bomb when he reached into his pocket. I though he was reaching for a trigger. Ford said it was a count down. I dropped my gun and tackled Mycroft. I tried to shield Mycroft from the blast coving him with my body and bringing his head to my chest so nothing would hit his head." Greg says to Sherlock what John signed and tears up a little.

Sherlock frowns and gets up again, moving to hug Greg. "He'll be okay.."

Greg clings to him and and starts sobbing. "I-I told him I need to think by myself. If I just held it together better he.. He wouldn't have run out and done this. I-it's all my fault... Oh fuck.." He shakes and cries into Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock frowns and holds him tighter. "No. It's not your fault. This is Ford's fault."

Greg holds onto Sherlock and cries silently.

Sherlock frowns and holds onto him, letting himself start crying as well.

Greg holds him tighter and rubs his back.

Sherlock whimpers softly. "Christ.."

"It's over now... It's over.. We're free.." Greg holds him.

"B-But John.. I.. I'll never hear him say I do.. He'll never hear you.."

"The doctor said that it maybe treatable. We'll make sure that we do everything possible. I promise.."

"But what if.. What if he never gets better.."

"We'll figure it out as it goes. If he doesn't we'll figure it out. If he does we'll figure it out. We just have to stay as strong as we can for the moment and hope for the best."

Sherlock bites his lip and nods.

"We do what we have to even if it kills us inside because if we didn't then what's the point of living? We just have to wait it out." Greg looks at Mycroft.

Sherlock nods, biting his lip as he looks between John and Mycroft. He goes to stand near Mycroft's bed.

Greg watches Sherlock. He turns to look at John. "How long have we been here?" John signs. "Four days I think. Lost count.." Greg signs back.

Sherlock reaches for Mycroft's hand, squeezing lightly.

Mycroft's heart monitor picks up slightly.

Sherlock leans down, pressing his forehead to Mycroft's.

Mycroft groans softly. "Sher..."

He blushes and pulls back to look at him. "Mycroft.."

"Everything..Hurts.." Mycroft groans and slowly opens his eyes.

Sherlock frowns. "I.. I know.. Just.. Stay still, yeah?"

"Oh god.. Where's John?!?" Mycroft panics.

"My, he's okay.. Well.. I mean.. He's alive.."

"I.. I didn't see it.. I didn't know.. He saved me.." Mycroft looks around. He sees Greg. Then he sees John and his bandaged head. "Oh god, John.." He whimpers. "He can't hear you, My.." Greg says softly.

Mycroft frowns deeply. "Why.. Why can't he hear me..?"

"The explosion damaged his cochlear nerve. He's deaf.." Greg moves closer to Mycroft slowly.

Mycroft tries to sit up. "D-Deaf? Christ! No, that's.. No."

"Don't sit up, My. You're hurt too." Greg tries to calm him down.

"B-But this is my fault.. He followed me."

John taps the bed so Greg will look at him. He signs at Greg and Greg signs back.

Mycroft frowns. "What are you saying?"

"He wants to know what we're saying. He says it's not your fault. He'd say he'd follow you again. He says that if being deaf is the price to pay for both of you being alive then he'd gladly pay it." Greg says.

He frowns. "He shouldn't have followed me. This is my fault."

Greg signs and John sighs frustrated. "Not your fault, Mike.." John says out loud. He flushes embarrassed because he knows he must sound odd by the off looks they give him.

Mycroft chokes out a sob as he hears John's broken voice.

"It's fine. It'll get better.." John signs and Greg says.

Mycroft shakes with sobs, his monitors starting to go crazy.

Greg holds him and kisses his head. "Please, My. It's okay.. Take a deep breath."

He shakes. "This is all my fault..I ran off and he came after me.."

"That's what John does. He chases after us even in the face of certain doom and he saves us no matter the personal cost. He shielded you from the worst of the blast because that's who he is. You can't stop John Watson once he's set his mind to it." Greg holds Mycroft.

"Christ.. I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.."

"It's not your fault, My. It's Ford's and it's over now."

He whimpers softly and hesitates before nodding.

John signs at Sherlock.

Sherlock frowns a bit.

John bites his lip. He points to the end of the bed and makes a motion like reading something. He wants the charts.

He nods and grabs the charts, handing them to John.

John smiles in thanks. He opens Mycroft's chart first. He reads the tests and scans. He signs in relief.

Sherlock worries his lip as he watches.

John looks at Sherlock and points to Greg wanting his attention.

"Greg. John wants you."

"Oh sorry.." Greg looks at John. John starts signing. "Whoa slow down." Greg says and signs. Greg watches John. He frowns and signs back and John waves his hand dismissively. John signs and Greg smiles.

Sherlock frowns. "What?"

"Sorry umm.. John says that Mycroft's reports look good. He had some internal bleeding that cleared up on its own. Mycroft is burned and bruised but nothing life threatening." Greg smiles relieved. John reads his own chart as Greg talks. He starts to frown more and more.

Sherlock frowns and grips Mycroft's hand as he watches John.

John subconsciously touches the bandages over his ears as he reads. He frowns and licks his lips.

Sherlock frowns and tightens his grip.

Mycroft squeezes Sherlock's hand reassuringly. John sighs and closes the chart. He gives Sherlock a tight smile and he starts signing with Greg.

Sherlock watches them interact.

Greg nods at John and turns to Sherlock. "Okay so nothing life threatening. Most of John's back and his legs are burned and bruised. He says he can't feel it at the moment because of the medication. He says some of his ribs are bruised from parts of the house falling on them but no broken bones." Greg looks back and John and they sign some more.

Sherlock lets out a shaky breath and nods. "What else?"

"Mm mild concussion. His hearing..is more complicated.. Hold on one second." Greg watches John sign. "Umm okay so the cochlear nerve is damaged and isn't being stimulated. He says that there is about a 2% chance he will regain his hearing on his own and he says that's being generous." Greg frowns and watches John sign more.

Sherlock grits his teeth and frowns, tightening his grip on Mycroft again.

Mycroft pats his hand. "He says that depending on how the nerves are damaged he may be able to use hearing aids to hear." Greg smiles a little.

Sherlock bites his lip and nods. "I.. Y-Yeah.. That's good.."

"He says there's something called a cochlear implant. It stimulates the cochlear nerve so that enables hearing. He says there is a good chance that he'll be able to hear again." Greg nods.

Sherlock feels tears run down his cheek and he nods, smiling softly.

John opens his arms to Sherlock, he wants to feel him close so badly.

Sherlock hesitates slightly before pulling away from Mycroft and huddling himself close to John.

John smiles and kisses Sherlock's head.

Sherlock whimpers softly and looks up at him, leaning in to kiss him.

John kisses him and holds the back of his neck.

He mumbles an 'I love you' against his lips, hoping John would be able to understand.

John feels what Sherlock says and kisses him, he mumbles softly against Sherlock's lips 'I love you, too, gorgeous'.

Sherlock gasps softly, more tears escaping him.

John holds him and kisses away his tears.

Sherlock just keeps muttering 'I love you's.

John smiles and nuzzles him. He watches Sherlock's lips move so he can try and read his lips easier.

"I love you.. I love you.. I love you.." That's all that is spilling over Sherlock's lips.

John smiles as he watches Sherlock's lips move. "I love you. So much.." John says out loud trying to keep his voice low.

Sherlock bites his lip and nods, a few quiet sobs escaping him.

John kisses Sherlock's head and rubs his back.

Sherlock whimpers softly and holds onto him.

Greg stands near Mycroft's bed.

Mycroft shakes as he watches John and Sherlock, his monitor going up.

"My.." Greg says softly and reaches to touch Mycroft.

Mycroft flinches slightly, his attention snapping back to Greg.

"Sorry sorry..." Greg pulls back.

He frowns and reaches for him, his hand shaking. "N-No.. I.. I'm sorry.."

Greg takes Mycroft hand in both of his and kisses each of his knuckles.

"I love you.. So much.. I.. I'm so sorry.."

Greg feels tears rundown his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I had just shut up and held it together better this wouldn't have happened."

Mycroft tightens his grip on Greg's hand. "No. Shut up. This isn't your fault. At all. This is my family. My fault."

Greg continues to cry softly as he leans in to rest his forehead against Mycroft's.

Mycroft holds him as close as he can without hurting himself

Greg holds him lightly careful not to hurt him. "I love you. I love you so much.."

"I love you so much.. I'm so sorry.."

"I love you, too. So much.." Greg kisses his forehead gently.

He nods, whimpering softly.

Greg smiles so relieved that Mycroft is awake and back to him.

"Greg.. Take care of John, yeah? 'M going to have a lie down.."

"Sure. You need some sleep.." Greg smiles.

"Mm..." He nods and lays back, slowly falling asleep.

Greg kisses his forehead softly and smiles. He looks over at John and Sherlock.

Sherlock has his head pressed against John, mumbling softly.

Greg smiles and moves to sit on the couch. He opens his laptop and starts researching the cochlear implants John was talking about.

Sherlock comes over when John falls asleep.

Greg kisses his head and turns back to his laptop. "I can teach you how to sign a bit if you'd like. I wasn't sure if John knew how but I'm glad he does.."

Sherlock nods. "Please. I want to be able to talk to him.."

Greg nods and puts his laptop down, turning to face Sherlock. "How about you tell me what you want to say and we can go over the signs for it? After I can show you some basics to build from."

"Just in case, I want to say I do."

Greg smiles and does the motions slowly so Sherlock can mimic him.

Sherlock watches and tries to mimic it.

"Good. Again a bit faster this time." Greg signs again at a normal speed.

Sherlock picks up on it quickly.

Greg smiles. "Christ your smart.. Alright how about 'I love you'." Greg signs.

He nods and tries to do it.

"Mm you're a natural.." He shakes his head and smiles. "What else do you want to know?"

He blushes. "Do you know anything sexual?"

Greg chuckles and nods. "Alright basics.. Penis or cock.." He signs.

He blushes and repeats the sign.

Greg smiles. "Arse.." He signs.

Sherlock learns quickly.

Greg teaches Sherlock the sexual signs and all the basic signs. "You've got it pretty good now. Let's try having a basic conversation totally in sign."

Sherlock blushes. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome." Greg signs and smiles.

Sherlock smiles and nods.

"Oh so I looked up the cochlear implant John was talking about." Greg says and brings over his laptop after teaching Sherlock. "Apparently it stimulates the nerve and helps transmit sound to the brain. The thing is that it's brain surgery." He shows Sherlock the laptop.

"We need to do that."

Greg nods. He presses the heels of his palms to his eyes and sighs.

Sherlock frowns and leans in to kiss him.

Greg hums and nuzzles him. "Thanks, hun.."

He smiles and nuzzles him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright. How are you doing?" He cards his fingers through Sherlock's hair to relax himself.

Sherlock hums softly. "As good as I can, considering.."

"Mm.." Greg nods and sighs softly.

Sherlock kisses his jaw. "I'm glad Mycroft has you.. You're brilliant. I lov--" He hesitates slightly, stuttering as he tries to cover up his slip up. "He. He loves you."

Greg blushes and kisses him softly. "It's alright, hun.."

Sherlock blushes brightly. "I.. I've never said it to anyone other than John.."

"Mm then I feel very honored.." He smiles.

Sherlock blushes and kisses him.

He kisses him. "I love you, too. Just so you know.." He mumbles and smiles softly against his lips.

Sherlock's breath hitches and he makes a small noise into the kiss.

Greg smiles softly and nuzzles him affectionately.

He smiles and blushes, leaning against him.

He puts his arm around Sherlock's shoulder and kisses his head.

Sherlock smiles and looks up to kiss him again.

He smiles and kisses him. "Mm did you eat today?" He asks because he can't remember the last time they ate properly.

"No. I don't remember the last time I ate.."

"I don't remember either. That's not good." Greg sighs. "We should go down to the cafeteria and eat something before we drop."

He nods and gets up. "Mm.. Okay."

Greg stands up and stretches with a groan.

Sherlock kisses him. "Food."

"Mm food." He smiles and holds open the door for Sherlock.

They go down to the cafe to get food.

Greg looks at the food as they walk the line. "Putting my detective inspector skills to work I think that was porridge at some point but now it may be a primitive life form.." He looks at a container lumpy gray food.

Sherlock lets out a small chuckle and he smiles. "Perhaps we should go out to eat?"

"Mm probably." He nods.

He smiles. "Come along. Real food waits."

"Right behind you, hun." Greg chuckles and smiles.

Sherlock blushes and they leave to find a real restaurant.

"Mm where do you want to eat?"

Sherlock looks around. "There should be a cafe around.."

"Oh there's one on the corner there." Greg points.

Sherlock smiles and leads him there by his hand.

Greg smiles and follows, holding his hand.

They get there and get a table.

Greg looks at the menu. "What are you going to get?" He asks and sips his extra strong black coffee.

"Seeing as I should eat actual food, I'm going to order the club sandwich and chips."

"Mm nice choice choosing actual food." He chuckles. "I really want a cheese burger."

He smiles. "Be my guest."

He smiles and they order.

Sherlock looks back at him and smiles.

Greg smiles and sits his cheek on his hand. "Deduce the people for me."

Sherlock blushes and smiles, looking around before starting to deduce people.

Greg watches and listens to him amazed. "Christ you're incredible." He smiles.

Sherlock blushes. "I.. Ah.. Thank you.."

"You're very welcome, hun." He smiles. Their food comes to the table.

Sherlock smiles and starts eating.

Greg hums happily and eats.

He hums softly. "Mm. Good."

Greg nods. "Mm yes good."

"Mm.." He continues eating.

"What is your favorite food ever?" He asks and bites into a chip.

"Ever? That's a strange question.. Ah.. My mother used to make this soup when I was sick. It wasn't anything special but it always tasted amazing."

Greg smiles and listens to Sherlock. He loves listening to Sherlock's voice, it's very calming.

Sherlock smiles when he notices why Greg is asking him questions. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

He blushes and chuckles. "Anything.. Everything.." He smiles.

Sherlock laughs softly, rolling his eyes. He starts telling him more about himself.

Greg listens intently. He smiles and laughs, giving Sherlock his full undivided attention. "You are absolutely incredible."

Sherlock blushes at Greg's attention.

Greg chuckles. The waitress comes over. "Dessert? Maybe something to share?" She smiles. Greg looks at Sherlock.

"Dessert would be lovely."

She brings over a big piece of chocolate cake and two forks. "Enjoy." She smiles and walks away. Greg laughs. "Mm it's to bad we never got to have the cake we made a few days ago. We'll have to make it again some time.." He smiles and takes a bite of cake.

Sherlock blushes and nods, taking a bite. "We do."

Greg smiles and nods, taking another bite.

He smiles and continues eating.

Greg hums and sips his coffee.

"Thanks for this. I needed it.."

"You're welcome, hun." He smiles. "Sometimes we just need little breaks to drown out the roar of the world."

He smiles and nods, hesitating before taking his hand.

Greg smiles and intertwines their fingers.

He blushes and smiles, pulling his hand up to kiss it.

He hums happily and blushes.

"Stunning."

Greg makes a little noise and blushes harder. "Christ.."

He smiles and rubs his thumb over his hand.

"You are spectacular.."

He blushes and smiles. "Thank you, Gregory.."

"Mm.." He smiles and squeezes his hand. At the other end of the cafe a couple is having a quiet domestic. Greg frowns and bites his lip.

Sherlock frowns slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Mm? Oh the couple down the way there. They're having a fight.." Greg's says. He doesn't want to explain how he can tell they're having a fight because they're being quite. He doesn't want to explain that he sees the same look on the mans face that he saw on his fathers far to many times.

Sherlock frowns and looks over at them. "A fight?"

Greg sighs. "It's the look. He's staring right at her waiting for her to say something something so he can snap at her. She's looking down and not at him. She doesn't want to fight. She's so tired." The man reaches for his drink and the woman flinches. "Oh god.. He hits her.."

Sherlock frowns and stares at the man. "Awful.."

"It's supposed to be the person you care about most in the entire world even more than yourself and you treat them like shit. It makes me sick.." Greg sighs. The man says something to the woman and she starts crying quietly.

Sherlock gets up abruptly and goes over to the couple. He glares at the man and says something to the woman, gesturing toward his table.

She look at Greg and he nods invitingly. She smiles tightly at Sherlock and nods.

Sherlock smiles softly and helps her up, bringing her back to their table.

The man starts swearing and leaves the cafe slamming the door. She sits at their table. "I'm really sorry about that.." She says quietly and doesn't look them in the eye for long than a few seconds.

Sherlock frowns and touches her shoulder. "You have nothing to apologize for.."

She whimpers softly as Sherlock touches her. She blushes. "Sorry.. That's just the first time in a long time someone has touched me without the intent on of hurting me.." She says. Greg frowns sadly. "What's your name?" He asks. "Lydia.." She smiles softly.

Sherlock offers a small smile. "That's a beautiful name. I'm Sherlock and this is Greg."

"Thank you. Sherlock is quite unique." She smiles. "I feel awful about ruining your date.." She sighs.

Sherlock smiles softly and gets the waitress to come back over, getting another fork. "You didn't ruin anything." He offers the fork to her. "Have some cake, Lydia."

She smiles and takes the fork but then hesitates. "Mark doesn't like me to eat cake. He says I'm to heavy already.." She says quietly. "Well Mark isn't here. Have as much cake as you'd like." Greg reassures her.

Sherlock smiles. "You're perfect. Don't listen to Mark. You deserve better."

Greg nods. "How long have you been with him?" He asks gently. She eats a tiny piece of cake. "About four years.. It didn't used to be like this.." She says.

Sherlock kept his voice soft. "When did it start changing?"

She pulls down her sleeves subconsciously to hide her bruised arms. "About a year ago.. He said it wouldn't happen again after. He said it every time after but there is always a next time.."

He frowns. "It's not going to happen again. I promise you."

She tears up and bites her lip. "He said if I left her find me. He says I have nothing without him. I should be great full to him.." She starts to cry. "No Lydia. He is abusive. That is what abusive partners do. They make you feel like you have to stay with them or else you are nothing. It's a lie. It's all a lie. He has nothing so that is why he feels the need to control you, to dominate you like this. You've done nothing wrong he is the one that has nothing. You deserve the world." Greg says.

Sherlock wrote his number on a napkin and hands it to her. "This is my number. I want you to call me immediately if he comes into contact with you at all. It doesn't matter what time it is, if he speaks to you or tries to contact you, call me and I will come."

She nods. "Thank you. Thank you both so much.." Lydia smiles weakly and Greg smiles back.

"I'd like to offer to pay for your meal.."

She shakes her head. "No no it's fine. You've both helped me so much already."

Sherlock smiles softly. "I insist."

"Please?" Greg pleads. Lydia smiles softly and nods. "Thank you."

Sherlock nods and takes out his wallet. "Thank you, love."

Lydia blushes and smiles. She hums happily and takes another bite of cake.

Sherlock smiles. "What do you do for work?"

"Oh I'm a Otolaryngologist. I specialize in patients with hearing loss.." Lydia smiles.

Sherlock's eyes widen. "I.. Really?" He smiles happily and looks to Greg with hope in his eyes.

"My god Lydia you have no idea what an extraordinary coincidence this is!" Greg laughs. She looks between them confusedly. "If you'd need my help for anything I'd be extremely happy to help." She smiles.

"Oh my god, Greg, he might be able to hear again.." Sherlock smiles, tears springing to his eyes.

Greg reaches and squeezes Sherlock's hand. "Please let me help." Lydia asks.

Sherlock bites his lip and nods. "Please.. We need you."

Greg nods. "Alright. Tell me what you need, yeah?" She asks.

"We.. We need you to help us.. I.. J-John needs.." He stutters slightly, finding it hard to explain.

Lydia grips his arm tightly. "Wait.. John? John Watson?" She asks near panic.

He frowns, confused. "I.. Y-Yes..? How do you know him?"

"Oh my god, John.. We hang out at medical conferences so we don't die of boredom. Oh! Your Sherlock! Oh it all makes so much sense now!" She laughs.

Sherlock bites his lip. "D-Do you think you can help?"

Lydia nods. "Oh yes. I'll try my bloody best. I am very good at what I do. It's the one thing I won't ever let Mark take from me. Where is John now?" She smiles.

"He's in the hospital, along with my brother. I.. We just needed to get out for a bit."

She smiles. "There is only so much one can take at any point in time.." She tilts her head hesitating slightly about what she wants to say next.

He frowns a bit. "What's wrong?"

She bites her lip. "I don't mean to pry honestly. It's just the way John talks about you at the conferences. I thought you and him would be together.." She looks at Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes. "I.. W-We are. John is my fiancé."

Her face lights up. "Oh thank goodness! You have no idea how many times I told him to get his head out of his arse!" She giggles for the fist time in ages.

He blushes. "It was partly my fault, as well.."

She waves her hand dismissively. "All that matters is that you are together." Lydia smiles.

Sherlock smiles and blushes, looking down at his hands. "Yes, I'm glad we are."

She smiles and turns to Greg. "So you’re the DI that Sherlock and John help solve cases with." Greg nods.

"He's absolutely brilliant.."

Greg blushes. "Flattery will get you everywhere. You're the genius anyway I just call for help." He smiles. Lydia giggles.

He raises his brow. "Everywhere?" He smiles. "I just observe."

"Mm pretty close to everywhere." Greg winks. "You're still a genius." He smiles. Lydia smiles and takes another bite of cake.

Sherlock blushes and bites his lip, looking away.

"You both are such flirts." Lydia smiles. Greg smirks.

Sherlock blushes brighter and glances up at Greg.

Greg shrugs and chuckles. Lydia smiles.

"Git.."

"Oh you like it." Greg smirks. Lydia rolls her eyes and smiles.

Sherlock mumbles and hides his face in Greg's shoulder.

Greg smiles and kisses his head.

Sherlock blushes and hesitates before leaning up to kiss him.

"Mm.." Greg kisses him back an nuzzles him.

Sherlock blushes and pulls away.

Greg smiles. "So what happened to John exactly?" Lydia asks.

Sherlock's smile disappears and he frowns.

"I'm sorry but I need to know so I can figure out how to best treat him." Lydia frowns.

"H-He.. He shielded Mycroft from an explosion and now nothing's being stimulated correctly."

She folds her hands in front of her. "Mm the hairs in the cochlear canal must be damaged. Any hearing at all?"

He shakes his head.

She sighs and bite her nail. "Alright the thing is I don't know the amount of damage the cochlea in his ears have received. In any case I have been successful at restoring hearing in people who's case is very similar to John's. So what I'm saying is depending on the damage I'm very optimistic that I can give John's ability to hear back to him.." She smiles brightly.

Sherlock smiles happily. "Oh thank you so much.."

She nods. "For right now John needs to heal and stabilize so that we have a base line for what we need to do. Your not going to like it but it's going to be a while before I can really get to work on him. He's going to need extensive testing, treatment, and therapy.."

Sherlock bites his lip and nods. "If it means he'll be able to hear again, I'll do it."

Lydia smiles. "Good. If you want I can come and have a look at the..." She trails off as her phone rings. She glances at the screen and shoves her phone down into her purse. "Umm what was I saying?" She asks.

Sherlock frowns. "Who was that?"

Lydia reverts back to her quiet scared self. "Mark.."

Sherlock frowns deeply. "Let me see your phone."

She hands it over without hesitation. Her screen is full of awful texts Mark sent her calling her terrible things.

Sherlock takes a moment to send him a message about his life, tearing him apart piece by piece.

"What did you send him?" Lydia asks quietly.

Sherlock smirks slightly and leans against Greg. "I did what I do best."

"Mm that means you have nothing to worry about." Greg smiles. "Thank you.." Lydia smiles relieved.

Sherlock smiles and nods. "Of course."

She smiles. "Oh that's right. I could come have a look at the reports if you'd like." She nods.

"Please. I'd love that. I'm sure John would be happy to see you."

She smiles and nods. "Whenever you're ready."

"We can go now."

"Mm I'll get the check." Greg smiles and goes up to the register. "He's very nice. Has a calming aura doesn't he?" Lydia asks Sherlock as she slips on her coat.

Sherlock blushes and gets up to put his coat on. "He's amazing.."

"I can see why you like him." She smiles.

He smiles and nods.

"Ready?" Greg asks as he comes back. Lydia nods.

Sherlock takes his hand as they walk back to the hospital.

Greg smiles and squeezes his hand.

Sherlock smiles and they soon make it back to the hospital.

Greg opens the hospital room door to find Mycroft and Anthea talking and John texting on his phone.

Sherlock bites his lip and texts John. **We've brought someone for you. --SH**

John looks up after reading the text and his jaw drops. "Lydia!" He signs. "Hello you little shit." She signs back and smiles. Greg goes over to Mycroft and Anthea. "Hello Gregory." Anthea glances up from her phone and give Greg a tight smile. "Anthea." He smiles. He leans in and kisses Mycroft's head. "How are you feeling, love?" Greg asks Mycroft.

Sherlock smiles and watches John and Lydia interact. Mycroft smiles weakly. "Still not myself, but I'm getting there."

"Cocked yourself up pretty good this time haven't you?" Lydia signs and looks at his chart. John laughs. Greg smiles softly and holds Mycroft's hand.

Sherlock hesitates before slipping out of the room quietly.

John and Lydia sign back and forth about his case. Anthea concludes her business with Mycroft and leaves. "How are you, Sherlock?" Anthea asks as she stops by him in the hall.

He hesitates. "I.. I'm fine.."

She looks up from her phone. "You know I'm trained as a human lie detector, don't you?"

He sighs. "I know. There has just been a lot going on lately.."

She nods. "I know. So don't waste my time with that sugar coated bull shit. How's Greg?"

"Greg's getting along. We went for actual food and ran into someone that could help John."

"Mm yes Lydia.." She smiles sadly. "Everyone has a past, Sherlock." She smirks when she sees his off look. "Right back to Greg. You need to watch him. He's close to having a break down." Anthea says returning back to her all business persona.

Sherlock frowns deeply. "What do you.. How do you know?"

"All the things that have been going on lately have set him up for a fall. When you were shot he was there for John and Mycroft. When you over dosed he was there to pick up the pieces. He was tortured by your brother and kept a straight defiant face. His parents disowned him and he still pays all their bills. He is here now holding all of you together like fucking glue not giving a shit about himself. He hasn't slept in three days. I know you think he's slept next to you on that awful couch but he didn't. He kept watch over Mycroft and John and you. There is only so much one person can take. He's exhausted but he'd rather drop first before he lets any of you down.. Just watch him because he doesn't think he's important enough to look after himself. My job is to do what Mycroft asks and I can't do my job if he can't do his because his fiancé has collapsed from a break down. So just watch Greg for all our sakes." She pleads.

Sherlock stands there, looking shocked before clearing his throat, trying to compose himself. "I.. Y-Yeah.. I.. I'll watch over him. I promise."

"Thank you.." Anthea walks away. "I'll be watching, Sherlock.. Always watching.." She looks back and winks before disappearing down the corridor.

Sherlock doesn't necessarily know how to react so he goes back into the room.

Greg looks up and smiles at Sherlock as he comes back into the room.

Sherlock smiles at him, a bit sadly.

Greg tilts his head and frowns slightly.

Sherlock looks down and away from Greg.

Greg goes over to Sherlock. "Hun?"

Sherlock frowns. "You need to take care of yourself.." He keeps his voice down.

Greg frowns. "I am." He says quietly.

"No you're not.. You haven't slept in three days.."

Greg looks at the floor guiltily.

"Greg.. Please.. I want you to go home and sleep.."

Greg looks back at him. "What? No I'm fine. I don't need to go. I can sleep on that couch. It's fine."

"No. You need to go. You need to sleep in a real bed. Please.."

"The couch here is fine. I promise I'll sleep."

Sherlock frowns deeply but sighs. "Fine.."

He sighs relieved. "Thank you.."

"But you need to promise me you will sleep."

He nods. "I promise.." He gives Sherlock a small smile.

He nods and kisses him softly. "Thank you.."

He smiles and nuzzles him. "Thank you for reminding me I have to look after myself.."

"You're important.."

Greg stills. "Mm.." He makes a noncommittal noise.

Sherlock frowns and cups his face. "Greg.."

Greg kisses his palm. "Mm.."

He sighs, leaning in to kiss him. "You're important to all of us."

Greg kisses him. "Okay.." He mumbles and smiles softly against Sherlock's lips.

Sherlock frowns against him and pulls him closer. "I don't like it that you don't believe me."

"Sorry.." He mumbles against Sherlock's neck. "I want to believe you.."

"You're so fucking important. To me. To all of us." Sherlock's voice got smaller as he spoke, his arms shaking.

Greg pulls him closer and wraps him in a hug. "I know.. I'm sorry.."

Sherlock frowns and hides his face. "I love you. You need to take care of yourself."

Greg holds him tighter. "I love you, too.. I'll try harder I promise.."

Sherlock bites his lip and nods, pulling back slightly. "Thank you.."

Greg nods. "Anything for you, hun.." He smiles softly. "Christ doctors really do make the worst patients.." Lydia sighs and rubs her face with her hand. John rolls his eyes.

Sherlock smiles softly and looks to Lydia. "What's the diagnosis?"

"Well the damage is bad enough to make John completely deaf like this but the scans look better than I even hoped for." She smiles.

"So you can help?" He looks hopeful.

"I can help." Lydia smiles and nods.

Sherlock smiles happily. "Thank you so much Lydia."

"Not a problem. It's what I live for." She smiles and looks at her watch. "Mm I better get home. I didn't realize it was this late. I'll leave you boys to recover and soon we can start working on a plan to get John back to his charming self."

Sherlock goes up to her as she's leaving. "Are you going to be alright? I mean.. Do you have a place to stay? You're welcome to stay at my flat. Mrs. Hudson would take care of you."

"I.. Ha I hadn't thought about it. I can't go home... Mark would be there." Lydia sighs.

He digs his keys out of his pocket and hands them to Lydia. "221B Baker Street. Tell the land lady that I sent you. She'll make sure you stay safe."

She hesitates for a second then hugs Sherlock. "Thank you. So much.."

He smiles and hugs her back. "Of course. It's the least I can do."

She laughs sadly. "You know this is the first hug I've had in months.." She says a little brokenly still holding onto him.

Sherlock frowns and tightens his hold on her.

She makes a little sniffling sound and slowly let's him go. "Thank you again. This means the world to me."

"Of course. You're helping John.. I would be nothing without him."

She smiles. "I'm happy I can help. I'll come by tomorrow to have a look at the fresh scans."

"Thank you, Lydia."

"You're very welcome. Goodnight." She smiles and waves, shutting the door behind her as she leaves. John has already fallen back asleep tired from his body trying to heal him. "You are incredible.." Greg says to Sherlock from the couch.

Sherlock turns to Greg, tilting his head a bit. "What do you mean?"

Mycroft snores as he sleeps. Greg opens his arms wanting Sherlock closer. "You've just saved her life. You gave her a way out when she thought she was trapped forever. You are incredible.." He smiles.

Sherlock blushes and goes to sit on his lap, snuggling into him. "I'm not.. I was just doing what was right.."

Greg holds him and kisses his head. "It's the little things that matter, hun. You changed her life because you care.."

"I couldn't just sit there and watch that happen.."

"I know.. You're so good.." Greg smiles feeling tired.

"Please go to sleep.."

"Mm sleep with me.." Greg says and pulls Sherlock down to lay on top of him on the couch.

Sherlock blushes and lays with him. "Alright. If it will get you to sleep."

"I always sleep better if I have someone to hold.." He pulls a blanket from the back of the couch and settles it over them.

He smiles and snuggles into him.

He kisses Sherlock softly and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses him back. "Mm. Sleep, love."

"Mm love you.." Greg mumbles into Sherlock's neck as he falls asleep.

Sherlock stays awake to make sure he sleeps.

Greg sleeps soundly and holds Sherlock close.

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles into him.

He relaxes further into Sherlock and mumbles, brushing his lips against Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock blushes brightly and smiles.

Greg hums happily into Sherlock's skin and slips into deeper sleep.

Sherlock smiles, content in knowing that Greg would sleep well.

Morning sunlight starts streaming in through the window. Greg groans and presses his face deeper into Sherlock. "Five more minutes.." He grumbles.

Sherlock smiles and holds him. "You can sleep more if you want."

Greg smiles. "Mm I want coffee more than sleep at this point. I feel much better now. Thank you, hun.." He kisses Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock smiles and blushes. "Of course, love."

John and Mycroft are still sleeping and snoring. Greg hums and nuzzles Sherlock affectionately.

Sherlock smiles and kisses his neck.

Greg smiles and purrs.

"You're so cute."

Greg blushes and kisses him. "You're cuter.."

"Mm. No."

"Mm yes you're cuter.." He mumbles against his lips.

He chuckles and slowly deepens the kiss.

Greg moans softly and holds Sherlock tighter on top of him.

Sherlock gasps quietly and presses himself against him.

"Sherlock.." He whimpers quietly and rocks his hips against Sherlock's.

Sherlock gasps sharply, biting his lip. "Greg.."

He whimpers and gasps. He kisses him and slides his fingers into his hair.

Sherlock moans softly. "Yes.."

Greg pulls his hair gently with one hand and gropes his arse in the other. He grinds up into Sherlock.

He whimpers and grinds against him. "Please.."

Greg nips his jaw and sucks his neck. "Look at us. Grinding on each other under a blanket like some naughty teenagers. Are you going to come in your pants like a horny teenager, Sherlock?" He grinds against him.

Sherlock whimpers and gasps, nodding eagerly. "Y-Yes.. Please.. Make me make a mess of myself.."

"Mm gladly.." Greg growls softly. He holds Sherlock and ruts against him. He kisses him and sucks his bottom lip.

Sherlock moans and kisses him back deeply, bucking against him desperately.

Greg moans and kisses him. He pulls Sherlock's hair and grinds against him hard. "Come for me, Sherlock. Make a mess of your pants like a good horny little slut.." He sucks Sherlock's neck and ruts against him frantically.

Sherlock bites his neck to muffle his moans as he comes hard in his pants.

Greg gasps as Sherlock bites his neck and comes, making a mess of his pants as well. "C-Christ.." He breathes.

Sherlock whimpers softly and presses his forehead against Greg's.

Greg hums happily and rubs Sherlock's back. "You are brilliant.."

Sherlock bites his lip, still shaking slightly. "Thank you.."

"Mm.." He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He blushes and smiles. "Love.."

He nuzzles Sherlock. "Love you, too.." He mumbles.

He blushes and smiles.

Greg smiles and nuzzles him. "Coffee?"

"Mm.. Yes.."

"Alright.. Let's get cleaned up and we can go get some down stairs.."

"Mm. Okay.. Do they have showers here?"

"Umm yeah I think there should be one in the bathroom there.."

He nods. "Good.."

He smiles and stretches under Sherlock.

Sherlock kisses him before getting up.

He smiles and gets up.

Sherlock pulls him out of the room to the bathroom.

Greg chuckles and follows him. "You're adorable.." He kiss him and turns on the shower.

He blushes and smiles. "Thank you.."

"Mm.." He smiles at Sherlock and starts to get undressed.

Sherlock does the same, peeling off his sticky clothes.

Greg steps into the shower and holds a hand out for Sherlock to join him.

Sherlock smiles and joins him.

Greg smiles and sighs happily letting the water pour over him.

Sherlock presses kisses to his chest.

He blushes and whimpers softly.

"I love your body.."

He gasps. "Oh Sherlock.."

He puts his hands on his hips, pulling him closer

Greg goes closer and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses him.

He whimpers softly and kisses him back.

"Mm. You're so sexy.."

He giggles. "You are addicting."

"Mm. Beautiful.." He kisses his neck.

Greg moans and tips his head back.

He smirks and bites harder.

"Ah please!" He whimpers. "Use me please.. I need it.."

"Mm.. How do you want it?"

"However you want it. I need what you want. Please.." He whimpers slipping slowly into sub space.

"Mm.. Do you want me to fuck you against the wall?"

"Yes! Please please please. Fuck me please! I need it.." He whines and whimpers.

"So needy.. Like a desperate slut.."

"Your slut. Please use me however you like." He begs.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk."

Greg moans loudly. "Oh god please!" He begs.

He presses him against the wall.

He moans and rubs his arse back Sherlock's cock. "Please.." He whimpers.

Sherlock presses against him. "Spread your legs."

"Yes, Sir.." He spreads his legs wider.

"I love your arse.." He nudges his hole.

"Please! I need you! I need your cock inside me! Oh god please!" He whimpers and tries to press back against him.

He smirks and grips his hips, thrusting into him.

He gasp and cries out. "Oh fuck yes!" He arches and pushes back against Sherlock wanting more.

Sherlock snaps his hips forward.

"Sherlock.." Greg moans and braces himself against the wall.

He moans loudly and starts thrusting roughly.

"Yes! So good.." He moans like a whore.

"Such a responsive little slut. I love it." He slaps his arse.

He yelps and moans loudly. "Oh god yes! You feel so fucking good!" He grinds back into him and bites his lip.

He bucks his hips roughly.

Greg can feel himself getting close. "Please let me come. Please. I'm so close."

"No. Not yet. You don't get to come until I hear you beg."

"Please, Sherlock! Please let me come! I want to come with your cock in side me please! I need it so badly please!" He begs.

Sherlock pushes into him hard, hitting his prostate. "Come for me. Now."

Greg nearly screams as he comes hard.

Sherlock moans loudly and bucks his hips roughly before coming hard into him.

Greg moans as he feels Sherlock come into him.

Sherlock groans and leans down to bite his neck.

He mewls and blushes, panting hard.

Sherlock blushes and kisses him softly.

Greg kisses him back softly. "You are wonderful.."

"I love you.."

He whimpers softly. "I love you, too.."

"Now, let's actually get clean."

Greg giggles. "Alright." He smiles. He blushes and moans softly as he feels Sherlock's semen leak out of him and run down his legs.

Sherlock leans down and licks at the semen at his hole.

"Oh god.." Greg whimpers and presses himself against the shower wall. His legs tremble slightly.

He smirks and licks up everything

"Fuck.." He mewls and bites his lip.

He pushes his tongue in.

Greg whimpers and his legs shake more.

Sherlock smirks and pulls away.

"Y-you're going t-to drive me to insanity.." He laughs breathily. His voice shakes almost as much as his legs.

"Mm.. Good."

Greg pulls him closer and kisses him.

He kisses him back deeply.

"Love you.." He whimpers and mumbles against his lips.

"Love you too."

He nuzzles him. "Shower?"

He smiles. "Mm. Shower."

Greg smiles. He washes his body and is careful of his chest. "Do you want me to wash your hair for you?" He asks Sherlock as he rinses off.

He blushes and smiles. "Yes, please, Daddy.."

Greg smiles. "Come here, baby."

He blushes and scoots closer to him.

Greg washes his hair. He massages and gently drags his nails over Sherlock's scalp.

He mewls softly and leans his head back. "Oh, Daddy.."

He smiles and massages his scalp. "You like that, baby?"

He whimpers softly. "Y-Yes, Daddy.. I like it a lot.."

"Mm good. I love to make you feel good, baby.."

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling him softly.

He kisses him softly and rinses his hair gently.

"Mm.. I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

He kisses him. "Ready to get out?"

"Mm.. Yes."

Greg turns off the shower and steps out. He towels off Sherlock then himself.

Sherlock smiles and leans against him.

Greg dries his hair and nuzzles him. He pulls the towel closer and kisses Sherlock.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He smiles. "There are some clean clothes on the back of the door." He says and motions to the bag hanging from back of the door.

Sherlock smiles and starts to get dressed.

Greg looks at his healing scars. He decided not to put a bandage over them so they can breath. He puts on his t shirt and jeans. He brushes Sherlock's hair out of his face affectionately.

Sherlock blushes and smiles, leaning in to kiss him. "Thank you.."

He kisses him back. "You're welcome, hun. Let's get some coffee." He smiles.

He smiles and nods, leading the way to the cafe.

As they wait for their coffee Greg sees Donovan in the cafe. "Donovan what are you doing here?" He asks. "Oh Greg! We were just going to pop by for a visit before heading into work." She says. "We?" Greg asks. "Anderson and I." She says. Greg can feel Sherlock roll his eyes without even looking at him.

Sherlock mutters quietly under his breath as Anderson comes up to them. "Oi, how's your nose?"

"Shut up you prat!" Anderson snaps and trips over his own feet. His steaming hot coffee goes flying and spills all over Greg's chest. "Fucking hell!" Greg yelps and scrambles to pull of the hot soaking shirt. "Christ sorry Greg... Whore?" Anderson says. "Tainted?" Donovan and Anderson read his bare chest. Greg pales and his arms fly over his chest to cover himself. He steps back away from them.

Sherlock glares at them and strips off his own shirt, giving it to Greg. "Go back to the room, love.." He mutters quietly to Greg.

Greg nods and goes back to the room without saying a word. "What the fuck happened to him?" Donovan asks.

Sherlock stiffens. "I.. We shouldn't talk here.."

"Fine. Lead the way.." Donovan frowns. Anderson grumbles and Donovan swats his arm hard enough to shut him up.

Sherlock takes them into a quiet room and shuts the door. He looks a bit nervous and uncomfortable.

"Out with it Sherlock! We don't have all bloody day!" Donovan rubs her temples. "You didn't do that to him did you?" She looks at Sherlock threateningly.

"No, God, no! I.. Sherrinford did that.. I.. He took Greg and tortured him.. We.. We didn't get to him in time.."

"Oh my god.." Anderson's jaw drops. "That's why Mycroft ran out of the yard like a bat out of hell. Son of a bitch!" Donovan hisses and paces.

Sherlock frowns deeply and nods. "He.. We won't be bothered by him anymore.."

Donovan looks at him and frowns. "John and Mycroft did something stupid didn't they? That's why they're in the hospital. How bad is it, Sherlock?" She asks.

Sherlock starts to shake. "Mycroft went to find Ford and John followed him.. Ford, he.. He was wearing explosives.. John shielded Mycroft from the blast and.. a-and.." He bit back a small whimper. "He's deaf.."

Donovan gasps and covers her mouth. "Jesus Christ!" Anderson yelps.

Sherlock stares down at the ground, stiffening and going silent.

"Your whole family is made up of freaks! Now you've gone and sucked in John and Greg into your mess! Christ I can't believe you let this happen! Greg and John are good men and you freaks are ruining them!" Anderson says. "Shut up, Phillip! Just shut up! Jesus do you even listen to the shit that falls out of you goddamned mouth? You talk constantly about nothing at all! I'm fucking sick of it! Just shut the fuck up!" Donovan shrieks at Anderson.

Sherlock stiffens and clenches his fists as Anderson blames him for everything. He grits his teeth and launches himself at him, tackling him to the ground and hitting him repeatedly. "I already blame myself for this, I don't need you to join in!"

"Sherlock stop!" Donovan yells and pulls Sherlock off Anderson. Anderson lays in a whimpering heap on the floor.

Sherlock doesn't fight as Donovan pulls him off of Anderson. He turns to face her, wrapping his arms around her and gripping her coat tightly, finally breaking down.

"Oh... Oh god.. Okay.." Donovan holds him awkwardly. She sighs and holds him tighter. "It's not your fault, Sherlock.. None of this is. There are insane people out there and sometimes we get caught up in the mix. You can't blame yourself. It won't help anyone if you do.." She pats his back lightly not really sure what to do. Anderson snivels on the floor and Donovan kicks him.

Sherlock doesn't move away as he speaks. "H-He's right.. John deserves better.."

"Oh for god sakes, Sherlock, suck it up! After all the shit you and John have been through don't you think John would have left by now? But guess fucking what? He's still here and he's picked you. Besides Anderson is a fucking moron, when did you start listening to him?" She sighs.

Sherlock hesitates and glances back at Anderson, immediately coming to his senses. "I.. Christ, you're right." He pulls away and shoots a glare at Anderson. "Piss off, yeah?" He goes to the door and stops, looking back at Donovan. "I.. Ah.." He just nods and goes to John and Mycroft's room.

John and Mycroft are awake but Greg isn't in the room.

Sherlock frowns and looks to Mycroft. "Where's Greg?"

"He hasn't been in here. Isn't he with you?" Mycroft frowns.

"I.. Anderson spilled coffee on his shirt and saw his scars.. I gave him my shirt and told him to come back here.."

"Fuck.. Greg hasn't been here. You’re the first non medical person I've seen today, besides John. Did Greg say anything?" Mycroft feels panic rising in him.

"No. He just nodded and left. I thought he'd come here like I asked."

"Well obviously not, Sherlock!" Mycroft snaps and feels instantly bad about it. "Call him, please." He says softer.

Sherlock frowns at Mycroft's outburst but nods, pulling out his phone and dialing Greg.

"Hello?" Greg answers.

Sherlock sighs in relief. "Greg, where are you?"

"In a park. I took a walk and ended up here.." Greg sighs.

Sherlock frowns. "Are you alright?"

"Uhh yeah I think so.." He thinks for a few seconds.

"You hesitated.. Do I need to come down there?"

"No no I'm fine.. I just panicked a little bit that's all. I'm just being stupid."

"I.. Please come back.."

"I.. Okay.. Yeah I'm coming back now.. I'll be there in a little while.."

"Good.. We'll ah.. Be here.."

"Alright.. I'll see you soon.."

Sherlock hangs up and sighs

"Where is he? What did he say?" Mycroft asks.

"He went for a walk. He said he'll head back."

Mycroft sighs relieved and leans back against his bed.

Sherlock sighs and rubs his face, muttering something about Anderson.

Mycroft opens his eyes again. "What did you do to Anderson?"

"I.. Ah.. He said our family was full of freaks and that it's our fault that these things happened to John and Greg.. I just.. I couldn't stop myself.. I attacked him.."

Mycroft chuckles. "Good for you. He's a moronic arse. Did you break anything in him?"

"I think Donovan pulled me off before I could break anything other than his pride.."

"Mm I have no idea why she even interacts with him.." Mycroft laughs.

"No idea. She could do a lot better."

Mycroft shrugs. A knock at the door catches Mycroft's attention.

Sherlock looks up, expecting Greg to be there.

The door opens and Lydia smiles. "Morning." She greets.

Sherlock smiles, a bit disappointed that Greg hasn't returned. "Good morning, Lydia."

She picks up John's chart and reads the scans. "Oh I ran into Greg out side." She smiles.

"He's back?" Sherlock gets up from the couch. "Where is he?"

"Hum? Oh out side down the street a bit. He's smoking like the world is ending. Is he alright?" She asks.

Sherlock frowns and pushes past her, heading for the doors of the hospital, hellbent on finding Greg.

"Ah fuck.." Greg says pulling the cigarette out of his mouth as he sees Sherlock walking toward him.

Sherlock frowns as he reaches him. "Greg."

"Hey, hun." He smiles and flicks the cigarette so the ash floats to the ground.

"I know you smoke when you're stressed." He frowns, not wanting to deduce the problem out of him.

"Mm I also like to be held down and fucked when I'm stressed but this was the better option at the moment." He smiles and takes a drag.

His expression softens. "Greg.."

"Sorry.. I over reacted. I should have gone back to the room like you said but I couldn't. I just needed a break to think and have a cigarette and calm down. Well that was until my mother called me." He smirks and takes another drag.

Sherlock frowns, his anger from before completely gone. "What did she say?"

"Oh just some nasty shit that I blocked out. Then she asked me if I'd pay their mortgage because dad drank away half of the payment." He lights another cigarette.

He frowns. "She has the nerve to ask you for money?"

"Mm she doesn't even have to ask! I already pay all their bills! She just wanted to call and remind me how worthless I am even though I support them completely!" He smirks and takes a long drag.

"Why do you even bother supporting them anymore?"

"I don't even know. They are my parents no matter how much they wish they weren't. I guess I'm just a weak person that can't say no. What can I say. I'm a masochist." He shrugs and flicks the ash.

"They don't deserve someone like you.."

Greg laughs. "Sorry I didn't even offer you one." He offers Sherlock a cigarette.

Sherlock frowns and hesitates. "No.. I'm okay."

Greg smiles and puts the pack back in his pocket. He takes one last drag and drops the finished cigarette to the ground to join the small pile he's made with the others.

Sherlock frowns a bit at the pile of cigarette butts at Greg's feet but doesn't say anything.

"What happened with Donovan and Anderson?" He asks and crushes the butts with his foot.

Sherlock hesitates. "I.. Anderson started saying that my family was full of freaks and that it was my fault that you and John were hurt. I ah.. I couldn't take it and I attacked him."

Greg burst out laughing. "Thank god! He's awful isn't he? Christ some days he makes my skin crawl. It's to bad he's a fucking cheater. His wife is actually a sweet heart." He sighs.

"I left him in a whimpering heap on the floor. Felt good. I don't think I broke anything other than his pride."

"He's so stupid. You'd think he'd learn from when John broke his nose. But no he just keeps talking." Greg rolls his eyes.

"I don't understand why Donovan puts up with him."

"She used to go to school with Anderson's wife, Cathrin. Apparently Cathrin stole Donovan's boyfriend at the time so Donovan sleeps with Anderson to get back at her. But Donovan says Anderson is a terrible shag so none of them are happy." Greg shrugs and laughs harder.

"Christ, what a mess.."

"Mm it is. When ever Anderson gives me shit I just smile and think that he can't fuck to save his life so that's how I put up with him." Greg smiles and laughs.

Sherlock's silent for a moment. "I.. I know that I don't have much experience, but I'm not a terrible shag, am I?"

"You're a fanatic shag, Sherlock. Completely addictive." Greg smiles.

Sherlock blushes. "I.. Thank you.."

"Mm my arse was sore during my walk because you fucked me so good earlier.." He smirks.

Sherlock's breath catches in his throat and his blush grows. "I.."

"I walked further than I need to because I wanted to feel that sweet ache in my arse for just a little while longer.." Greg bites his lip.

Sherlock bites back a moan. "Christ.."

"Mm all I could think about is how good you felt inside me. How full I felt." Greg teases him sounding breathy.

Sherlock bites his lip, letting out a small whimper. "Greg.."

"I imagined the next time you fuck me. How you'd fill me up and plug me. You wouldn't let me come. You'd fuck me again and again. Filling me more and more until I begged you to let me come. How I'd scream when you finally let me come." He licks his lips.

Sherlock gasps, letting out a strangled moan. "Yes.. Please.. I want that.."

Greg smirks and kisses him hard and deep.

Sherlock gasps and kisses him back desperately, pulling him closer. "Greg.. T-Take me home.."

Greg growls and kisses him. He flags down the first cab that drives by.

Sherlock whimpers when Greg pulls away, following him into the cab. He can hardly keep his hands off of him.

Greg straddles Sherlock's lap not giving a flying fuck what the cabbie says. He kisses Sherlock frantically and desperately. "I want you inside me so fucking bad.." He growls and grinds against him.

Sherlock moans and nods. "Yes.. God, yes, Greg. I need you. So much." He bucks his hips up against him with a gasp.

Greg moans and throws his head back. The cab pulls up to Baker Street and Greg flings open the door not waiting for the cab to fully stop. He throws a wad of bills at the cabbie and nearly drags Sherlock up to the flat.

Sherlock whimpers as he lets Greg drag him upstairs. They go to Sherlock's room and he immediately pulls them onto the bed, already trying to undress.

Greg moans, shrugs out of his clothes and strips Sherlock. He moves back into the center of the bed. "Come here and fuck me until I can't fucking think.." He whimpers.

Sherlock groans loudly and nods, moving to hover over him. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't remember your own name.."

Greg moans and spreads his legs wide open. "Use me. I'm your come slut. I need your cock in my arse so fucking bad. Please!" He groans.

"Oh god yes. Fuck, Greg.." He feels at his hole. "Still so loose.." He smirks and pushes into him.

Greg's eyes roll back into his head and he moans loudly. He wraps his legs around Sherlock pulling him closer and in deeper.

Sherlock groans and starts thrusting roughly immediately. "Christ.. You feel amazing.."

He whimpers and gasps. "You feel so big. I'm so full. I fucking love it!" He moans like a slut.

"Let everyone know how much you love having my cock up your arse, Greg.." He snaps his hips roughly. "Tell everyone how much of a cock slut you are. My good little whore."

Greg cries out and arches. "I love having your cock buried in my arse! I'm a slut for your perfect fucking cock!"

"How does it feel? Knowing that this is what you were made for? Made for taking cock? And you take it so well.." He grips his hips and angles his thrusts.

Greg gasps and cries out as Sherlock hits his prostate. "Oh god I love it. I love taking up the arse. Feeling so full and used. I can't get enough of your cock. I'm fucking addicted to you." He whimpers.

Sherlock groans and thrusts harder. "God, Greg..."

Greg whimpers and drags his nails along Sherlock's back as he arches under him.

He thrusts harder and soon comes into him.

He gasps and whimpers. "Beautiful.." He nuzzles him.

Sherlock blushes and kisses him. "You didn't come, right?"

"Mm no. I want you to plug and fuck me again before I do.." He kisses him.

"I want to see how many times I can fuck you before you come." He smirks and pulls out of him, replacing himself with the plug.

He whimpers and moans. "God yes, please.."

"Mm. You're going to have to wait a bit for me to be ready again."

Greg chuckles. "Mm waiting is half the fun.." He kisses and nuzzles him.

Sherlock smiles and kisses him back.

He curls into Sherlock and mewls as the plug moves inside him.

He smirks and nudges the plug.

Greg gasps softly into Sherlock's skin and his cock leaks between them. "Mm you're going to make me insane I swear.." He whimpers.

"Mm. That's my job."

"You always do such a good fucking job.." He chuckles and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him. "You are amazing.."

"Mm.. Thank you, love."

He blushes softly and hums happily.

"You're so cute.."

He makes a little noise and hides his face in Sherlock's shoulder. "Am not.."

Sherlock smiles and nudges the plug. "Mm. You make the sweetest noises.."

He gasps and whimpers noisily. He wiggles against Sherlock and blushes harder.

"Oh.. Does that feel good?" He smirks and pushes it again.

"Ah yess!" Greg mewls and whimpers.

"So cute.. Mm. I think I'm starting to take interest again.. How are you holding up?"

Greg bites his lip. "I'm a fucking needy mess and I want more.."

"Beg and maybe I'll fuck you again."

"Oh god." He whimpers. "Please, Sherlock, please! I-I need you to fuck me! I need you inside me! I'm loosing my mind without you in me, please!" He begs and grinds against him.

He chuckles darkly, pulling the plug out of him. "Mm.. Such a good boy.." He rubs his arse before pushing into him.

"Oh god! Please, Sir!" He cries out.

Sherlock groans and snaps his hips.

He whimpers and rocks against him.

"So fucking tight.. All of the time.."

"Please, Sir!" Greg moans loudly.

He snaps his hips and moans, pulling him back.

"Yes!" Greg whimpers and submits easily to Sherlock.

"You must be so close, so on edge, Greg.. But I'm not going to let you come just yet.."

"Use me.. Use me, please!" He whimpers.

He growls and starts to pound into him. "I plan on it. You're just my slut tonight."

"Yours! Your slut!" He cries out.

Sherlock grips his hair and pulls on it roughly. "Again!"

"I'm your slut! Use me, please!" He cries out and arches under him.

He yanks him back by his hair and leans down to bite his neck. "There's my good boy. Such a good little whore.."

Greg moans and trembles with pleasure. "Yours, Sir! Please, Sir!"

Sherlock stiffens and cries out as he comes hard into him.

Greg gasps and moans. He stops himself from coming and bites his lip. "Christ.." He whimpers.

Sherlock groans and pulls out of him, immediately plugging him up again. "Fuck.."

He moans and presses his face into the mattress. "I love your cock.." He mumbles.

"Mm.. Your arse is amazing.. Truly amazing.."

He chuckles and wiggles his arse then moans as the plug moves inside him.

Sherlock smirks and slaps his arse lightly. "Don't tease."

He whimpers and pushes his arse back against his hand.

"Christ, you're always so needy." He grips his arse and smirks.

Greg gasps and mewls, rocking back into his grip.

He slaps him again, right against the plug. "Stay still."

He cries out and moans. "Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir.." He bites his lip and stops moving.

He rubs his arse and hums softly. "Think you can handle one more time before I let you come?"

"Mm yes, Sir. Anything for you, Sir.." He nods and mewls.

"You're such a good whore. So obedient. All for me." He strokes himself back to full hardness.

Greg moans and watches him stroke himself. He has to swallow he's salivating so much.

Sherlock groans and whimpers. "Ooh.."

"Oh god, Sherlock. Please!" He moans and writhes.

"Do you want me to fuck you again?"

"Yes, please! Fuck me! Please!" He whimpers and spreads himself out under Sherlock.

Sherlock grins and pulls the plug out, thrusting into him roughly.

Greg gasps and clings to him. "Fuck! Yes!" He moans.

Sherlock moans loudly and starts thrusting.

Greg arches and whimpers. "Sherlock.. Sherlock.. Sherlock.." He moans over and over because he can't remember any other word.

Sherlock thrusts roughly. "I want you to come with me this time."

"Yes! Please please please! Let me come with you please!" He cries out.

Sherlock groans loudly. "I'm close.. Come on.." He gasps and soon comes hard into him.

Greg screams and comes hard. He shakes and whimpers.

Sherlock groans and collapses against him.

He whimper and pants. He trembles under Sherlock and holds to him tightly.

Sherlock moans and holds him. "I love you.."

"I-I love you, too.." He whimpers and nuzzles him.

"That was amazing.."

Greg chuckles. "Mm I told you I like cigarettes or being held down and fucked when I'm stressed. Either way I'm not stressed any more.." He kisses him lazily and relaxes against the bed with a happy sated smile.

"Mm.. Maybe that's how we can work on quitting smoking.." He smiles and nuzzles him.

"Mm your genius knows no bounds.." He grins and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back. "You're breathtaking."

Greg is speechless for a moment then he kisses Sherlock's forehead. "I think your confusing me with yourself. You are breathtaking, hun.."

Sherlock blushes and nuzzles him. "You're amazing."

He hums noncommittally and kisses Sherlock's head.

He frowns and nudges him. "Greg."

Greg nuzzles him. "Mm what, hun?"

Sherlock gets quiet. "I wish you would believe me.."

He frowns and nuzzles him softly. "I know.. I'm sorry.. I'm trying.."

Sherlock frowns and nuzzles him. "You're too amazing to be putting yourself down.."

Greg blushes and hides his face in Sherlock's shoulder. "T-thank you..." He mumbles trying to accept the complement without putting himself down.

"I love you.. So much.."

He whimpers softly and blushes harder. He kisses Sherlock. "I love you, too.. So much.." He mumbles against his lips.

He smiles softly and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. "You are spectacular.."

He blushes and smiles. "Thank you, love."

Greg smiles and kisses his cheek.

He smiles and kisses him. "Mm.."

"Mm.." He smiles and kisses him back.

"Do you want to take a nap?"

"Mm only if I get to nap with you.." He nuzzles him.

"Mm of course.."

"Then yes.." He snuggles closer into Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles and holds him.

Greg sighs happily and mumbles something quietly into Sherlock's neck.

"What was that, love?"

He blushes. "Thank you for today.." He bites his lip.

"Of course.. I'd do anything for you."

He kisses his neck and holds him tighter. "You are a dream.." He nuzzles him.

He blushes brightly and smiles. "Thank you, love.."

He hums and snuggles against him.

He smiles and holds him. "Mm.."

"Love you.." He mumbles sleepily.

He kisses his forehead. "Love you too."

He smiles softly and dozes off.

Sherlock smiles and soon falls asleep.

John lays in his hospital bed as Lydia looks over his scans. He text Mycroft who is laying in the bed next to him. **What are you doing?--JW**

Mycroft glances at him as his phone pings and smiles before responding. **Counting the number of ways I could leave the doctors in lethal condition with common objects in this room. So far I've counted 213. --MH**

John giggles and bites his lip. **Mm only 213? You're getting slow..--JW**

He stifles a laugh and shoots a playful glare at John. **Git. --MH**

**Oh don't be like that, Mikey. I know you love it.--JW** John smirks.

Mycroft blushes at the nickname and covers up a smile. **Mm. You do know what I love, Johnny. --MH**

John laughs and smiles. **You are insatiable..--JW**

Mycroft leans back against the bed. **You've made me like this. --MH**

**I did no such thing!--JW** John feigns ignorance and giggles.

Mycroft chuckles. **Remind me why I put up with you? --MH**

**I think it has something to do with the fact that I'm an excellent shag and very charming.--JW** John smirks.

Mycroft barks out a laugh. **Charming my arse. --MH**

**Mm it is a fantastic arse.--JW**

**You're just lucky that I can't get up, otherwise I'd make your arse mine. --MH**

**Who said it wasn't yours already?--JW** He smirks and bites his lip.

Mycroft smirks. **There's my good boy. At least you know who you belong to. --MH**

John bites back a whimper. **Mm it's been years since I've been taken. You might have to be rough with me to remind me who's in charge..--JW**

**Mm. I've no problem with using a bit of force to get what I want. You've been allowed to take charge for too long, I believe you need to be retrained. --MH**

John let's out a small whimper and his heart monitor picks up. Lydia looks between them and rolls her eyes. "Glad to see nearly being blown to bits hasn't bandaged your libidos.." She signs at John and says to Mycroft.

Mycroft smirks at John's blush when they get caught. **You really must learn how to carry yourself in public, John. Getting randy in front of a friend, how pathetic. --MH**

**It's your fault, Mycroft. You know exactly what you do to me.--JW** John bites his lip trying not to blush any harder.

**Oh, I know. You are just too easy. I can't wait until we're out of here and I can help you learn your place, under me with my cock in your arse. --MH** He smirks.

John tries to cover his moan with a fake cough but his racing heart monitor gives him away. "Oh for the love of.. Don't make me take your phones off the both of you." Lydia glares at them both half heartedly.

Mycroft smiles. "Perhaps you should just give Johnny a moment." He smirks at John. **So desperate. Tsk. I don't want to have to punish you. --MH**

Lydia rolls her eyes. "I'm going to go get coffee and order more tests. Don't either of you do anything stupid while I'm gone." She looks at them both seriously before she leaves. **Christ, Mycroft.--JW**

**Mm, terribly sorry, did I make you a bit uncomfortable? I suppose while she's away... --MH** Mycroft slips a hand down under the sheets and over his hardening cock.

**You're going to be the death of me.--JW** John whimpers and watches Mycroft.

**Shall I arrange a service? Christ.. I wish these beds were closer.. --MH** He strokes himself, leaning his head to the side to look at John.

**You are such a git! A sexy teasing git!--JW** John moans softly and bites his lip.

**You're just mad because my cock is getting more attention than you are. --MH** Mycroft groans and bucks his hips into his hand.

**No I'm mad that it's your hand wrapped around your cock and not my mouth.--JW**

**Mm. I would love that talented mouth wrapped around my prick.. --MH**

**I'd make you come in seconds. Or I'd drag it out and make you beg. I'd lick up your shaft and suck at the head. I'd roll your bollocks in my hand, massaging them until they'd be so full and heavy pulled against you. You'd you come on my face, Mikey? Or would you want me to swallow you down like a good cock slut?--JW**

Mycroft's breath hitches and he whimpers. "Oh god.." **I'd come across your pretty face and lick it up. But I'd make you beg for my come, Captain. You'd be on your knees in front of me, begging your heart out just for my come. You'd make such a pretty little whore.. --MH**

**Mm just for you, Mycroft. Your whore..—JW**

Mycroft jerks forward, nearly dropping his phone. He bit his lip and covered his mouth, trying to hide his moans as he comes hard into his hand.

John whimpers as he watches Mycroft come.

Mycroft gasps and whimpers softly, fumbling for his phone. **I.. Christ.. --MH**

John palms his aching cock. **Only you could make me this fucking desperate while hooked up to all these damned machines tracking all my fucking vitals.--JW**

Mycroft smirks lazily. **Mm.. You look so good right now.. Be careful though, you don't want to alert the staff.. --MH**

**I'm going to murder you and plead temporary insanity from sexual frustration!--JW** John whimpers.

**I love these little whimpers you're making.. I just hope no one else can hear them. These are my noises to hear. No one else gets to see you like this. --MH**

John bites his lip and moans softly. **Your noises.. Yours..--JW**

**Mm.. Good boy.. Are you going to make a mess in the hospital bed? --MH**

**Yes.. Close..--JW** He whimpers.

**Christ, I wish I could come over there and finish you off.. Suck you off and have you come down my throat. I'm sure you would taste amazing.. --MH**

John cries out muffling the sound by biting his hand as he comes.

Mycroft hums softly and smiles as he watches John come. **Beautiful.. --MH**

**Mm yes you are..--JW**

**Shut up and take the compliment, you git. --MH**

**Yes, Mike, whatever you say.--JW** John smiles.

Mycroft smiles. **I love you. --MH**

**I love you, too, Mikey..--JW** John smiles.

Mycroft blushes and smiles at him. **Mm. I believe it's time for a nap, Johnny. --MH**

**I think you're right, Mikey..--JW** John yawns.

He frowns slightly. **I wish I could hold you.. --MH**

John frowns softly. **I wish you could, too.. Soon, love.. I promise..--JW**

**I.. Would they push the beds together if I asked? --MH**

**Maybe.. Please try..--JW** John smiles softly.

Mycroft hits the call button for the nurses and waits for someone to come in.

A little nurse comes in and smiles. "Need something, loves?" She asks.

Mycroft bites his lip, trying to look innocent and upset. "I was wondering if we could push the beds together. I just want to be able to hold my love's hand while we sleep.." He frowns a bit as he looks to John.

John looks at Mycroft and then to the nurse with sad puppy dog eyes. "Oh of course, honey!" She smiles and pushes the beds together. "But if you think I believed that whole innocent lark of even a second than I am a better actor than you, dear." She pats his arm knowingly.

Mycroft blushes as she pats his arm and looks down at his hands, knowing he was caught.

She smiles and pulls out a large blanket from the cupboard, spreading it across their joined beds. "Rest well, dears." She winks and leaves.

Mycroft blushes and looks to John. "I.. At least it worked."

John tilts his head and tries to read Mycroft's lips. He smiles and nods.

Mycroft frowns, having forgotten about John's problem. He shifts in his bed, searching for his phone.

"Mikey.." John says softly and hold up Mycroft's phone.

Mycroft frowns as he hears John's broken voice and reaches for his phone. **I.. I'm sorry.. --MH**

**It's fine..--JW** John nuzzles him.

Mycroft frowns and holds him, leaning in to kiss him softly.

John whimpers and kisses him back for the first time in days. "Missed that.." He mumbles against Mycroft's lips.

Mycroft whimpers and nods, kissing him again. "Love.." He mouths against his lips.

John smiles as he feels Mycroft talks against his lips. "Mm love you, too.." He says softly against his lips.

Mycroft smiles and kisses him again, more deeply.

He whimpers and hold onto him. He kisses him back and smiles.

Mycroft pulls away slightly with a happy sigh.

John smiles contently.

Mycroft smiles and nuzzles him, yawning softly.

John holds Mycroft gently and kisses his head. "Sleep.." He mumbles already drifting off.

He hums quietly and soon falls asleep.


	2. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get out of the hospital and go right back in. Anthea and Lydia sparks up a connection.

Greg nuzzles Sherlock while he sleeps. 

Sherlock mutters softly as he slowly wakes. 

Greg is still half sleeping as presses his face into Sherlock's chest and kisses it. 

Sherlock blushes and hums softly. 

Greg smiles and pulls him closer. He nuzzles Sherlock. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles. "Mm.."

"Beautiful.." He mumbles against his neck. 

He blushes and smiles. "Thank you.."

He hums softly and kisses his neck. "What time is it? It feels like afternoon-ish.." 

"Mm.. Around 2.."

"Alright.. We can grab something to eat and head back over to the hospital. But first I need a shower.."

"Mm. A shower sounds lovely."

"Mm good a shower is needed because between my legs is a sticky mess and my arse is deliciously sore. What more could a bloke ask for?" Greg chuckles and kisses Sherlock. He rolls out of bed and stretches. 

"Mm. Your arse is delicious in general." He gets up and follows him. 

He laughs and wiggles his arse as he bends to turn on the shower. 

Sherlock smirks and grabs his arse, squeezing lightly. "Amazing.."

Greg moans softly. "I love your hands on me.. I can barely get enough.." He blushes and smiles. 

Sherlock hums and leans down to bite his neck. "Mm. You can have it anytime you want. All you have to do is ask."

He gasps softly and whimpers. "Please.."

"Mm. What do you want this time? You need to use your words, Gregory."

Greg shivers with pleasure as Sherlock says his full name. "I.. I want to suck you off.. Please.." He whimpers. 

"Mm. Turn around so I can get that beautiful cock into my mouth." 

He mewls and turns around. 

He drops to his knees in front of him and smirks up at him. "Mm.." He nuzzles his face against his cock, licking his waist teasingly. 

Greg moans needing more. "P-please Sherlock!" He whimpers. 

Sherlock hums and decides to take pity on him, moving to kiss up the length of his cock. 

"Ah! Yes!" He moans and bites his lip. 

He smirks and slowly takes him into his mouth. 

He groans and has to stop himself from thrusting into his mouth. 

Sherlock rolls his eyes and pulls off of him. "Don't hold back, Gregory."

Greg bites his lip and nods. He cards his fingers through Sherlock's hair and guides him back to his cock. 

Sherlock relaxes his throat and moans softly at the pressure of Greg's cock against his tongue. 

He moans and rocks his hips. He holds Sherlock by his hair and watch his cock slide in and out of his mouth. "You're so amazing.. Those perfect lips around my cock.. Oh fuck.." 

Sherlock moans and looks up at him, whimpering softly. 

"So good, baby.. So sexy.." He moans and moves faster. 

Sherlock moans around him and closes his eyes, letting Greg use him. 

Greg thrusts into his mouth and moans. "Close.." He whimpers. 

Sherlock moves to grip his arse, pulling him closer and teasing his entrance. 

He bucks his hips and cries out as he comes down Sherlock's throat. 

Sherlock whimpers and swallows around him. 

Greg pets his head as he sinks to the floor. He leans forward and kisses Sherlock. 

Sherlock kisses him back desperately. 

He kisses him deeply. "Let me suck you off.. Please.." He pleads against his lips. 

"Yes.. God yes.. Please, I need your mouth.."

Greg kisses him and pushes him down against the floor. He kisses down Sherlock's neck and his chest. 

Sherlock groans and bucks his hips. "Please.."

He strokes him and sucks a red mark onto Sherlock's hip. He nuzzles Sherlock's cock. He licks down and gently sucks the tip. 

Sherlock moans and arches his back. "Greg! Stop teasing!"

"Mm then fuck my face." He smirks and relaxes his throat, taking Sherlock in as far as he can. 

He groans and starts to thrust his hips roughly. 

Greg moans and takes him down further. 

Sherlock cries out and bucks his hips as he comes hard down his throat. 

Greg whimpers and swallows around him. He presses his face into Sherlock's side and kisses his hip and he pants. 

Sherlock shakes as he tries to recover. "Christ.."

He kisses up his body slowly and nuzzles his neck. 

He blushes and leans his head back. 

Greg kisses his neck and nuzzles him. "Mm I love your neck... And your hands... And your voice... And your taste... All of it.. I love all of it..." 

"I love you, Gregory.. All of you.."

He hums happily and kisses him. 

Sherlock kisses him back softly. 

Greg smiles and nuzzles him. 

"I love you.." He mutters softly. 

"I love you, too.." He smiles and kisses him softly. "We should probably get off the bathroom floor.." 

Sherlock chuckles softly. "Mm. Right. We have that shower."

Greg chuckles and peels himself off the floor. He pulls Sherlock up with him. 

Sherlock groans softly as he stands, his back aching. 

"Mm get in the shower and I'll massage your back.." He smiles softly.

He smiles and leans in to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, love."

"Of course, hun.." He smiles leading him into the shower. 

Sherlock leans against the wall in the shower and sighs contently. 

Greg washes himself then Sherlock. He massages Sherlock's shoulders and back. He kisses his neck softly and massages him till his muscles are loose and relaxed. 

Sherlock gasps and relaxes under his touch, leaning back into it. 

Greg smiles and rubs his shoulders. He massages his back and hums softly. "I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete.." He sings softly. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles, closing his eyes as he listens to Greg sing. 

"Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.. came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?" He sings getting lost in the song as he rubs Sherlock's back. 

Sherlock blushes brightly and hums softly with him. 

"And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go?  
So why don't we go?  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?" Greg smiles softly as his singing fades out.

Sherlock leans back against him. "I love it when you sing.. It's so beautiful."

Greg blushes and kisses his neck. "Thank you, love.." He holds him from behind and brings arms around to wash his chest. 

He blushes and smiles, turning his head to kiss him. 

He smiles and kisses him back. 

"I love you.. So much.. Christ, I can't stop saying that.."

Greg chuckles softly. "Mm it's a good thing I'll never tire of hearing you say it then. I love you, too.." 

Sherlock smile and blushes. 

He nuzzles him. "I'll wash your hair and then we'll get out.." He kisses his neck. 

He smiles and nods. "Mm. Okay. And then breakfast?"

"Sure late breakfast. Or late lunch really. Or even early dinner.." He babbles as he washes his hair. 

Sherlock chuckles softly. "You're so cute.."

Greg chuckles and smiles as he washes Sherlock's hair. 

Sherlock smiles and turns to kiss him when he's done. 

He smiles and kisses him back. 

"Mm.. Come on."

He follows him out of the shower and they dry off. Greg shaves as Sherlock goes to get dressed. 

Sherlock comes back into the bathroom and frowns a bit. "You should let it grow out."

Greg stops lathering shaving cream on his cheek and he looks back at Sherlock. "Really?" He asks with eyebrow raised. 

He smiles. "Mm.. Yeah. I think you'd look sexy with facial hair."

He smirks. "Alright why not.." 

He blushes. "Really?"

He smiles. "Yeah sure.." He washes the shaving cream off. "But if I look ridiculous it's coming off straight away.." He says as he dries his face. 

He smiles and moves to kiss his jaw. "Mm.. Deal."

Greg purrs happily and kisses him. 

Sherlock smiles and kisses him back. "Mm. You're going to look amazing."

He chuckles and nuzzles him. "We'll see.."

Sherlock bites his lip. "I just can't wait to feel your scruff against the inside of my thighs.."

"Mm it'll make you shiver and whimper so needy.. I'll love it.." He smirks. 

Sherlock whimpers softly at the thought. "Yes.."

"You already have such sensitive skin as it is. Think of your inner thighs though. How tender and soft that delicate skin is there. I'll barely have to touch you with my scruff and you'll writhe and moan.." He pulls at Sherlock's ear lobe with his teeth gently. 

Sherlock gasps and leans his head back, whimpering. "Y-Yes, Sir!"

Greg smiles and kisses his neck. "Such a good boy.."

He whimpers and shivers at the praise. "Thank you, Sir.."

"Mm. Let's go feed you up so you have enough energy for me to play with you later.." He hums. 

Sherlock blushes brightly and nods, turning to go to the kitchen. 

Greg finishes getting dressed and follows him into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat, hun?"

"Mm.. Can you make cinnamon toast?"

"Of course, love. Honey tea as well?" He asks as he starts to make the toast. 

He smiles. "Mm. Yes." He goes to sit on the counter. 

Greg kisses him because he can't take how cute Sherlock is. "You're adorable.." He smiles and turns on the kettle. 

Sherlock pouts a bit. "I am no such thing."

"Mm well that perfect pout tells a completely different story, hun.." He smiles. 

He blushes and hides his face. "Shut up, Graham..."

He chuckles. "Sorry, hun, but you've spoiled me for far to long to take it back now. I will no longer respond to any other names than Greg, love, or Daddy.." He smirks and pours the tea. 

He blushes brightly and bites his lip. "W-What about Sir?"

"Mm yes also a favorite.." He smiles and adds honey to Sherlock's tea. 

He blushes and smiles slightly. 

He stirs the tea and tastes the spoon. "Mm sweet just like you.." He smiles and hands Sherlock his mug of honey tea. 

Sherlock blushes and attempts at a response, but just ends up stuttering into his tea. 

"You are just to cute my heart can't take it.." He kisses Sherlock's cheek and sits his plate of cinnamon toast next to him. 

"You're so good to me.."

"Mm I just try to show you how good you are to me.. How much I appreciate it.." He blushes softly. 

He smiles. "I'm lucky to have you.."

He smiles and nuzzles him. "Ditto, hun.." 

He smiles and takes a sip of tea, sighing softly. 

"Mm I think we should bake a treat for John and Mycroft. They must be terribly bored of hospital food by now."

Sherlock smiles. "I think they'd love that."

"Good. We can make a few different kinds of cookies and biscuits so they have an assortment to choose from.." Greg smiles. 

Sherlock smiles and nods. "Can I help?"

"Of course, love." He smiles. "What should we make first?" 

"The cookies!"

"Excellent choice! I think we should make ginger snaps, chocolate chip, and another one. What should we make for the third?" Greg asks as he starts gathering ingredients they need. 

"We could make the third one just sugar cookies."

"Sure. I love your sugar cookies." He smiles. 

"That's because you're sweet like them."

Greg blushes and kisses Sherlock's cheek. "Thank you, sweet heart.."

Sherlock blushes, feeling himself slip into his sub role. "You're welcome, Daddy.."

He smiles and pours the ingredients into the bowl for the chocolate chip cookies. He sets a little cup aside full of chocolate chips. "Can you mix this for me, baby? After you can have that little cup full of chocolate chips as a reward for doing a good job." He sits the bowl next to him and hands him a mixing spoon. 

Sherlock smiles and starts to mix the bowl, his eyes drifting to the bowl of chocolate. 

Greg smirks and takes a bit of chocolate. He holds it between his lips and leans into Sherlock as if to kiss him, passing the chocolate to Sherlock's lips. 

Sherlock gasps and blushes, opening his mouth a bit to take the chocolate. 

He smiles and licks a bit of melted chocolate from Sherlock's lip. "Mm delicious.."

He shivers from the contact. "Daddy.."

"Keep mixing, baby.." He nuzzles him softly before pulling away. 

He whines and pouts a bit before going back to mixing. 

"That's my good boy.." He smiles and starts the ginger snaps. 

He blushes and smiles. "Thank you, Sir."

"Is it all mixed now, love?" 

"Yes sir!" He shows him the bowl 

"Wonderful job, baby! You can have the rest of the chocolate bits now as a reward for doing such an excellent job." He smiles and takes the bowl. He starts plopping the cookie dough onto the baking tray. 

"Mm.. Will you share it with me, daddy?"

"Of course, baby.." He put a piece of chocolate between his lips and leans into Sherlock like before. 

Sherlock smiles as they share the chocolate. 

Greg nuzzles him and turns to put the cookies in the over. He takes Sherlock's hand in his. "Mm it seems you have a little mess.." He licks the melted chocolate form Sherlock's finger. He sucks at the pad of his finger gently. 

Sherlock moans as he watches Greg suck on his finger. "O-Oh.."

"Mm it's dripped all the way down your palm as well.." He licks Sherlock's palm and kisses it. 

Sherlock bites his lip and whimpers. "Greg.."

Greg kisses him softly. "We'll finish the cookies and after we can do whatever you want.." He nuzzles him. 

He blushes. "A-Anything I want?"

"Mm anything you want.." He smirks. 

"I.. A-Are you sure?" He bites his lip, feeling a bit embarrassed. 

Greg tilts his head as he fills another cookie try with ginger snap dough. "I'm fairly sure. Tell me what it is and I can give you a solid answer.."

He bites his lip and mumbles his answer. "I.. I wanted to try ah.. Watersports."

He looks at Sherlock and nods. "Alright." He smiles softly. 

Sherlock blushes brightly. "I.. You're okay with it?"

"Mm I'm willing to try anything.." He smiles and kisses Sherlock reassuringly. 

He smiles and kisses him back. He bites his lip and squirms on the counter. 

Greg rubs his thighs and kisses his neck. The timer dings and he nuzzles him before pulling away. He takes the chocolate chip cookies out of the oven and puts the ginger snaps in. 

He smiles and gets up to get a glass of water, handing it to Greg. 

He smirks and takes a few sips. "Thank you, hun." 

"I.. Drink up.." He blushes and waits. 

Greg smiles and makes a show of drinking the entire glass. He makes the dough for the sugar cookies. 

He blushes and gets him another glass of water. 

"Do you want to roll the dough balls in the sugar while I finish my drink?" He smirks and mixes the dough. 

He blushes and nods, taking over for Greg. 

He leans against the counter and takes lazy sips of water as he watches Sherlock roll the dough. 

Sherlock occasionally glances back at him. 

Greg smirks and tips his head back extravagantly, swallowing the last gulp of water. "Refreshing.." He hums. 

Sherlock blushes brightly and drops his gaze back to the dough. 

He smiles and moves to stand behind Sherlock. He wraps his arms around his waist and nuzzles him softly. 

He blushes and presses back against him. "Hi.."

Greg kisses his neck and holds him a little tighter. "Hey.." 

Sherlock smiles and moves his arse against him. 

He whimpers quietly and rocks his hips slowly. 

He gasps and moans quietly. "Mm.. You should drink some more.."

Greg smirks and goes to fill his glass again. He takes out the ginger snaps and puts Sherlock's finished tray of sugar cookies into the oven. 

Sherlock smiles as he watches him. "How are you feeling?"

"Mm I'm beginning to feel the need to piss.." He hums and takes another sip of water. 

Sherlock blushes and bites his lip. "Good."

"Mm tell me what you want exactly.. I want to hear you say it.." He smirks and drinks. 

Sherlock blushes brightly and bites his lip. "I.. I want you to piss on me.. While we're grinding against each other.."

"Mm wonderful.." He hums and bites his lip. He moans softly as he takes another sip of water. 

He bites his lip and moves his arse against him. 

He groans quietly and grinds against him. 

"I want you to be on top of me when you do it.."

"Mm do you now?" He nips at his neck. 

He gasps. "Ah.. Y-Yes.. Please.."

He kisses his neck. "Where do you want to do it? You're going to be a beautiful mess. Soaked in my piss.." He sucks on his neck. 

He moans softly. "I.. In the chair.. Please.."

"Yes.." He growls lowly and pulls on Sherlock's ear with his teeth. 

Sherlock moans and whimpers. "Please.. I need it."

"I'll give you whatever you need.." He grinds against him. 

"Th-The chair.. Please.. Need you now.."

"Yes.." He moans and follows Sherlock to the chair. 

Sherlock sits and pulls Greg on top of him. He groans and holds onto his hips. 

"So eager.." He kisses him and grinds against him. 

Sherlock kisses him back deeply. "I've wanted this for so long.."

Greg moans. "Well you know I love giving you what you want.." 

Sherlock gasps and bucks his hips. "Yes.. You're so good to me.."

"Good.." He kisses him deeply and ruts against him. 

He moans and moves to squeeze his arse. 

Greg growls and bites his neck. "So beautiful.."

Sherlock moans. "Oh god.. Please, Greg.."

"Mm use your hypnotizing voice and beg me for what you want.." He rocks his hips. 

Sherlock moans and blushes. "Greg.. Please, I want you to piss on me.. Please.. I need you to just let go.. Make a mess on me.. I need it.."

Greg moans as he listens to Sherlock beg. He does as Sherlock asks and let's go, pissing on him. 

Sherlock gasps and moans loudly as he feels the wetness spread across his crotch. "Oh god yes.." He grabs Greg's hips and pulls them down against his. 

Greg groans and grinds into him. "So good.." He whimpers. 

Sherlock whimpers. "I need you to fuck me now.. Please.."

"Yes.. Oh fuck yes.." He kisses him. 

He whimpers and kisses him back. "Please.. I want to feel you.."

Greg moans and pulls him to his bedroom. He strips him. "Oh my god.." He whimpers as he sees the plug already inside Sherlock, stretching him. "You beautiful perfect randy creature. You already prepared yourself for me.. You are perfect.." He kisses him. 

Sherlock whimpers and pushes his arse back against him. "I told you I was planning this.. I'm ready, please just.. Just fuck me!"

He wiggles the plug inside Sherlock as he rolls a condom on himself. 

Sherlock gasps and moans like a whore. "Ah! Greg!"

"So demanding and needy.. Such a good whore for me.." He pulls out the plug and pushes himself in. 

Sherlock cries out as Greg pushes into him. "Yes! Y-Your whore!"

Greg moans and thrusts roughly. "You feel so good.." He growls and bends to bite Sherlock's neck. 

Sherlock moans and pushes back against him. "Just for you, Sir!"

He holds Sherlock's hips tightly and thrusts into him. "My perfect cock slut.." He moans. 

Sherlock whimpers and bites his lip. "Yours! God, you're so big.. Make me feel so full.."

Greg groans and angles his hips so he rubs against Sherlock's prostate with every thrust. 

Sherlock cries out and comes hard as Greg hits his prostate. 

He thrusts twice more and comes as Sherlock tightens around him. 

He whimpers and goes limp against the bed. 

Greg rolls off of him and pants against the bed. 

Sherlock whimpers and rolls over to hold him. 

He nuzzles and kisses him. "Love you.."

Sherlock blushes and smiles. "I love you, too.."

Greg hums happily and holds him. The timer dings in the kitchen. "Oh fuck the cookies." He giggles. 

Sherlock groans and mumbles. "Get them before they burn.."

He gets out of bed and throws on his clothes. "Go get cleaned up and we'll head back over to the hospital." He smiles and goes into the kitchen. 

Sherlock mutters something defiant into the pillow and curls up in bed after Greg leaves. 

Greg takes the cookies out of the oven and leaves them to cool. He goes back into Sherlock's room and smiles. He crawls back into bed and cuddles him. 

Sherlock mumbles softly and presses against him. 

He hums and holds him. He kisses his head and smiles softly. 

He blushes and smiles, half asleep. 

Greg holds him as he falls asleep. He nods off as well. 

Mycroft wakes slowly, John still in his arms. 

John mumbles softly and snuggles closer as he feels Mycroft wake. 

Mycroft blushes and smiles, pressing small kisses to John's neck

He hums and blushes softly. He opens his eyes a tiny bit and nuzzles Mycroft. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him. 

John let's his eyes fall closed as he kisses him back. 

Mycroft smiles and mumbles against his lips. "Beautiful.."

He whimpers softly as he feels Mycroft mumble against his lips. "Stunning.." He mumbles back. 

He bites and tugs at his lip a bit. "I love you."

John moans quietly. "I love you, too.. I can't wait till I can hear you say it.." He nips at his jaw. 

Mycroft gasps softly and tilts his head back as John bites at his jaw. 

He kisses and nuzzles his neck. 

He blushes and smiles, a small moan escaping his mouth. 

John smiles against his neck as he feels his throat vibrate with a small moan. 

Mycroft whimpers and moves to kiss him again. 

He hums and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses him.

He smiles and nuzzles him. John's phone vibrates with a text. **Are you going to ignore me forever?--Harry** He looks at his phone and ignores it. 

Mycroft frowns and nuzzles him. 

John hums and texts Mycroft. **It's Harry. I'm ignoring her at the moment..--JW**

He frowns. **What does she want? --MH**

He sighs. **I'm not really sure. The last time she called she was drunk and Sherlock hung up on her..--JW**

**Perhaps she wants to apologize? --MH**

**Yeah maybe.. I'll have to contact her soon or she'll hunt my arse down. I'll text her later..--JW** 

He nuzzles him. **I'll be here for you when you decide to do it. --MH**

John smiles and kisses him. "Thank you, love.." He mumbles against his lips.

He smiles and kisses him back. 

He nuzzles him and smiles. 

"Mm. I love you."

"I love you, too.." He hums. 

He smiles and kisses him. **Gregory, where are you two? --MH**

Greg is putting the cookies in a tin when his phone pings. He smiles. **Baker street. Headed over there soon. How are things there?--GL** He hears Sherlock getting cleaned up and ready to go to the hospital. 

**Everything's okay here. Harry is badgering John. --MH**

He sighs. **She's going to go mental when she finds out about what's happened to John..--GL**

**I know.. She's going to kill us. --MH**

**She'll probably be somewhat drunk so we can dodge her swings easy enough.. Bob and weave around them..--GL**

He chuckles softly. **Oi, yeah, you're probably right. --MH**

Greg smiles. **On the other hand she is John's sister so her aim is probably pretty good, tipsy or not.. We'll just stay out of arms reach.--GL**

He smiles. **We'll be alright. --MH**

**Yeah we will.. I love you..--GL** 

**I love you too. So much. --MH**

Greg smiles. **We're bringing you two a treat.. You're probably sick of hospital food.--GL**

**Oh thank god. John will be happy. --MH**

He chuckles and sends Mycroft a picture of the closed tin. **Surprises inside..--GL**

Mycroft smiles. **They better be cookies. Your baking is always amazing. --MH**

**Mm thank you, My.. I even made your favorite ginger snaps.--GL** 

Mycroft moans softly. **God yes. --MH**

He smiles. **We'll see you soon, love.--GL** He turns as he hears Sherlock come out. 

Sherlock smiles and goes to kiss him. 

Greg hums and kisses him back. "Mm hello to you to, beautiful." 

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He hums and kisses his cheek. "Are you ready to go?" 

Sherlock hums softly. "Mm.. Sure."

Greg smiles and they put on their coats. He holds Sherlock's hand in the cab and rubs his thumb over his hand affectionately. 

He blushes and holds his hand, his other hand holding the tin of cookies. 

The cab pulls up to the hospital an Greg pays the cabbie. He holds open the door to the hospital for Sherlock. 

Sherlock smiles and gets out. He leans in to kiss him. 

He smiles and links their arms as they walk to the lifts. 

Sherlock leads them to John and Mycroft's room. 

John feels Mycroft shift so he looks up and smiles at Sherlock. 

Sherlock smiles and brings the tin of cookies to John. 

His eyes widen and smiles. "Thank you, honey bee." John signs. "Honey bee? That's your sign name for Sherlock?" Greg signs and John smiles. 

Sherlock blushes. "Honey bee?"

John gasps. "You understood my sign? You learned how to sign? In like two days? Of course you did. You're a genius." John signs excitedly at Sherlock. 

Sherlock smiles and signs back at him. "I love you."

John smiles and signs. "I love you, too.." 

Sherlock smiles brightly and goes to kiss him. 

John kisses him back. "I love you. So much.." He mumbles against Sherlock's lips. 

Sherlock smiles and mumbles against his lips. "I love you."

John hums and nuzzles him. 

He pulls away and smiles, opening the tin. 

"Amazing." John signs. Greg smiles. 

Sherlock smiles and signs. "Would you like to have some cookies?"

"I would love to have some cookies, honey bee.." John smiles. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles, handing him a cookie. 

John takes a bite and moans softly. "It's delicious." He signs. 

He smiles and signs. "I'm glad. Greg and I made them."

"Thank you." John signs to Sherlock and Greg. "My pleasure." Greg signs and smiles. 

Sherlock smiles and kisses John softly. 

John hums happily and kisses him back. "Your ginger snaps are in there as well, My." Greg says and kisses Mycroft's forehead. 

Mycroft hums and leans over John to get the ginger snaps. "Thank you, love."

Greg smiles. John moves the cookie tin to the middle of their joined beds so he and Mycroft can reach easier. He takes another cookie and smiles happily. 

"Mm. Thank you." Mycroft signs. 

John smiles brightly. "You're welcome." He signs back. 

He smiles and takes a bite. "Christ, Greg."

"What? Is it awful?" Greg bites his lip. 

Mycroft smiles. "No, they're amazing. As always."

"Oh.. Well good. I'm glad.." He blushes and rubs the back of his neck self consciously. 

Mycroft rolls his eyes. "Come here, you."

Greg does as he says and comes closer. 

He smiles and pulls him in for a kiss. 

He whimpers softly and kisses him back. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too. So much.." He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses him again. 

Greg hums and sucks his lip gently. 

Mycroft gasps and pulls him closer. 

"My.." He whimpers and kisses him deeply. 

Mycroft shifts in the bed and deepens the kiss. 

Greg moves closer wanting to feel more of him. He makes quiet little breathy whimpers into the kiss. 

Mycroft whines softly and cards his fingers through his hair. 

He moans softly and opens his lips a tiny bit wanting Mycroft's tongue. 

Mycroft moans and slides his tongue inside. 

Greg groans and sucks on his tongue gently. He cups Mycroft's face in his hand. He presses their foreheads together as he breaks the kiss gasping for air. 

Mycroft smiles, chuckling softly. He leans forward to kiss him softly. 

He hums and kisses him. "I love you.." He mumbles against his lips. 

"I love you, too. So much."

Greg smiles and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and smiles. 

He hums happily and smiles softly. 

"You're so sweet."

He blushes and giggles. "You are perfect.." 

"I love you so much. You're amazing."

He blushes harder and hides his face in Mycroft's neck. "I love you, too, My.." 

He smiles and holds him. 

Greg kisses Mycroft's neck and sighs contently. John smiles and eats his cookie. 

Mycroft blushes and smiles. 

Lydia knocks on the door before entering. "Hello everyone." She says and signs while smiling. "Hello, Lydia." John signs back. 

Sherlock looks up and smiles. "Hello, Lydia."

"I'm here to take the bandages off John's ears and have a look inside." She says and signs. 

Sherlock holds John's hand, squeezing lightly. 

John squeezes his hand back and nods. Lydia slips on some gloves and carefully removes the bandages. She looks at the little spots of dried blood on the bandages and smiles. "Well isn't that gorgeous!" She laughs happily. 

Sherlock frowns in confusion. "What is?"

"The blood! Oh hospital doctors are such idiots!" She laughs and throws out the bandages. She looks in John's ears and smiles. "I had multiple scans done of John's brain to see if he responded to sound. The machine doing the scan was wrong that's why I did it so many times! The damn calibration was off! I recalibrate it and took a final scan. John's cochlear isn't damaged the machine was wrong! John's eardrums are perforated! That's where the blood came from. He's going to heal fine and his hearing should be back in a few short weeks after a tiny surgery I'll do. John won't even need hearing aids." She smiles brightly. 

Sherlock gasps softly, covering his mouth. "Oh my god!" He smiles and looks back at John, leaning in to kiss him. "That's amazing!"

John kisses him back ecstatically. 

"Oh my god, I can't believe it."

John smiles overjoyed. "He's one lucky man." Lydia laughs and smiles happily. 

"John has always been lucky."

She smiles. "Well I'm going to go yell at some incompetent doctors who have caused us a lot of unneeded worry." She takes off the gloves and tosses them into the bin. 

Sherlock smiles. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. More the merrier." She grin mischievously. 

He smiles and kisses John one more time before following Lydia out. 

"I can't stand incompetents. It's our job as doctors to figure out the problem and the best way to treat it! We go to school for years to learn and then finally when we get to where we can actually help people some doctors just sit on their arses and piss it all away!" Lydia huffs as she walks. 

"The world is full of idiots."

"It really is to bad.." She sighs. "I am happy though that I could figured out John's problem even with all the idiots underfoot." She smiles. 

Sherlock sighs happily. "I'm just glad he'll be okay.."

"He'll always be okay because he has you." She smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. "Ah.. Thanks."

Lydia smiles back sweetly. She stops in front of an office door and flings it open without even knock. "You Doctor are the most idiotic person I've met all day and it really pisses me off that you even have to honor of being called Doctor!" She snaps as she steps into the doctors office. "What the hell is going on?!" He pales. 

Sherlock scoffs. "You caused everyone panic that was completely unnecessary!"

"You gave a completely wrong diagnosis because you can't be bothered to check the machines calibration before using it!" Lydia looks down and sees the tips of white nurse shoes poking out from under the desk. She sighs and rubs her temples. "Maybe if you weren't so concerned about getting sucked off by the staff you might actually help a patient!" She shouts.

Sherlock smirks a bit. "Might not want to let your wife know about this little incident, yeah? Let alone your boss."

"Oh what a slimy bastard! I'm going to report him! They may even take his medical license away!" Lydia laughs. "You little bitch! How dare you two threaten me!" The doctor rages. 

"We have every right to! You're sitting here getting tossed off while one of your patients could've gone through extensive surgery because of your piss poor conduct!"

The doctor looks like he's trying to swallow a golf ball. Lydia continues to laugh as she walks out of the office. She stops at the door and turns around. "I just want to make one thing clear. I love my job and I'm so brilliant at it I fucking did yours as well! Have a nice day and go fuck yourself you disgusting maggot!" Lydia walks away. 

Sherlock holds back a laugh as he follows her. "You're absolutely brilliant."

"Thank you." She blushes and smiles. "I think that's the first time I've ever totally lost it on someone! Oh god but it feels so good!" She throws her head back and laughs. 

"It always feels great to point out others idiotic tendencies."

"Mm I should do it more often then." She smiles. "Mrs. Hudson is trying to get me to take the empty flat at Baker Street. The basement one. She says she thinks it would be best if I moved away from Mark and stayed somewhere safe for a while." Lydia says softly. 

Sherlock smiles softly. "I think you should. That's a brilliant idea."

"I told her I'd think about it. I wanted to ask you first to see what you thought." She smiles. 

"I think it will do you a lot of good."

"Alright. I'll tell Mrs. Hudson I'll take the flat for now until I figure out what I want to do." She smiles and nods. "I'd still have to go home though and get some of my things. Mark has probably destroyed a good portion of my stuff by now." She sighs angrily at herself. 

"I'll get it for you. Or I'll go with you, at least."

"I'd really like it if you went with me. Thank you. It's not a lot of stuff. Barely a suitcase actually." 

"I'd be more than happy to go with you."

"Thank you. It means a lot to me.." She tears up a little bit but blinks it away. 

He smiles and hesitates before pulling her into a hug. 

She gasps softly in surprise and holds onto him. "Thank you so much. You and Greg have helped me in so many ways I can't even begin to thank you.."

"You helping John is as much thanks as I need."

She laughs softly. "I'm going to do my absolute best with him. I promise." She smiles. 

He smiles. "I know you will."

She nods and let's him go. "You know I think we made that doctor cry." She giggles. 

"Good. He deserved it."

She smiles and nods as they head back toward John and Mycroft's hospital room. 

When they walk in Mycroft is asleep with Greg's hand in his. 

Greg smiles softly. "You both look way to happy. Did you make him cry?" John signs tiredly. "Maybe just a little." Lydia signs and giggles quietly. 

Sherlock smiles and signs at John. "Tired?"

"Yeah. Very exciting day.." John smiles and yawns. 

"Sleep, love."

"Love you.." He signs and his eyes close. 

Sherlock smiles and goes to sit on the couch. 

Lydia picks up John and Mycroft's charts. She's sits on the couch and looks them over. Greg smiles softly as he watches Mycroft sleep. 

"First moment of peace.."

Greg smiles and nods. "We all need a holiday." 

"Mm. Definitely."

"Maybe some day." He smiles. Lydia rests her cheek on her palm as she looks over the charts. 

Sherlock yawns and stretches out on the couch. 

Lydia rolls her eyes and smiles. Greg yawns. 

Sherlock mutters softly. "C'mere, Greg.."

Greg gets up and shuffles over to Sherlock. Lydia takes his empty seat yawning as she looks at the charts tiredly. 

Sherlock snuggles up to Greg on the couch. 

Greg hums happily and kisses his head. 

He blushes and smiles, soon falling asleep. 

He smiles as he looks around at everyone sleeping peacefully. 

Sherlock mumbles in his sleep, pressing against Greg. 

Greg holds him and nuzzles him soothingly. 

He hums softly and leans back. 

He kisses his head and falls asleep against him. 

The room is quiet while they sleep. 

Greg can feel the overcast sun shining through the window. He sighs tiredly and nuzzles deeper into Sherlock. 

Sherlock mutters softly, hiding his face. "Five more minutes.."

"Mm yeah five more minutes." He mumbles half asleep and blocks the sun from Sherlock's face. 

Sherlock mutters and falls back asleep. 

Lydia gets up and covers Greg and Sherlock in a blanket. She sits back in her chair and falls back asleep. Greg sighs happily and drifts asleep holding Sherlock. 

Sherlock burrows his way further into the blanket and into Greg's arms. 

Greg hums and nuzzles him as he sleeps. 

Mycroft starts to wake soon. 

John snuggles closer to him. "Mikey.." He mumbles softly. 

Mycroft blushes and pulls him closer.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and mutters against his lips. "Love you."

John purrs softly. "Love you, too.." He mutters back.

He smiles and nuzzles him

He smiles and hums happily. 

He presses kisses to his head. 

John holds him and snuggles closer. "When do we get out of here?" He signs. 

Mycroft nuzzles him and signs back. "That's up to Lydia."

John looks over at Lydia. She's curled up in her chair sleeping with the charts hugged to get chest. 

Mycroft signs to John. "Let her sleep, yeah?"

He nods. "Yeah she deserves it.. She's brilliant." He signs and smiles. 

He smiles and signs. "Did you see what she said yesterday?"

"Mm no. I got parts about how hospital doctors are stupid and then Sherlock was really happy. What did she say exactly?" He signs. 

He smiles. "She said they were wrong about your hearing. It's your eardrum. You'll be fine after a small surgery. You won't even need hearing aids." He signs. 

"Oh.. Oh my god! That's brilliant!" He signs excitedly. 

Mycroft smiles widely and leans in to kiss him deeply. 

He whimpers and kisses him back happily. 

"So happy.."

"Incredibly happy." He mumbles against his lips. 

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses his cheek. He looks over at Greg and Sherlock snuggled and sleeping on the couch. "They're cute, aren't they?" He signs. 

Mycroft smiles fondly and signs back. "Yes, they are. More than I thought."

"What do you mean? More than you thought?" John signs. 

Mycroft signs. "I didn't think I'd be as comfortable with all of this as I am."

"Mm neither did I. It's different but none of us really worked well with being normal.." He signs and smiles. 

Mycroft smiles and nods in agreement. 

John hums and smiles. Lydia groans as she uncurls herself from the chair. 

Mycroft turns to look at her and smiles. "Good morning."

"Mm morning." She smiles and stretches. 

"John wanted to know when we would be out of here."

"Well.." She looks at the charts. "The burns you both have are healing nicely and there isn't anything else serious. I think we can go anytime really." She closes up the charts and look up at them. 

"What about John? How long with the surgery be?"

"I think John still needs a few days to heal the burns and the swelling to go down in his ears before I can do the surgery. We can leave today and wait it out at home and then we'll come back in a few days. The surgery won't take long at all and he'd only need to be in recovery over night maybe." 

Mycroft turns to sign to John everything that Lydia just said. 

John nods. "Home sounds lovely." He signs and smiles. 

"We can get packed up. Someone should wake Gregory and Sherlock." 

Lydia smirks. "Coffee." She says. "Coffee?" Greg picks his head up. She laughs. "I'll go get the paperwork sorted and boys can get ready to go." She says and leaves the room. "That was cruel.." Greg pouts. 

Mycroft smiles and chuckles. "You're so cute."

Greg blushes and grumbled. He nuzzles Sherlock. "Wake up, hun.. We're getting ready to leave.."

Sherlock mutters and tries to hide his face to avoid fully waking up. 

Greg kisses his head repeatedly making obnoxious kissing noises. 

Sherlock swats at him. "Go away."

"Come on, love. We all get to go home now." He squeezes his arse. 

Sherlock yelps and sits up, glaring at Greg. 

"I love you." Greg grins cheekily. 

He rolls his eyes. "Cheeky bastard."

He winks and pushed the hair back from Sherlock's face. 

Sherlock blushes and stands, stretching. 

Greg gets up and helps Mycroft dress in comfortable relaxed clothes so they won't irritate his healing burns. 

Sherlock helps John get dressed. 

"Thank you." John signs. Lydia comes back pushing a wheel chair. "John needs to use this wheel chair because his balance is going to be off." 

Sherlock frowns a bit but nods, helping John into the chair. 

John grumbles a a bit and gets into the chair. Lydia rolls her eyes. "Ready to go?" She asks. 

"All ready."

Lydia pushes John's wheelchair towards the lift. She glares at the stupid doctor and he scurries away. She smirks happily. Greg smiles and holds Mycroft's hand as they walk toward the lifts. 

Mycroft leans against him and smiles, kissing him in the lift. 

Greg hums happily and kisses him back. They get outside and a black van pulls up. "Perfect timing as ever, My." Greg smirks. 

Mycroft frowns a bit. "I didn't order a car." 

The door opens and Anthea gets out. "You didn't ordered the car. I did. Morning boss." She smiles and holds open the car door.

Mycroft smiles softly at Athena's kindness. "Thank you, Athena."

"Mm anything for you, Sir." She tips her head. 

He looks a bit confused but smiles anyway. 

Lydia helps John out if the chair. He stands a little unsteady. "Careful. Your balance is off because of your ears." She signs. 

Sherlock helps him into the car. 

When everyone is in the car Anthea drives away from the hospital. 

Sherlock leans against John. 

John smiles and nuzzles Sherlock. He takes his hand and intertwines their fingers. 

He smiles and kisses his cheek. 

He hums happily and kisses Sherlock's jaw. 

He smiles and blushes. 

John smiles and his phone vibrates in his pocket. **Text me so I know your not laying dead in a ditch somewhere.--Harry**

Sherlock frowns and leans against him, reading over his shoulder. 

"Who is it?" Greg signs. "Harry. She wants to know if I'm laying dead in a ditch." John signs back and rolls his eyes. Greg frowns. 

Sherlock frowns as he tries to understand what they're signing. 

"Harry has been trying to get a hold of John for a few days. He doesn't want to be projected on again." Greg signs and says aloud. 

Sherlock frowns and looks to John, signing and speaking aloud. "Would you like me to speak with her?"

John thinks for a moment. "It didn't go so well last time. But seeing as though I can't hear her yelling at me I guess you could talk to her if you don't mind." He signs and shrugs a little hesitantly. 

Sherlock signs his reply. "I could put her on speaker and translate it to you and you could tell me how you want to respond."

John nods. "Alright that'll be good." He signs and smiles. "You might not get the chance unfortunately. Look." Greg sighs and point out the window as they pull up to 221B. Harry is standing outside the door with her arms crossed looking terribly impatient. "Oh fuck." John says out loud and groans. 

Sherlock frowns and gets out of the car first, making sure to help John out. 

"Are you so busy you can't even answer a bloody text?!" Harry snaps. Greg helps Mycroft out of the car. Lydia and Anthea get out as well. "Look at all if you! Just having a great time while I'm here worried sick!" Harry continues. 

Mycroft frowns and clutches at his burnt side. "We were a bit indisposed."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Harry asks and looks at John. He's trying to read her lips but it's awfully hard when her words are slightly slurred. "John?" Harry asks. 

Sherlock bites his lip and hesitantly signs what she was saying to John. 

Harry's eyes widen. "He's deaf? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She shouts and lunges at Sherlock. Harry knocks John off balance and Lydia and Anthea catch him before he falls. Greg grabs her by the waist and holds her over his shoulder. He walks away as she pounds on his back. 

Sherlock blinks from the spot on the ground where he had fallen when Harry went at him. He tries to process what just happened. 

Lydia leaves John with Anthea and Mycroft. "Sherlock? Are you alright?" Lydia asks and crouches down to look at him. 

He frowns and winces as he tries to sit up. "I.."

"Careful careful." Lydia helps him sit up. "Talk to me, Sherlock. Are you alright?"

Sherlock tries to speak, finding it a bit hard. He frowns when he brain doesn't allow him to speak. "Wh.. I.. Uh.."

"Shit." Lydia growls. "Sherlock can you understand me? Nod yes if you can." 

Sherlock blinks blankly. He moves his hand to the back of his head where it was throbbing and looks at it as he pulls it away. He frowns slightly at the blood that was on his palm. 

"Ah fuck." Lydia move and looks at the back of his head. She moves his hair and sees a bump starting to form where he hit his head. Her hands have blood on them. "Sherlock I really need you to nod if you can understand me. It's very important. Can you understand me?" She asks calmly even though she's feeling a raising panic. 

Sherlock's face scrunches up as he becomes more confused. He watches her lips move and tries to make out what she was saying.

"Call an ambulance!" Lydia snaps at Anthea. Anthea call right away. "Sherlock I need you to focus on me. I think you have a concussion. Can you understand my signing?" She asks and signs because he can seem to understand her words. 

Sherlock hesitates and tries to sign back. "I don't.. I John. How bad?" His signs come out broken. 

Lydia bites her lip. "John is fine. I'm asking about you. I'm trying to see if you can understand me and your just having trouble communicating back to me or if your cognitive thinking had been disrupted." She signs. 

Sherlock brings his hands back up to his head, groaning softly. He tries to speak verbally again. "What.. Head.."

Lydia takes his hand away from his head. "You were knock over and you hit your head. We're getting an ambulance to take you to the hospital. You need to have your brain scanned to see if there is bleeding on your brain. Keep talking to me Sherlock." She says calmly. 

Sherlock frowns and tries to comprehend what she's saying. He makes out the word ambulance and frowns, starting to panic a bit. "Amblance..?" He frowns and closes his eyes, trying to focus. 

Lydia strokes his cheek soothingly. She gets him to look at her. "It's going to be fine, Sherlock. Just a little concussion. We just need to make sure nothing more serious is going on in that genius mind of yours." She signs so Sherlock can understand. 

Sherlock frowns, still barely understanding anything. "I.." He nods slightly, bringing his hands up to hold his head. 

"I know it hurts. It'll be better soon I promise." Lydia rubs his arm softly as she hears the ambulance sirens closing in. She turns to Mycroft, John, and Anthea. "I'm going to the hospital with him. You need to stay here. We can't risk your burns becoming infected from the hospital. Don't worry everything is going to be fine." She says and signs at Mycroft and John. She smiles reassuringly. 

Sherlock shakes as Lydia helps him up and he stumbles into the ambulance. 

They get strapped in and the ambulance pulls away. Greg comes running back up the streets a the ambulance pulls away. Harry is no where in sight. "What happened?" Greg's asks panicked. 

Mycroft frowns deeply. "Sherlock hit his head when Harry pushed him back. Lydia thinks he might have a concussion. He wasn't making much sense and he didn't seem to be understanding."

"Fuck." Greg hisses and presses the heels of his hands into his eyes. 

Mycroft frowns and pulls Greg in close to him. 

Greg holds him. "It's alright. Lydia will patch him up good as new." He looks over at John. John just stands there pale and quietly staring at the ground. 

Mycroft follows Greg's gaze to where John stands and he frowns, mad at himself for not considering John's feelings with this. He immediately goes to John's side. 

John sags against Mycroft and holds back a sob. 

Mycroft frowns and holds him tightly. "It will be okay.."

"I hate Harry.. I hate her.. I hate her.." John says aloud and shakes in his arms close to crying. 

Mycroft presses kisses to his head and rubs his back soothingly, unsure of what to say to make him better. 

Greg frowns. "Let's go inside for a cuppa.." He signs and John nods sadly. Anthea holds open the door as they walk in. 

Mycroft helps John into the flat and sits him on the couch.   
Sherlock looks over at Lydia, blinking blankly. 

Lydia pats his hand and smiles reassuringly. "We're waiting for the scans to get back. They have a pain killer and something to take down the swelling in your IV. You should be able to think clearer soon." 

He mutters something incoherent and closes his eyes, frustrated with himself. 

She frowns and bites her lip. "You know what a concussion is right?" She asks trying to make him focus on something other than his frustration with himself even if it means just trying to get him to focus on her words. 

He frowns and nods slowly, keeping his eyes closed. 

She smiles softly as Sherlock seems to be getting his comprehension back. "Good. So a concussion happens when someone hits thirst head and their brain slaps around inside their skull." She makes a silly little slapping noise. 

Sherlock smiles softly at her silly noises. 

She smiles. "Try telling me what some of the symptoms of a concussion are since you're so smart." She asks wanting to see if Sherlock can focus on questions about things he knows. 

Sherlock bites his lip and thinks for a moment and signs his answer, not trusting his voice. "Headache. Vision bad. Memory bad. Speaking bad. Bleeding inside." 

"Very good, smarty pants!" She smiles and claps softly. "So right now it seems like you're having a headache and problems speaking. The scan will tell us if your having bleeding on the inside." She says and signs. 

He nods slowly. "John? Where?" He signs. 

"He's home at Baker Street. I was worried if he came along his burns may get infected." She signs. 

He frowns and nods again. He glances down at his IV. 

A nurse comes in and gives Lydia the results of the scan and she reads them. 

Sherlock's head lulls over to look at Lydia as she reads through everything. 

Lydia sighs relieved. "Alright so there's no bleeding on your brain but you do have a bad concussion like we thought." 

He nods slowly, bringing his hands up to his head to check for bleeding. 

"Careful. Let me clean that up and bandage it." She says getting supplies out of the cupboard. 

He frowns a bit and removes his hands, lying back against the bed. 

Lydia comes around and gently moves his hair. "This is going to sting a bit. I'm sorry." She cleans the wound carefully. 

Sherlock winces and gasps, resisting the urge to cover his head. 

"Oh I know. I'm sorry, love. Just a tiny bit more." 

He whimpers softly and closes his eyes. 

She finishes cleaning the wound. "I'm going to put some numbing cream on it so it won't hurt and then I'll bandage it." She works carful lay with skilled soothing hands. 

He hums softly as he relaxes. "Thank." He signs. 

"You're welcome." She signs and tosses the used bits in the bin. "We just need to wait here a few more hours to make sure you're doing alright and to keep the swelling down." She signs and sits in the chair by his bed. 

Sherlock frowns and nods, leaning back against the bed. 

Lydia texts John. **Sherlock is fine it's just a concussion. No bleeding in the brain. Just some swelling and pain. His comprehension and communication skills are already getting better.--Lydia** John sighs in relief as he reads the text. "Sherlock is okay. He has a concussion. No bleeding on the brain." He signs at Mycroft and Greg. 

Mycroft sighs in relief and hugs Greg. 

Greg smiles and hugs him back. John leans back against the couch and smiles widely. 

"He's okay. Brilliant idiot."

Greg chuckles. "We should get him a shirt with that on it. The brilliant idiot shirt." 

"I don't believe he would actually wear it. Perhaps if we got him a scarf."

"Mm see that is why you're the brains of this operation.." Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles and kisses him back. "Mm. I'm the brains and you're the beauty as well as the brawn."

He chuckles. "Oh please. You're stunning as it is. Mm brains and beauty you're a deadly gorgeous combination." He nuzzles him. 

He blushes and smiles, leaning in to kiss him softly. 

Greg pulls him closer and kisses him back. 

He whimpers softly and pulls him closer. 

Greg hums and holds him. He kisses him slowly and needy letting Mycroft know how much he missed him close like this. 

Mycroft whimpers, needing him closer, needing more of Greg. He deepens the kiss, making it more desperate and sloppy. 

He moans and sucks on Mycroft's lip. He holds onto his hips. 

Mycroft gasps and bucks his hips before pulling Greg closer. "I.. Greg, I want.. I want you and John.."

Greg looks over at John who's been watching them. John bites his lip and shifts in his seat because is trousers are tight and uncomfortable. "Mm what do you want us to do to you, My?" Greg purrs and pulls on Mycroft's ear with his teeth. 

Mycroft blushes and moans softly. "I want one of you to hold me down while the other fucks me.. P-Please.. I need it.."

Greg signs to John and he whimpers and nods. "Which one of us do you want to fuck you?" Greg grinds against him and sucks his neck. 

Mycroft moans loudly and bucks up into him. "I.. Y-You.. No, John.." He bites his lip. "N-No, both of you.."

"Mm you are perfect.." He smirks and grinds against him. John gets up and stands behind Mycroft and grinds against his arse. They have Mycroft trapped between them as the grind against him. 

Mycroft gasps and whimpers, rocking back and forth between them. "Oh god, yes.."

John reaches around and grabs Greg's arse. Greg moans and John pulls him closer so their grinding against Mycroft is tighter. 

Mycroft's moans grow louder and he has to push one of them away. "W-Wait. I need you to fuck me. B-Both of you.. If we keep this up, I'm going to come soon.."

John kisses Mycroft and pulls him toward the bedroom after watching his needy close to coming body language. Greg smirks and follows them. 

Mycroft pulls John into a desperate kiss as he pulls him onto the bed. 

John moans and kisses him. He can't really tell how loud he's being but he thinks it's loud. Greg whimpers and starts taking off his clothes. John takes off Mycroft's shirt and kisses down his neck and chest. 

Mycroft gasps and moans. "G-Greg.. I want you both to fuck me.. A-At the same time.. Please.."

Greg whimpers and signs to John who moans and nods. "Of course, My. Whatever you want." Greg says, his voice deep and heavy with arousal. 

Mycroft whimpers softly and bites his lip. "I love both of you. I need you."

Greg smiles and takes off Mycroft's trousers and pants. John pulls Mycroft on top of him and kisses him. He kneads Mycroft's arse cheeks and pulls them apart slightly so Greg can stretch him. 

Mycroft whimpers and pushes his arse back against John's hands. "Please, I need this."

John sucks on Mycroft's neck and kisses his jaw. Greg pushes a lubed finger into Mycroft and slowly works him open adding another finger. 

Mycroft moans loudly and bucks his hips. "Yes.." 

Greg smirks and soon stretches him with three fingers. Greg rubs against against Mycroft's prostate as John bites his neck. 

Mycroft moans loudly and presses his head into John's shoulder, biting down on the skin there. 

John arches and moans loudly under him. Greg whimpers and his cock leaks. He continues stretching Mycroft now with four fingers. 

Mycroft cries out and pushes back against his fingers. "Oh god! Yes!"

Greg stretches him and rubs against his prostate. "I love to make you cry out like that.." He moans. 

He gasps and cries out again, arching his back. "Oh my god, you're going to be the death of me."

"Mm not before we fuck you first." Greg smirks. 

"Oh god please. I need you both so much. Please. I want to feel you fill me up."

"Such a needy slut wanting to be fucked by two cocks at once." Greg rubs over his prostate lightly. 

Mycroft moans loudly and whimpers. "I need it, Christ, I need it."

Greg pulls his fingers out of Mycroft. Greg rolls a condom onto John like he signs asking him to do so. John arches and whimpers. 

Mycroft whines at the emptiness. "I need you both, please. I need it so much. Please!"

Greg slicks up their cocks and slowly push their way into Mycroft. John moans and Greg shudders at the tightness. 

"So tight.." John moans. "Oh Christ.. Are you alright, My?" Greg bites his lip. 

Mycroft moans and rocks down against them. "Christ, yes, just.. Move!"

Greg rocks his hips in time with John and the both moan loudly. 

Mycroft moans loudly at the sensation of both of their cocks inside of him. 

John groans and kisses him. 

Mycroft kisses him back deeply, pushing back against them. 

Greg bites Mycroft's neck and he thrusts into him. 

Mycroft cries out and whines as he comes hard onto John's chest as they both press against his prostate. 

Greg and John come as Mycroft tightens around them. John cries out and Greg moans. 

Mycroft whimpers and goes pliant against them, trembling slightly. 

Greg rolls off them and collapses into the bed so he doesn't crush them. John breathes hard and nuzzles Mycroft's neck. "So... Amazing.." He mumbles and pants. 

Mycroft whimpers and nods. 

Greg's arm is flung over his eyes as he ties to catch his breath. John smiles softly and hums contently. 

Mycroft whines softly. "Th-That was amazing.. B-But.. Now I feel empty.."

"Do you want a plug?" Greg mumbles rolling over to look at him. 

"Yes.. The biggest one we have.. And the collar.."

He nods and gets up. He finds the biggest plug and the collar. Greg fastens the collar and gently pushes in the plug. John rubs Mycroft's back affectionately. 

Mycroft mewls softly and relaxes against him. 

John smiles softly and kisses Mycroft's neck. Greg crawls back into bed and pulls the covers up as he curls around them. 

"I love you both."

Greg kisses them both. "We love you, too.." John hums and nods. 

Mycroft smiles and soon falls asleep. 

John and Greg fall asleep as well.   
Lydia looks at Sherlock and smiles. "Feeling better?" 

Sherlock smiles, still a bit dazed from the pain medication they gave him. 

She smiles. "I know the pain medication makes you feel a bit loopy, doesn't it? Have a little nap but I'll have to wake you up in a few hours to check on you. Alright?" 

"'M fine. Don need a nap."

She's giggles softly. "Okay. Whatever you say, love." 

His face scrunches. "Why're you callin me that..? Tha's jawn's nickname for me.."

She smiles. "I don't know. It's just a nickname I use I guess. I won't call you love if you don't want me to." She sits back in her chair. 

"That's jawn's nickname for me.." He pouts. 

"Okay. I'm sorry. I promise I won't use John's nickname for you anymore. Is there something else you would want me to use then?" She chuckles and rests her cheek on her fist. 

He looks like he's thinking hard for a moment. "Jus call me Sherly.." He smiles. "Can I call Jawn? I need to tell him something important.."

"Of course you can call him, Sherly, but he can't hear you so Greg will have to sign to him." 

Sherlock's eyes widen. "He can't hear? Is he okay?" He pouts. "That's fine. Lestrudel can tell him what I say."

Lydia frowns at Sherlock's memory laps. "Sherlock can you tell me what you did this morning?" She sits up. 

He smiles fondly. "Jawn made me breakfast. He's so nice to me.."

Lydia presses the nurse call button, she needs to get another scan of Sherlock's brain now. "Sherlock where are we right now? What's my name?" She asks. 

Sherlock smiles and looks at her with half lidded eyes. "Mm.. Silly Hudders.. We're home.."

Lydia eyes widen. "We need some help in here!" She shouts and they take Sherlock to get a scan of his brain. She paces and waits for the results. When they come up she's gasps. "Oh fuck!" Sherlock is rushed into emergency surgery to ease the pressure on his brain. Lydia calls Mycroft. "Pick up. Pick up damn it!" 

Mycroft slips out of bed, being careful to not wake the others and goes into the sitting room where his phone is and picks up. "It's early, so this better be important."

"Sherlock's just been rushed into emergency surgery. The swelling in his brain wouldn't go down." Lydia paces. 

Mycroft's eyes widen and he's instantly pulling on sweat pants and his coat. He runs out of the flat, catching a cab and heading for the hospital. "Christ, I'm on my way. What happened? I thought you said he was okay!"

"I don't know! He was fine and holding a regular conversation but his memory was wrong and he confused me with Mrs. Hudson. I'm going to scrub in and assist on the surgery." 

"I'll be in soon. Please, take care of him." He frowns and pays the cabbie, running into the hospital and quickly finding the room Sherlock was in. 

Lydia scrubs in and assist with Sherlock's surgery. Anthea comes into the room where Mycroft is sitting and waiting. She sits a cup of coffee next to him without a word. 

Mycroft takes the coffee silently. He looks like a mess, wearing baggy sweat pants and an undershirt with just a jacket over it. His hair is mussed and his leg is shaking nervously. 

Anthea sits next to him in her pressed skirt suit looking calm and professional as always. She rubs his back gently. 

Mycroft whimpers softly when Athena starts to rub his back. He breaks down, his head dropping into his hands as his shoulders shake with quiet sobs. 

She hands him a tissue and continues to rub his back. "It's going to be okay.." She says softly. 

He can't help but break down more at her words. "Everything was going to be okay.. John was going to get better and we were just-- Oh god. John. He doesn't know."

"I can have them picked up and brought here if you'd like, Sir. They're still sleeping and will most likely stay that way for a few more hours." 

He bites his lip. "I.. Let them sleep.. They'll need to be well rested.. And they deserve at least one night of peace.."

Anthea nods and doesn't question his decision. Her perfectly manicured hand still rubbing his back soothingly.

He takes in a shaky breath and stiffens slightly. "I need a smoke."

She leads him outside and hands him his favorite brand. She lights his cigarette. 

He sighs and takes a long drag. 

She's stands there and texts. Sighing she lights a cigarette for herself. 

He glances up briefly. "I didn't know you smoked."

"Mm probably because I didn't want you to know. You do bring out my worst habits." She smiles cheekily and takes another drag. 

He smiles slightly and takes another drag. "Yes, I suppose that's true. I do tend to bring out the worst in people."

She laughs. "You are such a prat. Always saying terrible things about yourself so know one will take notice of the amazing man you are.." She takes another drag. "You challenge people. It's up to them if they can handle it or not." She shrugs and flicks the ash away. 

Mycroft actually laughs a bit. "You are flattering." He taps his cigarette against his fingers. "Surprisingly enough, it seems as though I've found someone who is willing to put up with me."

"Mm it doesn't surprise me at all really. You've found someone who actually deserve you. Congrats of the engagement." She smiles and takes a drag. 

He looks a bit surprised. "I.. Thank you, Athena. That means a lot."

"You're very welcome, Sir. I was nearly pulling my hair out waiting for one of you to propose." She laughs. 

He smiles. "He proposed to me while I was half asleep."

She smiles and laughs. "That is just so you two isn't it?"

He smiles and takes another drag. "I suppose it is, isn't it? I had told him that I wanted him to do it again, make it proper. But I'm realizing now that I don't need that. I just need him."

She hums and smiles. "Mm listening to that almost makes me want to get married." She laughs. 

"Yeah? I mean, if I could find someone to put up with my insanity, I'm sure you could."

"Ah well that's the catch. There's always a catch. I did find that person." She smokes. "A long time ago. Before I ever met you even. I found her but it wasn't the right time and I wasn't the right person for her. She's married now, husband, two beautiful children and another on the way. White picket fence and everything." She smiles and shrugs. 

He frowns a bit. "Then she wasn't the right person. You'll find her. I promise. It might not be as soon as you'd like, look at how long it took me. But you are a brilliant woman."

"Thank you, Sir. Maybe one day.." She smiles. She lights another cigarette and offers him one. 

He smiles and takes it. "Ah.. Perhaps for today, we can drop the 'Sir'."

"Of course, Mycroft." She smiles and lights his cigarette. 

He smiles and nods, taking few drags. 

She bites her lip. "The explosion was successfully covered up. You know how those old abandoned houses get with gas leaks and all." 

He nods curtly and takes a long drag, holding it in before finally letting it out. 

She flicks the ash and takes another drag. "On the other hand I've been keeping our wonderful country afloat while you've been away from your 'minor position' in the government." She smirks at him. 

He smiles. "I knew I could count on you. I and our country thank you."

"Mm you know I wouldn't be happy doing anything else." She smiles and takes another drag. 

He smiles and flicks away some ashes. "Oh, I know. Anything else would be too mundane."

"Being a stripper there for a while was actually kinda fun." 

"Mm. I'm sure it was. Though, I don't think I could pull it off."

She laughs. "Oh I'm sure you could. Greg would love to see you dress up." She smiles and laughs. 

He smirks slightly. "I'm sure he would. Not sure if I'm in the correct shape for it."

"He's already ass over tits for you so anything else is icing on the cake. Besides its not about what you don't have. It's about using what you've got and making him drool." She smirks and takes another drag. 

He blushes a bit and takes a long drag. "Ah.. It's not about me not having enough, it's about me having too much."

She looks at him and rolls her eyes. "You are completely ridiculous I swear." 

He frowns a bit and takes another drag. 

"You really need to stop say things like that about yourself. You're actually starting to believe lies." She tuts. 

"I just.. I need to work out more."

"Do what makes you happy but do it for the right reasons. You are amazing as you are now. Why do you always think you need to fix things about yourself that aren't broken?" She flicks the ash. 

He frowns a bit and stares down at the ground, watching the ashes float down. "Force of habit, I suppose."

She hums and takes a drag before drops the butt to the ground and crushing it with her high heel shoe. "You know what they say about habits. Easily broken as they are made."

He huffs out a laugh. "I don't believe that's quite the correct metaphor."

She shrugs and laughs. "I can't know everything all the time. That's your job." She smiles. 

He smiles. "Thank you for not taking over my job completely."

"Yeah yeah. I'll take the hard bits and you can have the fluff and glory." She smiles happily. 

He laughs and smiles genuinely. 

She laughs as the sun starts to rise. 

He sighs softly as he watches it rise. "Christ.. So much has happened and the day is just beginning."

"The dawn brings beginnings and life to those who seek it.." She hums and watches the sun slowly rise. 

He smiles softly and nods. "I suppose."

"We should go back inside and see if there's any news." 

He tosses the butt to the ground and smashes it out with his shoe. 

Anthea holds open the door and follows after him. 

They go back to the hospital room. 

Lydia walks away from the operating room in her scrubs. She finds Mycroft easily. 

Mycroft gets up and goes to her, worried. "I.. How is he?"

"Alive. He had an acute subdural hematoma. Small blood vessels in the dura broke and blood pooled. It put pressure on his brain." Lydia explains. 

He nods, still biting his lip. "But he's going to be okay?"

"He's going to be fine. We caught the pressure in time so there isn't any damage to him. We had to drill into his skull to drain the blood. He's in an induced coma right now and should wake up on his own in a day or two. He's going to be fine.." Lydia smiles reassuringly. 

Mycroft sighs in relief and nods. "Thank you."

She nods and then frowns a bit. "I thought John and Greg would be here by now. Didn't you call them?" She asks and bites her lip. 

Mycroft frowns. "No. I didn't. They deserve at least one normal night."

She rubs her face with her hand and groans. "John is going to absolutely murder you." 

"I know. But.. He needs this time.."

She nods and bites her lip. "I'm going up to intensive care to camp out with Sherlock. It's only medical staff allowed up there do to the fragile health of the patients. They can't risk infection from people just walking about. You can reach me on my phone and I'll respond or come down for updates."

Mycroft sighs and rubs his face. "Christ.. I'm fucking dead."

"Down the hall there is a room with bed for family members needing sleep or a quiet place to think. Please use it." Lydia smiles softly before going up to intensive care. 

Mycroft sighs heavily and holds his head. 

Anthea pats his back gently. "Please, Mycroft, try and get a few hours of sleep in before John and Greg get here. You need it because you're still recovering as well. You look like you're about to drop." She says softly. 

He sighs heavily. "I.. Yeah, you're right.."

"Mm I usually am." Anthea smiles and leads in to the room. 

Mycroft hesitates and sits on the bed. 

"Do you want me to stay here?" She says and looks at the chair. "Or I could be somewhere in the hospital."

He hesitates. "I.. Would you stay?"

She smiles softly. "Of course, Mycroft." She sits in the chair facing him and crosses her legs. 

He bites his lip and nods before removing his shoes and going to lay down. 

She leans and pulls the covers up around him. "Rest well, Mycroft." She smiles reassuringly from her chair. 

He mutters softly as he falls asleep

Anthea watches over Mycroft as she runs the country from her phone. Lynda sits by Sherlock's bedside and monitors his vitals. John wakes a little after noon. He sees Greg still sleeping but Mycroft is gone. John gets up and looks for him but he's nowhere in the flat. He frowns and goes to wake Greg. "Mike is gone." John signs at Greg. 

Greg wakes and frowns as he watches John sign. His eyes widen and he panics. He signs back. "Fuck. What do you mean he's gone? Where the hell would he go?!"

"He wouldn't have any reason to leave unless... Oh god Sherlock!" John signs panicked. 

Greg gets up and starts pulling on clothes. He signs quickly. "Get dressed. We're going to find him."

"Try calling Mycroft." John signs as he gets dressed. 

Greg grabs his phone and speed dials Mycroft. "Pick up.. Pick up, damn it!"

Mycroft groans at his phone rings and gropes around for it half asleep. "It's Greg." Anthea says and hands him the phone. He stiffens and answers it. "Greg?" He asks his voice rough from sleep. 

"Where the bloody fuck are you, Mycroft?! We wake up and you're no where to be found, you scared John half to death!"

Mycroft sits up and rubs his face. "I'm at the hospital. Lydia called me in the middle of the night. Sherlock was rushed into emergency surgery. He's fine now in an induced coma." 

Greg pales. "A coma..? I.. My, what happened? Why didn't you call us?"

"He had bleeding in the dura and it caused pressure onto his brain. They.. They drilled into his skull to relieve the pressure to drain the blood. I.. I just wanted you two to have a normal night.." Mycroft's voice gets quieter the more he speaks. 

Greg frowns, now feeling terrible for yelling at Mycroft. "I.. Christ, My, I'm sorry.. I know you were just trying to look out for us, but someone needs to be there for you. I want to be there for you.."

"I'm sorry.. Will.. Will you come here now?" He asks quietly. 

He frowns and motions for John to follow him outside. "Yes, we're coming now."

"Thank you.. I'll see you soon.." Mycroft hangs up. Anthea hands him a cup of strong coffee. 

She nods and sips her own coffee. John follows Greg out and they get a cab. "What happened?" He signs. 

"Something happened with Sherlock. He's in a coma." He signs back. 

John looks like he's going to be sick for a moment. He takes a deep breath. "What about Mycroft? Why the fuck didn't he get us?" He signs. 

Greg frowns and signs back. "He wanted us to have a normal night.."

John sighs in frustration. "Fuck normal. We're supposed to be there for him. Doesn't he know that?" He signs back. 

"He does, of course he does. He's just.. He's doing what he usually does. He's trying to protect everyone without caring about himself." He signs.

He frowns. "I guess I'm not one to talk about blatant self disregard when trying to protect others.." He signs and touches his ear making his point. 

He frowns and leans in to kiss him as they arrive at the hospital. 

Anthea meets them at the entrance and nods. She leads them to where Mycroft is sitting in a private waiting room. John goes and hugs Mycroft as soon as he sees him. 

Mycroft frowns deeply and holds him close, looking up at Greg and muttering a small "I'm sorry.."

Greg nods and joins in the group hug. John pulls away slowly. "I'm sorry you felt you needed to deal with this alone. We're here to support you and each other but you have to let us in so we can really be there for you. After everything we have been through and have done you need to see that we care for you and want to be with you. Especially when you need us most." John signs at Mycroft. 

Mycroft frowns deeply and hesitates before nodding, signing back. "I.. I'm sorry.. This is just hard for me to comprehend, being wanted.. I don't understand why but I'm starting to understand that you both do want me.. And I just.. I'm sorry.."

Greg nuzzles him softly as John thinks for a moment. "Of course we want you, Mikey.. We love you. Very much. We want you to be happy and to feel loved! You make us happy and feel so special. You are a genius and gorgeous and breathtaking and completely maddening but we want it! All of it! Because it's you. Because you are so irreplaceable to us. We love you. So please love yourself, too." John signs. 

Mycroft lets out a small whimper and starts to cry. "I'm sorry, I love you.. It's hard for me to do that.. I can love you far easier than I can love myself.." His hands shake as he signs everything. 

Greg holds him. "We will love you forever and maybe somewhere along the line you might even figure out how to love yourself. You are worth it. You deserve to be loved and worshiped. I love you. We love you.." Greg kisses his head. 

Mycroft whimpers and holds him close, choosing not to comment any more about him not loving himself. 

Greg sits and let's Mycroft curl into his lap. He holds him. John sits next to them and rubs Mycroft's back lovingly. 

Mycroft holds onto Greg's shirt tightly. 

Lydia checks Sherlock's vitals once more before slipping out of his room. She goes to knocks on the door closed Anthea is standing outside of. 

Anthea looks up at her. "I'd give them a minute. Bit of a touchy subject being discussed right now."

Lydia nods and leans back against the wall next to Anthea. She looks a wreck. Her hair is falling out of her bun and her scrubs are wrinkled. She hides her arms from Anthea, hiding her healing bruises. 

Anthea frowns a bit. "Not that it's any of my business, but are you alright, Miss?"

Lydia blushes embarrassed. "Oh yeah I'm fine. Better now then before that's for sure." She hesitantly holds out her hand for a hand shake. "I'm Lydia." 

Anthea smiles and shakes her hand. "Anthea. I work with Mycroft. Well.. For him."

Lydia nods. "Anthea is a very pretty name." She smiles and blushes softly. 

She feels herself starting to blush and tries to fight it. "Ah.. Thank you, Lydia. Your name is rather unique and beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiles and notices their hands still joined. "Oh sorry." She blushes embarrassed and giggles cutely. 

Anthea blushes and smiles softly, squeezing her hand lightly. "Don't be sorry."

Lydia blushes and doesn't let go of her hand. She stands a tiny bit closer. 

Anthea smiles and leans in to kiss her softly. 

She gasps quietly and leans in closer kissing Anthea back. 

She hums softly and pulls her closer. She pulls away when she hears shuffling on the other side of the door. 

Lydia whimpers when she pulls away. She blinks slowly and blushes as they door opens. 

Anthea has already straightened her appearance before Mycroft had even took one step out of the room. 

Lydia looks obviously well kissed. "Sh-Sherlock is stable. He's doing fine." She stutters embarrassedly and says quickly to Mycroft. 

Mycroft glances between the two women, a small smile playing on his lips. He decides to leave it be for now. "Is he able to take visitors?"

Anthea rolls her eyes and Lydia blushes. "Yes but he's still in a coma. He's showing signs of waking soon. Maybe a few hours. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you all there." Lydia smiles. 

Mycroft nods and hesitates before hugging Lydia. "Thank you."

"Oh.. Yeah it's my pleasure. He saved me so this is the least I could do.." She pats Mycroft's back. Anthea frowns slightly and wants to know how Sherlock saved Lydia exactly. 

Mycroft smiles and goes back into the room to tell Greg and John about Sherlock's condition. 

John sighs in relief and Greg smiles. Lydia can feel Anthea looking at her wanting to know how Sherlock saved her. She won't say unless Anthea asks. 

Anthea frowns a bit. "How did Sherlock save you..?"

Lydia looks down and rubs her bruised arm gently. "My boyfriend... Ex-boyfriend was very abusive to me... Sherlock he got me away from him... Sherlock gave me a way out when I thought I was trapped forever.." She says quietly and avoids looking Anthea in the eyes. 

Anthea frowns deeply and doesn't hesitate to pull her into a tight hug. 

Lydia holds onto her and presses her face into Anthea's shoulder. She wishes she was taller so she could reach her better. 

She holds her securely. "You don't deserve to be treated like that.. Ever.."

She tears up a little bit. "Th-thank you.." She sniffles softly. 

She pulls back to kiss her softly. 

Lydia whimpers softly and stands on her tip toes. She holds Anthea's face gently in her soft small hand. 

"You deserve so much better.."

"I think I'm starting to see that.." She looks at her and smiles softly. 

Anthea blushes and smiles, looking down at her. She doesn't notice the door opening or the three men emerging from the room. 

Lydia is to lost in Anthea's eyes to take notice of the men. She just stands there and blushes up at her. 

Anthea blushes and leans in to kiss her again. Mycroft smiles fondly, leaning against Greg. 

Lydia kisses her back and smiles softly. Greg smiles and nuzzles Mycroft. John smiles and shakes his head happily. Lydia finally noticed them and she makes a small squeaking sound and blushes brightly. 

Mycroft smiles. "I did tell you you would find her."

Anthea blushes lightly and smiles. "You do love being right don't you?" She smirks. 

He smiles softly. "It is my job."

"Mm." Anthea rolls her eyes but smiles. "Oh we can go see Sherlock now. If you'd like." Lydia says after getting her blushes under control. She still holds onto Anthea's sleeve. 

Mycroft smiles and turns to Greg. "Come on.. We should see Sherlock."

Lydia leads them all upstairs to the intensive care unit. "You need to put on masks, gloves, and these pull onto to help minimize infection to the other patients." She says as she stands in front of a large sliding glass door while putting on the protective things. 

They all put on the protective gear before going in. 

Lydia walks them quietly passed other rooms closed off by large glass sliding doors. She stops in front of the last largest door and slides it open. Sherlock lays in bed under the coma. The side of his head is shaved and stitched. His whole head is wrapped in clean white gauze. John steps closer slowly and takes Sherlock's hand in his gloved one. 

Mycroft's face pales as he looks down at his baby brother lying, broken. "I.. Sh-Sherlock.." He swallows heavily and frowns. 

Greg stands behind Mycroft and holds him reassuringly. Lydia and Anthea stand outside holding hands. John holds Sherlock's hand in his slightly shaking one. 

Mycroft starts to shake in Greg's arms. He shakes his head, repeating "I can't do this.." He pulls himself away and leaves the room quickly. 

Greg follows after him but at a little distance giving him space. 

Mycroft orders a car as he reaches the exit of the hospital. He doesn't plan on going anywhere, but he knows it would be stocked with liquor. He desperately needs a smoke and a drink. 

Greg stands on the sidewalk next to him and hands him a lit cigarette wordlessly. 

Mycroft takes it without hesitation, taking a long drag. 

He rubs his back gently wanting to comfort him but not overwhelm Mycroft. 

He remains silent as he waits impatiently for his car to arrive, only the sound of him puffing out smoke breaks the silence. 

Greg opens the door for him when the car pulls up. He sits quietly next to him in the car as it sits idle on the street. 

Mycroft immediately opens the liquor compartment in the car, pulling out two glasses and a bottle of scotch. He silently pours both glasses, drinking his quickly and refilling it. 

Greg holds his full glass and just stares at it. He has no urge to drink or to some or for anything. He just feels empty and hallow. 

Mycroft drinks three glasses before slowing down, realizing that Greg hadn't smoked or drank anything. He frowns and looks at him. "Greg.."

Greg looks up and over at him. "Mm? I'm fine. Everything's going to be fine." He smiles tightly like it physically hurts him to do so. 

Mycroft frowns and shifts in his seat to look at him. "Greg. Please don't shut me out.."

"I'm not I promise. I'm fine because I know everything is going to be fine and if it's not then we'll make it be fine so everything is just fine." He drinks down his scotch with scary practiced ease barely flinching as it burns down his throat. 

Mycroft frowns and takes the glass away from him. "Greg. I know you're not okay. Please talk to me.."

Greg smirks as he lets Mycroft take the glass from him. "I could drink away that whole bottle of scotch and not feel a thing. Not even a little bit tipsy. That scotch is like my life I guess. People can drink from me over and over and they will all feel drunk on life but I'll just sit there and be empty."

Mycroft frowns and takes his hand. "I.. Is that how you feel? Empty?"

Greg shakes his head. "No not all the time. I mean just sometimes.. More recently.. I know it sounds stupid because I have everything that I need or want.." He bites his lip. "It's just that everything has been so heavy lately. The stuff with Ford, me being tortured, you and John getting blow to hell, Sherlock's problems now, and that doesn't even begin to cover my parents!..." He sighs and rubs his temples. "Sorry. I'm fine. I'll get over everything soon and it'll be fine." He smiles at Mycroft. 

 

Mycroft's frown doesn't go away. "No. If you're not okay, that's okay. I know you're not okay. No matter how many times you say it, you're not okay. Christ, I'm not okay, Gregory! I mean, look at me! Do I look like I'm okay? It's fine to be upset sometimes. It's fine to show it. Please.. If you're not okay.. Show it so I can help."

Greg frowns. "I don't know how. I don't know how to show that I'm not okay. I've never shown that I'm not okay. I just stay like this always think it's going to be fine and that it'll get better soon. I could smoke or drink or scream at the top of my goddamned lungs. I don't know how to not be okay."

He frowns. "Scream. Yell. Hit something. Please.. I just.. I need to know when you're not okay. I want to know. I want to help you but I can't until you let me.."

"Why does it have to be like this? Why does it have to be a struggle all the time? We're good people! We help other people and save them for a living! Don't we deserve to be fucking happy and have some fucking peace!" Greg starts off quiet but it quickly turns into shouting. "Can't we have five minutes? Five god damned minutes to be happy and to fucking enjoy it without something creeping around the fucking corner waiting to drag us under again?! Do we ever get to be at peace? Ever?!"

Mycroft sits quietly as he lets Greg let out everything he'd been holding in.

Greg takes a shaky breath then another and soon starts hyperventilating. "Sorry." He says between breaths.

Mycroft rubs his back. "Don't apologize.. Let it out.."

Greg curls into his chest and burrows his face. “We deserve to be happy. We deserve to be the happiest fucking people." He mumbles against him.

"I know, love.. I know.. We will be.. If we stick together, we'll get through all of this."

"Mm together.. Forever.." He nuzzles Mycroft's neck when he's finally calmed down.

"I love you.. I'll always be here for you.."

"I'm here for you, too. I love you, My. So much."

He chuckles dryly. "Would it be inappropriate for me to go back in there drunk?"

He smiles softly. "Probably but I think everyone would understand.."

He sighs heavily and pours himself another glass. "Good.. Because I need it."

Greg hums and leans against him as he drinks.

Mycroft continues to drink until he's far past just drunk.

Greg takes the glass and scotch away from him. "Alright I think that's enough. Your going to make yourself sick."

Mycroft pouts and leans against him, his words slurring. "Bu-- Greg."

He kisses Mycroft's head. "I know, My."

Mycroft frowns. "Greg, I gotta tell you somethin'.. Don be mad at me." He looks up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"You can tell me anything, My. You know that."

Mycroft blushes and bites his lip. "I.. Okay, don laugh at me neither, okay?" He hesitates, taking a deep breath before speaking quickly, his words flowing together. "Ihaveacrushonyou."

Greg smiles softly. "Well I'm very relieved. I have a secret as well. You want to know what it is?"

Mycroft looks up at him with wide eyes. "You havea secret too?"

Greg smiles and leans closer to whisper in his ear. "I'm madly in love with you." He whispers and kisses his cheek.

Mycroft gasps softly and looks at him, his eyes filled with wonder. "I.. What? You.." He bites his lip and drops his eyes to Greg's lips. "C-Can I..?"

"Of course, My. I'm already yours." He smiles.

He blushes brighter and leans in to press their lips together. All of Mycroft's usual grace is gone and the kiss is sloppy and wet but it still feels perfect.

Greg hums happily and kisses him back softly. He pulls away and kisses his forehead. "I love you, My.." He smiles.

Mycroft is already a bit breathless. "I.. Since when? How long? Why didn't you tell me before? We could've been together all this time!" He sounds a bit broken.

"Mycroft we've been together for a few years now. I proposed. You said yes. We're engaged." He smiles.

He gasps and hugs him tightly. "Oh my god. I can't believe we're getting married!"

Greg giggles and hold him. "Mycroft, love, your drunk at the moment. That's why you don't remember exactly." He laughs softly.

Mycroft pouts slightly. "I don't get 'drunk'." His words are slurred.

"I think the slurring your words has given you away, My." He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He pouts. "Mm. Fine. You win.."

Greg holds him. "I love you.." He mumbles as he kisses his head.

He smiles widely. "I love you too, Gregory. So much.. I.. When we get married.. I want to have a child.."

His jaw drops and he blinks. "Umm ah.. How about we discuss that when you're sober, yeah? It's a very big thing..."

He hums softly and leans against him. "I think you'd make a brilliant father.."

Greg laughs a bit nervously. "I'd only be a brilliant father because I'd have you to help me. How about I try being a good husband first?" He smiles.

"You're going to be an amazing anything. Father, husband, anything. And I want to be there with you for it all."

"Mm good because that's where I want you. Right by my side.."

Mycroft hums and smiles, nuzzling him.

They sit in the car for a while so Mycroft can sober up some. Lydia checks Sherlock's vitals and smiles at John. She goes back out to the hall and stands next to Anthea. "He's stable. It's up to him when he wakes up now.." Lydia says to her.

Anthea smiles softly, taking her hand. "Good.. I'm glad.. You're incredible, you know that?"

She blushes brightly. "I'm just good at my job." She smiles as holds her hand.

"They're lucky to have you."

Lydia smiles and blushes. "Thank you, Anthea."

She smiles and nods. "Of course.." She hesitates before leaning in to kiss her.

She whimpers softly and stretches up to kiss her. "You're gorgeous.." She whimpers against Anthea's lips.

She gasps softly and pulls her closer. "I.."

"Mm?" Lydia hums and nuzzles her softly.

Anthea blushes and leans down to kiss her, deeper this time.

She moans softly and holds Anthea's hips. She can feel her heart pound in her chest as she kisses her.

Anthea gasps softly and presses her against the door softly, leaning down to kiss her again.

Lydia whimpers and opens her lips slightly. She holds Anthea's waist in one and and her cheek in the other.

Anthea slides her tongue past Lydia's lips with a small whimper.

She moans softly and slowly slides her tongue against Anthea's.

She whimpers and sucks on her tongue.

Lydia's knees go weak and she has to hold onto Anthea to stay standing.

She pulls away to breathe, blushing brightly and holding Lydia up.

She giggles and blushes embarrassedly. She can stand on her own now but she still holds onto Anthea.

Anthea smiles down at her. "Beautiful.."

Lydia makes a small noise and blushes harder. "Magnificent.."

She blushes and smiles softly.   
Mycroft hums softly as Greg tries to get him out of the car. He nuzzles him and smiles. "I like your scruff, Greg.. When'd you decide to grow it out?"

"Mm? Oh a few days ago. Sherlock suggested I let it go.." He smiles and holds onto Mycroft as the go into the hospital.

Mycroft smiles and rubs his hand over his jaw. "I like it.."

Greg smiles and laughs softly. "Good. I'm glad you like it." He gets then both a coffee from the cafeteria wanting to sober up Mycroft a little more before they head upstairs.

By the time he finishes he coffee, Mycroft is substantially more sober

"How are you feeling? Ready to go back up?" He asks and throws his empty cup into the bin.

Mycroft smiles. "Much better. Let's go see how they're doing."

He smiles as they go into the lift.

They go back to Sherlock's room.

John looks up as he notices Mycroft and Greg come back. He's still holding Sherlock's hand.

Mycroft smiles softly and goes over to John, putting a hand on his shoulder.

John smiles softly back and places his hand on top of Mycroft's.

Mycroft smiles and leans down to kiss him.

He hums and nuzzles Mycroft. "Are you alright?" John signs at him.

Mycroft smiles sadly a bit and signs back. "No, but none of us are. I'm better than I was and that's what's important."

John hums and nods. "He'll wake up soon hopefully.." He signs and looks back at Sherlock.

He squeezes his shoulder and nods.

Greg leans against the wall and watches over them. Lydia reads Sherlock's chart and checks his vitals.

Sherlock's monitors pick up as he starts to wake. He opens his eyes slowly and tries to speak, his voice raspy and rough. "I.. Where..?"

Lydia steps closer. "You're in the hospital, Sherlock. Your concussion worsened and you had to be rushed into emergency surgery. How are you feeling?" She talks softly and slowly.

He winces and moves to hold his head. "My head..."

She grabs his hand. "Careful, Sherlock. We had to drill into your skull to relieve the pressure on your brain. Gently.." She takes his hand and softly touches it to his bandage wrapped head.

He frowns and looks up at her. "I.. J-John?" His voice quivers as he asks about him.

"He's right here." She motions to him. John takes Sherlock's hand and squeezes it softly.

Sherlock moves his head to look at him slowly. "John.."

"I'm right here, love.." John says out loud softly and signs.

He whimpers softly and squeezes his hand slightly. "Love.."

John smiles and tears up a little. "I love you.. So much.." He signs and says brokenly.

He bites his lip and nods. His gaze moves to Greg, offering a small smile before moving to finally land on Mycroft. He frowns as he takes in the disheveled and broken appearance of his brother. "Myc..?"

Mycroft smiles slightly and nods. "Hi, Sherlock." He steps closer and rubs his hand.

He frowns and squeezes his hand. "Myc..roft.."

"It's fine, Sherlock. Everything is fine." He smiles and squeezes his hand back.

He frowns deeply. "Myc did you.. Stay..?"

Mycroft nods. "I've been here since late last night.."

"C'mere, daft idiot.." He pulls weakly at him to come down to hug him.

Mycroft laughs weakly and hugs him back.

He smiles softly. "And Greg?"

"I'm here, hun." Greg smiles and stands at the end of his bed.

Sherlock smiles weakly. "Good.."

Greg pats his leg over his blankets. Lydia slips out of the room and into the hall where Anthea is. She smiles and goes over to the nurses station to review Sherlock's latest scan. She smiles happily and goes back into the room.

Anthea watches her work and smiles softly. When Lydia comes back in Sherlock has recovered more of his motor skills.

Lydia hand Mycroft a cup of ice chips and a spoon. "Feed these to Sherlock. Slowly. And Sherlock let them melt on your tongue." She goes over and pulls the scan up on the computer.

Mycroft does as he's told, slowly feeding the ice chips to Sherlock. "Careful.."

Lydia turns the large computer screen towards them. She pulls up the scan from last night. "Okay see this dark patch here?" She point to the screen. "That is the blood that was putting pressure on Sherlock's brain. Now on the new scan.." She pulls it up. "Not a drop of blood out of place." She smiles. John grins and Greg smiles happily.

Sherlock smiles weakly. "Thank you.." His voice is still a bit raspy.

Lydia smiles and nods. "Enjoy your ice chips and I'll get you something for the pain in your head." She leaves the room giddy that the surgery was a success.

Sherlock relaxes as he lets Mycroft take care of him.

Mycroft slowly feeds him ice chips with the spoon. Greg goes and pats John on the shoulder. "You okay?" He signs.

John bites his lip and signs back. "Better now that he's awake." He looks at Mycroft and Sherlock and smiles. "At least they're getting along."

Greg smiles. "He cares for Sherlock very much. He was a mess outside. He called a car just so he could drink half a bottle of scotch.. He drunkenly told me he wants to raise a kid with me." He signs and watches Mycroft feed Sherlock the ice.

John looks surprised as he signs. "Mycroft got drunk over Sherlock? I.. And a kid? What did you say?"

"Yeah he got very drunk quite quickly actually.. Yeah a kid.. I told him we'd talk about it when he was sober. I don't know if he remembers now what he said then.." Greg signs and shrugs.

He frowns a bit. "Are you going to tell him what he said if he doesn't remember?" He signs back.

Greg bites his lip and glances at Mycroft. "Yeah I'll tell him. He wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it on some subconscious level." He signs to John.

John smiles. "You two will make wonderful parents." He signs.

Greg smirks. "Yeah sure because I learned so well from mine.. I haven't even met Mycroft's parents yet.." He signs.

John frowns. "Your ability to be a parent doesn't come from your parents. The Holmes parents are lovely. They'll love you." He signs, offering a smile.

Greg smiles. "Thank you, John." He signs.

"Of course." He smiles and signs before looking back at Sherlock and Mycroft.

Mycroft can see John and Greg signing but he can see what they say. He gives Sherlock the last ice chip as Lydia comes back with a syringe. "I'm just going to put this into your IV so you don't have to be poked anymore." She smiles at Sherlock and administers the pain medication.

Sherlock smiles. "Thank you, Lydia." He closes his eyes and relaxes as the medication soothes his pain.

"You should try and get some rest now. You have quite a bit of healing to do.." She smiles at Sherlock.

He hums softly and nods, already drifting off to sleep.

Lydia smiles and turns to the men. "Is everyone going home or staying here? I can have something set up downstairs." She says and rubs her back through her scrubs.

Mycroft smiles softly. "I'd like to stay."

John nods as he reads her lips. "I'm staying as well." He signs. Greg smiles. "I guess that's all of us staying here then.." Lydia nods. "I'll go down stairs and get something set up. I'll be back soon." She smiles and leaves. She smiles at Anthea as she walks out of the room.

Anthea smiles at her as she leaves, watching her arse shamelessly as she walks.

Lydia looks back as she walks away and winks at Anthea. She giggles and blushes as she gets into the lift.

Anthea smiles and licks her lips, blushing at the wink.

Anthea dons her professional persona as Mycroft comes out of the room and smirks at her. She rolls her eyes. "Something to say, Mycroft?" She smiles.

He smirks. "Nothing. Just glad you've met someone."

She smiles. "Thank you. I'm glad Sherlock is alright."

He smiles softly. "As am I."

Lydia comes back up a little while later and tells them that the room is ready. "I'm going to stay here for a little longer. You two go and rest. I'll be there soon." John signs and smiles at Greg and Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and hugs John. "Thank you, love." He signs and waits for Greg, who hugs John before accompanying Mycroft downstairs.

Greg holds Mycroft's hand as they ride down the lift together to the room Lydia told them to go to.

"I love you, Gregory.."

He smiles. "I love you, too, My.." The walk down the hall and to the room where families stay. It has a small counter, a bathroom, and a very large comfortable bed.

Mycroft smiles and lays in bed, relaxing.

Greg smiles and lays next to him. He pulls him closer and nuzzles him lazily.

Mycroft smiles and hesitates slightly. "Gregory, I.. I meant what I said in the car.."

"About raising a child? I wasn’t sure if you remembered.." He hums and smiles softly.

He bites his lip. "I do.. And I.. I think we should talk about it.."

He nods. "Alright talking about it would be good."

He bites his lip. "I think it would be the next logical step in our relationship.. I also think that you would make the most brilliant father."

Greg bites his lip. "Leaving the brilliant father portion aside for now... There are a lot of things to consider. People get together and married and they have children yes, that's what people do, but the real question is if that is what we do. We don't lead the most child friendly lives, love. We're both very busy people who have high risk careers. What I want to know is if this is something you want. Not because it's what people do or because it's the next logical step. I want to know if you really want to raise a child with me.."

He frowns a bit. "Of course I want this. I want everything with you. I want to raise a child with you, Gregory. Not because it's what people do or because it's the next logical step. Because I want to do it."

He smiles and snuggles closer. He presses his face into Mycroft's neck. "Alright. Let's do it.. Let's raise a child together.." He mumbles into his neck.

Mycroft smiles and holds him. "Excellent."

"Oh god we're going to be parents.." He smiles and kisses Mycroft.

He kisses him back happily. "Shall I get the adoption papers?"

"Yes. Let's get everything ready. I think the process takes quite a bit of time." He smiles.

"I'm sure I could speed things along.,"

Greg chuckles and kisses him softly. "Always impatient, My.." He nuzzles.

"Mm. Of course. It's a curse, I'm afraid." He smiles.

He smiles and holds him. "I love you, My.. So very much.." He says softly.

Mycroft nuzzles and kisses him. "I love you too, Gregory.."

Greg hums and smiles. Lydia shoos John out of Sherlock's room after he falls asleep a second time in the chair. He goes down stairs to the room. He knocks on the door and then sighs remembering that is someone said come in he can't hear it anyway. He just opens the door.

Mycroft had fallen asleep in Greg's arms, snuggled up close to him.

John smiles and closes the door. He takes off his shoes and gets into bed with them. He so tired and the bed feels so good he thinks he may have whimpered in relief.

Mycroft mumbles softly and turns to face John as he settles in bed.

John kisses Mycroft's forehead and snuggles closer.

Mycroft hums happily.

John smiles and joins Greg and Mycroft in sleep. Lydia stays up in Sherlock's room that night and smiles thinking of the promise of seeing Anthea the next day.

For the first time in a while, the night goes on without a hitch.

Lydia goes down stairs and picks up some food to bring to the room. She knocks gently on the door with the toe of her shoe because her hands are full. Greg opens the door and helps her inside. John is still sleeping and Mycroft is in the shower.

Mycroft steps out with a towel around his waist.

Greg smiles at Mycroft as he eats. Lydia looks up. "Oh good your clean. I can put some suave on your burns and bandage them. Anthea said she'd bring clean clothes." Lydia says and gets up to answer the knock at the door. Anthea stands there with a bag of clean clothes for them. Lydia turns back to Mycroft. "Does she always do that?" She asks.

Mycroft smiles fondly and takes the clothes. "I'm afraid she does. Her punctuality astounds even me."

"There are clothes in there for Greg and John as well." Anthea smiles. John moves around in bed as if searching for something. He digs around in his pocket where his phone is vibrating. He looks at the screen and snarls. He takes his phone and hurls it against the wall as hard as he can before rolling back over.

The room goes silent as everyone watches John. Mycroft frowns and hesitates before reaching out for John, his face flooded with worry.

John frowns. "Sorry.. It was Harry.." He signs to Mycroft.

"What was it about? If you don't mind my asking." He signs back, scooting closer to him.

"She complained about having to text me to communicate with me since Sherlock or as she referred to him 'that nut job freak' damaged my hearing. I didn't read anymore after that. She doesn't know what she did and she doesn't know that I'm here in this fucking hospital because she put Sherlock here." John signs and frowns.

Mycroft frowns deeply and nods, pulling him into a hug without another word.

John sighs relieved and hugs him back.

He presses kisses to his head.

John finally smiles a bit and hums. He nuzzles Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and rubs his back soothingly.

John sits there for a few more minuets before deciding to take a shower. He kisses Mycroft softly and goes to the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself.

Mycroft sighs softly and goes back to eating.

When John is finished showering Lydia puts suave on his burns and bandages them up then gets dressed. Greg offers John food and he smiles taking it.

Mycroft gets up quietly and slips out of the room, finding Anthea on the other side.

"Sir." Anthea greets with a smile.

Mycroft smiles a bit and nods. "Anthea. I ah.. If anyone asks, I'm.. Ah.. I've just stepped out for a bit. Just.. Keep everyone here, yeah? They don't need to look for me."

Anthea frowns a tiny bit but nods remembering her job. "As you wish, Sir. Please don't do anything stupid. For all our sakes.."

He nods. "Don't worry, I don't plan on it." He smiles a thanks and heads out of the hospital. He calls a car for himself and tells the driver to take him to the florist. He intends on doing something nice for everyone.

Greg notices Mycroft's absence nearly immediately. He looks at Anthea and she nods giving him a look that everything is fine and he doesn't need to worry. He bites his lip but nods. The bell rings at the florist shop and a little old woman peeks out from behind a flower arrangement. "Hello, dear. What can I do for you?" She smiles at Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles. "Hello, I'd like to get a few things for some special people. Something big. Do you have any recommendations?"

She smiles. "Well special people that's lovely! You know different flowers have different meanings. So depending on what you want to convey the flower could make all the difference."

"I'm going to start a life and a family with one, one is my brother who is recovering from the hospital. I haven't been very close to my brother, but I'd like to change that. The last one is a man I admire greatly. He's going through some troubling times."

"Well let's see. For your first one starting a family. I'd say lavender which means devotion, red Chrysanthemum that mean love, and some sage for a happy domestic life." She smiles as she gathers the flowers. "Tell me about this person your starting a family with.." She asks softly as she arranges the flowers.

Mycroft blushes brightly and smiles fondly. "He's brilliant.. He's a copper, best one there is. He's incredibly devoted to his work. He'd do anything to make sure people are safe.."

She smiles. "He sounds wonderful.."

Mycroft smiles and nods. "He is.. He cares deeply about everything he sets his mind to. He's going to make a brilliant father.."

"I'm sure you both will.. For your brother in the hospital. Yellow violet for healing, blue bells for humanity, and Caladium for joy and coming back together." She picks out the flowers.

Mycroft smiles. "And for the other?"

"Mm let's see.. Red carnations for admiration, Iris for hope, and Bindweed for how they inspire you."

Mycroft smiles fondly. "Thank you so much for your help."

"It's my pleasure, dear." She warps each flower set carefully in beautiful paper.

Mycroft smiles and pulls out his wallet. "You're a blessing, love."

She smiles as she rings him up. "I wish you all the best, dear. Come back around and see me if you ever have anymore floral needs." She hands him his change.

He smiles and leaves, heading back to his car. He decides to stop by the bakery and pick up a few of their favorite sweets. He then heads back to the hospital.

John looks around and frowns. "Where is Mycroft?" He signs. "I'm not sure.." Greg signs back.

Mycroft calls Anthea and asks her to help him carry everything up when he gets to the hospital.

Anthea slips out of the room and meets him at the car. "You are a ridiculous wonderful man, Mycroft." She smiles.

Mycroft blushes and smiles. "I wanted to do something nice for all of them.. They deserve it.."

"Mm yes they do.." She takes the sweets as he carries the flowers inside.

He bites his lip as they go up the lift and to the room. He nudges the door open. "Ah.. Gregory.. I've brought you all something."

Greg looks up. "Oh my god, My.." He smiles.

He smiles and holds out his bouquet. "These are for you. Anthea has your favourite sweets."

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft. "You are perfect."

He smiles and kisses him back. "I thought you all could use something nice.."

"Yeah I think we could." Greg says. John smiles.

Mycroft crosses to John and hands him his flowers. He'd written John a card, saying how much he loves and adores him.

John reads the card and tears up a bit. He hugs Mycroft. "You are extraordinary.." He says quietly as he hugs him.

Mycroft smiles and hugs him back tightly, pressing kisses into his hair.

John smiles and nuzzles him.

Mycroft smiles and squeezes him gently before pulling away. He looks to Greg. "I've got some for Sherlock too.."

Lydia knocks and comes in. "Oh good we're all here. Sherlock has been moved out is intensive care since he's doing so well. You want to come see him?"

Mycroft nods. "Please. But ah.. Could I have a moment alone with him?"

"Sure." She smiles and leads them to Sherlock's room. They wait outside as Mycroft goes in alone.

Mycroft brings in the flowers and sweets, suddenly feeling very foolish and embarrassed for bringing bloody flowers for his brother.

"You really have gone soft, haven't you? Come here.." Sherlock smiles.

Mycroft blushes and smiles softly, stepping closer to the bed, offering over the flowers and sweets. "Become a bit domesticated."

Sherlock smiles and pulls him into an awkward hug. "Thank you."

Mycroft smiles and hugs him back. "Of course, brother dear.."

Sherlock pats his back and let's him go. He smiles.

"Ah.. I suppose I should let the others in.."

Sherlock nods. "Yes I think that would be good."

He turns, his face still flushed as he opened the door, inviting them in.

John and Greg come in. "Hello, love.." John signs to Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles and signs back. "Hello, beautiful."

John chuckles softly and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

John smiles and nuzzles him.

He pulls away and kisses John's head.

John hums and pulls back, stands up. "How are you feeling?" He signs.

"Better. Loads better." He signs and says aloud.

"Good." John signs and grins. Greg smiles at Sherlock as well.

Sherlock blushes a bit and smiles at Greg. "Come here, you.."

Greg smiles and comes closer like Sherlock asked. He leans closer. "Hello, honey."

He blushes and smiles. "Hello, Sir.."

"Mm cheeky aren't you.." He smiles and kisses Sherlock's cheek.

He blushes and smiles. "Always."

"Perfect." Greg smiles and straightens.

Sherlock smiles. "I'm glad you're all here.."

"There isn't anywhere else we'd rather be." John signs and smiles. "It's absolutely true." Greg nods.

Sherlock smiles and lays his head back, relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment and tell me what you think (o^^o)


	3. Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthea and Lydia go on a date.

Lydia stands outside the room with Anthea. She smiles softly at her.

Anthea smiles at her and takes her hand.

Lydia brings Anthea's hand to her lips and kisses it softly.

She blushes softly and smiles before leaning in to kiss her.

She hums and kisses her back. "You're lovely.."

She smiles and kisses her again. "You are brilliant."

Lydia blushes and giggles.

"Not to mention beautiful."

She makes a little desperate noise and blushes harder. "Stunning. You re absolutely stunning."

She smiles and leans in to kiss her again.

Lydia holds her hip and stretches kissing her back.

Anthea giggles softly. "You're so short, it's adorable.."

She blushes and giggles. "Well you're taller than me as it is and the heels just make you taller. But I do really like you in heels. They make your arse look divine as you walk..."

She blushes and smiles. "Dirty thing, you.."

"Mm you don't even know the half of it, dear.." She blushes and smirks.

She looks at her and smirks back. "I'd love to find out."

"How about dinner and we see how it goes?" She winks at Anthea and goes into the room to check on Sherlock's vitals. "How's the pain in your head doing?" She asks Sherlock and makes notes in his chart.

Sherlock smiles. "Much better."

"Good. I'm going to do a few quick little things to test your reactions. Squeeze my hand, please." She holds out her hand to him.

Sherlock does as he's told. His motor skills were still a bit weak.

"Very good. Already much better than this morning." She smiles and moves his blanket. She runs her pen along the bottom of his foot seeing if it tickles him.

He twitches slightly. "Never been very ticklish down there."

"Oh ticklish other places are you?" She smiles cheekily. "That's alright. I just wanted to see how your nerves responded. They did lovely." Lydia smiles and makes a few more notes in his chart before putting back at the end of his bed.

Sherlock bit his lip and his face flushed. "Not ticklish."

"Lies. You tell me lies!" She giggles. "Everything looks very good. You should be very happy with your progress, I know I am." She smiles.

Mycroft smiles at their interactions. "Everyone is beyond pleased."

Lydia smiles and nods. "Well if you boys will excuse me I think I've earned the night off. I have a date to get ready for."

Mycroft smirks slightly. "Give Anthea my best."

"Will do." She smiles and chuckles softly before leaving.

Anthea smiles when she returns. "Hello, lovely."

"Hello, beautiful." She smiles back.

She smiles. "I do believe you left before I could give you an answer. Dinner sounds lovely."

"Mm just the answer I wanted to hear." Lydia smiles.

Anthea smiles and leans down to kiss her. "Shall we?"

She smiles and kisses her back. "Would you mind if I grabbed a shower first? And maybe some clothes that aren't scrubs?" She bites her lip.

She smiles. "That's fine."

Lydia smiles as they walk to the staff locker room.

Anthea smiles. "At least they've got nice showers."

"Mm they're a blessing after working 72 hours straight." Lydia smiles and opens her locker. "Of course I don't have anything to wear out on a date in my locker because I don't expect to be taken out by gorgeous women.." She frowns into her locker.

She smiles and steps behind her, leaning down to kiss her neck. "Mm. I may have gotten something for you and it may be in the car."

Lydia purrs softly and leans back against her. "Mm you are wonderful.." She smiles.

She smiles. "Go shower."

"Yes ma'am.." She smiles and goes to shower.

Anthea smiles and waits.

Lydia soon comes out of the shower wrapped in a fluffy pink towel and she smells of lavender and rose.

Anthea blushes. "You smell amazing."

She blushes and plays with a lock of hair between her fingers. Her hair is still wet but it's already starting to curl naturally. "Thank you.." She smiles.

She smiles and leans in to kiss her. "Get dressed, love.."

Lydia kisses her back and smiles. "What did you bring me to wear, darling?"

"Mm.. A nice little black dress that I just know you'll look dashing in."

She smiles and blushes. She puts on the matching black lacy bra and panties. She slips on the dress. "Zip me up will you, darling?" She asks softly seductively. She turn so her back faces Anthea. Her pale skin marked by healing bruises and a few scars.

Anthea frowns a bit at the marks but tries to focus on Lydia instead, zipping her up and pressing close to her. "Beautiful.."

Lydia blushes brightly and whimpers softly as she leans back against Anthea.

"Mm. Are you ready to go?"

She nods. "Ready when you are." She smiles.

Anthea smiles and takes her hand, leading her to the car she'd called.

Lydia smiles as she holds her hand and listens to their heels click along the floor.

"I do hope you ignore the clutter. I wasn't expecting anyone."

"It's fine, darling.." Lydia smiles at her.

Anthea blushes and nods, taking her to the car.

She holds her hand and follows her to the car.

They go to her flat

Lydia smiles and follows Anthea around her flat, looking around. "Your flat is very nice."

She blushes. "Thank you."

She blushes snd smiles softly. "What did you have in mind for dinner?"

She smiles. "I was thinking we could cook something. I haven't had a decent meal in a while."

"Mm neither have I. That sounds lovely." Lydia smiles.

Anthea smiles and takes her to the kitchen.

"What do you fancy eating?" She asks as they look around the kitchen.

"Hmm.. Perhaps we could make some Alfredo."

"Mm wonderful.." She smiles and starts helping Anthea cook.

They soon make everything for dinner.

Lydia sets out the mats on the raised counter. She pushes back the tall chairs so Anthea can sit the plates down. Lydia climbs up onto the tall chair.

Anthea sets the plates down and smiles as she takes her seat.

"It looks so good.." She smiles and takes a bite. "It tastes even better." She hums happily.

She smiles and starts eating.

Lydia smiles and eats. Her feet swing lazily over the chair.

"Delicious." She smiles and looks at her.

"You really are a amazing cook." She blushes and smiles.

She smiles. "I wasn't just talking about the food."

"Oh.." Lydia blushes and giggles.

She smiles and leans over to kiss her.

She hums and kisses her back.

"You're beautiful."

Lydia blushes. "You are breathtaking.." She pants slightly from the kiss.

She smiles. "Would you like some wine?"

"Mm please.." She smiles and nods.

She smiles and cleats the table before getting the wine. She takes them to the couch.

Lydia curls her legs under her and sips her wine.

Anthea smiles and sits next to her, a bit close. "How is it?"

"Wonderful." She smiles softly and leans a bit closer to her.

She smiles and leans in to kiss her.

Lydia kisses her back and whimpers softly.

Anthea pulls her closer and cups her face.

She presses her body closer to her and moans quietly into the kiss.

"You're beautiful.." She pulls her into her lap as they kiss.

Lydia whimpers and blushes while kissing her. "I.. I want you.."

Anthea blushes brightly. "How do you want me?"

"I.. I want to feel you.. Please.." She blushes and whimpers.

She leans forward and nips at her ear. "Then do it.."

Lydia shivers and moans softly. She kisses her lips and neck. She rubs her hands slowly up her sides and gently palms her breast through her shirt

Anthea gasps and moans softly. "O-Oh, Lydia.."

She blushes and kisses her. "Can I?" Her fingers drift to the buttons on Anthea's shirt.

She whimpers softly. "Please.."

Lydia whimpers softly with every button she opens. She's sitting in Anthea's lap and finally opens the last button. She rubs gently over her bra. "You feel... Indescribably amazing.." She moans softly and rubs her legs together.

Anthea lets out a soft moan, putting her hands on Lydia's hips, pressing their bodies together. "You.. Oh Christ.."

Lydia's dress creeps up her hips and she presses against Anthea. "Take me to bed.. Please.. I need you.."

Anthea nods and picks her up, carrying her to her bedroom.

She squeals and giggles holding onto her.

Anthea deposits her into her bed and climbs on top of her.

Lydia moans at the sight of Anthea hovering over her. She pulls her down and kisses her.

Anthea kisses her back hard and deep, pressing their bodies against each other.

"A-Anthea, please.." She whimpers needy and writhes under her.

She gasps and sucks a mark onto her neck. "Say my name again.. Just like that.."

"Anthea!" Lydia moans and arches under her.

Anthea moans and pulls back, moving to undress Lydia.

She rolls over so Anthea can unzip her dress. She shimmies out of it and lays on the bed panting in her bra and panties. She whimpers and blushes brightly.

"You're absolutely beautiful.." She leans down, her fingers quickly unhooking her bra.

She gasps softly and moans quietly.

She runs her hands up her torso and to her breasts.

Lydia whimpers and arches pushing into Anthea's hands. "Oh god.."

She squeezes them softly, massaging them with her hands.

She moans and bites her lip. She presses and rubs her legs together trying to get some friction. "Please.." She whimpers.

Anthea smiles softly and leans down to kiss her, moving one hand from her breast to between her legs.

"Oh, Anthea.. Oh yes please!" She whimpers and opens her legs more.

She smirks and gently rubs at her crotch, smiling at the wetness.

Lydia whimpers and her thighs tremble. "Oh..oh.."

"Already so wet.. Beautiful.." He pushes her panties aside slightly.

"Please. I want you.. So badly.." She pushes her hips back toward her.

"Tell me what you want exactly."

"I.. I don't know.. Just anything.." She says desperately she can barely think.

"Mm." She pulls away slightly. "No, tell me exactly what you want me to do. What you want to feel." She smirks.

She whimpers at the loss of contact and forces herself to think. "I want to feel you everywhere. I want your naked body writhing against mine.. I want your fingers inside of me and I want to do the same to you.." She blushes fiercely at her own words.

Anthea smiles and undresses herself, pressing her body against Lydia's. She puts her hand back on her crotch and teases her clit slightly.

Lydia moans and whimpers. She rocks against Anthea's head and bites her lip. She kisses her desperately and holds her hips. "Anthea.. Yes.."

She dips one of her fingers down, sliding into her to the first knuckle.

"Oh god.." She whimpers. She presses her forehead into Anthea's shoulder and rocks onto her finger.

 

She pushes a second finger into her. "You're so beautiful, Lydia.. So good.."

Lydia whimpers and blushes. She tightens around Anthea's fingers and moans. "Oh god.. You're so gorgeous.. You feel so good inside me.."

She moans and leans down to suck on one of her nipples.

She cries out and trembles harder under Anthea. "Please.. Just a little more.. Anthea.." She whimpers.

Anthea smirks and moves to kiss her as she thrusts her fingers quickly. "Come for me, love.."

"Anthea!" She nearly shouts as she comes. She shakes and trembles hard under Anthea. She moans as the waves of pleasure continue to wash over her.

Anthea moans as she watches her. "Oh.. Christ, you're amazing.. Just perfect."

She blushes and whimpers as she still twitches from the after shocks. "I want to feel you.. Please.." She rolls then over so she's on top of Anthea. She kisses her.

Anthea blushes and nods, pulling her down to kiss her. "Please.."

Lydia kisses her and cups her breasts. She massages them and pinches her nipples gently between her soft fingers.

She gasps and arches her back. "Oh yes.. Please, love.."

She smiles and kisses her softly. She trails her hand gently down her body making her skin have goose bumps. She rubs over her clit gently with her finger tips.

Her hips buck and she lets out small whimpers.

"I want to hear you.. Please.." She kisses her and slides her finger into her slowly.

She gasps and moans loudly. "Oh yes!"

She smiles and slips in another finger. "Your g-spot should be right about here.." She curls her fingers slightly and rubs right over it gently.

She cries out and arches her back. "Yes! Lydia!" She moans loudly and pushes back against her fingers.

Lydia grins and bites her lip. She curls her fingers against her nerves again and rubs her clit. She sucks gently at her nipple.

"Oh god.. Please.. I'm close.." She whimpers.

Lydia sucks her neck and works her fingers inside her. "Come for me, Anthea. I want to see you come.. Please, love.."

She cries out and comes hard, her body clenching and spasming around her fingers.

She kisses her and rubs her gently through her orgasm. "So gorgeous.. So beautiful.."

She whimpers and pulls her down for a kiss.

Lydia kisses her back and nuzzles her. "You are wonderful.."

"That was amazing.."

She blushes and giggles. "It was.." She smiles.

She smiles and pulls her down to lay with her.

Lydia hums softly and snuggles next to her.

Anthea sighs happily and kisses her softly.

She kisses her back and smiles.

"Mm.. Sleep.."

"Perfect.." She nuzzles her sleepily.

She smiles and holds her, soon falling asleep.

Lydia falls asleep smiling softly.  
John wakes up the next morning in the family visitor room at the hospital. Somehow he's in between Mycroft and Greg who are both wrapped around him like octopi.

Mycroft nuzzles his neck softly, still asleep.

John smiles and kisses his head. Greg mumbles and pulls John closer.

Mycroft grumbles and pulls John back to him.

Greg huffs sleepily and pulls John back closer to him.

Mycroft furrows his brow in his sleep and tightens his grip on John, pulling him closer.

John chuckles softly and pulls them both closer to him. Greg sighs happily in his sleep.

Mycroft hums softly and nuzzles him.

John hums happily and relaxes.

Mycroft starts to wake.

John smiles and nuzzles him softly.

He blushes and smiles

Greg grumbles in his sleep feeling them move. He burrows deeper into John's side hiding his face from the light. John rubs Greg's back and he relaxes into him.

Mycroft smiles and leans in to kiss John's neck.

John purrs happily and nuzzles him.

"I love you.." He mutters against his neck.

John smiles and kisses him softly. "I love you, too.." He mumbles against his lips.

He smiles happily and hums.

"I love you both, too.." Greg chuckles from the other side of John.

Mycroft blushes and stammers. "I.. I didn't know you were awake."

"Just now.." Greg mumbles into John's side. John smiles.

Mycroft smiles and chuckles softly.

Greg reaches out and takes Mycroft's hand, holding it across John's belly.

Mycroft smiles. "Mm.. Morning, love."

Greg rubs his thumb over his knuckles and smiles. "Morning, My.."

He blushes and smiles.

Greg squeezes Mycroft's hand and gets up to go to the bathroom. John rubs his face now that his other arm is free.

Mycroft leans down to kiss his face.

John hums and smiles. He turns and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses him.

He smiles softly and kisses him back.

He pulls away happily.

"Love you.." John smiles and nuzzles him.

"Love you too.."

John smiles. "I'll go get some coffee and food for us, yeah? I'll be back in a bit." He signs and gets up going out to the cafeteria. His phone vibrates from the bed where it feel out of his pocket and he forgot it. **How long are you going to ignore me? I said I was sorry.-- Harry**

Mycroft frowns and picks up his phone. He bites his lip. **You've sent my brother to the hospital over your petty argument. --MH**

**Fragile prat he is. Where's John?--Harry**

**You've sent him into a coma and caused a bleeding in his brain. --MH** He ignores her question. It's petty, but he wants her to feel bad.

**I.. I didn't mean to.. I'm sorry.. He's just caused so many problems for John. Years of problems. And now he's deaf on top of it all!! Is.. Is Sherlock going to be alright?--Harry**

**John is not permanently deaf. We are fixing him. Sherlock, however, has cognitive problems because of his concussion. His scans are showing slowing of brain activity. His motor skills are still malfunctioning and slow. --MH**

**I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..--Harry**

**Bit late for apologies. All we can do is wait and see what happens. --MH**

**Tell John I'm sorry.. I won't contact him again unless he contacts me first.. I'm sorry..--Harry**

Mycroft frowns a bit. He hadn't meant for her to cut off contact with John. **Apology accepted. Just.. Please try to control yourself.. If you would like, I could pull some strings to get you into a program for your drinking problem. You should try to stop, at least for John's sake.. --MH**

**I.. Yes alright. Thank you..--Harry**

**Thank you. --MH** He sets down John's phone and waits for him to return.

Greg comes out of the bathroom freshly showered and in clean clothes. "Ah that's better." He smiles.

Mycroft smiles and stands, moving to kiss him.

Greg kisses him back and smiles. "Mm hello, perfect.." He nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles, pressing closer to him. He always feels the need to be close to someone after a confrontation.

He holds him close and kisses his head. "You alright, love?" He rubs his back.

He bites his lip. "I ah.." He frowns and hides his face.

"My?" He frowns a bit and nuzzles him.

He frowns and holds onto him.

Greg frowns. "Hey, My.. Look at me.. Are you alright?" He asks concerned.

"I.. Harry.."

Greg frowns and sighs. He holds Mycroft closer and kisses his head.

He frowns and hides his face.

He rubs his back and holds him.

"She did this to Sherlock.."

"I know.. She's awful to John and pretty much everyone. The important thing is that Sherlock is getting better. That is what we need to focus on.."

He nods, not entirely convinced.

"When John gets back we'll go up and see Sherlock. You'll feel better after you see him.."

He frowns and nods.

John comes back a few minutes later with coffee and food. "It's a good thing most hospital staff know a little sign language.." He smiles

Mycroft is still huddled into Greg's arms.

"Are you alright? What's the matter?" John signs and frowns to Mycroft.

Greg frowns and signs back. "Harry texted.."

John groans and rubs his face. "Did you tell her to fuck off?" He signs.

Greg shrugs. "Myc spoke to her, not me." He signs.

"Five minutes of peace to have a cup of coffee. Is that to much to ask?" John signs and grumbles as he picks up his phone.

Greg watches as John looks through the messages.

John bites his lip as he reads through the messages. His eyes widen a bit. "Christ.." He mumbles.

Mycroft remains silent as John reads them.

"Mycroft.." John says quietly out loud.

He bites his lip, avoiding eye contact.

John sighs and goes over to Mycroft. He pulls him into his arms and holds him close.

Mycroft stiffens slightly, worried that he was upset with him for speaking with Harry.

"You are amazing.." John mumbles to him.

He frowns a bit, confused.

"I've spent years trying to convince her to go to rehab. Clara spent years trying Harry to go to rehab. Clara left Harry because she couldn't take it anymore. But you.. Wonderful amazing gorgeous you offer to help her once and she takes it. I'm sorry she's an ass. I'm sorry that she did this to our Sherlock. But thank you for trying to help her.." John signs.

Mycroft blushes and smiles, nodding and signing back. "Anything for you."

John smiles and pulls him into a hug.

Mycroft smiles and holds him.

He kisses his cheek and pulls away. "Your food is getting cold.." He signs.

He bites his lip and nods, moving to eat his food.

John smiles and Greg sips his coffee.   
Lydia wakes slowly in the middle of Anthea's bed. She has somehow been pinned under Anthea and her face rests against Lydia's neck. Lydia smiles.

Anthea hums softly in her sleep.

She smiles softly and holds her gently.

She starts to wake.

"Good morning.." She says softly and smiles.

She smiles. "Morning."

Lydia nuzzles her affectionately.

She blushes and smiles. "Beautiful.."

She blushes and giggles. "Stunning."

She smiles and kisses her.

She whimpers softly and kisses her back.

"So cute."

Lydia blushes and smiles.

"Mm.. Breakfast,"

She hums and nods.

Anthea smiles and gets up. "We should eat and then check up on the boys."

"Alright." Lydia smiles and gets up. She picks up her underwear from the floor and slips them back on.

Anthea smiles and pulls on her panties.

They have breakfast and head back over to the hospital.

They go back to the family waiting room.

Lydia knocks on the door before they enter. "Good morning everyone." She smiles. John waves and Greg nods hello.

Mycroft looks up and smiles a bit at Anthea.

Anthea smiles back and blushes a bit. "Who ready to go check on Sherlock progress?" Lydia asks and smiles.

Mycroft nods. "Please.."

They head up to Sherlock's room. "How is my favorite patient this morning?" Lydia asks Sherlock and smiles.

Sherlock smiles softly. "Good. Better."

"Mm that is exactly what we like to hear." She smiles and looks at his chart.

He smiles and looks over at the door.

Everyone smiles at him from the door. John comes in and smiles. He kisses Sherlock softly.

Sherlock smiles and kisses him.

John hums and nuzzles him.

He smiles and pulls him close.

"I love you.." He mumbles against his lips.

"I love you too."

John smiles. Mycroft's phone starts ringing in his pocket.

Mycroft sighs and answers it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mycroft, dear.. It's your mother." Mrs. Holmes says.

Mycroft smiles. "Hello, mummy."

"You know I've had this strange feeling the last few days that I needed to call you and Sherlock. I can never get a hold of Sherlock though. How are you, love?" She asks and her smile is heard in her voice.

He hesitates. "Ahm.. Sherlock is ah.. He's alright now, but he is recovering."

"What do you mean he's alright now? Why wasn't he alright before?" She asks with concern lacing her voice.

"He had a bit of a fall.. Don't worry, mummy, he's fine."

"Mycroft Holmes your mother is not some delicate flower that will faint at the slightest of news. Tell me what happened to Sherlock." She says wanting to know what is going on with her youngest son.

He sighs. "A woman knocked him over and he got a concussion, causing bleeding in his brain and he has awoken from his coma."

"Mike! Your brother was in a coma and you didn't call me?!?"

"Mycroft, if you could struggle all the way to the end." He corrects her. "And we were a bit busy trying to fix everything."

"Your father and I are coming down there tonight."

"Mother, really. There's no need."

"Mm it's to late he's already packing. Besides this give me a reason to come and meet that detective inspector of yours."

Mycroft blushes and glances at Greg. "I.. Y-You want to meet him?"

Greg gives Mycroft a questioning look. Mrs. Holmes sighs. "Of course I want to meet him, Mycroft. I should probably meet him before you both decide to get married!" She chuckles softly because she doesn't know yet that they're engaged.

Mycroft blushes brightly and coughs. "I.. I ah.. I have something to tell you when you arrive.."

"Alright, love. I've got to go your father is calling me from the car. We'll see you in a few hours."

"Stay in touch."

"Will do. Let Sherlock know we're coming as well but don't let him try and escape like last time. Love you. See you soon." She hangs up. Greg looks at Mycroft with a raised eyebrow.

Mycroft blushes brightly as Greg looks at him. "Ah.. My parents are coming."

"Your parents? Are coming here?" Greg asks feeling a bit nervous.

He bites his lip. "Yes. They want to check up on Sherlock and meet you.."

"Mm I do believe it's customary that the parents meet the suitor before the wedding." He smiles.

"They ah.. They don't know yet.."

"Oh you didn't tell them." He laughs. "Well this way is better. We can tell them together." He smiles happily.

He blushes and smiles. "I know."

Greg pulls him into his arms and kisses him softly. "I love you." He smiles.

He smiles and kisses him back. "I love you too."

"Mm.." He smiles an nuzzles him.

He smiles. "They'll be here in a few hours."

He looks at the time. "Mm right around dinner then."

He smiles. "I suppose it's time you met them."

"You can't hide me away forever apparently." He smiles.

"Drat. I was hoping I could." He grins.

Greg chuckles. "Are you going to tell Sherlock so he can start planning his escape?" He smirks.

Mycroft smiles. "Ah.. No, I think I'll just surprise him when they arrive."

"Oh you do know how he enjoys surprises." He says sarcastically and smirks.

Mycroft chuckles softly. "He'll get over it."

Greg smiles and nods.

They go back into the room.

"Sherlock you have eat the porridge. You have to eat something that is easy on your digestive system." Lydia says with her hand on her hips.

Sherlock groans and pouts. "I'm not hungry!"

"I know that, Sherlock! You haven't been able to eat in a few days so your stomach has stopped sending hunger pains because of the pain medication. The only nutrition you are getting at the moment is being pumped into you by the IV. You need to eat something. How about some toast? Tea? Anything easy to get you started back on solid foods again." She pleads.

"Cinnamon toast."

She smiles relieved. "Coming right up." She leaves the room to go make the toast down in the cafeteria. John chuckles softly.

Sherlock looks to John and smiles.

John smiles. "You look better than you did yesterday. Your porcelain color is coming back." He signs and smirks.

He blushes and smiles, biting his lip.

John chuckles and smiles softly.

He smiles and signs. "I love you."

"I love you, too.." He signs back and smiles.

He smiles and sits up, motioning for him to come closer.

John gets up and comes closer.

Sherlock pulls him down for a kiss.

He kisses him back and smiles. "Gorgeous.." He mumbles against his lips.

He smiles and kisses him again.

He hums and kisses, cupping his cheek. He gives him one last peck before pulling away.

Sherlock groans as he pulls away.

John smiles and sits back in his chair after he pulls it closer to Sherlock's bed.

He holds his hand out for John.

He smiles and takes his hand. He kisses each knuckle.

He blushes and smiles fondly at him.

John rubs over his hand with his thumb. He smiles lovingly at Sherlock.

"I love you."

He watches his lips and smiles as he recognizes what he says. "I love you, too.." He hums.

He smiles happily and nods.

Lydia soon comes back carrying a tray of toast and tea for Sherlock. John kisses Sherlock's hand and let's it go so he can eat.

He sits up so he can eat.

Lydia adjust the back of his bed so he can sit back against it comfortably.

He smiles and starts eating.

She smiles as she watches him eat. "I hope it's alright." She says as she looks over his chart and his labs from that morning.

"It's delicious."

"Good." Lydia smiles. She reads his blood test and bites her lip. "Your electrolytes are a bit low. I'm going to give you a little boost so your muscles don't start burning."

"Other than that, how am I doing?"

"Considering everything I'd say your doing very well. The pressure is gone and there isn't anymore symptoms appearing. Basically the only thing you have to worry about is infection to the incision but considering you have two doctors, John and myself, looking after you be good as new in no time at all." She says and signs so John can understand her as well. John nods and smiles.

Sherlock smiles. "Thank you. Both of you." He signs and says.

"You're very welcome." Lydia says. John smiles and nods.

Sherlock smiles and relaxes.

Lydia takes his empty plate out with her as she goes to get the electrolytes. She smiles at Anthea who is sitting in the chair out side of the room on her phone.

She glances up and smiles.

She smiles and kisses her forehead when she comes back with the electrolytes.

She blushes and smiles.

Lydia blushes and giggles softly. She goes back into the room and pushes the syringe into Sherlock's IV. "There we go." She smiles.

He smiles. "Mm. Thank you."

She nods. Greg leans against the wall watching the things go on around him. He still feels a bit nervous about meeting Mycroft's parents for the first time.

Mycroft takes his hand. "Hey.. It'll be okay.."

Greg smiles and holds his hand.

He smiles. "They're going to love you."

"Mm good I hope so." He smiles.

"They're not like Sherlock and I."

"What do you mean, My?" He tilts his head.

"They're.. Normal people.."

"Normal people.." He hums and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him. "They'll love you."

Greg kisses him back and smiles. "I won you over so this shouldn't be to hard.." He chuckles softly.

"You didn't win me over. You always had me."

He makes this little noise and kisses him again. "You are perfect.." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He nuzzles him and smiles.

He smiles and pulls back.

Greg hums and smiles.

"Mm. Brilliant.."

"Yes you are.."

"Shush. I was talking about you."

He chuckles softly. "I can't help it. You're just everything to me.." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles. "Christ, I love you.."

"I love you, too.. So much.." He hums and grins cheekily.

He rolls his eyes and kisses him deeply.

Greg moans softly and holds him closer.

He nips at his lip and gasps softly.

He whimpers quietly and tugs on his lip.

He groans and pulls him out of the room and down to the family room, ignoring the looks he gets from Anthea.

They get inside the family room and Greg moans as Mycroft pushes back against the closed door.

He kissed him roughly. "Fuck, I need you."

"Take me. I'm yours.." He whimpers and kisses him back.

He growls and grinds against him on the door. He leans in to bite his neck.

Greg moans and let's his head fall back giving Mycroft more room.

He growls possessively and bites harder, leaving marks. He moves a hand down to tease him.

He bucks into his hand. "Oh god.. Please, My. I need you so badly.." He pleads and moans.

"Get on the bed." He growls as he pulls away.

He whimpers and gets on the bed. He wants Mycroft so badly.

He goes over and stands by the bed. "Strip."

Greg does as he's told and strips for him. He whimpers needy.

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"I.. I want you to fuck me.. I need to feel you, please!" He whimpers and writhes a bit on the bed.

"Do you have lube?"

"I-in the bag hanging up on the back of the bathroom door.." He whimpers and bites his lip.

Mycroft smirks and goes to get it. "Dirty boy.." He tosses it onto the bed. "Stretch yourself. Show me how much you want me."

He whines and spreads his legs. He rubs a finger against his hole and presses in. "Oh.." He whimpers.

Mycroft licks his lips as he watches him, starting to undress.

He slides in another finger and moans softly. He rocks his hips fucking himself on his fingers.

He strips himself and starts to stroke his cock.

"I need you, My.. Oh god, please.." He whimpers as he stretches himself with three fingers.

He pulls his fingers out of himself and stormed Mycroft's cock. He bites his lip and opens his legs wider. "Fuck me.. I need you to fuck me.." He whimpers desperately.

Mycroft smirks and pushes into him quickly. He moans loudly and grips his hips tightly.

"God yes!" He moans and arches, pushes back against him.

He starts thrusting almost immediately.

Greg moans loudly and wraps his legs around Mycroft's hips.

Mycroft moans loudly and leans down to bit his neck. They were so focused on each other that they didn't notice John entering the room.

"Ah! Yes!" Greg whimpers as Mycroft bites his neck. He still hasn't noticed John.

John bites his lip as he watches them, holding in a moan.

Greg catches sight of John out of the corner of his eye. "John?"

He smirks and signs. "Don't stop on my account."

Greg whimpers and moans loudly under Mycroft. His blunt nails trail along his back.

Mycroft leans down to bite his neck as he thrusts his hips.

Greg arches and cries out.

John crosses to the bed and grabs Mycroft's ass.

Mycroft moans and pushes his ass back into John's hands as he continues thrusting into Greg.

John grins and spreads Mycroft's cheeks.

Mycroft gasps and whimpers. "John.." He moans.

He teases his hole and smirks. He leans in to kiss his back.

Mycroft whimpers and presses his forehead to Greg's shoulder. Greg moans softly because Mycroft's thrusts have swallowed and it's slowly building him to orgasm.

John mutters against his back. "Don't stop fucking him." He presses in a finger.

Mycroft moans and thrusts into Greg buts also fucks himself on John's finger. Greg whimpers and bites his lip.

John bites his shoulder and adds a second finger. "Beautiful.."

Mycroft arches and moans pushing into Greg header and deeper and pulling John's fingers inside him more. Greg throws his head back and mewls loudly.

John grinds against Mycroft as he fingers him, grinning at the sight before him.

Mycroft pushes back against John giving him more friction and taking his fingers deeper. Greg whimpers from under him. "My, please.."

Mycroft cries out and comes hard into Greg as John's fingers brush against his prostate.

Greg arches and moans as he comes in between them.

Mycroft gasps and moans.

John kisses Mycroft's back. Greg hums happily and trembles slightly under Mycroft.

John pulls away slightly, grinning.

Mycroft rolls off Greg and lays next to him.

Mycroft looks up at John and smiles, offering his hand.

John smiles softly and kisses him.

"I love you." He signs.

"I love you, too.." He mumbles against his lips.

He smiles and pulls him closer.

John smiles and hums going closer.

He holds him close and smiles.

John nuzzles him and Greg snuggles against Mycroft's back

Mycroft smiles and rolls over to hold both of them.

They both snuggles to Mycroft sides. John nuzzles him and Greg kisses his chest.

He blushes and yawns.

"Nap, yeah?" John mumbles against him. Greg hums softly.

"Nap.."

John nods and relaxes against him. Greg has already started to drift off.

Mycroft nuzzles John softly.

He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back. "Love you."

"Love you, too.." He mumbles and kisses his neck lazily.

He smiles and holds him.

John closes his eyes slowly and hums softly as he falls asleep.

Mycroft soon falls asleep as well.


	4. Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Holmes' come for a visit.

Lydia goes into Sherlock's room carrying some new bandages for his head. "I think it's about time we unwrap you and have a look." She smiles and pulls on some gloves.

He hums softly and relaxes. "Mm. Alright."

She carefully unwraps the bandages. She looks at the incision and the stitches. "It looks very good. The swelling around the incision has gone down quite nicely. I'm going to clean a bit of the dried blood off so it can breath easier."

He closes his eyes and nods.

She cleans it carefully. "I felt terrible about having to shave this bit of your head. You do have such lovely hair. But now I think it gives you somewhat of a bad boy appeal.." She smiles as she works.

He smiles and rolls his eyes. "It'll grow back."

She smiles and nods. "Why are you so bloody tall?" She has to get up and kneel on the edge of the bed so she can clean the rest of the incision.

He smiles. "You're just short.

"Mm you really are a genius. I hadn't noticed my shortness till the very moment in time." She giggles.

He smiles and chuckles.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up. After all laughter is the best medicine." She smiles and opens a new packet of sterile bandages.

He smiles. "You're very sweet, Lydia. You and Anthea will be wonderful together."

She blushes. "Thank you, Sherlock. If it weren't for you I probably would have never met her.." She smiles and starts wrapping the new bandages around his head.

He smiles and hums softly.

She finishes wrapping and smiles. "Very handsome." She hops off the bed and tosses the used bits in the bin.

He smiles. "You flatter."

She chuckles softly and smiles. "You must be getting rather bored in here by now." She takes off her gloves, throwing them in the bin. She rubs hand sanitizer over her hands subconsciously after years of training about keeping hands clean.

"I am terribly bored..."

She thinks for a moment. "Mm how about we get you a wheel chair and some new scenery for a bit?"

"That would be lovely."

She smiles and gets a wheelchair. "Careful now. You might feel a bit light headed because this is the first bit of real movement you've had in a few days. We'll just take it slow and see how you feel.." She helps him into the chair.

He groans as he tries to stand, stumbling a bit.

"Don't worry. I've got you." She steadies him. "Just stand for a moment. Get used to the feeling again." She smiles and holds him up right.

His legs shake as he stands still.

"Good. Now ease yourself down into the chair." She says and helps him.

He slowly lowers himself to the chair.

She bends and helps him rest his sock covered feet onto the foot rests. "Perfect. How are you feeling?" She asks as she stands.

"A bit dizzy and tired."

"The dizziness should go away in a minutes or two. It's because when you stood blood rushes to and from your head. We'll give it a second and relax before we go anywhere."

He soon nods, feeling better.

She smiles and unlocks the wheels. "Ready?"

He nods. "Ready."

Lydia pushes the chair slowly out of the room. They pass Anthea sitting out in the hall way. "Come take a walk. Stretch your legs." Lydia smiles at her.

She blushes and smiles. "Alright."

She smiles at Anthea and looks back at Sherlock. "Tell me if you feel motion sickness or anything, okay Sherlock?" She pushes the chair and they walk down the hall.

Sherlock has to stop them a few times.

They take a break by the vending machine and Lydia gets Sherlock a ginger ale. "Have a few sips of this. The ginger will help settle your stomach.." She opens the can and hands it to him.

He takes a few small sips.

Lydia sits on the bench next to him and Anthea sits next to her.

Anthea takes Lydia's hand.

Lydia smiles and holds her hand. She leans against her a bit.

She leans over to kiss her.

She kisses her back and smiles softly.

Sherlock coughs softly, causing them to pull apart.

Lydia blushes brightly.

Sherlock smiles and turns back.

She smiles and leans back against the wall. "Is the ginger ale helping?" She asks Sherlock.

He hums softly. "Very much."

"Mm good.. We'll go back to your room soon so you can rest. It takes a lot of energy to move about like this when you are also trying to heal.." She says closing her eyes as she leans against the wall.

Sherlock's brow furrows slightly. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah I'm perfectly fine. Just a bit of a headache. Sympathy pains for you." She opens her eyes and smirks at him.

He rolls his eyes.

She smiles and giggles softly. "Come on. Let's get you back to bed and settled." She stands up and gets behind his wheelchair.

He hums. "Can we stop by and see John?"

"Sure.." She smiles and starts walking them down the hall with Anthea in tow.

When they reach the family room, Greg is getting dressed while John and Mycroft were sleeping.

Greg turns as he's buttoning up his shirt. He sees Sherlock and walks closer. "Hey, hun. What are you doing out of bed?" He says quietly as to not disturbed Mycroft and John. He smiles at Sherlock softly as he finishes buttoning his shirt covering his chest and healing scars.

Sherlock smiles and looks up at him from his chair. "I wanted to come see you all.."

"You are adorable. Do you want me to wake them?"

He bites his lip. "I.. Yes.. I wanted to say hi.."

Greg smiles and walks over to the bed. "Mycroft, Sherlock is here to see us.." He says. He goes over to John and rubs his arms gently so he doesn't startle him. John wakes slowly and blinks at Greg. "Sherlock is here to say hi." He signs.

Sherlock bites his lip as he waits, suddenly feeling awkward about them seeing him in a wheel chair.

John gets up and smiles brightly when he sees Sherlock. He goes over and kisses him softly.

Sherlock smiles and kisses him back happily.

"How are you feeling, love?" John signs.

"Better. How are you?" He smiles and signs back.

"Much better now that you're here." He signs and smiles. Greg is now laying on top of Mycroft trying to convince him to get up.

Sherlock chuckles softly as he looks at Mycroft. "Come on, Myc. At least say hello."

Mycroft rolls over under Greg to look at Sherlock and smirks. "Hello, brother dear."

Sherlock smirks back. "You could at least look a bit happy to see me alive and well."

"Mm give me a moment and I'll break out into an interpretive dance about how overjoyed I am." He says sarcastically but smiles trying to convey how truly happy he is with Sherlock's progress.

Sherlock smiles, understanding that Mycroft was actually relieved and happy. "Shall I get my violin? I could provide the music."

"I think we missed our calling, brother. We could have been a traveling show. You with your music and me with my awkward fumbling." Mycroft chuckles.

"It's never too late, brother mine." He smiles and holds in a chuckle.

He rolls his eyes but smiles happily. Greg chuckles softly and gets off Mycroft. He stretches and groans softly as things pop.

Sherlock smiles. "Actually, would you mind bringing my violin next time you leave? It's dreadfully boring in that room."

Mycroft sits up and nods. "You can't torture the other patients or staff though. They'll take it off you straight away and you'll be back to square one with boredom." Greg says and smiles.

"My playing is lovely, they won't be bothered."

"Mm yes.. Your playing is beautiful.." Greg smiles.

He smiles and hums softly.

Lydia pats Sherlock's shoulder gently. "Let's get you back to bed before you're too tired." She smiles softly.

He hums softly and nods.

She pulls the wheelchair out of the room and they head off down the hall. John goes with them. Greg smiles. "Your parents should be here anytime now." He says glancing at his watch.

Mycroft takes a deep breath and nods. "Alright. Good."

"We should take them out for dinner. I think they would enjoy that. And we can get Sherlock's violin for him on the way back.." He smiles.

He smiles and leans over to kiss him. "Brilliant idea."

He hums happily and kisses him back.

Mycroft's phone rings and he pulls away to answer it. "Hello, mummy."

"Hello, dear. We've just arrived at the hospital. Come and get us so we can see your brother.." Her smile can be heard in her voice.

"Of course. Gregory suggested that we get dinner."

"That's a wonderful suggestion he's made. You've picked such a lovely man.." She coos happily.

He blushes and smiles. "I am lucky."

"Well hurry up and get down here so we can meet him!" She says excitedly.

He smiles. "Will do, mummy."

"See you in a moment, dear." She says and hangs up. "She sounds quite excited." Greg smiles happily and feels relieved.

"She's ecstatic."

"Good.." He kisses him. "Get dressed so we can go and see them." He smiles.

He smiles and pulls away to get dressed.

Greg opens the door and they leave the room. He takes Mycroft's hand as they walk to the lift.

They go down to the hospital entrance and meet Mycroft's parents.

Mrs. Holmes rushes over to them as soon as she sees them with Mr. Holmes following slowly. "Hello, Mycroft." She smiles and hugs him.

He smiles and hugs her. "Hello, mummy. How was your trip?"

"It was long but very worth it to see you, dear.." She smiles and pats his cheek affectionally.

He smiles tightly and pulls his head away a bit. "Ah, mummy, this is Gregory."

She looks at Greg and smiles so brightly it would make the sun jealous. She pulls Greg into a very tight hug. "I approve." She says happily. Greg is stunned for a moment and then hugs her back.

Mycroft blushes brightly and stands back with his dad to watch them.

Mr. Holmes pats Mycroft's shoulder. "Hello, son." He smiles.

Mycroft smiles. "Hello, father. How are you?"

"Very good." He looks over at his wife and Greg. "She was so excited the entire trip here. She talked the whole time about every little thing you've ever mentioned about Gregory. I think she committed them all to memory." He smiles happily.

He blushes and smiles. "I.. I haven't told you both yet. I'm going to tell mummy at dinner tonight, but I'm going to marry Gregory."

He looks surprised for a moment them smiles broadly. "Congratulations." He pulls him into a hug.

He smiles and hugs him back. "I've got a bit of more news, but I'll tell you at dinner."

"Alright.." He smiles and let's Mycroft go as Mrs. Holmes and Greg walk over to them. Greg looks a little dazed but over all extremely happy. "Let's go and see Sherlock before he gets to tired." Mrs. Holmes says and smiles.

Mycroft smiles and leads them to Sherlock's room.

Greg realizes something in the lift. He leans close to Mycroft. "How are we going to explain John being deaf to your parents?" He whispers.

He stiffens. "I.. I hadn't thought of that.."

Greg bites his lip. "You hadn't heard from Ford in years. He estranged himself from you all. If they asks, which they most likely will, we stick to the facts. Ford came back, things got out of hand, and it's over.." He says to Mycroft quietly as the lift doors slide open.

Mycroft takes a deep breath and nods as they exit the flat, taking Greg's hand for support as they enter the room. "Sherlock, I've got a few people for you."

Sherlock and John look up. "Mother?!" Sherlock says. "Hello, Sherlock.." She smiles a little worried and goes to hug him gently.

Mycroft stands back and watches as Sherlock shoots a glare at him.

John looks at them a little shocked but he stays silent.

Sherlock frowns. "Mycroft didn't tell me you were coming."

"Mm he probably did want you to have time to hatch an escape plan.." She smiles knowingly at her son.

He pouts at his mother.

"Oh don't make that face, dear.." She smiles and turns to John. "Hello, John." She says. John waves a bit and smiles but stays silent. Mrs. Holmes frowns a bit.

Sherlock shoots a panicked look to Mycroft.

"Hello, Mrs. Holmes.." John signs and says brokenly. Her eyes widen and she looks back and forth between Mycroft and Sherlock. "What happened?" She asks.

Mycroft stiffens. "Ford came back. Things escalated. It's over now and we're okay."

Mrs. Holmes pales. Lydia comes in to check on Sherlock but she takes one look at Mrs. Holmes and rushes to her side and catches her before she faints.

Mycroft frowns and looks to his father.

Lydia helps Mrs. Holmes into a chair and tends to her. Mr. Holmes goes out to the hall way so he and Mycroft can talk in privet. Anthea sees them and goes into the room leaving them alone in the hall. "Tell me everything." Mr. Holmes says to Mycroft using his serious tone.

Mycroft bites his lip and avoids eye contact. "Sherrinford came back. He wasn't happy about Sherlock being with John or me being with Gregory. He.. He kidnapped Gregory and tortured him.. I went to find Ford after we got Gregory back, I wanted to stop it. John followed me and he saved me.. Ford had a bomb.. He was going to kill me. I.. John shielded me from the blast and took the most of it. He's deaf, obviously. It's not permanent."

His father listens silently. "Sherrinford is dead, correct?" He asks finally after minutes pass in silence.

"There is no way he could have survived." His voice is quiet.

He nods solemnly. He pulls his son into his arms like he used to when he was younger.

Mycroft stiffens and holds onto him tightly.

Mr. Holmes holds his son tightly and rubs his back. "I'm sorry.."

Mycroft holds onto him tightly and whimpers quietly, feeling the threat of tears.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you, to Gregory, to John, and to Sherlock. I'm so sorry.."

He starts to cry in his father's arms. "I'm just glad it's over.."

"It's over. Everything is going to be alright now.." Mr. Holmes holds him and rubs his back soothingly like he did when Mycroft was upset as a child.

He whimpers softly. "Thank you.."

His father hums softly.

He soon pulls away, wiping his eyes.

He hands Mycroft his handkerchief.

He takes it, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Mr. Holmes pats his shoulder. "I'm very proud of you for holding all this together and for dealing with it. I'm so proud of you.." He says sincerely.

"Thank you, I.. That means a lot to me.."

"I've always been proud of you, Mycroft, and I always will be.." He smiles softly.

He blushes at the praise and smiles. "Thank you.."

Mr. Holmes nods. Lydia kicks everyone out of Sherlock's room. "He needs rest. This has been far to much excitement for one day." She says.

Mycroft looks up as everyone leaves Sherlock's room.

John kisses Sherlock before he goes. Mr. Holmes goes and talks to Mrs. Holmes quietly. Greg goes over and nuzzles Mycroft. "Are you alright, My?" He asks softly.

He nods a bit hesitantly. "Yes, I spoke with my father about everything.."

Greg nods and bites his lip. "Is everything alright?"

"It is now, yes.."

"Okay.. Good.." Greg smiles. John yawns and rubs his shoulder tiredly.

Mycroft looks to John. "Gregory and I are going to dinner with my parents. Go get some rest, you need it." He signs.

"Good. Have fun. I'll see you later.." John signs and smiles. He heads off down the hall toward the family room to sleep.

Mycroft bites his lip and takes Greg's hand. "I.. Dinner?"

"Starving." He smiles and squeezes his hand.

He looks to his parents. "Ah.. Mum, dad?"

His parents look over and smile. "Ready to go?" Mrs. Holmes asks back to her smiley self.

Mycroft smiles tightly, knowing how his mother was. "Let's go."

They go to the lift and head down.

Mycroft has a car waiting for them.

Greg leans against Mycroft in the car.

Mycroft puts an arm around him as they go to the restaurant.

He hums softly and nuzzles him.

They soon arrive.

They are seated at a table and they order.

Mycroft looks up at Greg and then to his mother. "I.. Ah.. I have some news, mum."

Greg takes his hand. "Mm what news, dear?" She looks at him and smiles softly.

He blushes and holds Greg's hand. "Gregory and I are getting married."

She gasps and covers her mouth with her hand. "Oh my baby is getting married!!" She squeals and starts crying happy tears.

He blushes and smiles. "Mummy, dearest, please do refrain from crying."

"Oh I can't help it, Mycroft.. I'm just so happy for you both.." She wipes her tears away but more keep slipping out. She's wearing the most ridiculous smile.

Mycroft smiles. "There's one more thing, and dad doesn't know this yet either." He looks to Greg. "We're going to raise a child together."

"Oh my god we're going to be grandparents.." His father smiles. Mrs. Holmes holds onto her husband as she sobs happily.

Mycroft blushes and leans in to kiss Greg.

Greg kisses Mycroft back completely ecstatic.

He smiles. "I think they like you." He mutters against his lips.

He smiles and chuckles. "Mm I think so, too.." He nuzzles him.

He smiles and pulls away to look at his parents. "Mum, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, dear. I'm perfect. I'm incredibly happy." She smiles and sniffles a bit.

He smiles. "Thank you, mum. I don't suppose Sherlock told you about his little happy announcement?"

"What? No he didn't." She says.

He chuckles. "Of course he didn't. Sherlock and John are engaged."

"Your kidding me!" Mr. Holmes says and Mrs. Holmes breaks out into another round of happy tears. "My beautiful sons are getting married!" She giggles happily and wipes her tears.

Mycroft smiles. "You can scold him for not telling you later."

"Will do." She chuckles as she gets her tears back under control.

They eat and laugh and talk. "So Gregory, when will we meet your parents?" Mrs. Holmes asks. Greg's fork stops half way between his plate and his mouth.

Mycroft shakes his head, trying to stop his mother from continuing.

She frowns a bit. "It's alright, My." Greg pats Mycroft's leg. He looks back at Mrs. Holmes. "The chances of meeting my parents at this point are slim to none. They've ahh they've disowned me.." He shrugs.

Mycroft frowns and bites his lip. He hates it when they talk about Greg's parents because he knows it's his fault that they disowned him.

"Stop that, Mycroft. I know your doing the 'it's my fault face' and I don't even have to look at a you to know that.." Greg smiles and turns to look at him.

He frowns a bit. "I'm sorry, love.."

He kisses his forehead. "I told you it's fine, yeah?" He smiles softly.

He bites his lip and nods.

He hums and goes back to eating. "I'm sorry about your parents, dear. You are a very wonderful man.." Mrs. Holmes smiles softly. Greg smiles. "Thank you. It's alright really. They just do terrible things sometimes and I pay all their bills." He shrug. He suddenly realizes that Mycroft doesn't know that he still pays for everything for his parents.

Mycroft nearly chokes when he hears that Greg still pays for everything. "You /what/?!"

Greg winces. "Okay see there is a perfectly good explanation for that.. Just give me a moment to think of one.."

Mycroft pushes back from his seat and stands. "I can't believe this." He frowns and pushes his way past Greg's chair and into the loo.

"Ah hell.." He rubs his face and goes after him.

Mycroft splashes water in his face.

Greg goes into the loo. "My?" He asks softly.

He looks up and glares at him through the mirror.

He swallows dryly. He hasn't been on the receiving end of one of Mycroft's glares in a long time. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that.. I was going to tell you.."

"Yeah? When were you going to tell me that you still pay your parents fucking bills?" His glare holds.

He opens his mouth but he doesn't have an answer so he closes it again. He bites his lip. "There just hasn't been time. You and John just got out of the hospital. Sherlock went in. It just wasn't the right time."

Mycroft grips the sink so hard his knuckles turn white. "Why are you still paying for them?"

Greg sighs. "That day when I left the hospital and took that walk my mother called me. She was sobbing about how my fathers medical bills were getting out of a hand and they they were going to loose the house and everything, how my father wouldn't get the treatment he needed. I know it's stupid but I'm their son even if it makes them sick to think about it. I'm all they have.."

Mycroft frowns and looks down at the sink. "You don't fucking owe them anything."

"I know that believe me! I know that they have taken more than their pound of flesh from me. What am I supposed to do? Tell me, My? Because I'm doing the best I can with the hand I have been dealt." He sighs and leans against the counter.

"Tell them to piss off!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I'm a good son! They are horrible to me but they are still my parents. Just because they treat me like shit doesn't mean I have to do the same! This has nothing to do with them but it has everything to do with being a decent human being.."

"This isn't being a decent human! This is being a god damn push over for your abusive parents! And I'm tired of just fucking watching you let them do this to you!"

"I'm sorry.." He looks at the ground and go silent.

He sighs and frowns. "I'm sorry.. I just... I hate it when you put yourself through things like this.."

"I hate it, too.. I've tired for years, my whole life, to make them happy and I can't. I'm so tired of it.. I just want it to be done.." He frowns at the floor.

Mycroft frowns and finally steps away from the sink. He moves over to Greg and pulls him into a hug. "Just.. Be done with it.."

"Okay.. I'll be done with it.." He mumbles and holds onto him.

"Thank you.. You deserve better.."

He hums and nods a bit. "Thank you for putting up with me.."

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.. So much.."

He sighs. "I'm sorry for storming off.."

"It's okay. I’m sorry for not telling you." He chuckles softly.

He sighs and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back and smiles.

He pulls away. "Ah.. We left my parents out there.."

"Mm and here I was hoping for make up sex.." He smirks and heads for the door holding it open.

Mycroft groans and bites his lip. "I'll fuck you when we drop my parents off..."

"Promises promises.." He smiles.

He smirks and leans in close. "I'll fuck you till you don't remember your own bloody name."

"Yes please.." He whimpers softly and bites his lip.

He smirks and pulls away. "Come along, Gregory. My parents are waiting."

He whines a bit and follows after him.

He takes his seat at the table. "Terribly sorry."

"Is everything alright now?" His mother asks.

He takes a breath and nods. "Yes."

"Good." She nods. They finish their meal and by the end Greg is nearly squirming in his seat. He needs Mycroft badly.

Mycroft smirks slightly and puts a hand on Greg's inner thigh.

He bites his lip to keep from moaning and opens his legs wider.

He ghosts his fingers over his erection, somehow managing to remain calm and look normal.

Greg coughs to cover up a whimper. "Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Holmes asks. "Fine. Just fine.." He smiles but his voice is a bit tight.

Mycroft squeezes lightly. "Gregory's been feeling a bit under the weather."

Greg coughs to hide a moan. "Oh poor lamb. I've heard there's been something going around. You should probably take him home, Mycroft, so he can rest.." She says.

Mycroft smiles. "Brilliant idea, mummy. Thank you for having dinner with us. Would you like me to call a car for you?"

"Dinner was lovely. A car would be wonderful. We are staying at a hotel over night so we can see your brother longer tomorrow." She smiles.

He smiles. "I'm sure he would love that." Mycroft orders a car for his parents.

Greg stands outside beside Mycroft as his parents get into the car.

Mycroft holds Greg by his waist and smiles.

He leans against him and hums. "Will you take me back to Baker Street now and fuck me?" He says quietly and nuzzles him as the car pulls away from the curb.

"Mm. Of course, pet." He smirks and grabs his arse.

"Please, Sir.." He whimpers and presses against him.

He smirks. "Good boy." He looks up as a car pulls up for them.

Greg leans against Mycroft as the car drives them to Baker Street.

Mycroft smirks. "Such a good boy.."

"Please, Sir.. I need you.." He whimpers and nuzzles him.

"Ah-ah. Wait until we get home."

Greg whines.

Mycroft grips his hair tightly. "No whining."

"S-sorry, Sir.. I just want you so badly.." He whimpers.

"Control yourself, slut." He growls possessively. "Or I'll have to teach you how to."

"T-teach me.." He moans and grinds against him.

He growls and tugs his hair. "Wait until we get home." His voice is strict.

He whimpers. "P-please, Sir!"

The get to Baker Street and Mycroft practically drags Greg inside.

Greg moans and whimpers.

"Go sit on the bed. I want you to strip and to put on the collar."

"Y-yes, Sir!" He goes and does as he's told.

Mycroft takes his time taking off his coat and shoes.

Greg strips and moans as he fastens the collar on himself. He sits on the bed and whimpers while he waits.

Mycroft makes himself a cup of tea while he lets Greg wait.

He writhes on the bed and moans needy.

Mycroft comes in with a mug of tea.

"Sir.." He whines and bites his lip.

"I didn't say you could speak."

He blushes brightly and stays silent.

"Oh, now you want to be obedient?"

He whimpers and blushes harder.

"You've been a bad boy recently."

He mewls and nods guiltily.

"You know what happens when you're a bad boy."

He moans and his cock leaks.

Mycroft hums. "I suppose I've slacked on training you. But you should still know better."

"Sir.." He whimpers.

Mycroft tsks him. "Quiet, pet." He circles him and goes to the closet to grab the plug with the tail.

He bites his lip trying to be quiet.

He shows him the plug with a smirk.

Greg's hips buck involuntarily and he whimpers.

He glares. "Stay still."

He whimpers and stay still.

"Put the plug in and be a good little bitch."

He gasps softly and mewls. He does as Mycroft commands and puts in the plug.

"Shake your arse for me. I want to see your tail wag." He hesitates. "You remember your safe word?"

He shakes his arse and moans. "I-I can't remember, Sir.." He whimpers as his mind goes blank as the plug inside him moves.

Mycroft's voice softens. "Donuts, love. If it gets too much, say donuts."

"Yes, My.. Donuts is my safe word.. I understand.." He mewls and shakes his arse and feels the tail brush against the back of his legs.

"Good boy." He runs his fingers through Greg's hair before tugging on it. "You're a good boy for once. But that doesn't change the fact that I need to punish you."

He moans and arches. "Please, Sir.. I deserve to be punished.. I've been a bad boy.." He bites his lip and whimpers.

"No begging." He smirks. "Not yet, anyway." He circles the bed. "Hands and knees. Show me that arse."

He scrambles to his hands and knees. He mewls softly and puts his arse in the air.

He smirks and rubs his arse before slapping it roughly.

He cries out and moans. "Thank you, Sir!"

"Ask for another."

"Another please, Sir!"

"Good boy.." He grins and his him again, nudging the plug.

He gasps and pushes back against him.

He grips his hips to still him and rubs his arse. "Such a good little whore.."

Greg whimpers and whines.

He spreads his cheeks and nudges the plug.

He bucks his hips and writhes. "Oh god.."

He drops a hand between Greg's legs to stroke him teasingly.

"My!" Greg gasps and rocks into his hand.

Mycroft smirks and strokes him slowly. "Mm.. Yes, pet?"

"P-please, Sir! I need you.." He whimpers.

"Oh, do you want to come?"

"Yes!" He mewls.

He smirks and lets go of his cock. "Mm. Too bad."

He whines and bites his lip.

He smirks and rubs his back.

Greg arches into his hand and purrs.

"Mm.. There's my good boy.."

He bites his and shakes his arse swinging his tail.

"Beautiful." He pats his head.

He blushes and purrs more.

He pulls away to adjust himself in his trousers. "Come make me feel good.."

He moves over to him. He kisses him softly and kisses down his neck. He unbuttons his shirt and kisses each inch of newly exposed flesh, soon his shirt is hanging open and Greg sinks down further. He rubs him through his trousers and pulls them down. He sucks at the head of his cock through his pants.

Mycroft gasps and moans. "Yes.."

He whimpers softly and pulls down his his pants. He moans and licks his lips as he sees Mycroft's cock. He kisses down the length and takes the tip into his mouth and sucks gently.

"Good boy.." He moans and holds his head. "Make me feel good.."

He mewls and takes him in further. He relaxes his throat and moans around him.

He bucks his hips slightly. "Take more, pet.."

He takes more. He can nearly feel Mycroft's cock touching the back of his throat. He purrs and takes him down further. He moans loudly and can feel saliva running down his chin.

Mycroft moans loudly and grips his hair. "So good, love.."

Greg moans and arches. He whimpers as the plug moves inside of him. He bobs his head around Mycroft's cock.

He pushes at Greg's head. "Off.. I want to come inside you.."

He lets him go and moans.

"Turn around and shake your arse."

He whimpers and turns. He shakes his arse and moans as the tail moves the plug.

"There my good boy.." He rubs his arse and slowly eases the plug out.

He moans at the emptiness and whimpers needy.

He smiles and pushes into him.

He gasps and moans. He arches and pushes back into him.

Mycroft moans and bucks his hips.

"Sir!" He moans loudly.

"Tell me how much you love it."

"I love it! Oh god I love it so much! Please, Sir!"

He smirks and bucks his hips roughly.

"Ah!" He cries out. "I need to come. Please let me come, Sir!" He whimpers desperately.

He smirks. "Come for me."

"My!" Greg cries out and tenses as he comes hard.

Mycroft gasps and comes hard as Greg squeezes around him.

He whimpers and trembles under him.

"Beautiful.."

He mewls and collapses onto the bed with Mycroft on top of him.

"You were perfect, love.."

Greg hums and blushes softly.

"I love you."

"Mm love you, too.." He mumbles happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him. "Mm.. Nap?"

"Mm nap.." He hums softly still happily relaxed into sub space.

He smiles and holds him. He hums as he falls asleep.

Greg curls against him and sleeps.

Mycroft smiles and soon falls asleep.

John wakes up in the night alone. He sighs softly and gets up. He sneaks past the nurses and slips into Sherlock's room. Sherlock is sleeping and John smiles as he sits in his chair by the bed.

Sherlock mumbles softly in his sleep.

John watches Sherlock's lips move. He wishes he could hear his mumbles. He misses Sherlock's voice so much. His heart aches a little longing to hear Sherlock's voice.

Sherlock reaches out for John.

John smiles and takes his hand, rubbing his thumb gently over his knuckles.

He smiles, still half asleep.

He kisses his hand careful so he doesn't wake Sherlock. He sits quietly in the chair and holds Sherlock's hand. He smiles softly.

Sherlock hums softly and stays asleep.

He smiles and drifts back to sleep still holding Sherlock's hand.

Sherlock relaxes, feeling safe with John.

Greg hums softly in his sleep as he presses his face to Mycroft's chest.

Mycroft hums softly as he holds Greg, starting to wake.

He grumbles and wraps around him as he feels Mycroft move.

He smiles and nuzzles him. "Gregory.."

"Mm My.." He groans softly and hides his face trying to sleep.

He smiles. "Wake up, Gregory.."

"Mm.." He kisses up his chest softly and nuzzles his neck.

Mycroft smiles and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back and smiles. "Mm I wouldn't mind waking up like that everyday for the rest of my life.."

He blushes and smiles. "Mm.. You do have the opportunity. Considering you're my fiancé."

"Then I'll use that opportunity to the fullest advantage.." He smiles and kisses him again.

He smiles and kisses him back. "Mm.. Good. Perhaps I can find better ways to wake you."

"You are quite the genius, love.. I'm sure you can come up with something.." He mumbles against his lips.

He grins and nips at his lips. "Mm. I may already have a few ideas.."

"You are my artist and I am your canvas. Paint me with your masterpiece.." He smiles.

He blushes brightly and smiles, nuzzling him.

Greg smiles softly and hums happily.

"I love you.. You're more beautiful and more precious than any work of art.."

He whimpers softly and kisses him tenderly. "I love you so much.." He whispers against his lips.

He smiles and kisses him back. "I love you with all of my heart."

"You know you have all of mine.." He kisses his jaw pressing closer.

He gasps softly and smiles. "I know.."

He smiles and kisses him.

"You're amazing.."

"I'm yours.."

"And I, yours."

"Mm perfect.." He smiles and rolls pulling Mycroft on top of him.

Mycroft blushes and smiles down at him.

He hums and rubs his scruff against Mycroft's jaw.

He blushes brightly and gasps softly. "Ah.."

He kisses his neck and nuzzles him.

He gasps at the scratch of Greg's scruff. It was nearly a beard now. "Oh god.."

"Mm?" He hums.

"Christ.. I love your beard.. It feels amazing.."

He chuckles and rubs it against Mycroft's neck where he's already sucked the flesh sensitive.

Mycroft gasps and arches his back. "Greg!" He moans loudly.

"Mm would you want to feel it against your tender thigh skin? Or what about between your arse cheeks?" He bites and sucks his neck then ever so gently drags his scruff against the mark.

He gasps and moans. "Ah.. B-Between my arse cheeks.. Yes.. God, Gregory.."

"Mm do you want me to eat you out? God it's need such a long time since I did it last I've nearly forgotten how intoxicating you taste.." He growls softly, possessively.

Mycroft whimpers needy and nods. "Please! I need your tongue.. Please.. I crave it.."

He smirks and flips them over, pinning Mycroft to the bed with his arms above his head. Greg feels very dominating and possessive suddenly. He want to consume every bit of Mycroft that he's willing to give.

Mycroft whimpers and moans under him, loving the way that Greg is taking charge. "Please, Sir!!"

"I'm going to make you feel so fucking good you're going to scream.." He smirks and sucks Mycroft's neck. He trails bites and sucks down to his collar bone. He still has Mycroft's arms pinned above his head. He moves and sucks the tender flesh under his arms. Soon his most his front is full of bites and suck marks. "There's not going to be an inch of you that isn't covered in my mark.."

Mycroft moans and gasps. "Yes! Please! Mark me.. Make me indecent.." He whimpers. "C-Cuff me to the bed.. Please.."

He smirks and pulls him into a brutal kiss before getting up to find the cuffs.

Mycroft blushes as he watches. "Please sir.."

He picks up the cuffs and twirls them around his fingers with practiced ease. "God just look at you.. All spread out and desperate. All mine. So hard and leaking so much. Covered in my marks. But I'm not nearly finished with you yet.." He smirks.

He whimpers and spreads his legs further apart. "God, please.. I want you.. I n-need you.."

He grins and bites his lip. "Who do you belong to, Mycroft?"

He moans and arches his back. "You. I belong to you."

Greg takes Mycroft's hard leaking prick into his hand and strokes him teasingly. "Louder. Who do you belong to?"

He gasps and bucks his hips. "You! You, Christ, I belong to you!"

"That's my good boy.." He smiles and let's go of his cock. "Safe word, Mycroft, what is it?"

He whines and closes his eyes, trying to think. "S-Safeword..?" He frowns a bit. "U-U-Umbrella?"

"Very good, My." He says obviously pleased and kisses him.

He moans into the kiss, extremely happy to have pleased his master. He felt himself slip deeper into his submissive role.

"Who's my good boy?" He asks mumbling against his lips.

"I am!" He whimpers, desperate to prove how much of a good boy he was.

"Mm yes you are, love. My good boy.." He rewards him with another kiss.

He blushes and kisses him back eagerly.

"Always so needy for me, aren't you? Constantly desperate for a word or a touch or a glance.." He growls softly against his lips.

He whimpers and nods. "Yes.. Christ, yes.. I.. I'm your whore.."

"Mm my gorgeous whore.." He suck hard on his neck in the one spot that drives Mycroft absolutely insane.

Mycroft cries out loudly and arches his back. "Fuck! Greg!"

Greg smirks and pulls away from him. "On your hands and knees. Hold onto the head board and I'll cuff you to it like you wanted so badly.." He purrs in his deeper hypnotic baritone.

He whimpers and scrambles to get onto his hands and knees. He whines and moans, holding onto the headboard.

"Good boy, My.." He cuffs him. "You are so gorgeous.." He praises and starts sucking marks into his back.

He moans and whines. "Please, sir.."

He drags his scruff down along Mycroft's spine and he stops to suck a mark into the base of their spine.

He cries out and pushes back against him.

"Mm what do you want, Mycroft? Do you want me to bury my face in your arse? Do you want me to use my mouth on your tight hole?" He bite his arse cheek softly.

Mycroft whimpers needy and pushes back against him. "Yes! Use your mouth on my hole! Please!"

He smiles and kneads Mycroft's arse in his hands. "Beg for my mouth.."

"Please, Gregory! Please eat me out.. Use your tongue on me until I'm gasping and moaning for more. Please! I want to feel your facial hair on my arse.. Your tongue deep inside of me.. Please.."

He leans in and licks a wide swipe from Mycroft's bollocks to to base of his spine. "Mm you taste fucking delicious.." He growls.

He whimpers and pushes back against him, grinding his hips against his face. "Yes! Gregory, God yes! Fuck.."

He licks at Mycroft's hole and feels it flutter against his tongue. He hum and buries his face deeper licking more.

"Greg, please.." He whimpers and tries to spread his legs further apart. "I.. I want you to fuck me with your tongue.."

Greg growls in agreement and starts fucking Mycroft with his tongue. He grips Mycroft's hips tightly and rocks them in perfect time with his tongue to drive Mycroft completely insane.

Mycroft cries out and moans loudly. "Yes! Yes please!"

He fucks him deeper and harder with his tongue. He reaches down and strokes Mycroft's hard leaking cock.

Mycroft cries out and comes hard with a shout.

Greg moans and strokes him through his orgasm but stops before Mycroft becomes to over sensitive and the pleasure turns to pain. He moves and undoes the cuffs. He lays down and brings Mycroft to his chest. He rubs and kisses Mycroft's wrists softly. "So gorgeous, My.. I love you so much.. You are brilliant.." He says softly.

He shivers in his arms, nuzzling his chest as he drifts into subspace. "L-Love you.."

He pulls the covers up around them. "You did so wonderful.. Such a good boy. I'm so pleased with you.." He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He whimpers softly and nods. "Thank you.."

He kisses his head gently and holds him.

He mutters softly as he falls further into subspace.

"Mm? What was that, love?" He nuzzles him gently.

He mutters softly. "Perfect.."

"Mm yes you are.." He rubs his back gently.

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling him.

"Rest for a while and we'll go back out to the hospital later.." He holds him and kisses his head.

He hums and nods, curling up in his arms.

Greg smiles softly and holds him.


	5. Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg sings to Sherlock.

John sits in his chair and reads over Sherlock's chart.

Sherlock finally starts to wake. He mutters and turns to face John. "John.." He forgets that John is deaf.

John doesn't hear Sherlock so he doesn't look up from reading the chart.

Sherlock frowns when he remembers and struggles to sit up. He reaches for John to get his attention.

John sees Sherlock move out of the corner of his eye. He looks up and smiles. He helps Sherlock sit up and adjusts his bed so he can relax against it.

Sherlock smiles and signs to him. "Hello, love."

"Hello, honey bee.." He signs back and smiles.

He blushes at the pet name and smiles. "My little hedgehog.." He smiles and signs.

He blushes and chuckles. "Mm I was wondering when that was going to surface again.. How are you feeling?" He signs and smiles.

He smiles and signs back. "Better. Bored. Myc was supposed to bring me my violin."

"They've not been in yet today.. Haven't seen him or Greg since they went to dinner with your parents last night." He signs.

He frowns. "You were here by yourself and you didn't come see me?"

"Lydia kicked us all out of your room. I was tired so I went to bed. I couldn't sleep so I snuck past her in the middle of the night and I've been here since.." He signs back.

He reaches for his hand and pulls him closer, still frowning.

John gets up and hugs him. He kisses his head gently.

He hums softly and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

"I love you.." He mumbles against his lips.

"I love you too.."

He smiles and sits back in his chair. Lydia sleeps on the bench in front of Sherlock's room.

Anthea comes to see her.

Lydia is short enough that she can curl her whole body onto the bench to sleep.

Anthea smiles and sits by her head. She brushes her hair out of her face.

She mumbles and moves her head up onto her lap, pressing her face into her belly still half asleep.

She smiles and runs her fingers through her hair.

She mewls softly and her eyes flutter open.

Anthea smiles down at her. "Hello, love."

She blushes and hides her face in Anthea's belly. "Hello, love.." She mumbles.

She smiles. "Have you been sleeping out here all night?"

"Mm no just a few hours. Middle of the night after John thought he snuck past me.." She nuzzles her belly.

She smiles. "That was kind of you to let him in."

"Mm I wouldn't keep him away from Sherlock unless it was absolutely necessary.." She hums.

She smiles. "You're so sweet.."

She blushes and giggles. "God I haven't fallen asleep like that since my internship.."

"Mm. You're doing a great job with everything."

She blushes brightly. "Th-thank you.. My job is one of the few things I'm good at.."

She frowns a bit and nuzzles her. "Hey.."

"Mm.." She hums softly and avoids direct eye contact.

She frowns and sits up to look at her. "Lydia.."

She looks at her and has a guilty look on her face.

She frowns. "Please don't say things like that.."

Lydia blushes embarrassedly and bites her lip. "Sorry.. I'll try to do better.."

She frowns and leans down to kiss her. "You're bloody perfect, alright?"

"A-alright.." She blushes happily this time and leans up to kiss her back.

Anthea smiles and pulls her into a hug.

She hugs her and nuzzles her softly.

"Beautiful.."

She mewls quietly and kisses her again, trying to show her how much she appreciates her.

She smiles and holds her close. "I know.. I know.."

She nuzzles her and presses her face into her neck, enjoying being held.

She smiles and just holds her for a bit.

Lydia smiles and hums happily.  
Greg wakes slowly wrapped around Mycroft. He holds him close and kisses the back of his neck.

Mycroft mewls softly as he wakes, curling in closer.

He pulls him back closer against his chest and continues to kiss his neck and shoulder.

He gasps and whines. "Gr-Gregory.."

"Mm? What, My?" He mumbles against his skin.

He whimpers and presses closer against him, moaning into his chest.

He chuckles softly and kisses him.

He whimpers softly and kisses him back.

"Gorgeous.." He hums and nuzzles him.

He blushes brightly. "Too early.."

"Mm your gorgeous anytime of the day but right now it's late not early. It's past noon." He smiles.

He groans and mutters softly. "Do we have to get up?"

"Mm yes.. Or I could take Sherlock his violin and send John back here to relax with you.. He hasn't been home in days.."

Mycroft hums and nods. "John deserves some time to relax.."

"Alright good.. I'll take a shower and head over to the hospital with Sherlock's violin. Somehow I'll get John so come back and laze about with you here.." He smirks.

Mycroft smiles. "Mm.. Just show him suggestive pictures of me.."

Greg laughs and rolls out of bed. "Oh please.. You text him yourself. He'd like that better anyway." He winks and goes to take a shower.

Mycroft smirks and takes a few sexy pictures for John.

Greg takes his shower and walks back into the room to get dressed. He smirks as he sees Mycroft taking provocative pictures of himself.

Mycroft blushes when he sees Greg. "Did you think I was kidding?"

He chuckles as he gets dressed. "You rarely ever kid, love. Especially when it comes to sex."

He smirks slightly. "Mm. I'll wait to send these to him until you get there. I want you to tell me what his reaction is."

"Oh I could take pictures of his reactions and send them to you." He says as he slips on his shirt.

He smiles. "Please do."

He smiles and chuckles to himself, shaking his head a bit.

He smiles. "Mm. You're a mad genius.."

"Mm I'm mad alright but you are my genius.." He smiles and goes to kiss him.

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back.

"Mm I think it's funny that this has never struck me as being odd.." He smiles.

He raises a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Mm.. I mean this whole like open relationship thing.."

He bites his lip, worrying it a bit. "Are you having second thoughts about it?"

"No no nothing like that at all." He smiles reassuringly. "I enjoy it completely. What I mean is that I never thought I'd be as happy as I am with a situation where you were with someone that wasn't me. It makes me happy that you are happy when you are with me but you are also happy when you are with John." He says trying to explain.

He blushes and bites his lip, the question barely escaping. "I.. Are you happy when you're with Sherlock?"

He smiles and nod. "Yes I am happy when I'm with Sherlock."

He nods and smiles a bit. "Good. I'm glad."

"Alright is better be going. Sherlock's probably at his wits end with boredom at this point. I'll text you when I get there so you can sext John." He smirks and kisses him.

He blushes and kisses him back. "Thank you, love."

"Mm anything for you, My.." He smiles and heads out to the living room. "Try and eat something as well. Oh and have a car ready at the hospital for John. He won't want to deal with cabs in the state you’re going to put him in." He says and smirks as he picks up Sherlock's violin case.

Mycroft smirks and does as asked. "I assure you, everything is ready."

"Mm good." He smiles and kisses him once more. "I love you.. I'll see you later. Have fun.." He winks and heads for the door.

Mycroft smiles and relaxes in bed, taking a few more pictures.

Greg goes to the hospital and knocks on the door frame as he enters Sherlock's room. "Did someone order some salvation from the ever encroaching crush of boredom?" He smirks.

Sherlock groans happily. "Christ, thank you. It's been devastating."

"Mm what would you do without me?" Greg smirks and kisses Sherlock. He sits his violin case gently on his lap.

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back. "Thank you, Greg.."

He smiles and hums. He texts Mycroft. **At the hospital.--GL**

Mycroft smirks. **Go talk to John. Tell me when you've told him. --MH**

Greg goes over to John while Sherlock is busy with his violin. "You should go home and relax, John. Get some fresh air. You can relax with Mycroft as he lazes about.." Greg signs and smirks.

John frowns and shakes his head, signing back. "I should stay here with Sherlock."

"I'll stay with Sherlock. He'll be perfectly fine. You deserve a little break." He signs back. **Try texting him. He's a bit reluctant to leave..--GL** He texts Mycroft covertly.

Mycroft smirks and sends him one of his pictures, along with a caption. **John, come home. I'm lonely. --MH**

Greg smirks and send Mycroft a picture of John's reaction. "Are you alright, John?" He signs acting as if he has no idea what's really going on.

Mycroft sends him another picture, this time he's naked on the bed, his hand covering his erection.

John bites his lip and whimpers quietly. He shifts in his chair starting to feel himself stir. Greg smirks as he sends another picture to Mycroft of John starting to become needy.

Mycroft grins at John's reaction and sends him another picture, his erection exposed now and his legs are spread.

John makes a low quiet sound that's somewhere between a moan and a growl. **Mm what a sexy whore..--JW** He finally texts Mycroft back. Greg takes a recording of the sound John made and sends it to Mycroft.

Mycroft sends him another picture of him fingering himself. **Please come take care of me, sir.. --MH**

John bites his lip and smirks. He looks up at Sherlock.

Sherlock's softly playing his violin with his eyes closed.

John smiles and gets up slowly. He kisses Sherlock's head softly. **On my way..--JW** He text Mycroft.

Sherlock opens an eye and smiles. He turns to kiss him. Mycroft texts John. **Hurry, sir.. -MH**

"I'm going to go home for a little while and relax with Mycroft.. Greg is going to stay here and keep you company.. Alright?" John signs to Sherlock.

He nods and signs back. "Alright. That's fine."

He smiles and kisses him softly. "I love you. I'll be back later.." He signs and smiles.

He smiles and signs back. "I love you too. Have fun."

He smiles and leaves after waving bye. **Headed to the lifts now.--JW** He texts Mycroft.

**There is a car waiting for you. --MH**

**Mm you are perfect..--JW** He goes down and gets into the car as it pulls up to him in perfect time.

Mycroft smirks and waits for John to get back.

Lydia goes into Sherlock's room to check on him. She smiles as she recognizes the song he plays on his violin. "La da da di da da.." She hums along as she takes his vitals.

Sherlock opens an eye and smiles.

"Hearts beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.." She sings softly.

He smiles and continues playing, letting her sing.

She blushes slightly as she sees Anthea watch her.  
"One step closer  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this.." She starts feeling a bit more confidant in her singing.

Anthea smiles and leans against the wall as she listens to Lydia sing.

She blushes harder. "I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer.." She fades out softly as Sherlock finishes playing. "Holy fuck.." Greg says quietly completely amazed at her voice.

Sherlock smiles. "Brilliant.."

Lydia blushes and giggles. "Oh god no I'm an awful singer. My skills at piano are much better believe me." She smiles and writes in Sherlock's chart.

Anthea smiles. "It was beautiful."

She blushes brightly and hides behind the chart pretending to read it.

She smiles and kisses her cheek.

Lydia giggles and smiles.  
John gets out of the car as it drops him at Baker Street.

Mycroft hears the car door and smirks, spreading himself out on the bed.

John heads up the stairs to the flat and directly to the bedroom. He leans against the door frame and smirks as he sees Mycroft spread out on the bed.

Mycroft whimpers softly and looks up. "John.." He signs.

"Mycroft." He signs back and licks his lips.

He whimpers and moans. "Come here.. Please.." He signs, his hands shaking.

He smirks and walks to him slowly. He trails his finger tip up his ankle, his calf, inner thigh, hip, and finally stops to press his palm against Mycroft's chest feeling his pounding heart under his hand.

Mycroft blushes brightly and arches up into his hand. "Please.."

John tangles his hand in Mycroft's hair and leans in to kisses him hungrily.

Mycroft moans into his mouth and pulls him closer, kissing him back deeply. 

John growls softly and hovers over him on the bed. He kisses him and moans loudly not being able to judge how loud he's being and not really giving a fuck if he is loud. 

Mycroft claws at his back and moans loudly. "Yes..."

He smirks and bites his neck adding his mark to Greg's earlier ones. 

He arches his back and cries out. 

He licks the the bite and kisses him. 

He kisses him back desperately, tugging at his hair. "Please.."

"What do you want? Do you want to ride my cock?" He signs and smirks. 

He whimpers and nods desperately. 

John reaches down and feels a plug inside of Mycroft. He smirks and wiggles it. "Such a prepared slut.." He signs. 

Mycroft gasps and squirms under him. "For you, sir.." He signs back. 

He pulls up the plug and pushes in two fingers. He fucks him with his fingers and expertly rubs against his prostate. 

Mycroft cries out and arches his back, pushing back against him. "John! Yes, more!!"

He smirks at his reaction and stretches him with three fingers. 

He moans loudly and whines, rocking his hips. "John.." He forced John to look at him. "Fuck me." He signs. 

He puts a condom on and rolls over onto the bed pulling Mycroft to straddle him. "Ride my cock.." He signs and grinds against him. 

Mycroft blushes and hesitates. "I.. I don't want you to wear a condom.. Please, John?" He signs, his face a bit hopeful and worried. 

He shakes his head. "No, Mikey.." He signs. 

He frowns and whimpers slightly. "Please, John.. I want to feel you.. I.. Why not?"

He bites his lip. "Because Sherlock is the first person I want to come inside of.." He signs. 

He frowns a bit. "I.. You haven't?" He nods ands leans down to kiss his chest. "It's okay. I understand." He signs. 

John pulls him closer and kisses him. "Thank you.." He signs back and grinds against him. 

He gasps and moans, lifting his hips and sinking down on him quickly. 

"Oh fuck, Mike!" He moans loudly and arches. 

Mycroft whimpers and moans loudly, pressing his hands against John's chest as he stares to fuck himself. 

He holds Mycroft's hip and thrusts up into him as he comes down. 

He gasps and moans loudly, rocking his hips down onto him. 

John moans and bucks up into him. He takes Mycroft's leaking cock in his hand and strokes it teasingly. 

He whimpers and moans loudly, bucking up into his hand. "Oh god, please.."

He starts thrusting into Mycroft in earnest and stroking him firmly with his hand. 

Mycroft cries out and arches his back, coming hard and suddenly. 

John moans loudly as he follows Mycroft over the edge. 

Mycroft whimpers and trembles on top of him. 

He breaths hard and shakes a bit under him. He pulls him closer and kisses him. "Gorgeous.." He mumbles against his lips. 

He whimpers and kisses him back. "Love you.."

"Mm love you, too.." He nuzzles him and rubs his back. 

He smiles and nuzzles him, curling up on his chest. 

He hums and holds him to his chest. 

He feels himself starting to fall asleep. 

John nuzzles him and drifts off as well.   
Greg sits in his chair and is hypnotized by Sherlock's playing. He smiles softly as he watches him make beautiful music. 

Sherlock opens an eye and smirks at Greg's expression. 

He blushes brightly and smiles. 

He smiles. "Come sing."

He smiles and stands next to his bed. "What are you going to play?" 

He smiles and starts to play All of Me. "Lydia let me listen to some newer songs."

He chuckles softly and grins. "What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright  
My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind.." He begins to sing as Sherlock plays. 

Sherlock closes his eyes as he plays and Greg sings. 

"'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh.." He croons getting lost in the song. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles, humming along. 

"How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you.." He continues to sing smiling softly at Sherlock. 

Sherlock smiles fondly at him. 

"Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all though it's hard  
Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you  
I give you all of me  
And you give me all, of you, oh oh oh.." He slowly fades out as the last notes Sherlock's plays fall away. 

Sherlock smiles and looks up at him. 

Greg chuckles softly and smiles back at him. "You are breathtaking.." 

Sherlock blushes and pulls him closer to kiss him. 

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

"I love you.."

"Mm I love you, too, hun.." He mumbles against his lips. 

He blushes and smiles. 

He smiles and nuzzles him softly. 

"Your singing is brilliant, Greg.."

He blushes and hums. "Not nearly as brilliant as your playing.." He smiles. 

He smiles. "I believe that song was appropriate."

He chuckles softly. "Mm yes it was.. What would I do without your smart mouth?" He muses. 

Sherlock smirks and pulls him in for another kiss. 

"Mm yes I'd be completely lost without that mouth.." He mumbles against his lips and smiles. 

He chuckles softly and deepens the kiss. 

He whimpers quietly and kisses him back. He can hear Sherlock's monitor making noise somewhere in the distance. 

He moans quietly and pulls him closer. 

He leans closer and holds the back of his neck gently. 

He whimpers softly and pulls at his lip. 

Greg gasps and sighs. 

"Come onto the bed.."

He nuzzles him and presses his face to Sherlock's neck. 

He pouts slightly. "The bed's big enough.."

He bites his lip. "Alright.." He smiles softly and slips off his shoes. 

Sherlock scoots over to let Greg in. 

He gets into Sherlock's bed and relaxes next to him. 

Sherlock hums softly and ghosts his fingers over Greg's chest. 

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

He leans in to kiss his neck, scraping his teeth against it. 

"Sherlock.." He moves rubbing his scruff against Sherlock's jaw. 

Sherlock gasps and lets out a small moan. "Oh fuck, Greg.."

He hums softly and smiles. 

He pouts, getting frustrated. "Greg."

"No, hun.." He says softly and shakes his head slowly. 

He whines. "Why not?" He frowns, thinking he's done something wrong to put off Greg. 

He takes his hand and kisses his knuckles. "Because you are still healing from some very major things, honey.."

He frowns, looking smaller than normal.

Greg frowns a bit. "I want you to heal. I want you to be better. I won't do anything to impede that.. I love you, Sherlock.. I love you so much that I won't do anything that could possibly hurt you.." He tries to explain and he bites his lip. 

Sherlock bites his lip and drops his gaze, avoiding eye contact with Greg. 

He frowns and nuzzles him. "Sherlock.." He whispers. 

He frowns and curls up on the bed, shutting himself off. 

Greg continues to frown and he holds him. "Sherlock.. Please don't shut me out.. Please.." He says quietly. 

Sherlock tries to force himself into his mind palace but it doesn't work. His frown grows and his bites his lip. His covers his face and mutters to himself into his arms. "Stupid.. Stupid.."

"No, Sherlock.. You're not stupid.. Talk to me please.." He rubs his arm gently. 

He stiffens when he realizes how ridiculous he's being and frowns. "I.." He shakes his head, assuming his usual expressionless persona that he hadn't had in a while. "It's nothing. Never mind."

"It's not nothing, Sherlock. If you are upset or bothered by something it's not nothing. Please talk to me.. Don't shut me out.." 

His expression falters slightly but he manages to keep it. "I said it was fine. It's stupid and I was stupid."

He still frowns a bit and swallows his hurt. "Whatever you say, hun.." He sighs softly. 

He flinches a bit at the tone of Greg's voice. He knows he's hurt him now, but he can't think straight still. He frowns, frustrated with himself. 

He nuzzles him softly and holds him gently. "I'm here if you need me.. I just want you to know that.."

He frowns and clenches his jaw, trying to keep his tears away. "I.. I know."

He kisses his shoulder and holds him. 

He frowns and leans into him.

Greg hums softly. "I had a thought, dear  
However scary  
About that night  
The bugs and the dirt  
Why were you digging?  
What did you bury  
Before those hands pulled me  
From the earth?  
I will not ask you where you came from  
I will not ask and neither should you  
Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips  
We should just kiss like real people do.." He sings softly to him. 

He blushes and starts to clam down, curling up next to him. 

"I knew that look dear  
Eyes always seeking  
Was there in someone  
That dug long ago  
So I will not ask you  
Why you were creeping  
In some sad way I already know  
So I will not ask you where you came from  
I would not ask and neither would you.." He croons to Sherlock. 

Sherlock whimpers softly as he listens to Greg sing and pulls him closer, hiding in Greg's chest. 

"Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips  
We should just kiss like real people do  
I could not ask you where you came from  
I could not ask and neither could you  
Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips  
We could just kiss like real people do.." He finishes softly and holds him close. 

Sherlock sniffles quietly and holds onto him, his previous frustration gone. 

"I love you.. I love you.. I love you.." He hums softly to him repeatedly. 

He whimpers as a few tears fall. "I love you too.."

He hums and kisses his tears away gently. 

He frowns. "I.. I'm sorry.."

"No, hun, I'm sorry.. I just worry when I don't know how to help you.." 

He frowns and bites his lip. "I just.. My mind isn't working the way it usually does.. There're too many emotions going on at once and I don't know how to process them.."

He nods. "Okay. I understand that everything has been very...hectic lately. We need to help you have more time to sort things out and to process how you feel.. Everything will be calmer soon I promise.." 

He nods into his chest and curls up next to him. 

Greg holds him and rubs his back soothingly. 

He frowns a bit. "Y-You'll stay with me, right?"

"Of course, hun.. I'll be right by you side whenever you need me.." He smiles softly. 

He nods, looking like he was trying to convince himself. 

"I promise.." He nuzzles him softly. 

He nods and hides his face. "I trust you.."

Greg hums and holds him. 

"Will you sing for me again?" His voice is soft as he asks. 

"Sure, hun.. Any song in particular?" 

He blushes. "Can you sing Collide?”

He smiles and nods. "The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah

But I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again.." He sings to Sherlock. 

He closes his eyes and nuzzles him as he sings. 

"Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
Well, I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind.." He holds him and kisses his head as he continues. 

He blushes and smiles, his breathing slowly evening out. 

"Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide.." He sings softly and kisses his cheek when he finishes. 

Sherlock falls asleep before he finishes the song, cuddled up to his side with his head on his chest. 

Greg holds him close and protectively.


	6. Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Mycroft play a game. Sherlock finds out Greg and Mycroft have been talking about having a chiled and has a meltdown.

John nuzzles Mycroft as he's wrapped around him. 

Mycroft mumbles softly and slowly wakes up. 

He grumbles as he feels Mycroft move and presses closer to him. 

Mycroft smiles and nuzzles him softly, kissing his head. 

He hums happily and relaxes again him. 

Mycroft smiles and peppers kisses over his face. 

John shrieks giggles and tries to swat him away half heartedly. He smiles brightly. 

Mycroft grins and starts to tickle him. 

He howls with laughter and tries to wrestle him off. 

He straddles him and smirks down at him. 

He licks his lips and smirks. He flips them over and pins Mycroft to the bed with his arms held above his head. 

Mycroft blushes brightly, surprised at the sudden change in roles. 

He laughs and gets up head to take a shower. "Still got it!" He winks and goes to the bathroom. 

Mycroft growls and gets up, following him. 

He leans against the bathroom counter with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Predictable much?" He signs a tilts his head in just that way that it's clear that he's messing with Mycroft. 

Mycroft narrows his eyes and looks at him possessively. He presses him against the counter and kisses him hard. 

He growls and kisses him back hard. 

He moans and bites at his lip before pushing his tongue inside. 

He moans sucks hard on his tongue. He grips Mycroft's hips tight enough to bruise pulling him closer and presses them closer together. 

Mycroft yelps slightly before grinding against him. He continues to fight for dominance. 

John groans loudly. He grips Mycroft's hair and pulls his head back exposing his neck. He sucks and bites his neck possessively. 

Mycroft gasps and mewls as John bites at the spot on his neck that drives him crazy. He melts against him, finally submitting. 

John smirks and thinks that he'll have to remember that spot for future reference. "Mm what a good boy I have.." He mumbles against his neck and sucks on his ear lobe. 

He whimpers desperately and nods, pulling him closer.

He kisses Mycroft and nips at his lips. "Mm let's play a game.." He signs and smirks. 

He blushes brightly and signs back. "What kind of game?"

"A test of wills.. Starting in the next few moments we aren't allowed to touch each other. We can say anything to each other or do anything to ourselves but touching is off limits. The first person to cave will be taught a lesson by the other. On his knees under the others cock and giving up their control completely to the other. If I win I get to have you under my control.. If you win.. Well I'm all yours to do with whatever you command of me to do.." He smirks and bites his lip. 

He growls, his dominance returning. "You're on, Doctor." He signs and smirks. 

He growls and brings him down for a brutal searing kiss before the game starts. He grinds against him and then suddenly steps away. "May the best man win.." He signs and signals the start of the game. 

Mycroft smirks and steps around him, motioning for the shower. "You wanted to shower, yeah?" He signs, already forming a plan for John for when he comes out of the shower. 

"Mm yes I did.." He signs and goes over to the shower. He carefully walks by Mycroft so close that he could feel the heat from his skin but not touching him at all. 

He blushes and forces himself to regain control. "Mm. I'll be waiting." He signs and retreats to the bedroom. He waits until he hears the shower start before going to find one of John's jumpers and his red pants. He puts both of them on and lays on the bed, stroking himself through John's pants. 

John takes his time in the shower. He washes every bit and crevasse of himself. He drags out his shower as long as possible making Mycroft wait. 

Mycroft gets up to get a vibrating plug from their closet. He stretches himself and pushes the plug into himself, moaning softly. 

He gets out of the shower and tired to mentally prepare himself for anything that Mycroft could be doing. He goes into the bedroom and bites his lip hard to keep from moaning. He sees Mycroft spread out across the bed in one of his jumpers and red pants writhing against a plug. He smirks and decided to raise the stakes. He drops his towel to the floor and picks up the bottle of lubricant on his way over to the couch in the room. He looks at Mycroft before bending forward giving Mycroft a perfect view of his arse. He takes the lube and slicks his fingers. He then starts to push his fingers into himself for the first time in ages. 

Mycroft's eyes widen as he watches John finger himself. "O-Oh God.." He whimpers and pushes two fingers into himself, against the plug. 

"Oh god, Mycroft! Yes! Fuck me please!" He nearly wails and he fucks himself on his fingers. 

Mycroft growls at John's cheap shot. John knows he loves dirty talking. Bastard. He got up to get John's dog tags, dangling them in front of John's face before putting them around his own neck, dragging them over his nipples. 

He growls and bites his lip. He continues to fuck himself adding fingers and moaning loudly. "Mikey please! Use me! I'm your whore! Fill me to the brim with you delicious come! I need your huge fucking cock in my arse so bloody bad!" He begs and pleads loudly. 

Mycroft closes his eyes and takes John's pants off, bringing them up to his face. He whimpers and moans as he inhales deeply, nuzzling them. 

John's hips buck and he moans. He bites his lips and reaches down in between Mycroft's legs, careful not to touch him, and pulls the plug out of him. He sucks on the plug and moans before pushing up into himself. 

Mycroft groans at the sight before smirking, remembering that he had the remote for the vibrations. He grabs the remote off the table and wiggles it at John, smirking with a brow raised. 

John eyes widen and his mouth falls open. "Oh fuc-" 

He smirks and turns on the vibrator, starting it on the medium setting, bypassing the two slower settings. 

He arches and cries out as the vibrations make his body tremble. He whimpers and pants determined not to lose.. Well not yet if he can help it. 

Mycroft reaches down to finger himself, still loose from the plug. He smirks and presses in four fingers immediately. He moans loudly, tossing his head back and turns up the vibrator. 

"Oh god yes!" John sobs and throws his head back. He trembles and tries to breathe. He just has to hang on for a bit long. He moans loudly. "Fuck me harder, Mike! Please! I want to be sore! I want to be so sore I can't fucking walk right for a mouth! Give it to me! Just fucking give it to me!" He cries out. 

Mycroft whimpers and locks eyes with John as he pushes his entire hand into his arse. His mouth falls open in a silent moan, his face contorting in desperation. 

He gasps and moans loudly. He wants to touch him so badly. He needs to touch him. He takes a deep breath and ties to get a hold of himself. He whimpers and bites his lip. He's going to say what he never thought he'd ever say to another person. He fucks himself hard against the vibrating plug. "Daddy fuck me, please!" He pleads desperately sounding so innocent and brokenly needy. 

Mycroft's movements freeze. His eyes widen and he looks at John. He looks like he's overwhelmed with lust, his brain still trying to process what he just said. Surely John couldn't know.. He bites his lip at the thought of John knowing about his daddy kink. He whimpers softly and keeps his eyes locked onto John, waiting to hear it again. 

John can't take it anymore. He's slips into his submissive head space for the first time in many many years. He looks at Mycroft so desperately needy. "Please, Daddy, I need you.." He whimper on the verge of tears. 

Mycroft eases his hand out of himself and stands, moving towards John. He bites his lip, knowing he will lose if he touches John, but at this point he doesn't care. He smiles softly at him and signs. "Daddy's here.."

"Daddy.." He says so softly and whimpers in relief. 

He smiles and signs. "Come here, my boy.. Daddy's got a treat for you.."

He whimpers needy and goes to him. "Daddy.." He whimpers again not even sure if he's actually saying it out loud. 

He looks down at him lovingly. "Touch me and I'll give you everything. Just one touch, that's all it takes. Touch me and Daddy will take care of you." He signs. 

John doesn't even care about some game anymore. He just wants his Daddy. He stretches up and kisses Mycroft sweetly on his cheek. 

Mycroft smiles sweetly and eases him down onto the bed. "Good boy.." He signs before slowly removing the vibrator. 

"Daddy.." He whimpers softly and opens his legs wider for Mycroft. 

He smiles and slides in between his legs, nudging at his entrance. 

"P-please, Daddy.. I need you.." He whimpers and whines softly. 

He moans and kisses him softly, nodding and pushing into him. "Good boy.." He mutters against his lips. 

He moans softly and nearly cries with how amazing Mycroft feels in side of him. "Oh Daddy.." He whimpers. 

Mycroft shivers as John calls him Daddy again. He moans and kisses his neck as he rolls his hips. 

He moans and tips his head back so Mycroft can mark him. He wraps his strong thighs around Mycroft and rocks with him each time he thrusts. 

He growls and trails marks across his neck to his collarbone. He starts to speed up his thrusts. 

"Daddy!" He moans and arches under him. He claws at his back and whimpers. 

Mycroft cries out and thrusts harder, biting John's neck, desperately trying to get him off. 

John cries out and tenses as he comes hard. 

Mycroft nearly screams John's name as he comes hard into him, his hips stilling. 

He gasps and moans softly as he feels Mycroft's come filling him. 

He groans and presses his face in John's neck as he comes down from his high. "Oh Christ.."

He holds him and kisses his head sweetly. 

He blushes and pulls back slightly, just enough to sign to him. "John Watson, you dirty man.."

He blushes and smiles a bit. "Anything for you, Daddy.." He signs back. 

He bites his lip. "Say it. Say it out loud again.." He signs. 

"I love you, Daddy.." He says in that small voice that tells he's slipping back into sub space slowly. 

Mycroft shivers from the tone and kisses him softly. "I love you too.. Such a good boy.." He mutters against his lips. 

He whimpers softly and kisses him back trying to show him how good he can be for his Daddy. 

He smiles and pulls back, signing. "You're such a good boy, John.. Daddy loves you very much.."

"I-I love you, Daddy.. So much.. You're so good to me, Daddy.." He whimpers softly out loud knowing that Mycroft likes to hear him speak. 

Mycroft groans and kisses him softly. "Such a good boy.." He signs. 

He whimpers softly and kisses him delicately. He's completely different from how he normally is. He'd fight for dominance, he'd want to be in control, he'd want all the power over the situation but now he just wants to please his Daddy as much as he possibly can. He nuzzles him sweetly. 

He smiles and nuzzles him as he signs. "So beautiful.. Such a good boy.."

"Just for you, Daddy.. Your good boy.." He mumbles softly as he curls into him. 

He holds him and kisses his cheek softly. "Sleep.." He mutters against him. 

He hums softly and hides his face in Mycroft's chest as he falls asleep.

Mycroft smiles and holds him close as he falls asleep. 

John sleeps huddled in his arms.   
Greg holds Sherlock as he sleeps against his chest. 

Sherlock starts to stir, whimpering softly. 

He holds Sherlock and rubs his back gently. "It's alright, hun.. I'm right here.." 

Sherlock whimpers and curls up against him as he sleeps. His grip on Greg's shirt tightens. 

He nuzzles him softly and rub his back. "Yes, I do, I believe  
That one day I will be  
Where I was right there  
Right next to you

And it's hard  
The days just seem so dark  
The moon and the stars  
Are nothing without you

Your touch, your skin  
Where do I begin?  
No words can explain  
The way I'm missing you.." He starts to sing softly. 

His grip only loosens a bit but he still whimpers, his face scrunched up in fear from his dream. 

"Deny this emptiness  
This hole that I'm inside  
These tears  
They tell their own story

Told me not to cry when you were gone  
But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong

Can I lay by your side?  
Next to you, you  
And make sure you're alright  
I'll take care of you  
I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight.." He sings softly and holds him trying to comfort him. 

His whimpers slowly fade and his expression goes back to normal. 

"I'm reaching out to you  
Can you hear my call?  
This hurt that I've been through  
I'm missing you, missing you like crazy

Can I lay by your side?  
Next to you, you  
And make sure you're alright  
I'll take care of you  
I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight

Lay me down tonight  
Lay me by your side  
Lay me down tonight  
Lay me by your side  
Can I lay by your side?  
Next to you  
You.." He finishes softly and rubs Sherlock's back soothingly. 

Sherlock mumbles softly and nuzzles his chest. 

He smiles softly and kisses his bandaged head gently. 

He slowly starts to wake and looks up at him. He smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

He hums softly and nuzzles him back. "Hello, honey.." He says quietly. 

He blushes and smiles. "You.. You stayed.."

"Of course I did. There's no where else I'd rather be.. Besides where would I want to go if you weren't there already?" 

He blushes brightly. "I.. I didn't expect you to stay after last night.."

He frowns slightly. "Why would you expect I wouldn't stay, Sherlock?" 

He frowns. "Because everyone always leaves.." His voice is quiet. 

He frowns and holds him. "No, hun.. I'm right here.. I'm not leaving.. I promise.. Not everyone leaves, Sherlock.." 

He frowns and hides his face. "John left me once.. Mycroft left me.. Redbeard left me.. Why haven't you?"

He frowns and holds him not sure what to say. "I don't know, hun.. John and Mycroft may have left but they had reasons and they came back to you.. I.. I don't know why I haven't left. I've never had a reason to leave. I wouldn't leave even if I had a reason. We all have terrible choices to make, Sherlock, but it's what we do after to make things right.. That is what really counts.. I just want to be with you and to make you happy.." 

He blushes and goes silent, taking in Greg's words. A smile slowly spreads across his face. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He smiles fondly back at Sherlock. 

"Thank you for always being there for me.." He squeaks out, not used to expressing his feelings. 

Greg is a bit surprised but smiles brightly. "Of course, Sherlock.. I'm always here for you.." 

He closes his eyes and nods, hiding his face. 

He nuzzles him softly and holds him close. 

"I love you.. Thank you for showing me I'm worth loving.." He bites his lip as he mumbles the last part. 

"I love you.. I love you so much.. You are worth everything and so much more.." He kisses his forehead. 

He blushes brightly and hides his face. 

He chuckles softly and smiles. "So adorable.." 

He blushes. "Shut up.."

"Mm you never stop being cute or adorable so I shall never shut up about it." He smiles. 

He giggles and burrows further into his chest. "Piss off."

"Never! You're stuck with forever! Muhahahahah!" He chuckles and peppers his face with kisses making silly noises. 

He giggles loudly and pushes at him. "Greg!!" His monitor in the back ground starts to pick up. 

He laughs and smiles. He holds him so he doesn't hurt himself. He nuzzles him softly and kisses his cheek. "Love you.." He mumbles against his skin. 

He blushes and smiles, curling up with him. "I love you, too."

He hums happily and holds him. 

He nuzzles him. 

Greg smiles and kisses his head. His phone vibrates in his pocket. **When are you coming back to work?--Donovan** 

Sherlock looks up, peaking over his shoulder to look at his phone. "Who is it?"

"Mm? Oh Donovan." He shows Sherlock the phone, keeping nothing from him. Greg hates secrets so he tries to be as honest as possible at all times. 

Sherlock frowns, starting to get worried that Greg would leave him alone. 

He puts away his phone and nuzzles him softly. "I'm not going anywhere.." 

He blushes and nods, hating that his emotions are so obvious. 

He smiles softly and kisses his cheek. "I know you probably think your being really obvious about how you feel but you're not.. You let me in and that makes it easier for me to tell how you are feeling.." He nuzzles him. 

He blushes and nuzzles him 

He smiles softly. "Thank you for letting me in.." He nuzzles him back. 

He blushes and nods. "Anything for you.." He hesitates. "..Daddy.."

He blushes softly and kisses him gently. "Thank you, baby.." He nuzzles him affectionately. 

He blushes brightly and curls up in his arms. "I love you, daddy.. You always take such good care of me.."

"I love you, too, baby.. You deserve the best.." He holds him. 

Sherlock smiles and kisses his cheek sweetly. He giggles softly and nuzzles him. 

He chuckles and smiles. "What's so funny, honey?" 

He blushes and looks up at him. "Nothing, daddy. You just make me so happy."

He smiles and nuzzles him. "I'm glad, baby.." 

He smiles and kisses him. "I love you."

"I love you, too.. So much.." He smiles and kisses him back. 

He smiles. "Can you ask if we can go get something to eat? Please, daddy?"

"Of course, baby.. I'll be right back.." He nuzzles him softly and gets out of the bed. 

He hums as he waits for Greg to return. 

Lydia walks directly into Greg because she's reading Sherlock's chart as she walks. "Oh sorry!" 

Greg smiles. "Oh, no, it's my fault. I should've been paying attention."

She smiles back. "Oh yeah I was coming back to see if Sherlock was hungry.." She flips through his chart. "His sugar is a bit low so I'd like to have him eat.." She smiles and looks back up at up at him. She does have to look up at him since she's short. 

Greg smiles. "Right. Sherlock wanted to know if I could take him out of his room to eat."

"Oh good! I'll get a wheelchair and we can take him down to the cafeteria. Slowly though because he does get a bit motion sick. I'll get a can of ginger ale and a bag just in case." She smiles. 

He smiles brightly. "Thank you, Lydia. I'll go tell him. He's going to be thrilled."

"Not a problem." She smiles and goes to get the wheelchair. Greg goes back into Sherlock's room. "Lydia said we can go downstairs to eat." He smiles. 

Sherlock smiles and reaches for him. "Thank you, Daddy.."

"Mm anything for you, baby.." He comes closer. 

He pulls him down to kiss him happily. 

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

"I love you, daddy.."

"Mm I love you, too, baby.." He smiles. Lydia soon comes back with the wheelchair. "Who's ready for a trip?" She smiles. 

Sherlock smiles softly, still in his submissive headspace a bit. 

She smiles back at him. She goes around and unhooks Sherlock from a few monitors and moves his IV bag over to the holder onto the wheelchair. "Do you want Greg to help you move over into the wheelchair?" She asks Sherlock. 

He bites his lip and nods. "Please.."

"Okay." She smiles and goes to fix up the wheelchair. Greg moves closer. "Do you want me to pick you up and sit you in the wheelchair or do you want to try and stand? Which do you want, baby?" He asks softly and rubs his cheek with his hand. 

He blushes and speaks softly, so Lydia doesn't hear. "I.. I want you to pick me up, daddy.."

"Of course, baby.." He smiles softly and picks him up gently. "Oh strong.." Lydia says and smiles as she moves the wheelchair closer. 

Sherlock blushes and huddles into his arms. 

He nuzzles him softly. He frowns a bit because Sherlock is lighter than he remembers. "I'm going to sit you in the chair, alright, hun?" 

He hums and nods, relaxing as he lets Greg put him in the wheelchair. 

Greg sits him down gently and kisses his forehead as he stands back up. 

He smiles up at him, curling up in the wheelchair. 

He smiles and moves to stand behind Sherlock's holding the handles. He pushes the wheelchair slowly as they follow Lydia to the lifts. "Tell me if you need to stop of slow down, alright, honey?" Greg says softly. 

He nods and closes his eyes, relaxing as they go. He starts to get a little light headed as they approach the lift. 

Greg stops pushing the wheelchair as he notices Sherlock holding onto the arm rest tighter. "Are you alright, baby?" He asks softly and crouches by his side. 

Sherlock presses his head against his arm. "Dizzy.."

"Okay we'll just take a break here.." He holds him and rubs his arm gently. 

He whimpers softly. "N-No.. I'll be fine, daddy.." 

"No, baby. We will wait. It's alright." 

He bites his lip and nods, groaning at the movement. 

Greg stays right there next to him. Lydia walks back with a concerned look. "How are you feeling, Sherlock?" She asks. 

"M-My head hurts a bit.. Feeling dizzy.."

She takes his pulse from his wrist and his neck. "Your pulse is elevated. Probably from the moving. We will wait here as it should calm down in a few minutes." 

He hums his response, his hand moving to find Greg's. 

Greg takes his hand and kisses it softly. "I'm right here.." He says softly. 

He nods and squeezes his hand lightly. 

He holds his hand and rubs over his knuckles soothingly with his thumb. 

A few minutes pass before he nods. "I.. I'm okay.."

"Are you sure? We can hang out here a bit longer if you need to.." Greg says as Lydia retakes his pulse. 

He shakes his head and looks at him. "I'm okay.." 

Lydia nods happy that his pulse has slowed. Greg nods. "Okay.." He smiles softly and stands. He goes behind the wheelchair and resumes pushing it slowly. 

Sherlock looks back at him with a small smile. 

He kisses Sherlock's cheek softly as they get into the lift. 

He hums softly as the go down to the cafe. 

Greg pulls Sherlock's chair up to a table as Lydia goes to order what they want. He sits beside him. 

Sherlock leans against him and smiles. 

He hums softly and kisses his head gently. 

He smiles and leans up to kiss him. 

He kisses him and smiles softly. "Love you, honey.." He mumbles against his lips. 

"I love you, too.."

Greg hums and nuzzles him. Lydia comes over and sits the tray on the table as she sits across from them. 

Sherlock hesitates before starting to eat. 

He smiles happily at Sherlock. He adds extra honey to Sherlock's tea. 

He smiles and drinks it. 

"There you are, Sherlock! We've been looking for you." Mrs. Holmes says as she makes her way to the table with Mr. Holmes in tow. 

Sherlock winces, immediately coming out of his subspace. 

Greg hums and pats his knee gently. Lydia gets up so Mr. and Mrs. Holmes can sit across from Sherlock, she pulls over a chair and sits at the end of the table. "I'm so happy to see you up and out of bed, dear." Mrs. Holmes smiles at Sherlock. 

He rolls his eyes. "Yes, mummy.. It's good to see you too."

She smiles because she knows that her son is truly happy to see her. "Oh Gregory I'm glad that you are feeling better. I was a bit worried after you and Mycroft had that little domestic." She smiles. "Oh umm thank you. Everything is better now." Greg smiles. 

Sherlock leans against him and smiles. "Greg's kept me company."

Greg hums and smiles. He rubs Sherlock's shoulder gently. Mrs. Holmes smiles. "Good. I was wondering where John was but he needed a bit of a break. Between healing himself and being here with Sherlock he must be tired." She says and Greg nods a bit. "Oh that reminds me, Sherlock, your brother told me the most interesting bit of news the other night at dinner." She says and sips her tea that Lydia made her. 

Sherlock freezes. "What did he say?"

"He said that you and John are engaged!" She smiles happily. "He also said that he and Gregory are engaged as well and they are also going to raise a child together!" She says. Greg freezes this time. 

Sherlock's head turns to Greg, his frown only slightly visible. "Children?"

"Yes.. We've been talking about it. We're still talking about it. It is a very big decision that requires a lot of thought and discussion." Greg bites his lip a bit and nods. 

He frowns a bit. "Does John know?"

"I don't know. Mycroft may have informed him but I'm not sure.." He says. 

He frowns and starts to cut himself off emotionally. 

He can see Sherlock shutting him out and it kills him to watch it happen. 

Sherlock sets his jaw and straightens in his seat, no longer leaning against Greg. 

Greg feels like he's going to be sick as Sherlock moves away from him. He takes a few sips of coffee while Mrs. Holmes natters on about noting in particular. 

Sherlock gives mostly one word responses to his mother, basically ignoring Greg's presence. 

He knows that Sherlock is upset with him. He can feel it and it hurts terribly. He just wants to know why Sherlock is upset so he can fix it. He sighs softly and decides to give Sherlock some time to sort out his emotions like he sold he would earlier. "When is the wedding, Gregory?" Mrs. Holmes asks. "We haven't set a date yet. Things have been a bit up in the air recently. Hopefully it calms down soon." He smiles tightly. 

Sherlock had stopped eating when he found out about their plan to raise a child. He was now just poking at his food with his fork. 

"Sherlock you need to eat." Greg says as he watches him poke at his food. 

He grumbles. "Not hungry."

He frowns. "You really need to eat, Sherlock. You have lost weight and Lydia said your sugar is low. You have to eat." 

He finally makes eye contact with him, his eyes empty. "I said I'm not hungry."

Greg almost cries when he sees the empty look in Sherlock's eyes. "Please, Sherlock. You need to eat." He pleads. 

His stomach growls and he frowns, picking up his fork. He mutters under his breath about eating but not because Greg said so. 

He smiles relieved as Sherlock eats. He texts Mycroft. **Your parents are here. Sherlock found out that we're talking about raising a child together. He is now shutting me out.-- GL** 

Mycroft sighs. **I'll talk to him.. -MH**  
He texts Sherlock next. **Don't shut Gregory out, he is just trying to be nice. -MH**

Sherlock rolls his eyes as he reads his texts. He looks at Greg who is talking to his mother keeping her occupied and her attention on him instead of pestering Sherlock. He looks back at the text and decides to ignore what Mycroft says.   
**So was there a point in time where you were going to say anything about having children with Gregory? Or were you just going to come round one day with a kid?--SH** 

**I was waiting until we were sure, Sherlock. Gregory still isn't 100% on the idea. He says he is, but it's quite obvious, isn't it? --MH**

He frowns and glances at Greg. He can tell that Greg is stressed and things are weighing on him under the surface but he doesn't let it show. **Can you blame him? He has self worth issues as it is from his own parents so thinking that he would be any less than perfect as a father is justified.--SH** 

**He's stressed enough as it is. He won't listen to me when I talk about him being a fantastic father. Please don't shut him out, Sherlock.. --MH**

He bites his lip. **I won't..--SH** he puts away his phone and slowly leans back against Greg again. 

Sherlock settles against Greg, still silent as he puts his phone down and eats. 

He smiles softly and relaxes a bit so Sherlock will be more comfortable against him. 

Sherlock smiles slightly and continued eating. 

Greg feels very relieved that Sherlock isn't shutting him out so hard anymore and that he's eating. 

Sherlock feels Greg relax under him and smiles slightly. 

He hums softly. Sherlock's mother is still talking, more to Lydia now because she seems to be the only one paying attention. 

Sherlock wants to kiss him, but he doesn't want his mother to see, plus he's still mad at him for not telling him about the child. 

"You're starting to look tired, Sherlock. Do you want to go back up to your room and rest?" Lydia asks as she looks him over. 

He frowns a bit, his exhaustion hitting him. He nods. "Please.."

Greg gets up and they give their good byes to Mr. and Mrs. Holmes. "Mycroft said he would come by here soon to see us off so we will wait down here a little longer." Mrs. Holmes says and kisses Sherlock's cheek softly. 

Sherlock groans as she kisses him. "Send him up when you're done, yeah?"

"Of course, dear. I think he said he's going to bring John as well.. Mm you go rest and get better. And call me once in a while, yeah?" She smiles. 

He rolls his eyes. "Yes, mummy."

"Good boy." She smiles. She turns to Greg and hugs him. "Take good care of my sons, okay?" She asks Greg. "Yes ma'am." He nods and hugs her back. 

Sherlock waits for Greg to push him in his chair. 

Greg stands behind Sherlock's chair and slowly starts to push it. 

Sherlock curls up in his chair. 

Lydia leads them to the lifts. "Are you feeling right, hun?" Greg asks Sherlock as he pushes the wheelchair slowly. 

He bites his lip. "Fine."

He hums and continues pushing the wheelchair. They get into the lift and Lydia pushes the button to go up. 

Sherlock stays silent as they go back to the room. 

They get to Sherlock's room and Greg stops the wheelchair beside the bed. "Do you want to stand or do you want me to pick you up?" He asks as he locks the wheelchair wheels in place. 

He stiffens. "I can stand.."

"Alright. I'm right here if you need me.." He stands close to the bed in case Sherlock needs him. 

Sherlock struggles to get into bed but refuses to accept help. 

He frowns and steps closer. "Please let me help you, Sherlock." 

He finally gets onto the bed. "I'm fine."

"Alright.. Whatever you say.." He frowns a bit and Lydia takes the wheelchair away. Greg sits back in his chair. 

Sherlock closes his eyes and picks up his violin. 

Greg hums softly and watches him. 

He starts playing something he's never played before. It sounds distant and perhaps a bit sad. 

He bites his lip and closes his eyes, listening to him play trying to see if he knows the song. 

Sherlock opens an eye and sees how close he is. He closes his eyes and continues to play. 

He sits in his chair with his eyes closed listening to Sherlock play. 

His playing speeds up and becomes slightly more aggressive. 

He opens his eyes and bites his lip as he watches Sherlock's playing pick up. 

It becomes louder and angrier.

"Sherlock." He says worriedly. 

Sherlock doesn't hear him and plays even louder. 

Greg's ears start to hurt. He gets up and touches Sherlock's should. "Sherlock. Stop." 

He finishes roughly and sets his violin down without a word. 

"Talk to me. Please, Sherlock.." He says softly and squeezes his shoulder lightly. 

He grits his teeth. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He swallows dryly. "Because it was just something Mycroft and I were talking about. I'm not even sure that we're going to do it yet. There are still things that need to be discussed. I didn't tell you because I'm not sure and the thought of raising a child terrifies me." He says honestly. 

"I know that I'm not marrying you, but whatever the fuck we have is still here. The decision would've effected all of us. Not just you and Mycroft." He doesn't curse often, but when he does, it's serious. 

He winces as Sherlock swears. He nods as he listens to him. "I know, Sherlock. We weren't excluding you or John that is not the point. I know that this is a huge decision! This is not an open and shut case. The discussion is far from over believe me." He says and rubs his temple. 

Sherlock huffs and hears his monitors start to beep faster but he can't bring himself to care at this point. "It bloody feels like you were! I told you right away when I got engaged to John. You were the first person I told! You were the first person I opened up to, long before John entered my life. I trust you with everything! I expect the same from you." His monitor was going crazy now, beeping so fast it was almost constant.

Greg pales. "I-I'm sorry, Sherlock. I guess I didn't think I was that important to be such a sizable part of your life.. I want you to trust me and I trust you implicitly. Mycroft brought up raising a child and we barely talked about it for that long. The next day he goes and tells your mother that he and I are engaged and we having a kid! I don't blame him at all, even though it sounds like I'm bitching, but I only thought he was going to tell her about the engagement I didn't know he was going to tell her everything. I don't know.. He just makes it sound like its a done handled thing when we've barely had a discussion... I didn't want you to feel in the dark about anything ever. It just got out of hand so quickly. I'm sorry. I'll try to stay on top of everything better so things like this don't happen again.." He tries to sound calm even though he's mildly panicking so Sherlock's monitors calm down

Sherlock grits his teeth, getting more frustrated. "Of course you're important! You are one of the most important people in my life and I hate it that you never fucking see that! You never believe anyone when we say how bloody amazing you are! John, Mycroft, myself, we all agree. You're perfect. And you never see it! Mycroft's fucking head over heels for you and John loves and respects you and I love you more than I can understand and I hate it that you can't see any of it!" He takes a breath to say more but stops when he realizes he was having trouble breathing.

Lydia comes rushing in. "Arms up, Sherlock! Calm down and take a fucking breath for god sakes!" She gets onto the bed and straddles him. She slips an oxygen mask over his head and into his face. She pulls his arms up into the air to expand his chest cavity. "Listen to me Sherlock. Just take a few breaths. In and out. Watch me.. In." She takes a breath. "And out." She exhales. She's trying to get him to focus on her so he can focus on breathing.

He takes shallow, shaky breaths as he tries to calm himself down. His eyes look panicked as they flick around, not really able to focus on anything.

Greg takes his hand. "Sherlock it's fine. Just breathe. It's going to be fine. I'm right here, hun.."

He whimpers, his body starting to shake.

"Sherlock you need to calm down and breathe or I'll have to sedate you." Lydia says worriedly.

Sherlock's panic rises and he grips Greg's hand tightly. His breathing picked up again.

"Sherlock. Sherlock, baby, look at me." Greg says taking charge of the situation so Sherlock can focus on calming down.

He shakes his head, trying to breathe, his panic escalating. His monitors pick up again, beeping incessantly.

"Get out Greg! Get out!" Lydia yells at him so she can get Sherlock to stop panicking over him.

Sherlock whimpers as she pushes Greg out, his monitors still going. He reaches out for Greg as Lydia injects him with a sedative. The last thing he remembers seeing is the panic in Greg's face.

Lydia sighs as Sherlock goes under. "Damn it damn it damn it.." She growls at herself as she tosses her gloves in the bin. She goes out to Greg. "What the actual fuck was that!?!" She snaps.

Greg frowns deeply. "I.. He was yelling at me because Mycroft told his mum that we were thinking of having a child. I told Sherlock we hadn't come to a decision and he freaked out because he didn't know... I.. I didn't realize he would care this much.. I didn't realize I mattered that much.."

"Oh god.." She groans and rubs her face. "You all are just a bunch of morons! Each one of you is fucking broken right now and you're trying to make life changing decisions!?! You call Mycroft and John and you get there arses down here right the fuck now so you all can deal with your shit so it doesn't send my BRAIN SURGERY PATIENT INTO ANOTHER PANIC ATTACK!" She doesn't realize she's yelling at him till she's finished and her throat hurts.

Greg shrinks down and his eyes widen. He's a bit speechless and he nods, immediately calling Mycroft.

Greg bites his lip as he waits for Mycroft to pick up the phone.

Mycroft picks up after a few rings. "Gregory?"

"My, you and John need to comeback to Sherlock's room. Your mother told him about us thinking about raising a child and it sent him into a panic attack. Lydia had to sedate him. He's out right now.." He says sounding tired and a little broken.

Mycroft frowns and rustling can be heard on the end of the line. He has John get up and they get dressed. "Christ.. We'll be right over."

"Yeah alright.. Sherlock should be out for a while... See you in a bit.." Greg says and hangs up.  
"What's going on?" John signs as he gets dressed.

Mycroft's concern is written across his face. "Sherlock went into a panic attack because my mother told him Gregory and I were thinking of adopting.. Lydia was forced to sedate him."

John pales and quickly finishes getting dressed.

Mycroft gets a car and they quickly leave for the hospital.

Greg is sitting in the chair beside Sherlock's bed hunched over with his head in his hands.

Mycroft rushes to him when they arrive. "Gregory.."

He frowns a bit and looks up. "It's fine.." He lies.

He frowns and kneels on the ground beside his chair. "No, it's not.. I know you. I know you're not okay."

He looks away from Mycroft and bites his lip.

He frowns and touches his knee. "Please.. Let me in, Gregory.. Talk to me.."

He frowns because he wants to be open but it just hurts. "I.. I just don't know what I'm doing anymore.. Everything just keeps getting worse.."

He frowns deeply and turns him to face him. "Listen to me.. Everything is going to be okay.. I promise. We're going to get out of here. Sherlock's going to be okay. John will be able to hear again. You and I will get married, as will John and Sherlock.. Everything will be okay."

He presses his forehead against Mycroft's. "He was so upset. I.. I never ever meant to hurt him like that. I just.. I didn't know I'd matter that much.." He says so quietly it's barely a whisper.

Mycroft frowns and holds him tightly. "You're important to all of us, Gregory.. You matter so much.. I wish you could see that.."

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.." He hides his face in Mycroft's neck and grips his shirt tightly with trembling fiats.

Mycroft frowns and rubs his back soothingly. "It's okay, love.. Everything's going to be okay.."

He doesn't make a sound and keeps his face hidden in Mycroft's neck.

"I love you.. So much.. I'm sorry, this is my fault.. I shouldn't have said anything to mummy.."

He moves off his shoulder to look at him. "It's not your fault. You may have jumped the gun but you were just excited. I don't blame you for any of it. It's just.. All four of us need to have a discussion. Something we do doesn't just effect you and I but all of us. Sherlock told me that and I don't know why I didn't see it before.." He looks over at Sherlock, who is still sedated, and John who's is sitting next to him holding Sherlock's hand.

Mycroft frowns and nods, finally understanding. "We can have that talk when we're home.."

"Alright.. That would be best.." He nods.

"Sherlock will be okay.." He sounds like he's trying to convince himself.

"Of course he will.." He says not so convincingly.

He forces a tight smile and nods.

Lydia comes in and checks Sherlock's vitals. She writes in his chart.

Mycroft frowns and hesitates. "H-How is he?"

She looks up at Mycroft with a slight glare. "Fi-" She croaks and rolls her eyes at the loss of her voice. "He's fine. He had panic attack and couldn't calm himself down so I had to sedate him.." She signs.

Mycroft shrinks away at the sight of her glare. Her expression proves that it was his fault and makes him feel worse. He frowns and goes quiet.

She huffs softly and rubs her forehead. "Look. What you guys do is your business but when it starts causing my patient problems then I have to step in. This is not your fault if anyone's fault. This whole open relationship thing is hard and complicated, believe me. You need to realize that everything you do or say could hurt on of you partners and that you need to think things through to the god damned letter! Sherlock is a very sensitive person. He is and he's perfect like that but you all need to realize that so you don't hurt him like this! You all are his main support system. What would you do if you found out that your support was suddenly moving out from under you?" She signs clearly frustrated and protective over Sherlock.

John frowns and signs back quickly. "We love him and we just need to show him. We need to try harder. We need to prove that none of us are leaving. Ever. We're here to stay."

"Good. Do the best you can.. That's all anyone can ask for.." She signs.

He nods. "Of course. We're all going to try harder."

She nods. "Sorry for shouting. Now and form earlier.." She signs and looks at Greg.

Mycroft looks from Lydia to Greg and frowns.

"It's alright. I understand. Is your throat okay?" Greg asks. "Yeah it's fine. Just lost my voice for a bit.." She shrugs.

Mycroft frowns. "Does that happen often?"

"The shouting hardly ever happens. The loosing my voice does. I damaged my vocal cords when I was younger.." She signs and rubs her throat sub consciously.

"What happened? If you don't mind my asking."

"When I was seven both of my parents were killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. When my aunt told me I screamed for three days straight. Then I was silent for an entire year." She signs.

Mycroft frowns. "I.. Christ, I'm sorry.."

She waves her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. It's set me up to where I'm at at this point in time so it's not all that bad.." She signs and smiles softly.

He bites his lip and nods.

She smiles and looks back at Sherlock's chart. "It's late now. He should be out till morning.." She signs.

Mycroft sighs a bit and nods. "Would it be better if we weren't here when he woke?"

"I don't think so.." She signs. "He doesn't want to be alone. I think if he woke up alone it would be worse.." Greg signs.

He nods. "Then we'll stay."

"I'll have some chairs brought in." She signs and leaves. She walks over to get the chairs when she sees Anthea. "Ant-" She croaks and then blushes embarrassed.

Anthea frowns and gets up when she realizes Lydia couldn't speak. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just lost my voice from a bit of shouting." Lydia signs not even sure if Anthea knows sign language.

Anthea's frown deepens because she doesn't know what Lydia was saying.

She bites her lip and writes it down in her note paper. ~"I'm fine. Just lost my voice from a bit of shouting."~

She frowns. "How long does it stay gone?"

~"f I shouted really bad then a day or so but this should be few hours. It happened sometimes."~ She writes and shrugs.

"But you're okay?"

~"Yeah my vocal cords are just a bit damaged so they revolt when I put to much stress on them. I'm fine."~ She smiles.

She hesitates before nodding. "If you say so."

~"It's fine I promise. I damaged them myself so this is just dealing with the consequences."~

She nods and leans down to kiss her. "Okay.." She says against her lips.

She stretches up and kisses her back. She smiles.

She smiles and pulls away. "Need help getting chairs?"

Lydia nods and smiles. They bring in the chairs.

Mycroft and John take the seats.

"I'll go get some tea for everyone." Lydia signs to them and writes to Anthea.

Mycroft smiles weakly. "Thank you."

She nods and leaves with Anthea following her. She holds her hand as they go to the lifts.

Anthea smiles. "You're brilliant."

Lydia blushes and smiles. She leans against her.

She kisses her cheek.

She blushes brightly and nuzzles her.

She smiles and they get out.

They make the tea and wait for it to steep. Lydia takes a sip of her lemon honey tea and sighs as it soothes her throat.

"Better?"

She nods and smiles happily.

Their tea is soon ready.

They take the tea back up to Sherlock's room.

Mycroft is now holding Sherlock's hand.

Lydia give them their tea and goes to check Sherlock's vitals.

Mycroft moves closer to the bed to let her pass.

"All of his vitals are perfect. Good blood pressure and well oxygenated. He should wake in a few hours.." Lydia signs and offers a small apologetic smile.

He straightens his jaw and nods. "Thank you."

She nods and goes out to Anthea in the hall. Greg sits him his chair and watches Sherlock and Mycroft.

Mycroft presses his head against Sherlock's, muttering softly. "I'm sorry.."

Greg frowns softly.

Mycroft grips Sherlock's hand and just keeps repeating his apology.

"My.." Greg says softly and rubs Mycroft's back.

He frowns and stiffens. He whimpers softly, trying to keep his composure.

Greg stands and holds Mycroft from behind. He kisses his shoulder softly.

He leans back slightly, still holding Sherlock's hand.

He stands there and holds Mycroft as Sherlock's monitors beep consistently.

Mycroft feels Sherlock's fingers twitch slightly in his hand.

Sherlock's fingers twitch slightly as he stays under.

Mycroft smiles tightly and brings his hand up to kiss it lightly.

Sherlock hums softly and relaxes more.

Mycroft sighs in relief and squeezes his hand lightly.

Greg nuzzles him affectionately.

He sighs softly and stays like that for a while.

He holds him as time ticks by.

A few hours pass, Mycroft only moves to sit next to Sherlock's bed, his hand never leaving Sherlock's.

Sherlock grumbles softly as his monitors pick up.

Mycroft lifts his head to look at Sherlock's face.

Sherlock opens his eyes slowly.

Mycroft holds back a whimper. "Sherlock.." His voice shakes as he speaks.

"Myc?" He mumbles softly.

He tries to straighten himself out but he looks terrible. He looks like he hasn't slept or eaten in days, even though it's only been a few hours.

He frowns and squeezes Mycroft's hand.

Mycroft chokes out a small sob and takes Sherlock's hand in both of his.

He pulls him closer and hugs him. "Sorry.."

He frowns and holds him close. "No, Christ, Sherlock, you have nothing to apologize for.. I'm the one who should be apologizing.. Im so sorry.."

Sherlock goes quiet and holds onto Mycroft.

Mycroft shakes slightly. "I'm sorry, Sherlock.. This is my bloody fault. All of this.."

He grips his shirt tighter with trembling fists. "I-it's not.. I just.. I just couldn't deal with the fact that you and Greg would have such huge discussions without John and I.." He mumbles.

"I know.. I'm sorry.. We're going to all talk about it together when we get out of here, I promise.. I was just excited about the idea and I opened my big mouth like I always do.. What is it that you always say about that?" He smiles tightly, trying to lighten the mood by getting Sherlock to tease him.

"You open your big mouth so often hoping cake would fly into it.." He smirks a bit.

Mycroft chuckles softly. "Of course. That's what it was. How could I forget?"

"Mm you're getting slow with old age." He chuckles.

He smirks slightly. "At least I'm still the smart one."

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" He rolls his eyes and smiles.

He smiles fondly. "You always did like to play pretend."

"I did and I was better at it." He smirks.

"You were not! I always made a far superior pirate." He smirks back.

He gasps in mock devastation. "I've never heard such preposterous lies in all my life! You were an awful pirate! Never made any of the plush toys walk the plank. Terrible leadership skills!"

Mycroft rolls his eyes. "That's because I wasn't a /heathen/."

"Oh please you were no saint." He snorts.

"I never claimed to be one. But I didn't mercilessly kill our toys."

"There were trials! They just weren't very well trained lawyers. Besides they were going to mutiny I had to stop the rebellion before it even began."

Mycroft scoffs. "Your idea of a trial was yelling at them before you pushed them off the plank."

"Mm just as the justice system should be. You should be taking notes of my methods!" He smirks.

"This is precisely why you don't run the country." He smirks playfully.

"Yes not all of us have the talent or patiences to interact with the most mind numbing people on the planet." He smiles.

"Someone has to deal with the majority of the idiotic society."

"We are all lucky to have you.." He hesitates for a moment. "I am lucky to have you.." He says softly.

Mycroft blushes softly and smiles, leaning down to kiss Sherlock's forehead softly. "And I, you, brother mine."

He blushes a bit and smiles. "Good." He nods.

Mycroft presses their heads together. "I know I don't say it often enough, or at all, but.. I love you, Sherlock.. I truly do."

He hugs him. "I love you, too, Myc.. I hope you know that even though I hardly say it enough.."

He holds him close. "I know you do.. You're just an insufferable prick sometimes." He teases.

"You act as if you have no idea where I learned it from." He teases back.

"At least you learned from the best."

"Yes I am very fortunate to have learned from the most insufferable of pricks." He smirks.

He smirks. "At least I hold a high title."

"Oh god how long are you going to hold that knighthood over my head? I could have but I didn't want it so there." He rolls his eyes but smiles.

"It was less about you not wanting it and more about the fact that you insulted the queen."

"I can't help it when things are so blatantly obvious."

He smirks and laughs softly. "You belittled her ability to run the country."

"Mm it's a good thing she doesn't actually run the country then." He smirks.

He smirks. "Mm. Yes, the country is in more capable hands."

"God save our true Queen." He smirks as he looks pointedly at Mycroft.

He rolls his eyes and smiles fondly. "Git."

"Prat." He smiles back.

He smiles and rolls his eyes. "I'll get you some tea, bee."

He blushes a bit and rolls his eyes. "Thank you, Myc." He smiles.

He smiles and nods, squeezing his hand before leaving to get him some tea.

Greg smiles softly at Sherlock hoping he's still not being shutout.

Sherlock looks to Greg and smiles softly.

"Hi, hun."

"Hello, Greg."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better.." He reaches out for him. "I'm sorry.."

He goes to him. "I'm sorry, too.." He nuzzles him.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too. So much.."

"I overreacted.. I'm sorry."

"No.. We didn't tell you and that was wrong. We'll do better now I promise."

"I know.. I trust you.."

Greg smiles softly and nuzzles him. Lydia comes in to check Sherlock's vitals. "Morning." She signs and smiles.

Sherlock blinks. "Why are you signing?"

She blushes a bit. "Lost my voice." She signs.

"Are you alright?"

"Yup. It'll come back soon." She signs and smiles.

He nods. "Thank you for everything."

"Not a problem." She signs and smiles.

He smiles and turns to see John.

"Hello, love." John signs and smiles softly at him. He looks a bit tired but very happy to see him.

He smiles and signs. "John.."

He gets up and kisses him softly.

He closes his eyes and instantly melts into the kiss.

John hums softly and kisses him again. "I love you.." He mumbles against his lips.

He whimpers softly, he hadn't actually heard those words from John in a few days. "I love you too.."

"I love you.. I love you.. I love you.." He repeats and holds him.

He bites his lip and holds him tightly, nodding each time he says it.

He kisses his forehead and holds him.

Sherlock smiles brightly and pulls back to look at him.

John smiles and kisses his hand.

He smiles. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He mumbles softly after reading his lips.

He smiles and holds his hand.

He rubs his thumb over his knuckles and smiles lovingly at him.

He blushes and smiles, humming softly.

John kisses his cheek and Greg kisses the other.

Sherlock blushes brightly and smiles, closing his eyes. Mycroft then returns with Sherlock's tea and smiles fondly at the scene before him.

Greg nuzzles him and John kisses Sherlock's head.

Mycroft smiles. "Off, boys. I've got his tea."

They move off Sherlock so Mycroft can give him is tea.

"Sit up, bee. I've got your honey tea."

Sherlock smiles and sits up slowly.

Mycroft sets the tea on the tray for him. "I hope I still remember how you take it."

He sips it and hums softly. "Perfect." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles. "Good.."

"Thank you, Myc." He smiles.

"Of course, Sherl."

He rolls his eyes a bit but smiles as he drinks his tea.

Mycroft smiles and sits near his bed.

Greg sits next to Mycroft and John leans against Sherlock's bed.

Mycroft smiles and holds Greg's hand.

He hums and kisses Mycroft's hand.

He smiles and leans over to kiss him.

He kisses him back and nuzzles him.

He smiles and leans against him.

Greg kisses his head and hums contently. Lydia comes in and reads over Sherlock's chart. "I think it's time we change your bandages." She signs and smiles at Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles and nods. "Thank you."

She smiles and gets the supplies. She has to crawl up into the bed so she can reach Sherlock's head properly to clean it.

Sherlock closes his eyes and holds John's hand as she cleans his wound.

John kisses his hand. She cleans delicately. "It looks good. The swelling has gone down and there isn't any new blood seeping. No sign of infection. I'm very pleased." She signs as she sits on his bed.

Sherlock asks the question that's on everyone's mind. "So when can I leave?"

She bites her lip. "I'd like to get you up and walking comfortably without you feeling light headed or sick before you go home. Your progress this far is nothing but positive so maybe in a few days.." She signs.

He nods. "Alright. A few days."

She nods and hops off his bed to bin the used supplies.

Sherlock sits to drink his tea.

"Does anyone's want food?" She signs and rubs hand sanitizer over her hands.

Mycroft smiles. "I think we could all use food."

She smiles and nods. She leaves to go get food.

Mycroft smiles and leans against Greg.

Greg nuzzles him and hums softly.

He smiles and closes his eyes, relaxing.

He kisses his head and smiles.

Mycroft smiles and kisses his cheek.

He blushes softly and nuzzles him.

He smiles and leans against him and looks at Sherlock

John holds Sherlock's hand as he leans against his bed. He smiles at Mycroft softly. He turns and nuzzles Sherlock.

Sherlock turns his head to kiss John.

John hums and kisses Sherlock.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums and nuzzles him back. "I love you.."

"I love you too.."

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He sets his tea down and rolls over to face Mycroft.

"Mm what, Sherl?" Mycroft asks.

He blushes a bit and smiles. "Thank you."

He smiles and nods. "Of course, brother mine."

He smiles and reaches out for his hand.

Mycroft smiles and takes Sherlock's hand.

Sherlock smiles softly and closes his eyes.

Mycroft holds his hand and Greg smiles.

Sherlock feels himself falling asleep.

Mycroft rubs his hand gently as Sherlock falls asleep.

Sherlock's grip on his hand loosens as he sleeps.

John kisses Sherlock's head gently as he sleeps.

He mumbles softly in his sleep.

John smiles and Greg hums softly.

Mycroft smiles and slowly lets go of his hand.

Sherlock mumbles softly and curls up in bed.

Mycroft smiles and blushes softly.

Greg smiles and nuzzles Mycroft.

He smiles and kisses him.

He hums and kisses him back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

Greg hums and smiles. Lydia comes back a little while later with trays of food and she smiles.

Mycroft smiles. "Thank you, Lydia. Though, I'm afraid he's fallen asleep."

She shrugs and gives the rest of them their food. "It's alright. I thought he would fall back asleep anyway. His body is working very hard so he needs the extra sleep. But I would like it if he ate more.." She signs and frowns a bit.

Mycroft nods. "I'll make sure he eats when he wakes up."

"Good. Thank you. You all need to eat as well." She signs and points to the trays.

He nods and sits up. "Of course."

She smiles and nods before leaving.

They all start eating.

Lydia drifts in and out checking Sherlock's chart and results.

Sherlock wakes about 2 hours later. He mumbles softly and looks to Mycroft.

"Hungry?" Mycroft asks and smiles at Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes a bit, he's still not used to Mycroft being this... brotherly.. to him. He nods and pushes himself into a sitting position.

Mycroft smiles and sets up Sherlock's food on his tray in front of him.

He bites his lip and smiles. "Thank you, Myc.."

"Of course, Sherl." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles, starting to eat.

Lydia comes in to check Sherlock's vitals. "Oh he's up! And he's eating!!" She signs happily and smiles.

Sherlock rolls his eyes and smiles. "Yes, it would appear that I'm alive."

"Mm I'm doing a good job then." She signs and winks.

He smiles and eats more.

"Do you want to try and take a little walk after you eat?" She signs.

He nods. "Please."

"Alright good. Eat up. I'll be back in a bit." She signs and leaves.

He smiles and nods.

She smile and goes back to writing in his chart.

He soon finishes eating.

Lydia gives him a few minutes to relax after eating.

He hums and nods after a bit.

She unhooks his monitors getting him ready to walk.

He slowly gets out of bed, a bit shaky still.

Lydia holds both of his hands to steady him and walks slowly backward bringing him toward her.

He bites his lip as he stumbles a bit while walking towards her.

John, Mycroft, and Greg reach out at the same time to steady Sherlock as Lydia makes sure he stays up right.

Sherlock trembles slightly and nods. "I.. I'm okay."

"Slow. We're in no rush what so ever.." Lydia finally speaking quietly so she doesn't have to let go of Sherlock's hands.

He hesitates before nodding, taking a few moments to regain his balance.

"When ever you're ready.." She smiles.

He nods and takes a small step forward, then another. He continued until he was in front of Lydia.

She smiles and holds his arms to keep him steady. "Very good.. Breathe for a minute and take a break.."

He nods and does as he's told. He sighs and nods after about three minutes.

"Just a little more and then back to bed, okay?" She asks still holding him steady.

He hesitates. "Can I ah.. Can I walk to Myc?" He asks quietly, almost like he's embarrassed.

"Of course." She smiles and moves so Mycroft can take her place. Mycroft steps in and holds him steady. "I've got you.." He says to him quietly.

He bites his lip and takes a shaky step towards him, stumbling and gripping his arms tightly. "Myc.."

"It's alright, bee.. I'm right here.." Mycroft's soothes and holds him.

Sherlock holds onto him and straightens himself up, his breathing picking up.

"Almost there. Just a little more. You can do it. I know you can." Mycroft encourages him.

Sherlock nods, spurred on by Mycroft's words. He takes a few more shaky steps until he's in Mycroft's arms.

Mycroft hugs him and holds him steady. "Very good.. I'm proud of you, bee.."

Sherlock chokes out a small sob and holds onto him tightly, hiding his face in Mycroft's chest.

He holds him and rubs his back. "You're doing so well. Much better then when you fist learned how to walk." He smiles remembering Sherlock's first little steps from years ago.

Sherlock nods, tightening his hold on Mycroft's shirt. "Thank you, Myc.."

"Of course, Sherl."

He blushes softly and nods.

"Let's get you back into bed, yeah?"

He nods and lets Mycroft lead him to bed.

Mycroft settles Sherlock back into bed after his walk.

Sherlock keeps his hold on Mycroft's hand.

Mycroft smiles softly and squeezes his hand. Lydia hooks Sherlock back up to all his monitors.

Sherlock looks up at Mycroft. "Stay?"

"Of course." Mycroft smiles softly and nods. Greg and John look tired from not sleeping all night.

Sherlock turns to look at them and frowns. "Go sleep.. Please.."

John goes and kisses Sherlock. Greg starts to protest. "Kiss him and then we're going to go to sleep." John signs to Greg. Greg blushes a bit and goes to kisses Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles fondly and kisses both of them. "Sleep. Please."

"You, too.." Greg says and smiles. He follows John out of Sherlock's room.

Sherlock smiles and turns to look at Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles back at him. "You should rest, bee.. You worked hard today."

Sherlock blushes at the pet name. "I.. Myc.. W-Will you hold me like you did when we were younger?"

He blinks for a moment then nods. "Sure, bee.." He smiles and moves up onto the bed.

Sherlock curls up next to Mycroft, relaxing immediately.

He holds him and rubs his back soothingly. "Sleep, bee.." He says softly.

He nods and nuzzles his chest. "Thank you, Myc.." He mutters as he drifts to sleep.

"Of course, bee.." He smiles and holds him as they sleep.  
Greg yawns as they walk to the room.

John smiled and kissed his cheek. "Sherlock and Mycroft seem to be getting along." He signs.

Greg blushes a bit and smiles. "It's good. I'm happy they are trying to have a healthy relationship." He signs back.

"Everything will be okay." He signs and smiles reassuringly.

"It will." He signs back and holds open the room door for John.

John smiles and enters.

Greg follows him and closes the door behind them.

John smiles and leads him to the bed.

He smiles and follows him to bed.

John wraps his arms around him when he lays down.

Greg blushes and snuggles to him. He nuzzles him sleepily.

He presses a kiss to his head and holds him. "Sleep.."

He nods and kisses John's shoulder below his scar.

John stiffened slightly, still not completely comfortable about his scars.

Greg nuzzles him. "Perfect.." He mumbles against his neck.

John frowns slightly and pulls him closer.

He holds him tightly because he knows how terribly hard it is to accept scars. He can barely stand his own.

He holds him close, pressing kisses to his hair.

He purrs and kisses his chest.

"I love you.." He mutters softly, his voice strained.

"I love you, too.." He mumbles against his lips softly.

He nuzzles him and holds him as he starts to fall asleep.

He relaxes in John's arms and falls asleep.


	7. Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets his hearing fixed. Greg joins Mycroft at his office. Sherlock has a meltdown.

Sherlock wakes in the middle of the night from a nightmare. He panics slightly, trying to sit up. He's held down by Mycroft's arms and he whimpers, squirming.

Mycroft wakes from Sherlock's squirming. "Sherl?" He asks groggily.

Sherlock whimpers as he hears Mycroft. He still hasn't realized that he's in the hospital room and not in the torture room from his nightmares.

"Sherlock. I'm right here. You're safe. Everything's fine." He says soothingly trying to calm Sherlock down.

He whimpers, tears starting to fall. He curls up in Mycroft's arms. "M-Myc.."

Mycroft holds him tightly. "I'm sorry, bee.. I'm so sorry.. I'm right here. You're safe.." He kisses his head.

He trembles in his arms. "M-Myc.."

"You're safe, Sherlock. Just breathe.." He rubs his back.

He nods and forced himself to take deep breathes, eventually calming himself down.

Mycroft continues to run his back soothingly.

He's soon calm enough to speak. "I.. Th-Thank you, Myc.."

"Of course, bee.. Are you alright?"

He whimpers softly. "I.. I was back there.. I-In the torture chamber.."

He swallows down a sob. He wonders if Greg has dreams as well. "I'm so sorry, Sherlock. I'm so truly sorry.."

He bites his lip and tightens his grip on him. "I.. I couldn't find you.."

He frowns slightly and rubs his back. "What do you mean, bee?"

He whimpers and shakes his head. "Y-You said you'd save me.. I.. I couldn't find you.."

He tears up. "I'm sorry, Sherlock. I'm so sorry. I'll never let anything like that happen ever again. I promise.."

He whimpers and nods, his tears staining Mycroft's shirt. "Please.. Don't leave.. Not again.."

He lets out a strangled sob. "Never. Never again. I promise I'm not going anywhere. None of us are.."

He sniffles. He feels so weak and stupid for being this open about everything. He'd been told growing up that caring was not an advantage. He presses his face into Mycroft's chest, wanting to hide away forever.

"I'm sorry, bee. I was wrong. I was so wrong. I told you not to get involved and that caring wasn't an advantage but I was wrong. I didn't know it then but I know now. We need them. We need them so much. They make us human.. They make life worth living and I'm so sorry I tried to convince you that it's not good to care for others. I was so wrong and I'm so sorry.." He apologizes as tears slip down his face and he holds Sherlock.

Sherlock lets out a quiet sob and holds onto him tightly. "Everything was so much easier before.."

"No.. No it wasn't.. We just couldn't bring ourselves to see what we were clearly missing.. We saw but we did not observe.."

"I don't like feeling like this, Myc.." His voice is barely above a whisper.

He rubs his back and doesn't know what to say. "Would you rather go back to how it was? Being cold and lonely and hating everyone who seemed to understand this. Would you give up John? And Greg? Would you want to shut us all out again? Because I wouldn't be able to do it. I can't go back and I know that you wouldn't want that either."

He bites his lip. "N-No.. I can't do that.. I just.. I don't know how to do this.."

"Neither do I.. I don't think anyone does.. You fall into it and hope for the best.."

He frowns. "There's no logic to it.. No facts.."

"I believe Gregory sings a song called 'A Crazy Little Thing Called Love' and I think that title sums it all up.."

He blushes and nods. "I agree.."

"Mm we should have him sing more often.. It gets more beautiful every time.." He blushes a bit.

"He has a brilliant voice.."

"He does.." He smiles.

He smiles brightly and nuzzles him.

Mycroft chuckles softly and ribs his back.

"I love you, Myc.."

"I love you, too, Sherl.."

He nods and curls up in his arms again.

He rubs his back soothingly like he used to when Sherlock was small.

Sherlock smiles, looking as open as he did when he was a child.

He smiles softly back at him. "Try to sleep, Sherl. You need it.."

He nods and nuzzles his chest. "I'll try, Myc.."

"Good.." He hums softly and rubs his back.

He finally falls back asleep.

Mycroft smiles and watches him for a while before falling asleep himself.  
Greg mumbles softly as he feels John nuzzling him.

John smiles and kisses his chest softly.

He chuckles softly and smiles. "Morning.." He signs.

"Morning, love." He smiles and signs.

He blushes and kisses his head.

He smiles and nuzzles him. "Should we go check on them?" He signs.

Greg stretches under him. "Sure. They're probably still sleeping. They are not morning people." He smiles.

He smiles and sits up to stretch.

He lays there and hums as he stretches.

John smiles and gets up to get dressed.

Greg rolls out of bed and gets dressed as well.

They go up to Sherlock's room together.

Greg is a bit shocked when he sees Sherlock and Mycroft curled up in Sherlock's bed together asleep but he smiles softly. He takes out his phone a takes a few secret pictures.

Mycroft starts to wake when the camera on Greg's phone shutters.

Greg chuckles softly and puts his phone away.

"Nnh.. Gregory..?" He tightens his hold on Sherlock.

Greg goes over and pets his head. "Mm what, My?" He mumbles as he kisses his cheek.

He hums and nuzzles Sherlock, still half asleep.

Sherlock grumbles softly and hides his face in Mycroft's chest so he can sleep.

Mycroft kisses his forehead and holds him close.

He sighs softly and relaxes, still asleep.

Mycroft hums softly. He somehow thinks that Greg is in his arms.

Greg chuckles and nuzzles the back of Mycroft's neck.

He jumps slightly, surprised. He grumbles and hides his face in Sherlock's hair.

Greg rolls his eyes and smiles. He steps back so he doesn't wake Mycroft because he gets grumpy when woke to soon.

John is trying not to laugh. "Tell me you got pictures." He signs.

"Oh yes I did. Pictures or it didn't happen." He signs and smirks.

He giggles softly and nods. "They're so cute though.." He signs.

"Mm they are." He signs and giggles softly.

He smiles fondly as he looks at them.

Greg smiles and hums softly.

John kisses him softly.

Greg blushes and nuzzles him.

"I love you." He mutters against his lips.

"I love you, too.." He mumbles back and blushes softly.

He smiles fondly. "I can see why Mikey loves your blush.." He signs.

He blushes harder and bites his lip at a loss for words.

John leans in to kiss his cheeks where the blush was most evident.

He continues to blush and nuzzles him hiding his face.

Mycroft starts to wake, holding Sherlock protectively.

Sherlock grumbles and buries his face into Mycroft's chest still asleep.

Mycroft wakes slowly, pulling Sherlock closer. "Mm.."

Sherlock relaxes in his sleep as Mycroft pulls him closer. Greg turns to see Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles lazily at Greg. "Mm.. Morning.."

"Morning, My.." Greg smiles.

He blushes brightly when he realizes that he's still in bed with Sherlock. He looks down at the sleeping man in his arms and smiles fondly.

Sherlock is relaxed as he sleeps curled up in Mycroft's arms.

Mycroft smiles and leans down to kiss Sherlock's forehead. "Cute little bee.."

"Not cute nor little.." He mumbles against Mycroft's chest.

Mycroft chuckles softly. "Mm.. My mistake.."

Sherlock hums and moves to stretch a bit.

Mycroft smiles and loosens his hold on him.

Sherlock groans a bit as he stretches. Lydia comes in carrying trays of food. "Oh good everyone's up. How about breakfast?" She asks still speaking softly and quietly.

Mycroft hums softly and brushes a bit of hair out of Sherlock's face. "Will you eat, bee?"

He grumbles about eating at first but nods.

He smiles and presses a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you."

He blushes a bit and smiles softly. "You're welcome, Myc.."

He smiles fondly and helps him sit up.

Sherlock smiles and Lydia sets his food onto his tray. She hands out food to everyone.

Mycroft stays next to him while they eat.

Sherlock smiles softly as he eats.

He leans against him slightly.

He hums softly and leans against him a bit as well while they eat.

Mycroft notices that Sherlock slows down on eating. "Eat up, bee.. You need your strength."

"Mm.." He pushes his food around a bit with his fork.

"Don't make me feed you, bee.."

He huffs a bit and starts to eat as slow as humanly possible.

Mycroft rolls his eyes and smiles. "Bee." He warns a bit, already starting to sit up.

He puts down his fork and crosses his arms. "I'm not hungry." He huffs like a petulant child.

Mycroft picks up his fork. "Sherlock. You need to eat." He frowns, dropping the pet name.

"I don't want to."

"Open your mouth, Sherlock."

He closes his lips tightly in protest to Mycroft's command.

Mycroft huffs. "Sherlock, you're being a child."

"I am not!" He says finally opening his mouth.

Mycroft takes this opportunity to feed him.

His eyes widen for a moment and he makes a petulant noise before eating the food.

Mycroft's expression softens and he speaks softly. "Please, bee.. You need to eat.."

He sighs and opens his mouth so Mycroft can feed him.

He smiles fondly and continues to feed him. "Thank you.."

He hums softly and eats.

With Mycroft's help, Sherlock soon finishes his food. "Very good, bee.."

Sherlock blushes at the praise and smiles a bit.

Mycroft smiles and kisses his head softly.

"Thank you, Myc.."

"Of course, Sherl.."

Sherlock smiles. Lydia's phone pings and she gasps when she looks at the text.

Mycroft looks up. "What is it?"

"Oh umm.. Well it looks like I don't have to pick anything up from my old flat anymore." She says hollowly as she looks at the pictures Mark sent her of all her destroyed belongings.

Mycroft frowns deeply and sits up straight. "Christ.."

She scrolls to one picture. "Oh god no.." Her hand flies to cover her mouth. "I hate him.." She cries as she looks at the picture of her mother's destroyed wedding veil.

Mycroft scowls and gets up, grabbing his coat and quickly leaving the room. He's stopped by Anthea on his way out of the hospital.

"What's going on?" Anthea asks as she follows Mycroft immediately.

"Mark burned Lydia's belongings. Including her mother's wedding veil." He glares straight ahead, tapping at his phone while he orders a car.

"I'll kill him.." Anthea snarls.

"Come with me, yeah?" He asks as the car pulls up.

She nods and gets into the car after him.

They drive to Mark's flat and Mycroft taps at the door with his umbrella.

Anthea cracks her knuckles as the door opens. Mark opens the door. "Who the fuck are you people?"

Mycroft keeps his calm. "We are with the British government."

"What does the government want with me?" He snaps and opens his door wider. Anthea sees Lydia's destroyed things behind him and she grinds his teeth hard.

"We have reason to believe that you've destroyed the personal property of someone close to us. Mind if we inspect your flat?"

"So that bitch went running to you people." Mark says and Anthea snarls.

Mycroft's expression falters and he grips his umbrella tightly. "No one came running to us."

"Oh please. I know her. So fucking weak. Always running away for 'help'. She'll come back. She always comes crawling back" He air quotes 'help' with his fingers. Anthea's fists are balled so tight those shaking. "No. She's never coming back to you.." She growls her voice so dark.

Mycroft frowns a bit, trying to calm Anthea down, but she presses forward towards Mark.  
Mark smirks at her. "Yeah? And why is that?"

"Because I've shown her how she deserves to be worshipped. How she deserves so much better then a disgusting chauvinistic misogynistic abusive fucking coward like you." Anthea snap at Mark.

He looks her up and down. "You a fucking dyke?"

"Sorry I'm not wearing my I heart pussy t shirt today so it's easier for morons like you. Sure I'm a dyke why not. Besides your ex seems to like me just the way I am." Anthea smirks.

He scoffs. "Of course she'd run off with some bitch. It's fine. She'll realize her mistake and come back to me. I'll make her normal."

Anthea takes a deep breath so she doesn't beat the ever loving shit out of this guy. "She's completely normal. She's perfect. The only thing that could possibly be the matter is that you are a stain in her life." She snarls.

"You dykes always think you're normal. I made her normal. She doesn't know what she wants."

Anthea's nails dig into her palms so hard. "She's the only person on this entire planet that can know what she wants. She hates you. You make her miserable!"

"Oh please, I gave that bitch what she deserved."

"Don't talk about her that way!" She snarls and attacks him.

Mycroft tries to stop her as she tackles him and starts to beat him. "Anthea! He's not worth it!"

Her fist stops in mid air and drips with the blood from his bleeding nose. She stands and presses the toe of her shoe to Mark's throat. "If you ever do or say anything to her ever again I will have you cut into tiny pieces and those pieces spread over the globe and no one will ever even notice your absence." She goes into his flat and collects the pieces of Lydia's mother's wedding veil. She leaves the flat and walks down the hall until she's out of sight.

Mycroft follows her down the hall. He's silent until they get in the car. "Remind me to never piss you off.."

Anthea smirks a bit as she cleans off the blood from her hands. "I don't care what anyone says about me but I'll be damned before I let anyone talk about her like that.." She looks at her now bruising knuckles.

He frowns a bit. "Let John take a look at your hand."

"It's fine.." She rubs her hand softly and winces.

"Ant, at least let him look at it."

She frowns and nods. "Lydia is going to be very cross with me.." She sighs as she holds a piece of the veil between her finger tips.

"I'll explain the situation."

"Alright.. John can look at my hand and you'll talk to Lydia.. Thank you.." She puts the veil back into the bag. She's going to fix it for Lydia.

"Of course. You know I'm always here for you."

"I know.. Thank you, Mycroft.." She nods and blushes a bit as the car pulls up to the hospital.

He smiles and they get out and go into the hospital.

She follows him and cradles her bruised hand in the other.

Mycroft pops his head in to Sherlock's room and motions for John to come out here.

John frowns a bit and goes out into the hall. "What's the matter?" He signs.

"Please look at Anthea's hand.." He signs before going to talk to Lydia.

John takes care of Anthea's hand. Lydia is in Sherlock's room checking his vitals and holding back tears about her mother's veil.

"Lydia.. Can I talk to you?"

She looks up at him. "Oh sure I guess.."

He nods and takes her aside. "We went to see Mark.."

Her eyes flash with fear. "Y-you didn't.. What do you mean 'we'?"

"Anthea and I.."

"Are you alright? Is she alright? Where is she?" Lydia begins to tremble.

He holds her by her shoulders. "Anthea's fine.. She's fine.. Her hand is a bit bruised, but she's fine."

"D-did.. Did he hit her?" Her voice is barely above a whisper and she continues to tremble.

"No, god no. She hit him."

"She did?" She gasps softly.

"She kicked his arse."

"You're kidding.." She giggles softly and cries a bit from relief.

"No, I swear on the Queen."

"Oh my god... She's amazing.."

"She was protecting you.."

Lydia blushes and frowns. "She didn't have to.. I'm not worth her getting hurt over.."

"You're worth everything to her.."

"I.. I.. Oh.." She looks down not knowing what to say.

Mycroft smiles softly. "Go see her."

Lydia nods and goes to see her.

Mycroft smiles and goes to see Sherlock. "Sorry for leaving, bee.."

Sherlock nods and smiles softly. "Is everything okay, Myc?"

He smiles. "Everything is fine now, bee. Promise."

"Good.." Sherlock smiles. John is wrapping Anthea's hand and wrist when Lydia goes out to see her.

Anthea winces a bit, pulling away her hand. "Oi, careful." She signs.

"Sorry. Keep still." John cleans her hand. "I can do it.." Lydia signs and says as she walks over.

Anthea bites her lip, still worried that Lydia was going to yell at her.

John nods and leaves giving them some privacy. Lydia goes closer and cleans Anthea's knuckles gently.

Anthea stays quiet, afraid to speak.

Lydia wraps her hand. She wraps her wrist but Anthea yelps in pain.

"Christ, careful.."

"Sorry. Your wrist is sprained.." She warps it very carefully. When she finishes she kisses her wrist softly. "Thank you, love.."

She frowns a bit. "I wish Mycroft hadn't stopped me.."

"I wouldn't have wanted you to get hurt at all on my behalf.."

"You're everything to me.. You're worth any pain."

She blushes and shakes her head. "No I'm not it. I can't have you getting hurt.. I hate it.."

She leans down to kiss her softly. "You're worth everything.."

Lydia whimpers softly and stretches up to kiss her.

"You're perfect and you deserve everything good in the world.."

"You.. I just want you.."

"And you have me.. I promise.."

"Then that's all I need.. You have me, too.. I'm yours.." She blushes and smiles softly.

She smiles and kisses her again. "Good.. I'm glad.."

She stretches up and kisses her again. She smiles and nuzzles her.

"He didn't put up a fight."

"Probably because he was so stunned someone actually fought back.."

She frowns a bit. "You won't need to deal with him."

"Thank you.. So much.. For everything.." She tears up a bit.

She smiles fondly and wipes away her tears.

She whimpers softly and kisses her hand.

"Beautiful.."

"Stunning."

She smiles and kisses her again.

Lydia moans softly into the kiss and stands a bit closer.

She cups her face and deepens the kiss.

She mewls and holds Anthea's waist pulling her closer.

"You're so beautiful.."

She blushes and whimpers. "You are so stunning I can't take my eyes off you.."

She blushes and smiles. "Thank you, love.."

"You're very welcome, love." She smiles and nuzzles her.

She smiles and takes her hand. "How's Sherlock?"

"He's doing really well. He was up and walking better then he was yesterday so he's making great progress. He should be able to go home in the next few days." She smiles and holds her hand. 

She smiles. "Good. I'm glad he's okay."

She hums and nods.

"How are they dealing with everything?"

"I.. What do you mean?"

"Mycroft. How's he handling everything?"

"Mycroft is doing good. He held Sherlock in bed last night so he'd sleep. He really cares for him and their healing of their sibling relationship is doing very well. Greg is dealing with a lot of his own shit and trying to keep everything together. He just looks so tired some times but when they look at him he hides it away so they don't see. John is doing alright. I can tell how not being able to hear is really weighing on him. He wants to hear them so badly I can see it each time he reads their lips. I should be able to do his surgery soon. After Sherlock is out of here and things calm down I can give him his hearing back."

"Why not just do it now? You could surprise Sherlock with giving John his hearing back."

"I could. That would be a wonderful surprise.."

"Plus they would have to return to the hospital."

"They wouldn't like having to come back. I could do the surgery but John would need to stay in a bed overnight as a patient for observation. I could actually put him in the same room as Sherlock.."

Anthea smiles. "That will be lovely."

"Good.. I'll talk to John about it. And Mycroft as well so he knows what's going on. He functions best when he has all the informations and facts." She smiles.

"Make it a surprise to Greg as well. He needs something happy."

She nods and goes to get John and Mycroft taking them out to the hall way.

Mycroft frowns a bit. "Everything alright?"

Lydia makes sure that they are away from Sherlock's room so the surprise won't be ruined. "Well I was thinking I could do John's surgery today. But I'd also think that it would be a lovely surprise for Sherlock and Greg. They need a little something happy." She signs and says to Mycroft and John.

Mycroft smiles widely and looks to John.

John is smiling happily almost on the verge of tears. "You can really do it today?" He signs and his hands shake. "I can do it today.." Lydia signs back and smiles.

Mycroft smiles and pulls John into a tight hug.

John holds onto him and trembles slightly. "I'll finally be able to hear you say it.." He says quietly muffled into Mycroft's chest.

Mycroft blushes and smiles, kissing his head.

John chuckles softly and nuzzles him.

"I love you." He signs.

"I love you, too.." He signs back.

"I'll tell Gregory and Sherlock that you went out for a bit."

"Do you think Sherlock with get upset again if we don't tell him the total truth? I don't want him to be hurt by this.." He signs back.

"I'll tell him that you're out getting him a surprise." He signs.

"Okay good.." He signs and smiles. Lydia smiles. "It shouldn't take to long. A few hours and then he wakes up down in the surgery bay. I'll keep John down there for a bit because it's quiet and it's going to take a bit for him to adjust to hearing again.." She signs and says.

"I want to be there when he wakes.."

"I'll text you when it's done and you can come down and see him." Lydia nods.

Mycroft smiles. "Thank you."

"Do you want to see Sherlock and Greg quick before we go?" Lydia signs to John. He nods and follows Mycroft back into Sherlock's room.

Sherlock looks up.

John goes over and kisses Sherlock softly. "I'm going to go out for a few hours. I've got a surprise for when I come back." He signs and smiles.

He hums and kisses him back. "Okay, love." He signs.

John smiles and kisses his forehead. He goes over and kisses Greg.

Greg smiles a bit. "Where are you going exactly?"

"It's a surprise." John signs and winks.

"Oi, for me too?"

"Yes for you too." He signs and chuckles.

He rolls his eyes and smiles, leaning forward to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles. "See you in a few hours." He signs.

He smiles. "I'll see you later, love." He signs.

He smiles and nods. "I love you both." He signs to them before he leaves.

Sherlock squints and looks up at Mycroft. "Why isn't it a surprise for you?"

Mycroft chuckles and shrugs.

He glares a bit. "You're in on this."

He puts his hands up. "This is completely John's idea."

He frowns a bit, he hates not knowing things. He always has.

"It's fine, bee. I promise." He smiles softly.

He hesitates before nodding.

Mycroft smiles and Greg looks at him suspiciously.

Sherlock looks at Greg.

Greg rolls his eyes and shrugs. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Sherlock hums. "Better be worth it. John knows I hate surprises."

"He's taken that into account I assure you." Mycroft smiles and sits next to Greg who hums softly.

Sherlock huffs and leans against his bed.

Greg's phone pings and he groans as he reads the text. **Seriously when are you coming back to work? It's been weeks..--Donovan**

Greg sighs and texts her back. **Sherlock is in the hospital. I'm not coming back until he does. --GL**

**It seems like you guys are in there every five minutes. You are running out of days fast. The Superintended is getting fed up with this. You haven't worked in weeks and you could loose your job..--Donovan**

Greg sighs and bites his lip as he types out a response. **Just.. A few more days. Sherlock gets out in a few days and then I'll be back. I promise. I'll work to make up for it. I'll work through bloody holiday!--GL**

**Alright alright. I'll try and get the Superintendent off your arse. Just do your best, yeah?--Donovan**

**Thank you, Sally. That means a lot to me. --GL**

**Sure, Greg. Get your shit together and come back to work. Tell Sherlock to get well.--Donovan**

He sighs and puts his phone away.

"Are you alright, Gregory?" Mycroft asks and nuzzles him.

He forces himself to appear calm and normal. He smiles slightly. "Yeah, everything's fine, My.." He doesn't want to tell Mycroft about the possibility of getting fired.

Mycroft smiles softly.  
Lydia takes John down to the surgery ward to get ready for surgery.

John is a bit nervous as they go down.

She pats his arm as they walk. "It's going to be perfectly fine. You go under for a bit, I fix your hearing, and you live happily ever after hearing everything." She signs and smiles.

He bites his lip and nods. "I know.. Statistically, this is a safe surgery. I'm just.. Nervous.." He signs.

"That's perfectly normal. It's a bit scary. I'll be there the entire time so it will be okay." She signs.

He nods as they enter the surgery prep room. "Thank you." He signs.

"Put on a surgery gown and I'll be back with a bed." She signs and leaves him to get changed.

He gets changed quickly and waits for her to come back.

She comes back with a bed. "Get up on here and we'll wheel you in." She signs and smiles.

He takes a deep breath and nods, doing as he was told.

She starts an IV into his arm and wheels him down to the surgery room. "Ready?" She signs as the nurses fiddle with things are them.

He nods. "Ready." He signs.

She smiles and slips on the mask over his head as the anesthesiologist puts him under. "Count backward from ten." Lydia signs.

He starts to count down, slipping under somewhere near 4.

Lydia begins the surgery when John is completely under.  
Greg sits with Mycroft and Sherlock wondering where the hell John has been for hours.

Sherlock looks to Mycroft and frowns. "Myc, how long is John going to be gone for?"

Lydia texts Mycroft. **Surgery was a perfect success. Come on down and see him. We'll bring him up once he's awake.--Lydia** "Looks like the surprise is almost ready. I'll be back soon." Mycroft gets up and goes down to the surgery ward.

Mycroft makes his way into John's room and smiles fondly.

John is waking slowly. "Quiet. He's still adjusting.." Lydia says quietly to Mycroft.

He nods and takes John's hand in his own.

John mumbles softly as as his eyes open slowly.

Mycroft bites his lip and smiles at him.

"Mikey.." He smiles and squeezes his hand.

He smiles fondly but looks to Lydia, as if asking if he could say something.

She smiles and nods giving him permission.

He nods and looks back to John. "Hello, John.." He smiles softly, speaking quietly.

John starts to cry. "I-I can hear you.." His voice trembles.

Mycroft chokes out a laughing sob. He brings his hand up to kiss it. "I love you.."

He cries harder and pulls him closer. "S-say it again.. Please.." He whimpers.

He whimpers softly. "I love you.. I love you.. I love you.."

"I love you.. I love you.." John whimpers softly and holds onto Mycroft.

He presses kisses to his head. "I love you."

He smiles happily and nuzzles him. 

"Sherlock was asking for you.."

"I want to see him.." He nods feeling a bit nervous. 

Mycroft kisses his forehead. "He's going to love it."

John smiles. Lydia comes in and looks at John's chart. "How about we transfer you up to Sherlock's room?" She smiles and John nods. 

Mycroft helps John up, steadying him. "We've got a chair for you, love.."

John holds onto Mycroft as Lydia brings a wheelchair over. John sits in the chair. "We'll get you a bed when we get up there." Lydia says and picks up his chart. 

Mycroft starts to push the wheelchair, Lydia following them to the lifts. 

John feels a bit nervous the closer they get to Sherlock's room. 

Mycroft looks down at him. "Are you ready, love?"

John nods and smiles nervously. 

Mycroft wheels him into Sherlock's room. 

Greg looks up and frowns a bit when he sees John in a wheelchair. 

Mycroft bites his lip, trying to keep in his excitement. He knows they'll be pissed at first, thinking John's hurt. But once they find out, they'll be okay.

"What happened?!?" Sherlock sounds panicked. "Why is he in a wheel chair?!?" Greg matching Sherlock's tone. John smiles. "I can hear you.." He says. 

Sherlock stops, falling silent. He opens his mouth a few times to say something, only a few small sobs come out at first. "J-John..?"

"I can hear you, love.." John smiles and starts to cry happy tears again. 

Sherlock whimpers as he starts to cry, "I.. John.."

John has Mycroft push his chair closer. John takes Sherlock's hand and kisses it. "I love you.." 

He bites his lip. "I.. I love you too.."

He closes his eyes and let's Sherlock's words play over and over in his mind. 

Sherlock squeezes his hand. "I love you so much.."

He kisses Sherlock's hand. "I love you.. I love you so much.." Lydia comes in pushing a bed for John. 

Sherlock smiles softly. "Can you.. Ah.. Can you put the beds together?"

She smiles and pushes the beds together. 

Mycroft helps John into the bed. "There you are, love.."

"Thank you, Mikey.." He smiles and settles into bed. 

He smiles and kisses his head before going to sit with Greg. 

Greg kisses Mycroft. "Mm what a surprise.." He smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. "It was John's idea.."

He chuckles and smiles. "Very good idea." 

"So you're not upset?"

"No.. I was a bit worried and a little frustrated but the surprise was worth it.." He smiles and nuzzles Mycroft. 

He smiles and kisses him softly. "I'm glad.."

He hums and kisses him back. 

He nuzzles him. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.. So much.." 

Mycroft smiles and leans against him.   
On the bed, Sherlock is facing John, quietly repeating "I love you." to him. 

John shivers with pleasure every time Sherlock says he loves him. He's waited for what seems like life times to finally hear him. "I love you.. I love your voice.. I missed it so much.. I hope you don't hate this surprise to much.." He smiles softly. 

Sherlock smiles fondly. "You know I despise surprises.." He nuzzles him. "But I suppose I can make an exception.."

John smiles and blushes. "Mm good.." 

He smiles and kisses him. "I love you so much.."

"I love you, too.." He kisses him back and smiles. 

He hums softly and nuzzles him. "Take a nap with me.."

"Okay, love.." He smiles tiredly and snuggles closer to him. 

He wraps his arms around John and snuggles close to him. 

He sighs contently and nuzzles him as he falls asleep. 

Sherlock hums quietly until he falls asleep. 

John relaxes and holds onto Sherlock as he sleeps. Greg smiles and leans against Mycroft. 

Mycroft's phone pings and he ignores it. It pings three more times. 

Greg frowns a bit. "Is everything alright?" 

He sighs. "It's the prime minister. He wants me to come in at once." He frowns as he looks at his phone. 

"Mm is the county falling apart without you, My?" He smirks. 

He chuckles softly. "It would appear so."

"Do you need to go take care of that?" 

He sighs. "As much as I don't want to, it would probably be best if I did.."

"It's alright.. Go save the country. We'll be here when you get back.." He smiles softly. 

He blushes and kisses him. "Thank you, love." He gets up, grabbing his coat. "I.. You don't have to.. But, would you like to accompany me?"

"Oh sure.. I love to.." He smiles. He looks at John and Sherlock sleeping knowing they'll be out for hours. He gets up and slips on his coat. 

He offers his hand and smiles. 

He takes his hand and smiles back. 

They leave the hospital hand in hand and get into Mycroft's car. He hadn't had time to call a car, so he has to drive himself. 

Greg smiles and saviors the novelty of watching Mycroft drive. 

Mycroft is actually a very impatient driver. He gets frustrated with the other drivers. 

"Goldfish, My.. Their all goldfish.." He reminds him. 

He huffs and nods. 

Greg chuckles softly and rubs Mycroft's thigh soothingly as he drive among the goldfish. 

They soon arrive and Mycroft leads him inside. 

He follows him. He's never really seen Mycroft work before so he's excited. 

Mycroft smiles at Greg's excitement and takes them to his office. 

He smiles and looks around Mycroft's office. He's seen it once or twice before but not for very long. "It looks very you.." He smiles. 

"Posh and stuck up?" He teases. 

"Perfect and a bit mysterious." He smirks. 

He blushes and bites his lip, looking away. 

He chuckles softly and smiles. 

He moves to kiss him. 

He hums and kisses him back, moving closer. 

Mycroft pulls away as someone enters. 

Greg stands next to Mycroft acting nonchalant as the door opens. 

The woman that enters looks between them before going to speak to Mycroft. 

Greg wanders around his office not really paying close attention to Mycroft's conversation. He has his hands clasped behind his back 

Mycroft glances back to Greg.

He smiles at Mycroft. 

He smiles back before turning back to the woman. "He's staying." He says quietly. 

Greg hums softly as he looks at Mycroft bookshelf. He sees encyclopedias, classics, and some well hidden erotica. He smirks and bites his lip. 

The woman soon leaves and Mycroft takes a seat in his desk chair. 

"Mm you should have a throne.." He smirks as he looks at Mycroft. 

He blushes and rolls his eyes. "Don't be daft, Gregory."

He laughs and smiles. "I wouldn't mind seeing you in a crown... Just a crown.." He smirks. 

He blushes brighter and bites his lip. "Gregory.."

He chuckles softly and smiles. 

He clears his throat and starts to look through a few papers on his desk. 

He smiles and goes to sit on a clear spot on Mycroft's desk. He hums softly and watches Mycroft work. 

Mycroft glances up at him and smiles. 

He leans in and kisses Mycroft's forehead. "You better work.. I don't want to be... Distracting.." He smirks. 

He blushes brightly and mutters as he forces himself to focus. 

"Mm good boy.." He praises and crosses his legs as he sits on Mycroft's desk. 

Mycroft's breath hitches at the praise and he bites his lip. 

"Ah ah.. Focus, love.. Or I'll really have to give you something to be distracted over.."

He whimpers quietly and looks down at his work. "Y-Yes, Sir.. Sorry.."

"Mm if you're a good boy I'll let you have whatever you want.." He purrs and pets his head affectionately. 

He whimpers and bites his lip, nodding. 

"Good.." He smiles and slips off Mycroft's desk and walking around the front. He sits in the fair in front of the desk and watches Mycroft work. 

Mycroft blushes as Greg watches him, his hand moving to adjust himself. 

He smirks and bites his lip. He moves in his chair spreading his legs wider without breaking eye contact with Mycroft. 

Mycroft whimpers as he watches him. "G-Gregory.."

Greg tips his head to the side and sucks on his lip before releasing it from between his teeth. "Mm? Need something, My?" 

He grits his teeth and fights to keep his arousal under control. "No." He looks back down at his work. 

He nods and smirks as he watches Mycroft fight with his self control. 

He chews on his lip and glances up at Greg, blushing as he makes eye contact. 

He rubs his thumb over his bottom lip. He bites the pad of his thumb and moans softly. He looks up at Mycroft through his lashes. 

He bites his lip hard, keeping in a moan. "Gregory." He warns. 

"Yes?" He acts completely innocent. 

"Behave yourself."

He rolls his eyes and pouts. 

"Oh, don't give me that look, love. You know exactly what you were doing."

He feels a smirk tug at the corner of his lips. 

"Cheeky bastard.."

He finally smirks and blows him a kiss. 

He bites his lip and looks down. 

He smiles and relaxes in the chair as Mycroft works. 

Mycroft gets a call from the prime minister and he glances at Greg, silently warning him that if he tries anything, he will kill him. 

Greg nods understanding the warning crystal clear. 

He answers the phone and starts talking to him. 

He understands the warning perfectly fine but that doesn't mean he's going follow it. He stands and slips out of his jacket, laying it on the back of the chair. He slowly makes his way over to Mycroft's desk. 

Mycroft glances up and glares at him before turning his chair around, focusing on the call. 

He turn Mycroft's chair around and straddles him. He leans in and sucks on his neck in the one spot that drive his completely insane. 

Mycroft squeaks into the phone and quickly covers the receiver. He shoots a glare at Greg as he listens to the prime minister asking is he's okay. He apologizes profusely. 

Greg smirks and slides down to the floor on his knees in front of Mycroft. He rubs his hand over his crotch. 

His hips jerk and he lets out a quiet groan. He coughs to cover it up. "My apologies, Mr. Prime Minister, I'm afraid I'm a bit under the weather at the moment."

Greg undoes his trousers and pulls them down a bit. He mouths Mycroft's cock through his pants. 

Mycroft grits his teeth and forces out a small goodbye as he hangs up. He glares down at Greg. 

He looks up at Mycroft from down on his knees. 

"You've made me look like a bloody fool.."

He bites his lip and whimpers softly. 

"I asked one thing of you. You can't follow simple rules. As much as I'd like to punish you now, I have work to finish."

Greg tries to take him seriously. He really tries but he can't help holding back giggles when Mycroft scolds him even though he's sitting in his chair with his trousers pulled down and his erection barely contained in his pants. His mewls softly and his mouth waters as he looks at Mycroft bulge. 

He glares at him and pulls his trousers up. "Christ, are you even listening?"

"Mm? Sorry what?" He blinks and refocuses. 

He rolls his eyes. "You better hope that they don't let me off early."

He whimpers softly and his hips rock. 

"No. You don't get to get yourself off. Not after that. Go be a good boy and sit in your chair. And don't you dare touch yourself."

He whines but goes to sit in his chair. 

Mycroft adjusts himself in his pants and goes back to working. 

Greg bites his lip and moans softly trying to to writhe in his seat. 

He looks up, his expression hard. "Don't. Move."

He stills instantly and holds back a moan at Mycroft's tone. 

Mycroft holds his glare before going back to work. 

He sits in his chair and tries not to think about how achingly hard he is 

A few people come in to speak with Mycroft a few times. 

Greg remain in his chair, stealing glances at Mycroft, and stopping himself from touching himself. 

Mycroft takes his time talking to each person, knowing that it's driving Greg mad. 

He can barely take this waiting. He's going to be climbing the walls soon. 

Mycroft glances over at Greg and smirks slightly at how needy he looks. 

He bites his lip as he starts to tremble because he needs Mycroft so badly. 

Mycroft kindly asks the person to leave as he looks at Greg, deciding to be merciful. 

"My.." He whimpers after the person leaves. 

Mycroft smirks. "Oh? Does someone need something?"

"Please.." He mewls. 

"Please what? What do you deserve? You certainly haven't been good enough to be fucked."

"Punished.. I deserve to be punished.. Please.." 

"And what would you suggest? What punishment do you think fits your actions?"

"I-I don't know, Sir.." He says slipping into sub space. 

He motions towards the door. "Go lock the door."

He scrambles out of his seat nearly tripping over himself to lock the door. 

He licks his lips. "At least you're being obedient now.." He hums softly. "Little too late.."

He whimpers and bites his lip. 

He growls softly. "Here. Now."

He goes to him immediately. 

Mycroft watches him, leaning back in his chair. "Undress."

He bites his lip and takes off his clothes. His body is thrumming with excitement. 

"Mm.. It's too bad I don't have any of my toys here.. You'd look lovely tied up in my chair with a vibrator up your arse.. I suppose edging will have to do."

He whimpers and his knees feel weak. "Please, Sir.."

"Hm? Please what? You really must learn to use your words, Gregory."

"I-I don't know.. I need you.. Please.." He mewls. 

"Oh?" He smirks. "And you think I'm just going to give myself to you?"

He whimpers and bites his lip. 

He gets up from his chair and moves to circle him. 

His pulse picks up and his hips rock. 

He stops in front of him and meets his eyes as he drops his hand to stroke Greg teasingly. 

"O-oh.." He gasps and moans. He tries to rock into Mycroft's hand. 

Mycroft smirks and moves his hand away. "No."

"Sir.." He whimpers. 

"Yes?"

"P-please.." He bites his lip. 

"Mm.. Use your words, Gregory, I already told you."

"Touch me.. Please.. I need you.." He begs. 

"Mm. No." He steps away from him. "Go sit in my chair."

He whimpers and bites his lip as he goes to sit in his chair. 

He slowly goes to him and stands behind the chair. 

He whines and bites his lip. 

He ghosts his fingers over Greg's chest, teasing his nipples. 

He arches and mewls as he grips the arms of Mycroft chair. 

He smirks and leans down to nip at his earlobe. "You've been a bad boy, Gregory.."

He moans softly as his cock twitches. 

"What do you have to say for yourself?" He pinches at one of his nipples. 

"S-sorry, Sir!!" 

He smirks and pinches his other nipple. "I don't think you're truly sorry."

"Ah! I-I'm sorry! I am!" He whimpers and starts to tremble. 

He smirks and tugs at his earlobe as he smooths out his hands. "You will be."

Greg shudders with anticipation and need. 

He slowly moves his hands down to Greg's hard cock. "Oh.. Look at you, you're leaking everywhere.."

"Oh god, please!" He begs and his hips buck. 

"You can beg all you want." He grips the base of his cock tightly. 

He cries out and moans loudly. 

"You don't want someone to hear you, do you?" He strokes him teasingly, keeping his grip the same. 

He whimpers and bites his lip trying to keep it down. "Ah!" He cries out as Mycroft teases him. 

Mycroft smirks and loosens his grip. "You are to tell me when you feel the need to come. Do not come before I say you can."

"Y-yes, Sir.." He whimpers and nods. 

He smirks and starts to stroke him in earnest. 

He moans and his thighs tremble. 

He flicks his thumb over the slit on each up stroke. 

"Ah! C-close!" He cries and his hips jerk. 

Mycroft smirks and strokes him a few more times before letting go completely. 

He whines and whimpers. He biting his lip and gyrates his hips needy. 

He smirks and kisses his forehead. "Oh, did you think I'd let you come?"

Greg breathes hard and his cock leaks over Mycroft chair. 

"Your making a mess, Gregory.."

"S-sorry, Sir.. I can't help it!" He whimpers. 

He clicks his tongue. "Clean it up."

He moves and kneels in front of the chair to lick up his mess. 

"Mm.. Finally being a good boy.."

He moans and rocks his hips at the praise. 

Mycroft smirks. "Move so I can sit."

He moves back so Mycroft can sit. 

He takes a seat and spreads his legs, looking down at Greg expectantly. 

Greg undoes Mycroft's trousers and pulls them down with his pants. He moans when he sees Mycroft's cock. 

"Be a good boy and I'll give you a treat."

He whimpers and nods. He licks his lips and kisses Mycroft's cock. 

He groans and leans back in his chair. 

He licks up the underside of Mycroft's cock with his wet hot tongue. 

He groans and bucks his hips. 

Greg sucks the tip gently and licks over the slit with his tongue. 

He bucks his hips with a moan. 

He relaxes his throat and takes Mycroft down. He moans as he bobs his head. 

Mycroft grips his hair tightly and bucks up into his mouth. 

He moans loudly wanting to be used. 

He thrusts roughly. "Such a good boy.. A good boy for Daddy.." He doesn't realize he's said that and he keeps thrusting. 

Greg's hips buck and he moans even louder as he hears Mycroft call himself Daddy.

He moans and bucks his hips. "Yes.. You make Daddy feel so good.. Let me come down your throat.."

He moans wanting Mycroft to come. He needs Mycroft to come so badly. 

Mycroft gasps and his hips still as he comes hard into his mouth. 

He mewls and swallows. He pulls off and kisses his thigh as he catches his breath. "Daddy.." He says softly as he pants. 

Mycroft blushes brightly when he realizes what he said. "I.. G-Greg.."

Greg crawls up and straddles him. He nuzzles and kisses his neck. "Daddy.." He moans and rocks his hips. 

He holds his hips. "Such a good boy.. I want you to grind on me until you come.."

"Daddy.." He whimpers and presses his face into Mycroft's shoulder as he grinds against him. 

He holds his arse and squeezes it. 

"Ah! S-so close.. Daddy... Please.." He begs for permission to come. 

"Come for me, love.. Make a mess in Daddy's lap."

"Daddy!" He cries out as he comes hard in Mycroft's lap. He presses his face into Mycroft's neck and trembles. 

Mycroft groans and rubs his back soothingly. "You did good.."

He whimpers at the praise. "T-thank you, Daddy.." 

"I love you.. So much.."

"Love you, too.." He mewls softly and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses him. 

He hums and kisses him back. 

"You were so good today.."

He blushes and purrs happily. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.. So much.."

He kisses him softly. 

He hums and kisses him back. 

"Get cleaned up, love.."

He gets cleaned up. 

Mycroft straightens his outfit. 

Greg gets redressed. He goes over and straightens Mycroft's tie. 

Mycroft blushes and smiles, pulling him in for a kiss. 

"Mm.." He hums happily and kisses him back.

"Mm. Now you've kept me from my work.."

He chuckles and goes to unlock Mycroft's door before sitting back in his chair. 

Mycroft tries to go back to working, finding it hard after what they just did. 

Greg hums softly and relaxes in his chair. **Listen you got three days before the superintendent cut your arse loose. It's the best could do. Sorry, Greg..--Donovan** Greg groans softly and males s face as he reads the text. 

Mycroft looks up. "What is it, love?"

Greg hesitates because he hasn't told Mycroft he's on the verge of losing his job. He wants to be honest but he doesn't want to stress Mycroft out. 

Mycroft frowns and gets up, moving to stand by Greg's chair. "Gregory..?"

He bites his lip and huffs softly. "I haven't been to work in weeks so my superintendent is on my arse and if I don't go back to work in three days I won't have a job to go back to.." He shrugs. 

He purses his lips and straightens up, going to his desk. He sits down silently and grabs the phone, dialing Greg's superintendent's number. 

"Mycroft what are you doing? Mycroft no! It's fine." He follows him to his desk. 

He holds up his hand to stop him and waits for the superintendent to answer. 

"Superintendent Edwards." The line picks up. 

"Mycroft Holmes. I'm calling on the subject of a Gregory Lestrade."

"Mm what about him?" He asks suspiciously. 

"I've been informed that you are intending to let him go in three days time. Is this correct?"

"Yes that's correct. He's been slacking on his duties and hasn't been into work for weeks now. Why does this concern you?" 

"He's been dealing with extreme family emergencies. I am giving you orders under the British government to extend his leave."

"What? You can't just make these things up as you go along. That's not how things work." He scoffs. 

"The amount of times that Gregory has been in and out of the hospital are more times than you will see the inside of one. The Scotland Yard is required to adhere to any and all family emergencies, no matter how long the leave of absence is."

"Yes well." He squeaks and clears his throat. "His leave is extended. However I expect him back here as soon as he's able." Superintendent Edwards snaps. 

Mycroft smirks. "Thank you for you time."

"Of course.." The line goes dead. 

Mycroft smirks and hangs up, leaning back to look at Greg. 

"Mm it probably shouldn't turn me on so much to watch as you hand my boss his arse on a platter but I can't help myself.." He goes and kisses Mycroft. 

He grins and kisses him back. "Mm.. Let me take you home.."

He hesitates. "Home?" 

He blushes when he realizes what he said. "I.. I.. I mean.."

"Where is home exactly?" He frowns a bit. He hasn't been back to his abs Mycroft's flat since being kidnapped and he doesn't want to go back there ever if he can help it. He hasn't told Mycroft of his fear of going back there. 

He bites his lip. "I.. We can go to Baker Street..?"

"Baker Street is perfect." He says a bit to quickly and relieved. 

"Are you alright, love?"

He blushes embarrassed. "I'm fine.." His voice is a bit tight and his hand covers his chest protectively subconsciously. 

Mycroft frowns and moves closer to kiss him, trying to distract him. "I love you. All of you."

Greg let's out a half chuckle half small sob. He doesn't want to go back to their flat. He never wants to go back to that flat. 

Mycroft frowns at the noise and holds him. He finally understands what this is all about and he feels stupid for not noticing sooner. "We don't have to go back.. I promise.."

He stills and just breathes. He hasn't told Mycroft about is kidnapping. He hasn't said anything to anyone about if for weeks. "I'm sorry.. I can't do it.. It doesn't feel like home anymore.. It doesn't feel safe.." He says and his voice gets progressively softer and quieter. 

He bites his lip and holds him, his arms tightening around him protectively. "I know.. I'm sorry.. I won't make you go back.. I'll take you to Baker Street.."

He holds back a sob of relief. He melts to Mycroft's arms. He just feels so small and he needs Mycroft. "B-Baker Street... Please.." He nuzzles him. 

Mycroft presses a small kiss to Greg's head. "Go get your coat, love.."

He nods and goes to put on his coat. Greg's phone pings with Sherlock texts asking where he and Mycroft are. **Mycroft's office. Tired now. Headed to Baker Street for a bit.. Are you alright?--GL** He frowns because even his texts seem off. 

Mycroft looks up when Greg's phone pings. "Everything alright, love?"

"Mm? Oh yeah. Sherlock's up and wondering where we are.." 

"Mm. Tell him we'll be back later.."

He hums and nods as he texts Sherlock. **We'll be back later. How's everything?--GL** 

**Everything is fine. You two have been gone a while. --SH**

He frowns a bit because he thought Sherlock would have slept longer. He bites his lip hoping he wasn't sitting there all by himself as John slept. **Mycroft had somethings to take care of at work and I went with him. How long have you been up?--GL**

**Since you two left. --SH**

He frowns and his chest aches a bit. 

**I woke up and you two were gone.. And I just.. I thought.. I thought you'd at least tell me before you left.. I thought you left for good.. --SH**

**No Sherlock no. No one is leaving for good. I'm sorry I didn't tell you we were leaving. You were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you. You should have texted me when you woke. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.--GL** Greg can feel Mycroft looking at him. 

**If you left, I didn't want to annoy you.. If I did, I was worried you would never come back.. --SH**

"Can we just go back to the hospital?" Greg asks Mycroft as he text Sherlock. **Sherlock you can always contact me. Whenever you need me no matter what. Alway. You will never annoy me when you need me, honey.. No one is leaving for ever. I'm sorry.--GL** 

Mycroft frowns a bit. "Of course. Is everything okay?"  
Sherlock texts him back. **I can't lose you.. --SH**

"Sherlock has been up the entire time we've been gone and hasn't contacted me till now because he thought we left permanently and he didn't want to be annoying if we had.." He frowns. **I'm not leaving you. Ever. We're coming to you now.--GL**

Mycroft frowns. "He's not good on his own.. Not when he feels like this. I.. We need to get there quickly."  
**Please.. --SH**

Greg nod and they leave his office. **We'll be there soon I promise. I love you.. So much..--GL** 

**I.. --SH**

Greg feels a panic start to rise. **We're almost there.--GL**

When they get to the hospital, there are a few nurses rushing to Sherlock's room. 

"Fucking hell." Greg snaps as he runs to Sherlock's room with Mycroft in tow. 

Sherlock had somehow gotten out of bed and was now near the back of the room, clutching something sharp. 

Greg enters the room slowly with his his hand visible showing he's no threat. "Sherlock. It's fine, hun. Talk to me.." He says calmly and slowly. 

His cheeks are tear stained and he doesn't look up, clutching the object tight enough to cut the inside of his hand. 

Greg steps closer slowly. He swallows down a flash of panic at the sharp object and fights the urge to cove his chest instinctively. "Sherlock. I'm right here. Talk to me, baby.. Please.." 

He looks up as he hears Greg's voice and whimpers softly, his grip tightening around the blade, cutting deeper. "G-Greg.."

"Yes, hun. It's me. I'm right here. I need you to drop the blade, love.." He says softly stepping a bit closer. 

"N-No.. You left.. Y-You said you'd never leave me.."

"I just stepped out for a bit that's all. I'm not leaving you, Sherlock. Come here. Come feel that I am here with you right now in the moment." He steps a bit closer still. 

Sherlock whimpers softly and hesitates. "Y-You're not leaving..?"

"Never. I'm never leaving. Drop the blade and come here." He says softly and opens his arms invitingly. 

Sherlock's whimper turns into a small, broken sob as he drops the blade and scrambles into Greg's arms, clutching his shirt tightly. The blood from his cut stains Greg's shirt. 

Greg holds him tightly. "I've got you.. I'm right here.. I love you.. I'm right here.. I've got you.. I love you.." He tells him over and over as they tremble together 

Sherlock starts to weep in his arms, ignoring the pain from his hand. He just needs to know that one person in his life will never leave. 

He holds Sherlock protectively making sure no one dares take him from his grasp. "I'm never leaving. I promise. I'm right here." 

Sherlock hides his face in Greg's chest, clutching at him tightly. 

"Breathe for me, hun.. Nice deep breath.." 

He whimpers as he tries to calm himself down. "I.. I can't lose you.. You're the only one that's never left.."

Greg frowns and holds him tightly to his aching chest. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I love you. I need you. I'm never leaving you. I swear.." 

"I.. I.." He whimpers and tries to keep himself calm.

"Good boy.. Just breathe.. You're doing so good.." He rubs his back soothingly. 

He soon evens his breathing and calms down more. "I.. I.. S-Sorry.."

"It's alright, honey.. Everything's fine.." He kisses his head softly. 

He whimpers and curls up in Greg's arms. He was calm now. 

Greg can hear moment in the background but he doesn't pay any attention to it and just nuzzles Sherlock softly. 

Mycroft kneels beside them and puts a hand on Greg's shoulder. 

Greg hums softly acknowledging Mycroft. He holds Sherlock and continues to rub his back. 

Mycroft moves to kneel beside Sherlock, rubbing his back. 

Greg smiles a bit. 

"We love you, bee.. "

Greg holds Sherlock as he whimpers in his arms. 

Mycroft frowns deeply and presses a kiss into his hair. 

"Let's get you off the floor, hun.." Greg says softly to Sherlock. 

Sherlock hesitates before nodding. 

Greg picks him up and carries him to his bed. He decided just to get into bed with Sherlock and hold him. 

Sherlock whimpers and holds onto him, wincing at the cut on his hand. 

"Let Lydia fix your hands, hun.." Greg says as Lydia waits to fix him up. 

He hesitates before offering his hand. 

Lydia cleans his hand gently and wraps it. 

He bites his lip, whimpering softly. 

"Sorry.. All done.." She says softly and let's his hand go. Greg kisses his head. 

Sherlock curls up next to Greg. "C-Can Myc come lay with us?"

"Of course, hun.." Greg looks over at Mycroft who's been talking to John quietly. 

Mycroft looks up and gives a questioning look. 

"Come lay with us, yeah?" Greg asks Mycroft but it sounds more like he's telling him. 

He bites his lip and nods, moving to lay so Sherlock is in the middle of them. 

Greg nuzzles Sherlock and holds them all together. 

Mycroft holds Sherlock close, pressing small kisses to his hair. 

Sherlock hums softly and relaxes between them. John watches from his bed that was been pushed away. Greg rubs Sherlock's arm soothingly. 

Mycroft feels a bit bad for excluding John. 

John smiles softly understanding. 

He frowns a bit but nods. 

Greg holds Sherlock and kisses his head gently. "I love you.. I love you.. I love you.." He murmurs softly over and over. 

Sherlock bites his lip and nods, staying quiet. 

"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
When sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am.." Greg sings softly to Sherlock. 

Mycroft smiles as Sherlock relaxes to Greg's signing. 

"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am.." He sings and rubs his arm. 

Sherlock whimpers softly as he listens, starting to fall asleep. 

"And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am.."  
He finishes the song and nuzzles Sherlock as he sleeps. 

Mycroft looks to Greg as he finishes singing and smiles softly. 

Greg smiles back softly and a little sadly. 

Mycroft bites his lip and nods. "I know.."

He hums softly and kisses Sherlock's head gently. 

Mycroft hums and closes his eyes. 

Greg watches over his three loves as they sleep. He forgoes sleep that night. 

Sherlock wakes the next morning curled up in between Mycroft and Greg. 

Greg kisses Sherlock's head softly when he wakes. 

He mumbles and looks up at him. 

"Mm good morning, honey.." He says softly. 

"Mm.. Morning.."

Greg smiles softly and nuzzles Sherlock. 

Sherlock bites his lip and hides his face. 

"Are you alright, hun?" He asks with concern and worry lacing his voice. 

"I'm sorry.."

"No I'm sorry. I should have made sure you knew what was going on. That's my fault. I'm sorry, honey.." 

He frowns. "I.. I never wanted you to see me get that bad.."

"I want every part of you. The good and the bad because they are all parts that make up the wonderful lovely you.. I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner.." 

He frowns and nuzzles his chest. "I.. I don't do well with things like this.."

"Things like what, hun?" He hums. 

"I.. I have abandonment issues, as John would say.."

He kisses his head. "Mm well it's a good thing I'm not going anywhere then..." 

He bites his lip and nods. "I don't know what I'd do if any of you left me.."

"No one is leaving. Even if forced we'll put up one hell of a fight.." He chuckles softly and kisses his cheek.

He blushes and nods, lifting his head up to kiss him. 

He kisses him back softly. "I love you.." 

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

Greg smiles warmly back at Sherlock. He still hasn't been able to shake that petrified feeling from yesterday about that flat. 

Sherlock notices something under his warm smile and frowns a bit. "Are you alright?"

Greg frowns at himself for not being able to hide things better. His thought swirl with stupid stupid stupid playing on repeat. "I'm fine.. Mycroft said something about going to our flat yesterday and I.. I just wasn't keen on the idea.. At all.."

Sherlock frowns and nuzzles Greg. "Our flat is always open.."

He bites his lip and nods. "Thank you, hun.." 

"Of course.. It's your home, too.. It would actually make more sense if you two moved in with us, considering our relationship."

Greg blinks for a moment. He had only been thinking about things from a moment to moment basis since everything has been so hectic. "I.. It does make more sense.." 

He nuzzles him and kisses his chest. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He kisses Sherlock's head. 

He hums softly and nuzzles his chest. "Thank you for taking care of me.."

"Of course, hun.. I'd do anything for you.." 

He sighs softly and rubs his hand self consciously

He kisses his bandaged hand. "No more sharp things, yeah?" 

He bites his lip and nods. "I know.. I just.. I need you to watch me.."

"What do you mean watch you?" He frowns a bit. 

He bites his lip. "Like when I was using.. Just.. Make sure I don't find trouble.."

"I'll make sure.." He nods. 

"Thank you..."

"Not a problem, hun.." He smiles softly. "Are you hungry?" 

He nods. "Yes.."

"Good." He smiles. He texts Lydia asking her to bring up food and she says she'll be up soon with food. 

He kisses his chest softly. 

Greg smiles and kisses his head. 

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles him. 

Lydia soon comes up with trays of food. 

Sherlock offers a small shy smile. 

She smiles and sets up food for Sherlock and Greg. She goes over and checks on John when he wakes and sets him up with food as well. Greg hears Mycroft mumble at all the commotion. 

Mycroft snakes his arms around Sherlock's waist and mutters softly. 

Greg chuckles and smiles. "My.. There's food.. And coffee.." He knows the coffee will help entice him to wakefulness. 

He grumbles and opens an eye. 

"Mm morning gorgeous.. Coffee?" Greg smiles and sits a cup of coffee near Mycroft. 

Greg smiles happily because he knows Mycroft is always a bit grumpy before his first cup of coffee. Lydia moves John's bed closer to them so they can all eat next to each other. 

Mycroft lays back down as he finishes his coffee, cuddling back up to Sherlock. 

Sherlock blushes a bit and hums happily. "Sherlock tell Mycroft your idea from earlier.." Greg says. 

Mycroft hums and looks up at him. "What is it, bee?"

"Well Greg doesn't like the idea of going back to the pervious flat.. Ever.. I was thinking that since our relationship has revoked that it would be easier for everyone to live at Baker Street.." Sherlock says. "That's a wonderful idea, love." John smiles. 

Mycroft hums happily and smiles. "Brilliant idea, bee.."

Sherlock blushes happily at the praise. 

He nuzzles him softly and smiles. 

He hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles and curls up around Sherlock. 

Sherlock eats better as Mycroft curls around him. Greg eats slowly not having much of an appetite. He looks over to John who is eating happily. 

Mycroft hums and laces his fingers with Greg's. 

He hums happily and kisses his hand. 

He blushes and smiles. Even given the circumstances, he's still incredibly happy. 

The morning passes slowly. Lydia roams in and out checking on John and Sherlock. 

Mycroft doesn't dare leave Sherlock's side. 

Sherlock relaxes easily knowing his brother is beside him. Lydia comes in and checks their charts. "How about a walk, Sherlock?" She smile. 

Sherlock bites his lip and looks up. "Can everyone come..?"

"Of course." She smiles and nods. 

He smiles and nods. He looks down at Mycroft and smiles. 

Greg and Mycroft help Sherlock out of bed. Sherlock seems much steadier on his feet than he has in the past few days. 

Sherlock takes John's hand and nods. "Alright.."

John smiles and kisses his hand. "Slow, yeah?" He says softly. 

He smiles and nods. They start to slowly walk through the halls. 

John is at Sherlock's side holding his hand and Mycroft is by his other side. Greg walks behind them watching. He takes out his phone and silences it before taking a few secret pictures of his three loves. 

They manage to walk all the way down to the cafe before Sherlock starts getting tired. 

Lydia smiles extremely pleased with Sherlock's progress. "How about we take a little break. I think Sherlock deserve a sweet reward for all his hard work. What would you like, Sherlock?" She smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. "Honey tea and cinnamon toast..?"

"Coming right up." She smiles and goes to fetch Sherlock's treat. They find a nice table to relax at. 

Sherlock smiles and leans against John. 

John smiles and memorizes the sound of Sherlock's breathing. "Hello, love.." He coos and kisses his head. 

He blushes and smiles, tilting up to kiss him. 

He kisses Sherlock soft and sweetly. 

"I love you.."

He closes his eyes for a moment letting Sherlock's words sink in and rejoicing at being able to finally hear them. "I love you, too.. So much.." He nuzzles him. 

"I.. I can't wait to say I do.."

John groans softly and bites his lip. "I can't wait to hear you say it.." 

He nuzzles him and smiles. 

He hums softly and holds him. Lydia comes back with Sherlock's treats. Greg smiles and stands. "I'm going to grab a cup of coffee. Anyone want anything else while I'm up?" He asks. 

Mycroft smiles and declines. John gets up. "I think I'll come with you, mate."

Greg smiles and walks with John to get some coffee. He makes sure that they're in Sherlock's line of sight the entire time so he doesn't panic again. 

Mycroft is now sitting beside Sherlock, smiling fondly and talking softly with him. 

Greg smiles happily as turns his attention back on John and his need for coffee. 

John's looking a bit sick. 

Greg is by his side in an instant. "Are you alright, John?" 

He frowns, his face going pale as he thinks of what happened yesterday. "I.. I'd never seen him like that, Greg.. It was bloody terrifying."

Greg swallows dryly. "I know. It was bad.. It was very bad.." He rest his hand on the small of John's lower back steadying him. 

"I.. He got up while I was sleeping.. I don't even know where he got the fucking blade.. He must've swiped it from one of the nurses."

"It's my fault. I should have known better than to step out like that without giving him a warning. I should have realized what my actions do to him.." He frowns. 

"I didn't know he'd do that.. Ever.. I.. The fact that he did this means that he's thought about it before.. And that scares me to no end.."

He nods solemnly. "I'm terrified of what else he's thought about.. We just need to watch better. Make sure he knows exactly what's going on at all times. Keep him level and cares for. He needs us and we need him.." He bites his lip. 

He nods and bites his lip, glancing back at Sherlock. "I know.. He needs to see how much he means to all of us.."

"Mm we should do something.. Something special for him when he's out of here. But not a surprise I don't think that would be the way to go. Maybe a vacation in Sussex to relax.." Greg muses as he pours a cup of strong black coffee. He can feel his eyelids stick to his eyes. 

John smiles. "I think he'd love that.. He needs time to just relax before going back to the cases.." His smile fades as he looks at Greg. "You didn't sleep at all, did you?"

He hums noncommittally. "Who needs sleep when there's coffee?" He takes a long drink. "A vacation would be wonderful. We all need a break. Desperately.." 

John frowns. "And you need sleep. You can't keep doing this to yourself, Greg.. You're going to crash and burn eventually and I can't let that happen. Not to you."

"Not to me?" 

"I can't watch you tear yourself apart, Greg.. I can't. You're going to fucking kill yourself if you keep on like this."

His mouth falls open slightly and doesn't look John in the eye. "I just forget.. It.. It doesn't even register with me that I'm important enough to care for myself.. I've never come first in my mind.. The thought is so.. Foreign.. I forget that I need to make sure I'm keeping myself healthy enough so you all can rely on me.." He bites his lip. 

John tilts his head up, making Greg look at him. He leans forward and kisses him softly. "You need to take care of yourself, love.. Let me take care of the others.. At least for a bit.."

"John.." He smiles softly and kisses him back. "I love you.." He mumbles softly against his lips. It's the first time he's said he loves him, the first time John's been able to hear it. 

John gasps softly, tears filling his eyes. He'd been longing to hear those words fall from Greg's lips for the longest time. He kisses him back. "Say it again.."

"I love you.. I love you.. I love you.. I love you.. So much.." He says over and over between kisses. 

John smiles happily. "I love you too.." He kisses him again.

He moans softly into the kiss. He blushes softly and nuzzles him affectionately. 

He smiles and pulls away to get their coffee. 

He smiles as John hands him his coffee. "I'm glad you're happy about the idea of Mycroft and I moving into Baker Street.." He says softly. 

John smiles and kisses his cheek. "Of course.. It makes a lot of sense."

Greg blushes happily and smiles softly at John. 

He smiles back fondly and they go back to the table. 

He sits next to John and leans against him a bit as he sips his coffee. 

John hums happily and lets him. 

Sherlock smiles softly at Greg and John. 

Mycroft smiles and leans closer to Sherlock, keeping his voice low so the others couldn't hear. "Domestic, isn't it?"

"Mm very.. I like it quite a lot.." He matches his brothers hushed tone and smiles softly. 

He smiles fondly. "We are very lucky, bee.."

"Yes we are.. Incredibly lucky, Myc.." He hums. 

He smiles and leans against him. 

He smiles and hums. Greg relaxes leaning against John as he drinks his coffee. 

They eat and drink in comfortable silence. 

"Feel like going back up, Sherlock?" Lydia asks after he relaxes for a while. 

He nods. "Please.."

They get up and slowly make their way back to Sherlock's room. 

Sherlock is actually walking very well on his own. 

John smiles happily as he walks beside Sherlock. Greg smiles softly relieved and walks behind them. 

Mycroft smiles and holds Greg's hand. 

"Hello, My.." He says softly and kisses his hand. 

He smiles and squeezes his hand. "Hello, love.."

Greg smiles and leans against him a bit as they walk. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too.." He kisses his cheek. 

He smiles and kisses him back. 

Greg hums happily as they walk. 

They soon get back to Sherlock's room. 

Lydia looks at Sherlock's chart and smiles happily. "How are you feeling over all, Sherlock?" She looks up at him smiling. 

Sherlock smiles. "Better. Loads better."

"How would you feel about going home tomorrow morning?" She smiles. 

He smiles widely. "I'd love that."

"Good. You keep up the good work healing yourself and we'll get you home." She smiles happily. 

"Thank you.."

"My pleasure." She smiles and picks up John's chart. "You are healthy as a horse. I can discharge you now if you'd like." She smiles at John. 

John smiles. "That'd be beautiful. I'd like to stay until Sherlock gets out."

"Alright. I'll go fix up the paper work." She smiles and leaves. 

He smiles and looks to Sherlock. 

Sherlock smiles happily and is excited to be able to go home soon. 

"We'll all be home soon.."

"Mm and balance will be restored to the universe.." Greg chuckles. 

Mycroft smiles and leans against him. "And we'll be happy.."

"Perfect.." Greg smiles and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and smiles, closing his eyes. 

He kisses his head and relaxes so Mycroft will be more comfortable against him. 

Mycroft yawns and snuggles up to him. "Come sleep with me.."

Greg nods feeling very tired. 

"Mm.. Good.. You need it."

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.." Greg says softly as he falls asleep against Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles and holds him.

John smiles softly. 

Mycroft snuggles up to Greg and soon falls asleep as well. Sherlock turns to look at John and smiles 

John nuzzles Sherlock and smiles. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.." 

He smiles and curls up next to him. "Sleep.."

"Mm.." He smiles sleepily and holds him close. 

"I love you.." He nuzzles him as he falls asleep. 

"Love you, too.." He mumbles and sleeps. The night passes peacefully with the sounds of even breathing.


	8. Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get discharged and decide to go on a holiday to celebrate. Greg gets shocking news.

They wake up the next morning when Lydia comes in. 

"Good morning everyone. Who's ready to go home?" Lydia asks excitedly and smiles happily. 

Sherlock smiles widely. 

"I know you're ready." She giggles and hands Sherlock his paper work. "Just sign here and you're free." She smiles. She gives John his paperwork to sign as well. 

They both sign. 

"And it's as easy as that." She muses. "Get dressed and ready to go." She smiles and leaves giving them some privacy. 

Sherlock nearly jumps out of bed to get dressed. 

"Careful, hun.." Greg hums and gets up to help Sherlock get dressed. 

Sherlock blushes. "I'm just excited.."

"I know.. So am I.." He smiles happily and pulls Sherlock's clothes from the bag. 

He blushes and smiles, moving to kiss him. 

He kisses him softly and hums. 

He soon gets dressed and John does as well. 

Lydia comes back with Anthea in tow. "Everyone ready?" Lydia asks. 

Sherlock smiles. "God yes.."

They go to the lifts and out of the hospital. 

Sherlock squints at the bright sunlight as the exit the hospital. 

Greg hands Sherlock a pair of sunglasses. "Lydia said you may have some light sensitivity.." He hums softly. 

He glares at the sunglasses, loathing the idea of having to wear them. He squints before putting them on. 

"Mm they make you look sexier.. I didn't even think that was possible.." Greg purrs softly into his ear as Anthea pulls up in a car for them. 

Sherlock blushes brightly and hides a small whimper. 

Greg smiles softly and gets into the car after Sherlock. Lydia gets in up front with Anthea as they get into the spacious back. 

Sherlock was still blushing as Greg slides in next to him. 

Greg hums softly and nuzzles him affectionately. 

He smiles and leans against him. 

He wraps his arm around his shoulders and holds him relaxedly as they head home to 221B. 

Mrs. Hudson is waiting for them when they arrive. 

Mrs. Hudson opens the door as soon as the car pulls up. She was watching for it of course. "All my little ducklings finally back at the nest.." She coos and smiles as she stands on the from steps and as they file out of the car. 

Sherlock smiles, excited to see Mrs. Hudson. "Hello, love. Baker Street can sleep tight again."

"Thank goodness for that, darling.." Mrs. Hudson hugs Sherlock. "Come in come in!" 

They all file into the flat. 

"I hope everyone is staying. I'm making a celebratory feast for supper tonight!" Mrs. Hudson says happily as they go up to the flat. 

Mycroft bites his lip and pulls Sherlock aside. "Are you going to tell her that we're moving in, bee?"

"Oh yes! Of course, Myc." Sherlock says happily. He goes over to her. "Mrs. Hudson Gregory and Mycroft are going to be moving here to Baker Street." 

Mrs. Hudson gasps and smiles, clasping her hands together. "Oh, lovely! I'll get the upstairs room ready!"

"Thank you." He smiles. "Is Lydia still moving into the basement flat?" 

"Oh, I don't know. She had told me she had something else set up. Wonderful woman, she is."

"Oh I see.. I'll have to talk to her about it later. She is very wonder indeed." He smiles softly. 

She smiles and nods. "I'll go get the upstairs ready and then come down to fix you all something to eat!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson.. What would we do without you?" He smiles softly. 

She smiles and kisses his cheek. "I believe you said Baker Street would fall."

"Mm I stand by my words." He smiles. 

She smiles and goes to get the room ready. 

Sherlock goes back to Mycroft. "She's very excited."

Mycroft smiles. "Good. I'm glad she's okay with it."

"Mm she was nearly jumping up and down despite the hip replacement. Go tell Greg." Sherlock smiles. 

He smiles and goes to tell Greg. 

Greg is in the kitchen making tea with John. "Mm hello, My.." Greg smiles. 

He smiles. "Mm. Mrs. Hudson is thrilled about us staying here."

"Oh fantastic!" Greg says happily relieved. John smiles. 

Mycroft smiles and kisses him softly. "She said we can take the loft upstairs."

"Mm that's perfect!" He hums happily and kisses him back. 

"She said Lydia may have found another place."

"Mm I wonder where?" He smirks. 

He chuckles. "It's a mystery. Though, Sherlock does seem to be fooled."

"Maybe he just hasn't been paying close enough attention.." He chuckles and hands Mycroft a cup of tea. 

He smiles into his tea and hums softly. 

He hums and smiles. 

He smiles as he drinks his tea. "It's brilliant that we're all out.."

"Mm it is.." He smiles. "Oh John and I were thinking we should take a holiday to relax.. Before we go back to work and all.. What do you think?" 

He hums and smiles. "A holiday sounds lovely."

Greg smiles happily. "Good.." 

"Where were you thinking?"

"Mm I don't know.. I was thinking we let Sherlock pick.." He blushes softly and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses him. "Good. I don't think he could handle another surprise."

He smiles and nods. "He would like to pick." 

He nods. "Come on, I'll go ask him."

"Alright.." Greg smiles and follows him out to John and Sherlock. Anthea and Lydia are sitting on the couch. 

Mycroft smiles. "Hey, bee? Greg and John were thinking we could all use a holiday."

"Holiday sounds lovely.." Sherlock smiles happily and nods. 

He smiles. "Where would you like to go?"

"I get to pick?" He smiles. Greg nods and hums. 

Mycroft smiles. "Of course, bee.."

"Can we go to Sussex? I want to see the bees.." He blushes softly and smiles happily. 

Mycroft smiles happily and nods. "Sussex sounds brilliant, little bee.."

Sherlock smiles brightly and hug his older brother tightly. "Thank you, Myc!" He says excitedly. 

Mycroft smiles fondly and holds him. "Don't thank me. It was Gregory and John's idea."

Sherlock smiles and goes to hug John and Greg, kissing them both happily. 

Mycroft smiles as he watches everything. He goes over to talk to Lydia and Anthea. 

Lydia moves and curls nicely in Anthea's lap so Mycroft can sit on the couch if he'd like. 

Mycroft smiles and sits on the couch. "Mrs. Hudson has informed Sherlock and I that you no longer plan on staying here."

Lydia blushes and smile. "I found exactly where I want to stay.." She nuzzles Anthea. Anthea kisses her head and smiles softly. 

Mycroft smiles and nods. "I trust you'll be safe and cared for.."

"I will.." Lydia smiles and Anthea nods. 

He nods and stands. "I'm truly happy for you both."

"Thank you, Mycroft." They both say in perfect unison. Lydia giggles and Anthea smiles happily. 

He smiles fondly and nods, moving to rejoin Sherlock and the others. 

Greg smiles happily and wraps his arm around Mycroft's waist holding him close. John runs his fingers through Sherlock's hair carefully avoiding his bandage section. 

Mycroft smiles and leans against Greg, being careful of his chest. Sherlock closes his eyes and hums softly, smiling. 

Greg smiles softly and nuzzles Mycroft. He's thankful that he's careful of his chest because it still hurts some. John kisses Sherlock's head and massages his scalp gently. 

Mycroft leans up to kiss Greg just as Sherlock does the same to kiss John. 

Greg hums and kisses Mycroft back. John cups Sherlock's cheek and kisses him. 

Both Holmes brothers mewl softly into their lover's mouths. 

John pulls Sherlock closer and controls the kiss perfectly. Greg kisses Mycroft and squeezes his arse.

Mycroft whimpers and presses against him, rutting up into his hips. Sherlock melts into the kiss easily. 

Greg growls softly pulling Mycroft closer and nipping his jaw. John holds the back of Sherlock's head in his hand and snakes his arm around his waist. 

Mycroft gasps and lets out a small moan. Sherlock whimpers and presses against him. "John.."

Greg hums and kisses his neck. John smirks and rocks against him a bit. "What, love?" 

Sherlock whines. "T-Take me to bed.."

"Yes.." John hums and kisses him. 

He pulls at John's sleeve, silently begging him to go. 

He smiles softly and goes to the bedroom. "Careful. You two are still healing!" Lydia calls out. 

Sherlock blushes brightly, a bit embarrassed. Mycroft looks up at Greg. 

John chuckles. Greg smirks at Mycroft. 

Mycroft blushes and bites his lip, pressing himself closer to Greg. 

"Mm yes.." He purrs pulling him closer. 

He blushes and mewls softly. "C-Can we go to the bedroom?"

"Of course, My.." He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and nods, taking his hand. "I.. Is our room ready?"

"I believe so.." He smiles and leads him to their room. 

He avoids Anthea's smirk as he follows Greg to their room. 

Anthea and Lydia giggle softly as Greg takes Mycroft to the room. He opens the door and scoops Mycroft up. "Carrying my groom over the threshold.." He muses and steps in. 

Mycroft blushes and smiles. "Mm.. You never did ask me again." He chuckles. 

"Mm I'll just have to make it up to you now and ask again later.." He smirks. 

He blushes brightly and nods. "Please.."

He smiles and kisses him as he carries him to the bedroom. 

He kisses him back desperately. 

Greg moves and lays back on the bed with Mycroft's on top of him. He moans softly into the kiss. 

Mycroft whimpers and grinds against him. "Greg.."

"What do you want, gorgeous?" He purrs and grinds against him. 

"You.. Please.. God.." He moans and whines. 

He grins and rolls them over. He kisses Mycroft and undresses him. 

He whimpers and arches his back. "Please.."

"I've got you.." He kisses him softly and gets them both naked. He gets a packet of lube from his jacket pocket. 

He mewls and reaches up for him, wanting to kiss him. 

He purrs and kisses him. He pulls him closer. "What do you want?" 

"I.. I want you to fuck me.. P-Please detective inspector..

"Anything for you, My.." 

"I.. Thank you, sir.."

"Spread your legs for me, love.." He kisses him and smiles softly. 

He kisses him back needy and spreads his legs. 

He kisses him and pushes a lubed finger in. 

Mycroft gasps and moans. "Ah!"

Greg kisses and sucks his neck as he works his finger. 

He moans and whimpers. "Oh god.."

"So perfect, My.." 

He mewls and arches his back. "Please!"

He pushes another finger into him and strokes him. 

He moans and pushes back against him. 

He moves his finger opening him. "You feel maddeningly good.." He kisses his neck. 

"Greg.." He blushes brightly, turning to hide his face. 

He adds another finger and rubs his prostate. 

He cries out and arches his back. "Daddy!" He covers his mouth and blushes bright red. 

"Oh.. My good boy.." He kisses him deeply. 

He whimpers and kisses him back desperately. 

"Do you want Daddy to fuck you, baby?" He purrs and rubs his prostate again with his fingers. 

He gasps and moans loudly. "Yes, Daddy!"

He removes his fingers and slicks himself. He wraps Mycroft's legs around him and slowly sinks into him. 

Mycroft moans loudly and pushes back against him. "Yes! Fuck me!"

He immediately starts thrusting. "Oh baby.." He moans. 

"Fuck me, Daddy!" He lets his voice sound innocent and young.

He growls softly and kisses him. He holds Mycroft's hips so he rubs over his prostate with each thrust. 

He moans loudly, desperately, as he's fucked hard. "S-So close!"

"Come for me, baby.." He moans and strokes him. 

He cries out, nearly screaming as he comes hard. "Daddy!"

He comes hard with a shout. "My!" 

He whimpers and trembles under him. 

He breathes hard and and presses his face to his shoulder. 

"I.. Fuck.." He blushes brightly. 

"Mm fuck.." He chuckles softly catching his breath and nuzzles him. 

He closes his eyes as he catches his breath. 

He rolls off him and lays at his side. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.." Greg nuzzles Mycroft. 

He smiles and relaxes against him. 

"Nap?" He hums softly. 

"Mhmm.."

He nuzzles him and curls around him. 

He smiles and presses against him. 

He closes his eyes and holds Mycroft. 

Mycroft was already falling asleep. 

Greg sleeps soundly next to Mycroft.   
John leads Sherlock to the bedroom and shuts the door behind them. 

Sherlock whimpers and kisses him deeply. 

John holds him close and kisses him back. 

"I need you.."

He lays him down on the bed and strips him slowly. 

Sherlock whines and squirms slightly. "J-John, please.."

"Slow, Sherlock, slow.. I haven't had you in so long. I haven't tasted you in so long. I haven't felt you in so long. I haven't heard you in so long... I'm going to savor every second of you and your intoxicating noises." He kisses his neck.

Sherlock whimpers and bares his neck. "John.. I.. I love you.. Need you.."

He sucks and bites his neck and collar bone gently. "What do you want, love? What do you need me to do?"

"Everything.. I want everything you're willing to give.."

"You have all of me.." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him. He opens his legs slowly so he can prepare Sherlock.

Sherlock whimpers and opens his legs for him. "God, John.."

"Not exactly a God, love, but thank you for the complement.." He smirks and gently pushes a lubed finger into him.

He blushes brightly and moans. "John!" He pushes back against his hand.

"Shh shh.. I've got you.." He kisses him softly and works him open. He slowly adds a second finger.

He whimpers and arches his back. "John.. Oh, John.."

"You're so beautiful.. So brilliant.." He strokes him slowly as he stretches him.

"I love you.. So much.. Need you.. Need to feel you.."

"Soon, love, soon.." He adds a third finger and gently stimulates his prostate expertly.

Sherlock is reduced to a pile of want, squirming under him.

John rolls on a condom and moves pulling Sherlock to straddle him. "I want you to ride me."

Sherlock whimpers. "J-John.. No condom, John.. Please.." He begs desperately.

He hesitates for a moment. He's never fucked anyone without wearing a condom.

He whimpers. "Please.. I.. I want to feel you.. I want you to fill me.. I need you, John.."

"Yes yes take it off.. I need to feel you.. Please, Sherlock.."

He reaches back, scrambling to take the condom off of John's prick. He moves to press John's cock at his entrance, moaning at the feeling of skin on skin.

"Oh Christ yes.. Please.." He moans and arches waiting for Sherlock to sink down onto him.

Sherlock nearly slams himself down onto John's cock, moaning loudly.

"Yes yes yes oh fuck yes!" He moans and arches again. "S-so tight.. Christ.." He gasps.

"Feels so good.. Fuck, I missed this.. Missed you.."

He pulls him down for a desperate kiss. "Fuck yourself on me."

He kisses him back hard and needy as he starts to ride him roughly.

John holds his hips and thrusts up into him as he fuck himself on John. "Fuck fuck.. Yesss.. You feel so fucking good.."

"Oh god, John.. I want you to come inside me.. Please.. I need to feel you.. I want it.. Want you.."

He cries out and comes hard inside inside of Sherlock.

Sherlock moans loudly as he feels John filling him before crying out and coming hard onto his chest.

John moans and arches. He goes limp gaits the bed trying to catch him breath.

He moans softly and collapses against him.

He holds him to his chest and nuzzles him. "Perfect.." He mumbles into his shoulder because Sherlock is taller.

Sherlock whimpers softly and presses kisses to John's head.

John hums happily and holds him.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.. So much.."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

"Do you want me to plug you, love?" John kisses Sherlock's neck.

"Please.." He whines softly.

He slips out from under him and gets the plug. He gently pushes it into him.

He mewls softly and whimpers, arching his back.

"Exquisite.." He kisses his spine.

He whimpers at the praise and smiles.

He crawls back up the bed and huddles next to Sherlock.

He wraps his arms around John and nuzzles him.

"How does it feel? Having my come plunged inside of you?" He purrs and holds him close.

He whimpers softly. "A-Amazing.. I've wanted this for so long.."

He hums and nudges the plug slightly.

He gasps and whimpers. "John.."

He hums softly and kisses him. "Gorgeous.."

He whimpers and bites his lip. "John.."

"Mm? What, love?"

"T-Tease.."

He chuckles and kisses him.

He whines and kisses him back.

He groans softly and slides his tongue along Sherlock's.

He sucks on his tongue and moans.

He rocks his hips against Sherlock and moans into his mouth.

He gasps and moans. "Yes.."

He rocks his hips and wiggles the plug inside of Sherlock. "Mm what do you want? Do you want me to fuck you? Again? Fill you up with my come and plug it back up inside of you?" He growls softly and nips at his jaw.

He gasps and nods, whining desperately. "Please! Use me, John.. Fuck me and fill me over and over again.."

He kisses him hard and deep. He slides the plug out and pushes himself in immediately.

Sherlock cries out and arches his back. "John!"

John groans and kisses him.

He whines. "Please, daddy, fuck me again.."

His breath hitches and he growls. "Say it again.." He bites his neck marking him.

He whines and arches his back. "Fuck me, daddy.."

He moans and thrusts.

He moans and pushes back against him. "Daddy!"

He lifts his hips and pounds into him hitting his prostate vigorously. "Mine.." He kisses him hard.

He kisses him back desperately, whining. "More! Fuck me harder, daddy!"

He growls and fucks him hard. Their moans and mewls are the only thing louder than the harsh delicious slap of skin on skin.

Sherlock cries out and comes hard suddenly, screaming John's name. He'd be surprised if the entire street didn't hear them.

John's cry of pleasure is completely overshadowed by Sherlock's scream of ecstasy. He fills Sherlock for a beautiful second time.

Sherlock's body trembles and he whimpers as he collapses on the bed. "J-John.. The plug.."

He pants catching his breath and pushes the plug back into him.

He whimpers softly and slumps against him.

He holds him and nuzzles him.

"Love you.. You're brilliant.."

"Love you, too.. You're the brilliant one.." He giggles happily.

He blushes and smiles. "Christ.. That was amazing.."

He chuckles and kisses him. "Mm it was.." He hums.

He nuzzles him. "I'm going to be sore for a while.."

He blushes a bit and nuzzles him. "Mm I would apologize but I think you like the feeling.."

He chuckles softly. "I love the feeling.." He blushes brightly. "I.. I believe all of Baker Street heard us.."

"Mm yes I think they did.. I even think I heard Greg coming down the stairs to check on your screams before he realized you were more than fine.." He chuckles.

He blushes brightly. "Oh Christ.." He bites his lip and hides his face.

He laughs and kisses his head.

Sherlock blushes. "I.." He stops for a moment, as if afraid to ask his question.

"What is it, love?" He nuzzles him.

He blushes and chews on his lip. "I.. I was wondering.. I want Greg and Mycroft to join us in bed.. L-Like that one night.."

"Alright.. We'll see what they say.." He smiles and kisses his neck.

He blushes and smiles. "Thank you.."

"Mm.." He hums and kisses him softly.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.. So much.."

He smiles happily and nuzzles him.

He hums and holds him.

He smiles and curls up in his arms. "Mm. I think Mrs. Hudson was going to make us all dinner.."

"We have time for a nap before it's ready I think.." He nuzzles him.

He hums and nods. "Good."

He closes his eyes and holds Sherlock.

He falls asleep almost instantly.

John sleep happily with Sherlock in his arms.  
Greg laughs as he climbs the stairs back up to the loft. He'd ran down when heard Sherlock scream.

Mycroft was sitting up in bed, frowning as he waited for Greg to return.

Greg gets back to the bedroom still laughing a bit. He sees Mycroft's frown. "It's fine. Sorry." He giggles and flops back into bed.

"Sherlock's okay?" He curls up to him.

"Oh I'd say he's more than okay at this point.. I forgot he was a bit of a screamer.." He smirks and chuckles.

Mycroft blushes brightly. "Oh Christ.."

Greg laughs harder.

"Sherlock doesn't usually make that much noise.."

"He does when he's fucked twice." He says and immediately blushes.

Mycroft blushes brightly and bites his lip as he imagines Sherlock losing control while Greg fucks him. "I.."

"Mm?" He hums still blushes.

He bites his lip. "I.. I want to see that.."

"You want to watch as I fuck your brother tills he's a screaming mess?" He purrs and raises a brow. "Mm he is louder if theirs an audience." He smirks.

Mycroft blushes brightly and smiles. "I want to watch you take control of him.."

Greg smiles and nuzzles him. "Anything you want, My.."

He blushes brightly and smiles.

He hums and kisses him softly.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He smiles happily.

He nuzzles him and smiles.

He kisses his forehead and hums happily.

He hums and closes his eyes. "Mm.."

He snuggles with and smiles.

He starts to drift off.

Greg dozes with Mycroft.  
Lydia and Anthea go downstairs and help Mrs. Hudson cook when the boys slip off to their bedrooms.

Mrs. Hudson smiles. "Oh, hello dearies!"

"Hello, Mrs. Hudson. Can we give you a hand with dinner?" Lydia asks and Anthea smiles.

"Oh! Of course! I'd love to have you two help!"

They follow her to the kitchen. "It smells wonderful." Anthea sniffs and smiles. "What are you making?" Lydia asks.

"I'm making a roast for the boys. They need to be spoiled." She smiles.

"Mm they do." Lydia smiles. "They deserve it." Anthea nods.

"Have you been looking after them for me?"

"Yes ma'am. Sherlock is doing marvelously and John's hearing is back near perfect." Lydia smiles. "Lydia is quite the surgeon." Anthea beams proudly at Lydia and she blushes.

"Oh, you're the one who fixed them up? How can I thank you?"

"Oh no need. Seeing them up and happy is all the thanks I need." Lydia smiles.

"Nonsense! I'll think of something, love." She smiles cheerfully.

"Alright.. What can we help you with for dinner?" Lydia smiles. Anthea has an idea but she'll have to ask Mrs. Hudson later.

"If you could season the potatoes for me, that would be great."

Lydia goes and works on the potatoes. Anthea goes to Mrs. Hudson and pulls her aside. "I need your help, Mrs. Hudson. It's for Lydia."

She smiles and tries to hide her excited squeak. "Yes, what is it, dear?"

She bites her lip. "I know that you can repair clothing very well.. I was wounding if you could help me repair Lydia's mother's wedding veil.. It was torn a burned a bit by Lydia's ex. She doesn't have her mother any more so I want to fix the veil.." She pleads.

Mrs. Hudson gasps. "Oh, Ant! That's a wonderful idea! Do you have it with you?"

Anthea pulls out the black bag containing the veil from her purse. "Lydia can't know.. I want to surprise her.." She smiles softly.

"Of course! I'll do my best, I promise. Oh she's so lucky to have you."

Anthea blushes. "I'm the lucky one." She smiles.

She smiles. "You two are perfect for each other."

She blushes more. "T-thank you, Mrs. Hudson.. For everything.." She smiles a bit shyly.

"Of course." She winks a bit and smiles. "Let's get back to finish dinner."

"Yes ma'am." Anthea smiles and follows her back to the kitchen where Lydia is working happily.

They soon finish making dinner and Mrs. Hudson sighs softly. "Ant, would you be a dear and go get the boys? I would, but I'm afraid of the situation I might find them in."

"Of course." Anthea chuckles and goes to collect the boys. She decided to go up and get Mycroft and Greg first. She knocks on their door. "Mrs. Hudson wants you both to come down for dinner." She says without opening their bedroom door.

Mycroft grumbles as he wakes at the knocks. He feels around and grabs a shoe from the floor, throwing it at the door.

"Oi! Don't make me come in there and drag you to dinner by your ankles! Pants or no pants!"

That makes Mycroft shoot up straight, actually falling off the bed. "Christ! Alright, I'm up!"

"Good! Try to look presentable!" She chuckles as she goes downstairs to wake Sherlock and John.

He grumbles and throws a pillow at Greg, who was laughing on the bed.

Greg laughs and the pillow hits him square in the face. He laughs harder.

"Prick." He smiles and stands to get dressed.

"Mm yes but I'm your prick." He wiggles his eyebrows.

He rolls his eyes and smiles. "Get dressed."

"Yes, dear." He smiles and gets dressed. Anthea knocks on Sherlock and John's door. "Mrs. Hudson wants everyone down for dinner." She says and John opens the door.

John was in sweat pants and a t-shirt. He smiles. "I'll make sure Sherlock's ready."

"Thank you, John." She smiles and nods. She goes back down to Mrs. Hudson's.

Mycroft and Greg are down when they get back. Mycroft had tried his best to look presentable, but he still looks thoroughly fucked and wrecked. He avoids eye contacts with Anthea.

Anthea smiles and goes to the kitchen to help Lydia and Mrs. Hudson. "I haven't cooked for a full house since I lived with my aunt. She had many children of her own so the house was always full. She'd always tell me that since I like cooking so much that I'd end up bare foot and pregnant in some mans kitchen." Lydia says to Mrs. Hudson not realizing Anthea was back yet.

Anthea hesitates before deciding to play it off, moving to hug Lydia from behind. "Mm.. She was way off."

"Completely.. Except for the cooking I still like that. Although I might not mind being pregnant." She hums.

She presses a kiss to her head. "Conversation for another time, love."

"Oh yes. Of course." She blushes and giggles softly.

"Mm." She pulls away and smiles. "Would you like us to help you set the table?"

"Oh yes. Can you get the plates? I can't reach them." Lydia points to a tall cupboard.

Anthea smiles. "Of course, love." She gets the plates and carries them to the table.

"What would I do without you?" Lydia smiles and follows her with the cutlery.

"Mm. Not sure, love. I know I'd be lost without you."

She giggles and blushes fiercely as they set the table.

Soon all the boys are down and the table is set.

Lydia and Anthea help Mrs. Hudson set out the food on the table and everyone takes a seat.

They start eating. "This is delicious, Mrs. Hudson." Greg smiles.

"Thank you, dear! I thought I'd spoil my ducklings." Mrs. Hudson smiles motherly at all of them.

Mycroft smiles softly. "Thank you."

"Of course, dear! Eat! Eat! You all are much to thin for my liking." Mrs. Hudson smiles

They start eating.

Mrs. Hudson keep a pleasant conversation going through out dinner. "- And that's why I think exotic dancing is such a worthy profession. I should know, I was one for a time." Mrs. Hudson giggles a bit tipsy to Lydia and Anthea who laugh along.

Sherlock smiles and rolls his eyes at how drunk Greg and John have gotten.

"If you think they are going to win the next match you have completely lost you mind, John!" Greg laughs and slurs a bit. "Oi! 'M not the crazy one! Yours don't stand a chance!" John retorts in mock hurt but can't keep the act up and Greg and John both dissolve into giggle.

Mycroft leans against Sherlock and smiles.

Sherlock smiles happily. "This is all rather spectacular, isn't it?" He hums quietly to Mycroft.

Mycroft hums. "Indeed.."

Greg and John are laughing so hard they are tearing up.

John stops suddenly and leans against Greg. "You're brilliant."

"You're fantastic." Greg smiles cheekily and leans against John.

John blushes and bites his lip, leaning in closer to him.

Greg hums and nuzzles him softly affectionately.

He lifts his head to kiss him softly.

He kisses him back leaning in a bit more.

The kiss slowly becomes more heated.

Greg moans softly and cups his face.

Mycroft bites his lip as he watches.

Greg tugs on John bottom lip as he pulls back taking a breath.

John follows his lips forward, whining softly.

"Needy.." He chuckles softly and kisses him again.

"Shut up.." He mutters against his lips, forgetting about the others.

"Bossy.." He hums and nips his lip.

He growls and deepens the kiss, trying to shut him up.

He gasps and whimpers softly. Anthea coughs from the other end of the table not subtly at all.

John pulls back, blushing brightly, remembering where he was.

Anthea rolls her eyes and turns back to Mrs. Hudson and Lydia who haven't noticed a thing. Greg chuckles and nuzzles John.

John blushes and pushes him back slightly.

Greg smiles and giggles.

He mumbles and pouts.

He rubs the back of John's neck soothingly.

He hums softly and leans against him.

He massages the back of John's head gently.

He quickly relaxes and leans against him.

He kisses his head and smiles.

"Mm.." He nuzzles him.

Greg smiles and holds him as they sit at the table.

John leans against him.

Lydia and Anthea get up and take the leftover to the kitchen to package up.

Mycroft looks at John and Greg cuddling.

Greg smiles. "Can someone bring in the dishes?" Lydia call out from the kitchen where Anthea and Mrs. Hudson are helping he put away the food.

John tries to stand and help, stumbling a bit, still drunk.

Greg catches John as he stumbles and sits him on his lap. "Yeah how bout no, babe." He chuckles and holds him on his lap.

John pouts and leans against him. "But I'm tryin' to help!" He slurs a bit.

"Oh I know.." He coos and rubs his back. "Myc and Sherl can help this time and you can take next time. Okay, babe?" He kisses his head.

He pouts and slumps against him. "Fiiiine.."

"Good boy.." He smiles and nuzzles him affectionately.

He blushes and hides his face.

Greg chuckles and turns to Mycroft and Sherlock. "Help the girls out with the dishes will you, loves?"

Mycroft smiles and stands, getting Sherlock up. "Of course, love."

Greg smiles. Sherlock helps Mycroft collect the dishes and takes them into the kitchen.

John hums and moves to straddle Greg.

"Mm hello there.." He smirks and holds his thighs.

He grins and grinds against him. "Hello, sexy.."

"John." He gasps softly and bites his lip.

He rocks his hips with a tight moan. "Greg.."

He holds his hips stilling his movement. "No, love.."

He whines. "Greg.." He tries to grind against him. "Please.."

"No, John.. You're drunk." He stops his hips again.

John presses his head against Greg's shoulder, biting down.

"Ah!" He cries out softly and moans quietly. "No. It's still no. It's going to be no until you're sober.. John stop biting my shoulder.." He muses and rolls his eyes a bit.

He whines. "But I want you to fuck me.."

"I.." He blinks for a moment then shakes his head. "Not today, babe.. I actually want you to remember the first time I fuck you." He hums.

He pouts and presses against him. "Well, what am I supposed to do about this?" He presses his erection against him.

He bites his lip suppressing a moan. "You'll have to take care of yourself I'm afraid.." He hums.

He groans and gets up, stumbling a bit.

He stands and catches him, keeping him up right. "Though I suppose you could come on me if you want.." He purrs to him softly.

He blushes brightly and nods. "Please.."

"Upstairs." He pulls him along.

He whines and follows him.

"John if you keep whining like that I'll be forced to carry your delicious arse up the stairs.." He leans in close to his ear so warm breath tickles John's neck.

He blushes and whines louder, melting against him.

"You are wonderfully needy when you're drunk.." He chuckles and scoops him up.

He whimpers and holds onto Greg.

"I've got you.." He kisses his head and carries him up the stairs with ease.

He kisses his neck as they go upstairs.

He blushes and hums happily. He carries John to his and Sherlock's room. He puts him down but holds him close to his body. "Mm how do you want me, babe? On my knees?" He purrs causing John to shiver.

He whimpers and nods. "Please.. Suck me off.."

"Not yet, sexy.. You're still drunk. If you get yourself off I'll let you come on my face.."

He whimpers and nods. "Yes, that works.. Please."

Greg sinks to his knees before John.

He groans and pulls his pants down.

He moans softly and looks up at John pleadingly.

John groans and looks down at him, stroking himself harder.

"John.. Please, John.." He moans and mewls. "I want your come on my face.. I need it.. I crave it.. Please.."

John cries out and comes hard onto his face.

Greg moans and comes in his pants without touching himself as John comes on his face.

John groans and leans down to kiss him.

He whimpers softly and kisses him back.

"I want you to fuck me tomorrow."

"Mm yes, Sir.." He hums and wipes John's come off his face with his fingers. He licks them clean and moans softly as he looks up at John.

He blushes and groans as he looks down at him. "Christ.."

He licks and sucks his last finger. He lets it go with a wet pop and a smirk.

John whimpered. "I.. Did you come?"

Greg blushes and nods. "When you came on my face.. It was to much and I just.." He trails off and blushes harder.

He moans and kisses him hard.

He whimpers and kisses him back desperate to taste him.

He pulls him closer. "Greg.."

"Mm.." He hums and nuzzles him.

He whines. "Greg.." He bucks his hips.

"You are just a horny mess when you're drunk, aren't you?" He chuckles.

He whines. "If you can't go another round, get Sherlock or Myc.."

"You, John Watson, do not want to play this game with me for you will surely lose.." He growls and presses his erection against him.

He gasps and smirks. "Try me, Greggy."

He throws his head back and laughs. He looks at John and a devilish grin plays on his usually soft inviting lips. "I will make you come so hard so many times there won't be a single drop of come left in your delicious body.. You will beg me for more and at the same time you'll beg me to stop.. I'll make you loose your fucking mind.."

He whimpers and trembles as he looks at him. "O-Oh God, Greg.. P-Please.." He bites his lip and lets out a small moan. "D-Don't do it without them here.. I.. I want them to see me lose control.. To see you fucking dominate me.."

He smirks and hums. "Tomorrow.. I'll have all day to play with you then.. I might even go out and buy some special toys.."

He whimpers and nods. "Please.. I need that.. Please.. I want to be used.. Will you fuck me tomorrow?"

"Yes. I will fuck you tomorrow." He smiles and kisses him.

"C-Can you help me wank off?"

He nods and goes to sit back on the bed. He leans back against the headboard and opens his trouser clad legs into a wide v shape. "Come sit between my legs and relax back with your back to my chest.." He hums and smiles.

He blushes and nods, moving to position himself as he's told.

Greg pulls his back against his chest and nuzzles him. "Close your eyes, take a nice deep breath, and relax.."

He blushes and nods, closing his eyes and taking a breath. He relaxes himself and nods.

He rubs John's thighs with very light ghost touches. "Do you know how sexy you are? Do you know? I think you do know to some extent but there is so much more. They way you look is so subtly soft and approachable but that's barely the surface.. You're like a Venus fly trap. You're like a oasis in a boiling desert. You offer peace and stability.. It's how you carry yourself. You have no idea the aura you give off. It's dominating and calming. I can barely get enough.." He purrs softly and kisses his neck gently.

He blushes and arches against him. "Ah.. Greg.." He bites his lip, taking in his words.

"I mean Christ just look at you.. Your strong thighs, perfect healing hands, mouthwatering cock.."

He moans and leans back against him. "G-Greg.. Please.."

"Mm can you come just by listening to me?" He nibbles on his ear softly.

He gasps and moans, tipping his head back. "I.. I can try.."

"Good boy.. Mm what am I going to do to you tomorrow.. I have so many ideas.." He growls softly.

He whimpers. "T-Tell me.." He has to sit on his hands to avoid touching himself.

"I'm going to control you.. Dominate you.. You're going to be completely mine to do with whatever I please.. You're going to love every second.."

He gasps and his cock twitches, leaking at the tip. "Oh god.. D-Details.. Please.."

"Mm I'll eat you out first.. Open you.. Stretch you and plug you with the biggest plug we have.."

He gasps and rocks his hips, whimpering. "M-More.."

"I'll make Sherlock and Mycroft watch you and you're going to be a whimper mess but I've barely started with you."

He moans and tips his head back, whining for a kiss. "C-Close.."

"I'll make you come so hard you'll scream for more while you're still coming.." He growls.

John cries out and comes hard for a second time.

Greg hums and kisses his neck. "Beautiful.."

John whimpers and his body shakes from his multiple orgasms. "N-No more.."

"No more.. Shh shh.. Relax, love.." He rubs his hands gently over his body soothingly.

He whimpers and curls up in between his legs.

He holds him and kisses his head. "You did so well.. I'm so proud of you.. Such a good boy.. I love you.. So much.."

He whimpers softly and nods, pressing himself closer. "Love you too.."

He rubs his back and nuzzles him affectionately.

He nuzzles his chest and yawns softly.

"Rest, love.." He holds him.

"Mm.. Stay here.."

"Alright.." He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He smiles and snuggles up to him as he falls asleep.

He holds him and smiles softly. He rubs his back gently.  
Mycroft helps Sherlock with the dishes.

Mycroft smiles and nudges him slightly when he notices Greg and John are gone.

Sherlock frowns a bit but then he remembers how John was tipsily kissing Greg.

Mycroft notices his frown. "You alright, bee?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I was wondering where John and Greg were but I think John may have dragged Greg upstairs.." He giggles softly.

Mycroft smiles and hums softly. "Mm. It would appear so."

Lydia washes the dishes and dries them. "Sherlock, can you put the dishes up in the cupboard? I can't reach.." She rolls her eyes. Mrs. Hudson and Anthea have disappeared again.

Sherlock smiles and helps her out.

"Thank you, Sherlock.." Lydia smiles and dries her hands.

Mycroft smiles. "I'm going to go check on Gregory and John." He goes down to check on them and finds them sleeping soundly. He smiles and closes the door quietly, going back up to Sherlock.

Sherlock and Lydia are sitting at Mrs. Hudson's table drinking tea. The door to the sitting room has been closed and a piece of paper taped to the door saying 'top secret work: do not enter'.

Mycroft sits next to Sherlock. "What's going on in there?"

"I have no idea. Mrs. Hudson and Anthea have sealed themselves away like Vestal Virgins." Lydia shrugs. Sherlock smiles coyly because he knows what they're doing.

Mycroft hums softly. "Mm." He looks at Sherlock knowingly.

Lydia rolls down the sleeves of her floral scrubs from washing the dishes. Her arms are nearly completely healed from all her old bruises. "Where John and Greg?" She frowns a bit not seeing them.

Mycroft smirks a bit. "They were a bit.. Preoccupied with each other."

She blushes brightly. "Oh well then.." She giggles. Sherlock rolls his eyes but smiles.

"They're currently sleeping in Sherlock's room."

"John needs sleep to finish up healing his ears. He has to be careful at this point. Loud sounds and water can still damage his hearing. I may not be able to fix it again if it does.." Lydia sighs and drinks her tea. "But he knows all that already so it should be just fine." She smiles.

Mycroft frowns a bit and Sherlock bites his lip. "He could lose it again?"

"Not all of it like last time but yes he could loose some. Infections can happen and sounds can damage the ear drum again. If it heal properly this time then we have nothing to worry about. I already have him on antibiotics to combat any possible infections so we're doing very well on that front. So all that's really left to worry about is him being exposed to loud sounds for a prolonged period of time."

He hesitates and nods. "Then we will make sure it's not too loud."

"Just no heavy metal rock concerts for a while and it should be all fine." Lydia giggles and smiles happily.

"John will be fine, bee.."

"He will be fine. He's John. He's always fine.." Sherlock smiles a bit and nods feeling better.

Mycroft smiles and rubs his back.

Sherlock hums softly and leans against Mycroft. Lydia's fingers play over the table top as if she's playing piano while she's lost in thought.

Mycroft leans in to Sherlock's ear, nuzzling him slightly. "Perhaps we should go to bed, bee."

"Mm tired.." He hums.

"Come on, little bee. Time for bed." He smiles and stands, offering his hand.

He takes his hand and smiles tiredly as he follows him.

Mycroft takes them to John's room since Sherlock's room was occupied.

Sherlock gets undressed and puts on one of John's old faded t shirt and crawls into bed.

Mycroft smiles and strips down to his pants and goes to his bag to grab one of Greg's shirts that he had brought to sleep in.

He hums softly as he curls into a ball in bed.

Mycroft smiles and crawls into bed next to him, holding him.

Sherlock snuggles closer and nuzzles Mycroft's chest and Greg shirt. He hums softly and relaxes.

Mycroft smiles and presses a kiss to his hair. "Sleep, bee.."

His breathing evens out and he's soon sleeping.

Mycroft smiles and holds him while he falls asleep.

Greg wakes up early to next morning in John's iron clad hold. He manages to get up without waking John. He decided to go out for a run since the house is quiet and the sun is barely up.

John stirs slightly but stays asleep. Mycroft and Sherlock are still fast asleep, Sherlock cuddled close to Mycroft's chest.

Greg checks on them all before going. He leaves a note on the table in case anyone wakes before he gets back.

John wakes up while he's gone and frowns, cold and alone. He gets up and goes to sleep with Mycroft and Sherlock.

Greg gets back from his run. He takes a shower washing away all the sweat. He smiles as he goes up and sees them all asleep still. He goes back down stairs and makes a huge full English breakfast for everyone.

Mycroft starts to stir slightly as he smells the food.

Greg chuckles softly as he hears movement from upstairs as he cooks.

He makes his way downstairs and smiles when he sees Greg cooking. He wraps his arms around his waist and smiles. "Mm.. Hello, love.."

"Hello, gorgeous.." He purrs and smiles.

He nuzzles him. "You showered. Where were you?"

"Oh I went for a run." He hums.

"Mm. And I missed seeing your post run mess?"

"Yes you did. I'll run again at some point so you'll have your chance.." He chuckles.

He smiles and kisses him. "Mm. So considerate."

He chuckles and kisses him back. "Go get them so they can eat.." He nuzzles him.

He smiles and nods, going to wake up John and Sherlock.

John can smell the food as he hears Mycroft come back into the room.

He sees John waking and smiles, going over to rub Sherlock's back. "Wake up, bee.."

Sherlock grumbles and smushed his face in the pillow. John chuckles and gets up.

Mycroft chuckles and smiles. "Bee, there's food."

"Food?" He lifts his head a bit and sniffs the air.

He smiles and ruffles his hair. "Yes, Gregory's made us all breakfast."

He smiles and hums happily. "Alright.. I'll get up.."

He smiles and waits for them to get dressed.

John throws Sherlock some sweat pants and he puts them on. They get dressed and ready to go down.

They all go down to eat.

"Good morning, everyone.." Greg smiles at them while plating the food.

"Mm good morning.." Sherlock smiles softly.

Greg smiles an kisses Sherlock's forehead.

He blushes and smiles. "What did you make?"

"Mm full English breakfast. Sausage, eggs, toast, porridge, and fruits.. Coffee and tea with some biscuits.." He hums and smiles.

Sherlock's mouth waters and he smiles, finding himself to be actually hungry.

Greg smiles and sets everything out on the table so they can eat.

They all sit to eat.

Greg sips his coffee and hums. John smiles and eats happily.

"Everything is delicious, Gregory."

Greg smiles and blushes a bit. "Good I'm glad."

"You're a brilliant cook." Mycroft smiles.

Greg smiles and blushes more. He starts to eat and hums.

They all eat in a comfortable silence. That is, until Mycroft speak up. He smirks slightly. "How was your night last night, Gregory?"

"Very entertaining." Greg chuckles.

He looks to John. "You sounded like you were enjoying yourself."

"I did. Greg made some promises that I'm very excited about." John blushes and Greg smirks.

Mycroft hums softly. "Oh really? Do tell."

John blushes and looks at Greg who chuckles. "John wants me to dominate him, to fuck him, to take him apart piece by delicious piece.." Greg hums and sips his coffee.

Mycroft smirks slightly. "Sounds like a brilliant idea. What do you think, bee?"

Sherlock makes desperately needy whimpering noises and blushes.

Mycroft smirks. "I think he likes the idea."

Greg chuckles and smiles.

"Mm.. Did John want an audience? I know how he gets off on being watched."

"Yes he does. He's much more responsive when he's watched." Greg hums and John slips a bit more into sub space as they talk about him. Sherlock is a bit surprised seeing John like this and it fascinates him because he's never seen John sub.

Mycroft smirks, becoming more dominant. "Mm.. Really?" He looks to John. "You want my fiancé's cock up your arse? You want him to fuck and fill you over and over again? Till you're begging for release?"

"Yes.. Please.." John gasps softly and pleads. Greg smirks and sips his coffee.

Mycroft hums softly. "Mm.. I'm sure /daddy/ will take care of you.." He smirks, knowing that turns John on.

John's eyes widen a bit and he moans softly.

He smirks and looks to Greg. "I think he's ready, love."

Greg hums in agreement and looks to John. "Go to the bedroom and strip. Kneel with your back to the foot of the bed. Do not touch yourself." He grins devilishly at John.

Mycroft smirks as he watches John scramble to do as he's told, tripping a bit on his way to the bedroom. He strips and kneels in front of the bed, sitting on his hands and hanging his head as he waits.

"Mm it's been quite a while since I really played.. I'm going to enjoy this.." He winks at Sherlock before he stands taking his plate to the sink.

Sherlock blushes brightly, starting to slip into his own sub space. He was so incredibly turned on by Mycroft and Greg's attitude towards John and how John had responded.

"Sherlock there is a large black bag on the coffee table in the sitting room. Bring it to me." Greg hums.

He blushes and nods, getting up to get the bag for him and bringing it to Greg. "What's in it?"

"Mm I went for a run this morning and picked up a few new things to play with.. Have a look.." He hums wanting him to look in the bag.

He looks up at him before opening the bag.

Greg had gotten a few plugs, leather cuffs for wrists and ankles, leather body ropes, and a few other odds as ends. He smirks.

Sherlock's mind goes blank as he stares down at the contents of the bag. He blushes brightly and looks back up at Greg.

"Oh yes I'm going to enjoy this very much." He chuckles.

He bites his lip to hold back a whimper. "I.. I want to be played with.."

He smiles softly and cards his fingers through Sherlock's hair. "You want me to play with you, honey?" He hums and presses kisses to his jaw.

He blushes and gasps. "Y-Yes, daddy.."

"Alright, baby.. Go to the bedroom. Same instructions as John.." He kisses his forehead.

He whimpers and nods, rushing to the bedroom and doing the same thing John did.

Greg chuckles softly and sips the last bit of his coffee as he look over at Mycroft with a smirk.

Mycroft smirks a bit, his trousers showing his very obvious arousal.

He growls softly and goes to kiss him.

He moans and kisses him back hard.

He sucks on his bottom lip as he pulls away. "Gorgeous.." He growls.

He bites his lip and smirks. "Let's go play with our toys.."

He hums and leads him to the bedroom, bringing the black bag as well.

Mycroft smirks when he sees both John and Sherlock on the ground, completely naked.

Greg tilts John's head up to look at him. He kisses him hard.

John moans loudly into the kiss. "Please.."

"Beg for what you want.." He growls softly looking down at John.

John whimpers softly and bites his lip. "P-Please.. Use me.."

Greg smirks. "Stand and bend over with your palms on the bed. Arse in the air."

He whimpers and does as he's told, pushing his arse towards Greg.

"What is your safe word, John?" He squeezes his arse.

He whimpers and closes his eyes, trying to think of one.

Greg delivers a slap to John's arse. "Do I need to pick one for you?"

He yelps and says the first non sexual thing that comes to mind. "N-No! Anderson! That's my safe word!"

He has to bite his fist to keep from laughing uncontrollably. "Alright.." He says after a full minutes of trying to get his breathing under control so he doesn't laugh.

He hears him stifling his laughter and frowns, now feeling embarrassed by his choice in safe word.

"Good choice, babe.. The least sexually appealing thing on the entire planet.." He purrs and strokes him rewardingly.

He mewls softly and arches his back. "Th-Thank you, Sir.."

He strokes him once more then let's him go. "Spread you legs." He squeezes his arse again.

He whimpers and spreads his legs wide. He turns his head to look at Sherlock and bites his lip.

Sherlock mewls from his kneeled place on the floor and his cock twitches. Greg kisses down John's spine stopping just before his arse.

John whines and tries to wiggle so Greg's mouth would go lower. "Please.."

He spreads his arse cheeks and breathes hot breath against his hole. He wants John beg.

He cries out and whines. "Oh god! Please! Please, I need this!"

He smirks and licks him. He mewls and works his tongue.

He cries out and whines, pushing his arse back against his tongue. "Yes! Fuck me with your tongue! Please!"

He growls and fucks him with his tongue and barely strokes him teasingly to drive him insane.

"Oh god, yes! More. Please! I need more, Greg!"

He pushes in a finger along with his tongue.

He gasps and pushes back, his body tensing as he feels himself getting close already.

"Feeling desperate?" Greg smirks and works him open. He adds a second finger.

He whimpers and nods. "Please.. Can I come?" He blushes brightly, embarrassed he's already asking.

He strokes him and rubs his prostate. "Come."

He nearly screams as he comes hard against the bed.

He lays him on the bed to recover and kisses his neck. "One." He purrs.

He whimpers softly and looks up at him.

Greg smiles softly and kisses his head. "Good boy.."

He whimpers quietly. "Daddy.." He bites his lip and blushes brightly.

He hums and kisses him. "You did wonderfully, love.. But I'm not done with you yet.." He purrs.

He whimpers and nods, spreading his legs, thinking Greg meant he was going to fuck him now.

"I'm not going to fuck you yet, babe.. I'm going to give you a few minutes to relax and then I'm going to open you and plug you.." He kisses his neck and jaw.

He whimpers desperately as he starts to harden again already.

Greg smirks and pushes two lubed finger into John's already partly ready hole.

John moans loudly a pushes back against him. "Fuck!!"

He works his fingers maddeningly slow inside of him.

He whines and pushes back. "Greg! Please!"

He hums and adds a third finger but he keeps the slow pace.

"Greg!" He whines and arches his back. "God, please, plug me, at least.. Fuck me with your fingers. I need it."

He chuckles and plugs him with a remote controlled vibrating plug.

He gasps and moans breathlessly. "Daddy.."

"I've got you, love.." He kisses his back gently.

He whimpers and nods, rolling his hips.

"Sit up against the headboard. I'm going to cuff you to it.." He purrs softly and kisses his neck.

He blushes and nods, moving to position himself.

Greg kisses both of his wrists and cuffs him.

He whimpers and tugs at them slightly.

"Mm sexy.." He hums and kisses him.

He whines and kisses him back. "P-Play with Sherl.."

He goes and crouches in front of Sherlock. "Hello, love.." He purrs.

He whimpers and looks up at Greg. "D-Daddy.."

"Give Daddy a kiss, angel.."

He whines and leans up to kiss him.

He kisses him and tugs his hair.

He gasps and mewls, moving his hand down to touch himself.

He hums and takes Sherlock's cock in his hand. He strokes him just the way he likes and kisses his neck.

He whimpers and bucks into his hand. "Please!"

He feels Sherlock getting close he lets him go not letting him come.

He groans and glares at him. "Greg!"

He pulls him closer and strokes him again slower.

He cries out and bucks his hips. "Close!"

Greg kisses him and pulls his hair as he rubs his thumb over the head of his cock.

Sherlock gasps and cries out as he comes hard.

He holds him and and kisses his neck. "Beautiful.."

He whimpers and shakes.

He rubs Sherlock's back and nuzzles him. "Better?" He hums.

He blushes and nods. "Y-Yes, Sir.."

"Good.." He smiles. He sneaks a glance at Mycroft.

Mycroft has a hand wrapped tightly around his cock.

Greg smirks at Mycroft.

Mycroft blushes and bites his lip, stroking himself slowly.

"Mm greedy little thing.. Feeling left out are you?"

He bites his lip and nods, stroking himself faster.

"You love the scenes I play out in front of you.. You can't even resist touching yourself.."

He whimpers and nods, stroking himself quickly. "Greg.."

"Oh Mycroft.. You're so hard.. You want to come so badly.."

He bites his lip and bucks into his hand. "Greg.. Please.."

"Mm? Want something?" He smirks.

He glares at him. "B-Bastard.."

"Aw.. I guess you don't want me to suck you off then.." He pretends to pout.

He groans and grips the base of his cock tightly. "Greg, I swear to god.."

Greg kneels in front of him and nuzzles his cock.

He groans and bucks his hips. "Fuck yes.."

He kisses the head of his cock and suck teasingly.

Mycroft growls and grips his hair, forcing him onto his cock.

Greg moans whorishly and takes him down relaxing his throat. He nearly shakes with how good it feels to be used. He takes the remote control and turns on the vibrating plug inside of John on the lowest level.

Mycroft groans and starts to fuck his face. John moans loudly and arches his back as the plug comes to life. "Oh my god!"

Greg mewls and moans loudly. He turns the vibrator up on John. Sherlock is a whimpering mess watching all of this go on.

Mycroft groans and holds Greg's head still as he comes hard into his mouth. John moans and tugs at his restraints. "Please!"

Greg swallows and stands. He sucks Mycroft's neck and leaves him in a little mewling mess. He goes over and runs his hand over John's leg. "Are you ready for me to fuck you now, sexy?" He purrs and pulls on his ear with his teeth.

Mycroft groans as he sees how much John wants Greg. John nods desperately, bucking his hips. "Yes! Please, fuck me!"

Greg strips and takes off John's cuffs. He pulls him down by his ankles so he's laying on the bed. He kneels between his legs and moves the plug as he turns it up.

He whines and pushes back against him. "Greg! No! Please, fuck me!"

He slicks his cock and takes the plug out of John. He kisses him deeply and slowly pushes into him.

He moans loudly into the kiss and arches his back, struggling a bit at the discomfort he felt at the size of Greg.

He stills once he's inside of John so he can adjust. He kisses his neck and wraps John's legs around his hips. "Christ, John.." He groans.

He whimpers and nods as he adjusts. "Y-You're so big, Greg.."

"Hold on.." He tilts John's hips a bit to ease the pressure. "Better?" He nuzzles him.

He gasps softly as Greg adjusts their positions. "Y-Yes.."

"You feel so tight.. You haven't been taken in a while have you? You just want to take but it's my turn to use your delicious body.." He sucks his neck and nips his jaw.

John moans and nods. "Y-Yes, Sir.. It's been so long.. I.. I need to be used.."

"I'll use you.." He growls and bites his shoulder marking him.

He gasps and moans. "Yes.. Use me.. Please, fuck me.."

He rolls his hips and moans. "Oh fuck.."

He whimpers and bites his lip. "Yes.."

He moves slowly letting John getting used to him moving inside of him.

"Oh god.. It feels so good.. Please.. More.."

He holds his hips and starts to move faster.

He moans loudly and arches his back. "Yes!"

He groans and fucks him harder. "Christ.. So good, babe.. You feel so fucking good.."

He moans loudly and pushes back against him. "You're so big, daddy! I want you to come in me!"

He reaches between them and strokes John. "Close.. Come with me.." He moans desperately.

John cries out and comes hard into his hand. "Greg!"

"John!" Greg gasps and comes hard as John tightens around him. "Fuck.." He groans.

He whimpers as Greg fills him.

He kisses his neck and jaw.

He pulls him in for a desperate kiss.

Greg kisses him back needy.

"I love you.. You're so fucking big.."

"I love you, too.." He blushes not really sure how to respond to how big he is.

He lets his head lull to the side to look at Sherlock.

Sherlock mewls and strokes himself needy.

"Sherl.. C'mere.."

Sherlock goes to John. Greg move over so Sherlock can get in bed between them.

"Fuck my face, Sherlock.."

He moans as he slides into his mouth and holds the back of his head

He whimpers softly and relaxes his throat.

He rocks his hips and tightens his hold.

He moans around him and closes his eyes

"Oh god your mouth.." He groans and fucks his face faster getting closer.

He swallows around him and moans loudly.

"John!" He cries out and comes hard into John's mouth.

John moans and swallows everything.

Sherlock whimpers and kisses him desperately.

He kisses him back. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He nuzzles him.

He smiles and presses a kiss to his head.

Sherlock crawls into bed and snuggles between John and Greg.

John looks up and motions for Mycroft to come lay with them.

Mycroft gets into bed behind John and huddles closer.

He hums softly and snuggles up to him.

Mycroft wraps his arm around John and holds him close. Greg nuzzles Sherlock and rubs his back lazily.

John blushes brightly. "Thank you.. For all of this.."

Mycroft nuzzles him and Greg smiles. "Our pleasure." He hums.

He smiles and presses his face into Mycroft's chest

Mycroft kisses his head and smiles. Greg holds a now sleeping Sherlock in his arms.

John soon falls asleep in Mycroft's arms.

Greg smiles softly looking at Sherlock and John then to Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and moves to take Greg's hand.

He kisses Mycroft's hand gently.

He smiles and squeezes his hand.

"Gorgeous." He hums softly and smiles

"I love you."

"I love you, too.. So much.."

He smiles and squeezes his hand.

"Rest, My.." He hums softly as he watches Mycroft try to fight off sleep.

He mumbles softly and nods as he lets sleep take hold of him.

Greg smiles and hums softly.

Sherlock presses his face in Greg's chest as he sleep, mumbling something softly.

He nuzzles him softly trying to hear what he's mumbling.

"Mm.. Doesn't matter.. Stupid science.."

He smiles softly and watches Sherlock mumble.

He continues to mumble about scientific nonsense.

Greg smiles at him adoringly and kisses his head.

He nuzzles his chest.

He hums softly and holds him. His phone rings from the other room but he ignores it.

Mycroft stirs slightly as he hear the phone.

Greg hums softly and rubs his arm lulling him back to sleep.

Mycroft mutters softly. "Go t'sleep, Greg.."

"Alright.." He hums softly and relaxes.

He smiles and relaxes.

He's about to fall asleep when his phone rings again. He groans and rolls out of bed. The caller ID says it's his mother. He doesn't answer. He goes back to bed and turns his phone on vibrate only.

Mycroft is sitting up in bed when Greg returns, frowning.

Greg gives him a tight smile as he flips his phone in his hand.

His heart drops, knowing that sad smile all too well. "Why is she still trying to contact you?"

"My father.. He's getting worse.." He shrugs.

"And she wants you to pay."

He bites his lip and nods.

"And you're not going to give them a cent."

He hesitates for a split second before shaking his head.

"You hesitated."

"She's asking for help.. This is the first time I've ever denied help to someone before.. It's.. Against my nature.."

"She doesn't deserve your help." He tries to stay quiet enough to let John and Sherlock sleep.

"I know that. I know that she doesn't get to ask anything of me.. It just feels wrong." He stays quiet.

"Don't do it, Gregory."

"I'm not going to do it, Mycroft.."

He still doesn't quite believe him but he nods anyway.

Greg stands there for another second before turning and leaving the room. He goes to the kitchen and starts baking. He always stress bakes.

Mycroft sighs heavily and removes himself from the bed, trying to be careful. He goes downstairs, not bothering with clothes as he goes into the kitchen. "Greg."

"Mm?" He hums staying focused on his baking.

"Greg, look at me."

He turns slowly and looks at him. He keeps his face void of expression.

Mycroft frowns, he'd thought Greg would at least react to him being naked. Get mad at him, yell at him to put clothes on before Mrs. Hudson came in.

He smiles softly hiding again. "You're to gorgeous for your own good.."

He blushes softly and smiles, going over to him. "Come back to bed.."

He wraps his arms around him with his shirt separating them and shakes his head no.

He frowns and tips his head to look at him. "Greg.."

"I'm fine." He nuzzles him.

"Greg, please.."

"I promise. I'm fine. It's just a lot to deal with." He shrugs.

"Then let me help you relax.. Please.."

He bites his lip and nods. "My.." He kisses him softly.

He rubs his back as he kisses him. "Let me take you to bed."

"Please.." He says softly.

He takes him up to John's room and lays him on the bed.

"My.." He whimpers needy.

"Shh.. I've got you, love.." He climbs on top of him and kisses him deeply.

He moans under him still fully dressed. He kisses him back nearly desperate.

He grinds against him, moaning possessively. "Why are you dressed?"

"I-I don't know.." He moans. He hadn't taken off all of his clothes earlier either. He kept his shirt on.

He pulls away and starts to undress him.

He stops him from taking off his shirt and moves his hands down to his trousers.

He frowns a bit. "Greg.."

"No."

He frowns a bit. "Why?"

"Because I don't want my shirt off." He lies.

"Greg. Tell me the truth."

He bites his lip. "Because I'm uncomfortable with my body. Is that truthful enough for you?" He snaps. "Let me up."

Mycroft frowns deeply but rolls off of him, not wanting to upset him further.

Greg gets off the bed and fixes his shirt making sure his entire chest is well covered. He looks slightly less panicked now.

Mycroft frowns, knowing exactly what this was about. He curls in on himself, starting to feel the guilt overcome him again.

"I'm sorry." He leaves the room and down the stairs leaving the building completely.

Mycroft stays huddled on the bed, staring at the wall and fighting off tears. He remains silent as he hears Sherlock call for Greg and himself from downstairs.

John and Sherlock look around for Mycroft and Greg after hearing the front door slam. "Mycroft?" John asks as he goes up into the room.

Mycroft is still curled up on the bed. He finally lets his tears fall, stifling a sob.

John goes to him immediately and falls to his knees next to the bed. "Mycroft? What happened?" He rubs his back gently so he doesn't upset him more.

"G-Greg.." He whimpers and that's all he can get out.

"Okay it's okay.." He moves up onto the bed and holds him. "Take a breath.. What happened to Greg?" He asks keeping the panic from his voice.

He tries to curl in on himself more. "L-Left.. My.. My fault.." He bites his lip.

Sherlock goes white as a sheet. "W-what? What happened? What did you do?" He sounds panicked. "Hey hey. Everything is fine! Just calm down." John tries to take hold of the situation.

Mycroft wants to leave. He wants to get out before he makes anyone else leave. He knows this is all his fault.

"Greg will be back soon. He just need a minute to cool off." John says calmly and rubs Mycroft back soothingly.

"All of this is my fault.."

"No it's not. He has somethings he needs to work out for himself. We haven't given him a moments peace by himself in weeks. Just give him some time and he'll come back."

He whimpers and bites his lip, going silent.

A phone rings from downstairs. Sherlock recognizes it as his ringtone for Greg. He goes down and answers it. "Sherlock?" Greg asks when the phone picks up.

Sherlock bites his lip, incredibly relieved to hear Greg's voice. "Yes? Greg, where are you?"

"Out.. I needed some air."

"Mycroft said you left.. I started to panic.."

"I left the flat but I'm not leaving. Those are two completely different things. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.. I keep fucking up and I know it's hurting all of you and I'm so sorry.."

"No.. John said we need to give you proper time to heal.."

Greg phone vibrates with a text and he's quiet for a moment. "Sherlock.."

Sherlock frowns at Greg's silence. "What is it?"

"I uhh I have to go.. I'll call you in a few hours. I love you.. Tell them I love them as well. Would you do that for me?" He sounds sad but resolved.

"Greg, what are you--?" He frowns as Greg hangs up.

"Sherlock! Get me a paper bag! Mycroft is hyperventilating!" John yells out to him.

Sherlock frowns and snaps back to reality, going to grab a bag and bring it to John.

John helps Mycroft catch his breath and he starts to calm down.

Sherlock frowns as he watches from the doorway.

Mycroft slowly calms down. He looks over at Sherlock. "Where did you go?" He asks not knowing Sherlock took a call from Greg.

Sherlock bites his lip. "Greg called.."

"What? Where is he? What did he say?" He shakes a bit. "Is he coming back?" He asks quietly.

"He said he just needs time to think. He's coming back. I'm not sure when. He says he loves you both. He'll call in a few hours.."

Mycroft nods slowly feeling relieved. John rubs his back.

Sherlock decides not to mention the fact that Greg had gone silent after getting a text.

They move down to the sitting room of 221B and John makes tea.

Mycroft is now wrapped in a sheet from John's bed and he sits on the couch, still curled around himself.

Sherlock sits on the couch and let's Mycroft put his head in his lap. He pets his brother's head trying to reassure him.

Mycroft eventually calms down enough to start drifting off in Sherlock's lap.

He holds him as he sleeps waiting for Greg's call.

Sherlock answers immediately as his phone rings. "Greg?"

"Hey, Hun.." Greg's voice is tight.

Sherlock frowns at the sound of his voice. "Greg.. What's wrong?"

"My father has been admitted to the hospital a few hours ago.. They uhh they don't think he's going to make it past tonight.."

"G-Greg, I.. Do you need someone to be there with you? I can.."

"I-I don't know anymore, Sherlock.. I just don't know.. I need you all.." He paces in the hospital hallway.

Sherlock looks up at John. "Then we'll all come."

"Thank you." He says quietly.

"We'll be there soon. I love you."

"I love you, too.." He hangs up and waits for them to get there.

Sherlock wakes Mycroft and they get ready to go.

Greg is out waiting in the hall as they get to him. He holds up one finger and a long beep plays out signaling the end of his fathers life.

Mycroft pales and approaches him slowly, not sure if Greg wanted him there.

Greg looks at him and his eyes are empty. He reaches out and pulls Mycroft to him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you. I'm so sorry.." He sobs as he holds onto him tightly.

He whimpers and bites his lip, holding onto him. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry, Gregory.."

He shakes in his arms.

"I love you.. I'm sorry about what happened at the flat.. I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have.. I'm sorry.."

"I-it's not your fault. I-I-I overreacted.." His stutter is back in full force.

Mycroft frowns at his stutter and rubs his back. "No.. I should have understood.."

"I-I j-just don't want you to s-stop loving me.. I w-wouldn't be a-able to bare it.."

"Shh.. Hush, love.. I could never stop loving you.."

He trembles and presses his face to Mycroft's shoulder.

"I love you.. I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.."

The door opens and Greg's mother steps out into the hall. Her husband is dead and she doesn’t even look the tinniest bit upset. "I don't know why you're sniveling. He wasn't even your father." She snaps at Greg. "What?" Greg looks at her in complete disbelief.

Mycroft stiffens and looks at her.

"You're "father" is sterile, well, was sterile. I had an affair and you happened." She doesn't even look a bit apologetic. Greg looks like he's going to vomit.

Mycroft frowns. "He still was your husband and he still raised Gregory."

"And he beat us both almost every day for my indiscretion." She snaps and Greg stiffens unable to look at Mycroft.

Mycroft's heart falls and he looks at Greg. "G-Gregory..?"

Greg's eyes are unfocused and his breathing is shallow.”How could you? I’m your son!”

"You are no son of mine.." She slaps him. "Go away. Don't ever talk to me again. I never want to see you or hear from you. Go crawl back to the deep disgusting hole you came from.." He says in a voice that is not his own. It's cold, cruel, and completely void of emotion.

Mycroft holds him, trying to get him to calm down and come back to them. "Greg.."

Greg's mother walks away without another word. "I hope you all enjoyed meeting Satan." Greg says coldly as she disappears down the lifts and out of his life.

Mycroft looks to John briefly, silently asking for help.

"Greg?" John reaches out to touch him but Greg steps away. "I just.. I just need a second until I no longer feel the urge to vomit." He steps back out of their reach.

Mycroft frowns. He hates seeing Greg like this and knowing he can't do anything.

"Yeah no it's not going away." He walks away down the hall to the bathroom to go be sick.

Mycroft frowns and starts to follow him before Sherlock stops him. "Let me try.."

Greg stands in the bathroom trying to pull himself together when the locked door knocks.

Sherlock's voice is small from the other side. "Greg..?"

"I-I'm fine, Sherlock.." He says but his voice trembles violently and he keeps the door locked.

He stifles a whimper. "P-Please.. Let me in.."

He unlocks the door and opens it slowly.

Sherlock looks smaller and more open than he ever has. He bites his lip and looks at him.

Greg looks at Sherlock. He looks sad and empty and shattered.

"Greg.. Let me come in.."

He moves back so Sherlock can come in.

He steps in and frowns as he sees Greg's full appearance.

He's still shaking and he looks totally wrecked.

He moves to hug him.

He whimpers and burrows his face into Sherlock's shoulder.

"I love you."

"L-love y-you.."

He rubs his back.

Greg stands back slowly and takes a deep breath.

"It's going to be okay.."

He nods and rubs his face. "I have no idea what to do.."

"Then let us help you.."

"I have to get things straightened out with him." He says referring to the man he thought was his father.

"What do you need to do?"

"Funeral.. She already said she's not doing anything. I mean God forbid she be useful." He smiles ruefully.

He frowns. "Do you want us to help?"

He shakes his head. "I uhh.. I need a walk. A very long walk.." He moves and opens the bathroom door.

Mycroft is standing outside. "Greg.."

"Hey, My.. I need a walk to uhh think about some stuff." He smiles tightly and kisses his cheek.

He leans in to kiss him softly. "Be careful.."

"I promise." He smiles at them and walks away down the lifts.

Mycroft frowns as he watches him leave.

John sighs and rubs his bad shoulder.

Mycroft frowns and bites his lip.

"Let's go home.. There's nothing for us here anymore.."

He frowns and nods. "Home.."

They go back to Baker Street and John makes tea.

Mycroft goes to John's room to get one of Greg's shirts.


	9. Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg deals with this "fathers" death.

Greg walks for hours well into the night. He doesn't know where he's going but he lays his legs take him where ever they want to go. John sits on the couch with Sherlock with their untouched tea cooling on the table.

Mycroft stays curled up on the bed.

John gets up and goes to check on Mycroft. He gets on the bed and holds Mycroft.

He shakes in his arms and curls up to him.

He pulls him closer and nuzzles him. "It's fine.. It's all fine.."

He presses his face in John's chest. "I.. I.."

He kisses his head softly and rubs his back.

Mycroft whimpers softly and his body still shakes.

John holds him. "He'll be back soon.. He needs time.."

He nods. "I just.. I hate not being able to help.."

"I know.. He needs to figure out what he needs from us to help him.."

He nods and nuzzles him. "I know.."

He kisses his head and rubs his back. Sherlock comes up and snuggles into bed sandwiching Mycroft in the middle. "He promised he'd never leave.. He doesn't break his promises." Sherlock mumbles against Mycroft's back.

Mycroft whimpers and nods. "I know.."

They snuggle together in bed waiting for Greg to get back. Greg comes back early in the morning.

They're all still cuddled together.

Greg sits at the table and makes phone calls arranging the funeral. He bakes several different apology goodies and finally makes pancakes for late breakfast.

Mycroft smells food but doesn't move.

John's stomach grumbles as he smells food. "I think Greg is back.." He mumbles half asleep.

Mycroft whimpers softly, a bit scared to see him.

"Come on.. We'll go down and see him.." John nuzzles him.

"I.. I'm scared.."

"It'll be alright.. He back that's what's important.."

"I.. I'm afraid he'll be mad at me.."

"Why would he be mad at you, Mikey?"

He frowns and hides his face. "Because.. I.. I fucked up.. And I keep fucking up.. And everything is my fault.."

"No no no you haven't. You haven't fucked anything up. Nothing is your fault. You would never do anything to hurt Greg so anything bad that has happened to him is not your fault.." He kisses his head.

"It was my fault that he left in the first place.. It's my fault that his parents hated him.."

"Both of those are complete lies." Greg leans against the door frame.

Mycroft stiffens and looks up at him. "G-Greg.."

"See, My, the people that I once would have referred to as my parents always hated me. Even before I was born. I never understood so I always tried my hardest everyday to make them happy. However now that it's crystal clear to me that I was never the problem I've let it go. Every insult, every slur, and every beating. It was never my fault and that is completely liberating. So no it's not your fault. It's theirs.. As to why I left the other day well that's totally on me." He sighs.

He frowns and shakes his head. "N-No.. I pushed you too far the other day. I should've let you be."

"You were just trying to make me feel better. You wanted to help me. I just some issues with myself that I struggle with but I never ever ever want you to feel like I'm pushing you away. I just needed to think and straighten out my own mind.."

He frowns and gets up, slinking into Greg's arms. "I'm sorry.."

"You don't have to apologize.." He holds him and kisses his head. "Come down for pancakes. I'll make chocolate chip ones.. Your favorite.." He hums and nuzzles him.

He bites his lip and leans in to kiss him softly. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.. So much.." He kisses him back and smiles softly.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums softly and kisses his head. "Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.  
I reckon, it's again my turn  
To win some or learn some.

But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours.." He signs and pulls Mycroft closer to dance with him.

Mycroft blushes and smiles, swaying with him as Greg sings.

"Well, open up your mind and see like me,  
Open up your plans and damn you're free.  
Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.  
Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved

So I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm sure.  
There's no need to complicate.  
Our time is short.  
This is our fate,  
I'm yours.

Do you want to come on, scooch on over closer, dear  
And I will nibble your ear.." He nibbles his ear and chuckles as he sings.

Mycroft giggles softly and starts to sing, a bit off key.

"I've been spending way too long  
Checking my tongue in the mirror.  
And bending over backwards  
Just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed.  
I guess what I'll be saying  
Is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.  
It's what we aim to do.  
Our name is our virtue.

But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours.."  
He sways with him as he sings.

He smiles at him brightly and nuzzles him. "Well, open up your mind and see like me,  
Open up your plans and damn you're free.  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.  
So please don't, please don't, please don't...  
There's no need to complicate.  
'Cause our time is short.  
This oh, this oh, this is our fate.  
I'm yours.

Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, oh,  
Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?  
You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours.." He kisses him softly as their singing fades.

He smiles happily into the kiss. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.. With all my heart.." He nuzzles him affectionately.

He presses closer to him and smiles.

He holds him close and still sways slowly.

He closes his eyes and relaxes in his arms.

Greg holds him and rubs his back slowly. He looks up at Sherlock and John in bed. John smiles softly.

Sherlock is snuggled up against John and looking at Greg from the bed.

"Alright let's go have some pancakes.." He hums and smiles.

Mycroft smiles and nods. "Mm. Alright."

They go downstairs and Greg makes pancakes.

Mycroft helps him out while John and Sherlock talk.

John watches Mycroft and Greg cook while he sits next to Sherlock at the table. He leans over and kisses his head.

Sherlock smiles and leans over to kiss him.

He kisses him back and nuzzles him.

"I love you.. So much.."

"I love you, too.." He nuzzles Sherlock and smiles.

He smiles and leans against him. Mycroft smiles and they soon finish making food.

They bring the pancakes over to the table and eat.

Sherlock practically drowns his pancake in syrup.

"Would you like some pancakes to go with your syrup, hun?" Greg muses and smiles.

Sherlock smiles and sticks his tongue out.

Greg laughs happily for the first time in days. He sips his coffee and smiles.

Sherlock smiles and starts eating, humming at the sweet taste.

"You're so sweet you're going to give me cavities." Greg can't help laughing at his own cheesiness.

Sherlock opens his mouth to comment on how that was impossible, but he was cut off by John leaning in to kiss him. "Take the compliment, you git."

"Yes, John." He blushes and smiles. He goes back to eating his syrup soaked pancakes.

John smiles. "Good boy." Mycroft bites his lip, remembering his request about John fucking him.

John looks at Mycroft and tilts his head trying to figure out what he's thinking.

Mycroft blushes brightly and adverts his gaze, looking down at his food.

He raises a brow and smirks a bit.

He can feel John's gaze on him and looks up hesitantly, blushing brightly at the smirk.

"What is it, Mikey?" He tilts his head a bit and smirks.

He bites his lip and opens his mouth to say something, looking to Greg and squirming in his seat.

"Mm you want John to fuck you, don't you, My?" Greg hums and smiles softly.

Mycroft whimpers and blushes brightly, nodding.

"Then you need to tell John that, gorgeous.. You know he likes when you tell him what you want him to do to you.." Greg nuzzles him.

He whimpers and bites his lip, looking to John. "I.. I want you to fuck me, Captain.."

"Louder, solider, I can't hear you." John says slipping into his Captain Watson role.

Mycroft whimpers. "I want you to fuck me, Sir!"

"Good. Go upstairs and prepare yourself for me."

He whimpers and quickly leaves the table, going up to the bedroom and stripping, getting the lube.

John smirks at Greg and Sherlock before getting up from the table a few minutes after Mycroft.

Mycroft is still undressing when John comes into the room.

He walks up behind him and snakes his hands down the front of his pants. He strokes him teasingly as he grinds against his arse. "Tsk tsk tsk.. I thought you'd already have a finger in you're pretty arse by now.."

He whimpers and presses back against him. "S-Sorry, Sir.. I.. I'm too excited.."

He grinds against him and still strokes him. He reaches up with his other hand and pinches Mycroft's nipple gently. "Mm then I'll just have to prepare you myself.."

He gasps and moans, arching against him. "Captain.. Please.." He bites his lip.

"On you're back. Legs pulled up." He commands and strokes him once more letting him go.

He whimpers and scrambles onto the bed and into position.

He moves between his legs and kisses him deeply. He leans down and sucks the head of his cock while pushing a lubed finger into him.

He whimpers and pushes back against him. "John!"

He opens him slowly and teases his cock with his tongue.

Mycroft mewls and whines. "John, please.."

He adds another finger. "The sounds you make drive me crazy.." He kisses him hard and fucks him with his fingers.

He moans breathlessly and arches his back. "D-Do you have your dog tags?"

He pulls the tags out from his pocket and they make a metal clinking noise.

Mycroft groans and pulls him down for a kiss. "P-Put them on me.."

John slips the over Mycroft's head and they rest against his chest. "So fucking sexy.." He growls softly and kisses him again.

He whimpers and kisses him back desperately, his hand coming up to grip the dog tags.

He kisses and sucks his neck marking him around the tags. He fucks him with his fingers finally adding a third.

"Please, oh god, please.. I need you.."

"Mm do you want me to come inside of you?"

"Yes.. Please.. I want you to fill me up.."

He makes sure he's ready and removes his fingers. He slicks himself and slides into him for the first time without a condom. "Oh god, Mike.." He moans.

He whimpers and arches his back, pushing against him. "Oh, Captain.."

He kisses him and rolls his hips.

He whimpers and moans. "Please.."

He moves faster fucking Mycroft.

Mycroft cries out and grips at his dog tags. "Harder! Please!"

John grips his hips and he's sure there will be bruises. He fucks Mycroft hard and relentlessly.

Mycroft moans loud enough for Greg and Sherlock to hear as he comes hard suddenly.

John cries out and fills Mycroft.

Mycroft whimpers and collapses against the bed. "C-Captain.."

He kisses his neck softly as he comes back to himself. "Mikey.."

He whimpers and presses his nose to John's neck, breathing him in. "John.."

"Mm.." He hums and holds him. He rolls over to his side and pulls him closer.

He curls up in his arms, clutching his tags.

"You did so good, Mikey.. I love you.." He kisses his head.

He whimpers and nods. "I love you too.."

He holds him and rubs his back.

He nuzzles him. "You're so nice to me.."

"Mm you're so good to me.." He kisses his head.

He blushes and smiles.

He hums softly and nuzzles him.

He yawns and cuddles up to him.

"Sleep, Mikey.." He kisses his head and his eyes close as he relaxes.

He hums and falls asleep.

John sleeps holding him.  
Greg chuckles as he hears Mycroft's moans as he washes the dishes.

Sherlock blushes and leans against Greg as they clean up.

He nuzzles Sherlock and smiles happily.

He smiles. "I love you."

"I love you, too.. So much.."

He hears Mycroft cry out and he blushes, leaning against Greg.

"Excellent finish." He chuckles and claps.

He frowns. "I don't think it's fair that they get all the fun.."

"Aw well we can have some fun.." He kisses him. "Whatever you want.." He purrs and nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling him and turning to kiss him. "Mm.. I have a few ideas.."

"I'd love to hear them.." He mumbles against his lips.

"You cuff me to the bed.. Put your uniform on.."

"Mm go on.." He kisses his neck.

He blushes and smiles. "You could order me around.. Make me yours.."

"Mm.." He sucks on his neck and nips at his jaw.

He gasps. "Would you do that?"

"Of course.."

"Will you call me names while you fuck me?"

"Yes.." He growls and bites his neck.

"My.. Oh god yess.." He moans and whimpers.

He squeezes his arse and grinds against him.

He gasps and whimpers, pushing back against him. He decides to push Greg into being more dominant. "Are you going to fuck me or just stand here?"

"Mm I'll fuck you until you scream and then I'll fuck you again.." He growls and nearly drags him to the bedroom.

Sherlock smirks as he's taken to the bedroom and pushed onto the bed. "Mm.. I want you to make me louder than Myc was.."

He kisses him hard until he's breathless and bites his neck marking him. He strips his and sucks his body all over leaving his mark.

Sherlock moans breathlessly and arches under him. "Oh.."

Greg cuffs a naked Sherlock to the bed. "Mm one last thing.. How do you feel about blindfolds?" He smirks.

"God yes.." He groans and tugs at the cuffs, testing them.

He gets up and pulls something from the bag. "Remember this?" He smirks and shows Sherlock the tie that he stole from the yard and used to gag himself before.

Sherlock blushes brightly and whimpers. "Y-Yes, sir.."

"I saw the video of you wanking using my tie to gag yourself. You were so desperate to get off.. To come.. I was stroking myself before the video was half way done and I didn't even realize it.. I'm going to make you so desperate that every time I touch you while you're blind folded you'll scream out.. You'll never know where I'll touch you next.. That brilliant mind won't be able to predict my next move.." He purrs and blindfolds him.

He whimpers and blushes as Greg blindfolds him. "O-Oh Christ, yes.." His body shakes with anticipation.

Greg moves silently to the other side of the bed. "I want you to be as loud as you want.. Don't hold back.." He purrs making Sherlock jump because he didn't know he moved.

Sherlock whimpers and bites his lip. "Give me a reason to be loud."

He smirks and moves away from the bed. He picks up a feather from the bag and goes back to Sherlock. He wiggles the feather over the center of Sherlock's chest.

Sherlock squeaks and tugs at the cuffs. "Christ!"

He smiles and takes the feather off of him. He waits a moment and then twirls the feather over his nipple.

He yelps in surprise and whimpers.

He removes the feather again. He takes the stick end of the feather toy and trails it down from Sherlock's collar bone to his navel giving him a different sensation.

"Oh god, Greg.. Yes, please.. More.." He whimpers and begs quietly.

"Louder." He pinches his nipple.

He moans loudly and arches his back. "Greg! Please!!"

"Mm good boy.." He strokes him slowly as a reward.

He gasps and whimpers, bucking his hips. "Thank you, sir.."

He takes the feather and tickles his bollocks.

He whines and squirms. "Greg.."

He hums and kisses his neck.

He moans. "Please.."

"Mm? What was that? I can't hear you." He hums and strokes him teasingly.

He moans loudly and bucks his hips. "Greg! I need you!"

"Oh really? You need me? What do you need from me, honey?" He licks his nipple.

He whines. "I.. I need.. Need you to fuck me.. Fuck me until I can't breath.. Until I can't walk or think or talk.."

He smirks and take off his blindfold. "Mm welcome back, baby.." He smiles softly.

Sherlock whimpers and looks up at him, his eyes wide with lust.

He kisses him and takes off his cuffs.

He immediately wraps his arms around Greg's neck, kissing him back desperately.

He moans and kisses him. He lays on top of him and trails down kisses his neck.

He whimpers. "Please.. Greg, please.."

He kisses down his body. "Spread your legs for me, baby.."

He whimpers and spreads his legs. "Please, Sir.."

"I've got you, love.." He kisses him and gets the lube to prepare him.

He whimpers and moans softly. "Greg.."

He kisses him and pushes a lubed finger into him. "I'm right here, Sherlock.."

Sherlock moans and pushes back against him.

Greg opens him. "Do you want me to come inside of you?" He hums softly and kisses his neck.

"Y-You can choose, Daddy.. Inside of me or on me.."

"Mm I want to see my come leak out if your delicious arse.." He kisses him and removes his three fingers. He slicks himself and moves between Sherlock's legs. He kisses his neck and pushes into him.

He moans loudly and whines. "Yes! Fill me up!"

He holds Sherlock wrists down above his head with one hand and kisses his neck. He holds his hip in the other hand and fucks him.

He cries out and arches his back. "P-Pull my hair!"

He pulls his hair and bites his neck as he fucks him. "You're so fucking delicious.." He growls.

He cries out and clenches around him. "Can I come? Please! Let me come, Sir!"

"Come, Sherlock! Come!" He fucks him hard wanting him to scream.

Sherlock screams out as he comes hard, making a mess of himself.

Greg cries out and fills him.

Sherlock moans as Greg fills him.

He kisses his neck as he tries to catch his breath. "Beautiful.."

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.. So much.."

He whimpers softly as he feels Greg's come slipping out of him.

He pushes two fingers into Sherlock and fucks him slowly as his come leaks out of him. He kisses his neck and down his chest. He licks Sherlock's come off his chest and stomach. "So gorgeous.."

He gasps as Greg fucks him with his fingers, sensitive and starting to get hard again. He whimpers. "Greg.."

Greg moves down between his legs. He kisses down his body and lifts Sherlock's legs over his shirt covered shoulders. He holds his hips and starts licks his come up as it leaks from Sherlock's hole.

Sherlock's hips twitch and he moans loudly. "Oh my god, Greg!" He tries to push his arse back against Greg's face.

He presses his face in deeper burying himself in Sherlock and fucks him with his tongue as he strokes him to hardness.

He cries out at the sensations of Greg's tongue in his arse and his hand on his cock. "Please!"

He wants Sherlock to be louder, as loud as he possibly can. He adds two finger besides his tongue and continues to stroke him. He rubs over his prostate and the head of his cock at the same time.

Sherlock screams in pleasure and arches his back. "Fuck yes!"

Greg moans loudly and switches tactics. He sucks Sherlock's cock and fucks him with three fingers rubbing against his prostate nonstop.

"Greg! Christ, I'm gonna--!" He screams as he comes hard into his mouth.

He moans and swallows around him repeatedly.

Sherlock whimpers and tries to squirm away from the overstimulation.

Greg moves and lays by his side. He kisses Sherlock's hip and hums happily.

Sherlock whimpers softly and tries to catch his breath.

"I think you were definitely louder.." He mumbles against his side with his voice rough.

He blushes brightly and bites his lip, nodding.

He crawls up and nuzzles him. "Are you alright?" He hums and kisses his neck.

He nods and curls up next to him, still in subspace.

"You did lovely, honey.. You were so loud for me.. I loved it.. I love you.." He kisses his head and holds him.

He hums softly and nuzzles him, his voice failing him.

He nuzzles him and hums softly. "When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it.

And my momma swore  
That she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.."

Sherlock blushes and feels tears welling up.

"Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul  
That love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways to make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I have sworn to myself  
That I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.." He sings to Sherlock.

He whimpers softly and holds onto him.

He kisses his head. "I've got a tight grip on reality,  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.  
Oh-oh-oh-ohhh.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.." He finishes softly and nuzzles him.

He kisses his chest softly.

He holds him and rubs his back gently.

He whimpers softly and nuzzles him.

"I love you.." He says softly.

"L-Love.."

He hums softly and nuzzles him. "Rest, hun.." He holds him.

He hums and nods. He nuzzles him and falls asleep.

Greg dozes with Sherlock. John mumbles against Mycroft back

Mycroft hums softly and nuzzles him.

"Mm.." He kisses his chest.

He smiles. "Morning, love.."

John nuzzles him. "Morning, Mikey.." He hums.

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back, humming softly.

He pulls away and nuzzles him. "You were brilliant last night.."

He chuckles. "You were perfect as ever.."

He blushes and smiles. "Thank you, love.."

He smiles and kisses him. He can hear Greg and Sherlock downstairs moving around and talking. "Why are they always up so early.." He mumbles and nuzzles him.

He groans and hides his face. "No idea.."

He chuckles and pulls the covers up over them blocking out the noise and light.

"Mm.." He nuzzles him.

He hums cozily and kisses his forehead.

He smiles fondly and feels himself dozing off.

John snuggles Mycroft as they fall back asleep. Greg makes Sherlock honey tea while he works on an experiment.

Sherlock stares into his microscope as Greg sets his tea down.

He kisses his head softly so he doesn't disturb his work. He makes a few phone calls finishing up the arrangements for the funeral.

He hums softly and sips his tea before going back to his experiment.

Greg sighs after he gets off the phone with the annoying insurance company. He gets up and pours himself a cup of coffee beating down the want for something stronger.

Sherlock glances up briefly.

He smiles at him over his coffee mug. "The funeral is tomorrow."

"Would you like us to attend?"

He nods slowly. "It's up to you guys if you want to go. We'd probably be the only people to go.."

"If you want us there, we will be there."

"I do.. Thank you.." He smiles tightly.

He pushes away from his experiment and stands, moving to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him back softly. "Thank you, hun.." He smiles and nuzzles him.

"Of course, love.."

He hums and kisses his cheek.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

"You're so cute." He chuckles.

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and peppers Sherlock's face with kisses while making silly kissy noises.

He giggles and pushes him away.

He laughs and smiles.

He rolls his eyes.

Greg hums and nuzzles him as he hears Mycroft and John coming down.

Mycroft yawns and is just wearing his pants.

"Mm did his majesty get enough beauty sleep?" Greg muses and kisses Mycroft's head.

He rolls his eyes and kisses him. "Git."

He laughs and kisses him back happily.

"Mm.. What have you two been up to?"

"Mm Sherlock's been working at his microscope and I've been finishing up plans for the funeral tomorrow." He nuzzles him.

Mycroft stiffens a bit but nods.

Greg kisses his neck and hums. "It's fine, My.."

He sighs a bit and nods. "I trust you, love."

"Mm good.." He nuzzles him. "Do you want me to make you something to eat?" He mumbles against his neck.

He hums. "Yes please.."

"What do you want, My?"

"Mm. Anything."

He smiles and goes to make sandwiches. "Sherlock do you want a sandwich?"

Sherlock mutters softly as he looks into his microscope.

He hums back. "John you'll have a sandwich right?"

"Of course."

Greg makes them sandwiches a sits one by Sherlock in case he wants it. He leans back against the counter as he eat his sandwich.

Sherlock sneaks small bites as he works.

Greg smiles. He makes himself another cup of coffee.

Mycroft and John talk while Sherlock works.

John hums and eats his sandwich as Mycroft talks.

They soon finish eating.

Someone knocks on the door. "Is everyone decent?" Lydia giggles. "You might want to put on some trousers." John smirks at Mycroft.

Mycroft blushes and goes to the bedroom to put on trousers.

Lydia comes in dressed in her hospital scrubs. "Afternoon, lovelies. I just got off the night shift and thought I'd come over and have a look at Sherlock's stitches." She smiles.

Sherlock waves dismissively from his microscope as he hears his name.

"Hello to you too." She smiles and goes over to him. "Just stay still while I have a look. You don't have to do anything." She takes off the bandage and looks at his stitches in his head whiles he's seated at his microscope.

Mycroft comes back out while Lydia's examining Sherlock.

"Hello, Mycroft. How are you?" She smiles and glances up from Sherlock's head.

"Lovely, dear. Yourself?"

"Wonderful. Anthea says hello as well. She's down stairs with Mrs. Hudson. Still working on that secret project of theirs." She smiles happily.

Mycroft smiles. "I think I'll go say hello."

"Good." She smiles and goes back to Sherlock head.

Mycroft goes down to see Anthea and Mrs. Hudson.

Anthea opens the door a crack after Mycroft knocks. "Oh good I thought it may have been Lydia. Come in." Anthea smiles and let's him in.

Mycroft smiles and goes inside. "What are you two working on?"

"We're fixing Lydia's mother's wedding veil." Anthea blushes a bit.

"Oh, she's going to be thrilled."

"I hope so.." Anthea smiles. She goes over to the table and shows him all the pieces of the veil they're working on fixing. "Hello, dear." Mrs. Hudson smiles at him as she sits at the table fixing the veil.

"You've done a brilliant job."

"Mrs. Hudson is a genius." Anthea smiles. "Oh I don't deserve such high praise, dear, but thank you." Mrs. Hudson smiles.

Mycroft smiles. "Genius is an understatement."

Mrs. Hudson giggles happily. Anthea works on the veil. "Is Gregory doing alright?" She asks.

"He's.. Getting there."

She nods. "Does he want to find him?"

"Find him?"

"His biological father. Does he want to find him?"

"He hasn't said anything."

She nods. "If he does let me know and I'll be happy to help."

He smiles. "Thank you."

"Of course." She smiles back.

He smiles. "I should be returning to them."

"Alright." She smiles and Mrs. Hudson waves as he leaves.

He goes back upstairs.

Lydia and John are sitting on the couch talking about a medical conference coming up. Sherlock is still at his microscope. Greg is pacing the kitchen on the phone.

Mycroft immediately goes to Greg and stops him from pacing.

"I'm on hold with the insurance company.. They say that my mother took all the money for the funeral." He sighs.

He frowns. "What?"

"She's trying to take out the money from his insurance claim.." He sighs. "What? Yes I'm here. No no put a hold on the account! She can't take it out! Because then I can't fucking burry him!" Greg snaps into the phone.

"She can't do that, Gregory."

He pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath. "Yes alright. Thank you." He hangs up the phone. "They stopped her from getting the money."

"Good. She has no authority to do that."

"She was trying to claim the money saying it was restitution for years of physical and mental abuse." He shakes his head and chuckles.

He frowns and kisses him.

He whimpers softly and kisses him needy.

He holds him close. "I love you.."

He presses his face to his neck and breathes him in. "I love you, too.." He kisses his neck.

He smiles and kisses him.

He moans softly and melts to Mycroft needing more.

"Tell me what you need.."

"I-I need you to fuck me.. Please, My.. I need you.." He whimpers.

He kisses him deeply and starts pulling him to the bedroom.

He moans and whimpers desperately as he's pulled along.

John locks eyes with him as Mycroft pulls him away.

Greg blushes brightly as John looks at him. He whimpers and bites his lip.

John smirks and gets up, pulling Sherlock with him to follow them to the bedroom.

Sherlock and Greg whimper and writhe against their fiancées.

John and Mycroft push Greg and Sherlock onto the bed, smiling as they fall next to each other.

Greg and Sherlock moan loudly and look up at them.

Mycroft smirks. "Beautiful. Wouldn't you agree, John?"

"Absolutely stunning." John nods in agreement.

"Gregory wants me to fuck him.. What does my brother want?"

"Mm he wants me to fuck him as well." John smirks and Sherlock nods desperately.

"Mm.. Then I suggest we do what they want, but we can have a bit of fun together.."

"Oh yes.. What do you have in mind?" He smirks.

He leans over to kiss John. "Mm.. I have some ideas, Captain.."

"Mm lay them on me, Mikey.." John pulls him closer and kisses him back. Greg and Sherlock are just whimpering messes on the bed.

"Mm.. We could fuck them and snog at the same time. After we finish with them, I'd like one of us to be tied up."

"Genius.." He smirks.

He smirks and kisses him deeply.

He moans and grabs his arse pulling him closer and grinding against him.

He moans and tugs at John's hair.

He growls softly and squeezes Mycroft's arse.

He moans and kisses him harder. "Beautiful.."

"Gorgeous.." He sucks on his bottom lip. Greg and Sherlock are on the bed so achingly hard and desperate they don't know what to do with themselves.

Mycroft smirks and pulls away. "I think they've been ignored enough."

"My.." Greg whimpers looking absolutely desperately in need of a good hard fuck.

He hums and returns his attention to Greg. "I've got you, love.."

"Please.." He begs breathlessly and spreads his legs.

He leans down to kiss him. "Can you stretch Sherlock for John? And Sherlock can stretch you for me.."

Greg kisses Mycroft back and nods. He moved between the Sherlock's legs and kisses him. He takes the lube and starts to stretch him.

Sherlock gasps and whimpers. "Yes!"

Greg adds a second finger and scissors him open. He kisses and sucks on his neck.

He gasps and moans. "Greg.. Please.."

"Almost, hun.." He kisses him and pushes in a third finger stretching him more.

He whines and pushes back against him.

He soon deems Sherlock ready and moves so Sherlock can stretch him.

Sherlock leans over and immediately presses his finger against Greg's arse.

"Oh god yes!" He moans loudly and arches his back pushing against Sherlock's finger.

He bites at Greg's hip as he stretches him.

He moans and spreads his legs wider. "Sherlock.. Please.."

He presses in a second finger.

He mewls and rocks his hips trying to fuck himself on Sherlock's fingers.

Sherlock holds his hips in place as he adds a third.

Greg whines and moans loudly.

"Almost.." He spreads his fingers and thrusts before pulling them out.

He cries out and arches.

Sherlock settles back and looks up at John, spreading his legs

John kisses him and wraps his legs around his his waist. He moans as he pushes into him.

Sherlock cries out and arches his back. Mycroft looks down at Greg as he pushes into him.

John kisses Sherlock's neck. Greg moans loudly and pushes back against him wanting more.

Mycroft growls and starts to fuck him hard, pulling John back to kiss him hard.

Greg arches and mewls. John kisses Mycroft hard and sucks on his tongue as he fucks Sherlock.

Mycroft moans loudly and tugs at John's hair, speeding up his thrusts

John growls and pulls at Mycroft's bottom lip with his teeth. Sherlock and Greg moan loudly under them.

Mycroft grunts and his rhythm stutters and he pulls away to look down at Greg, regaining his thrusts

Greg wraps his legs around him digging his heels into his back pulling him closer. He looks completely wrecked and overcome with lust.

"So fucking good, Gregory.."

"My! Oh god yesss! Harder please!" He cries out.

He growls and grips his hips tightly as he fucks him hard.

He arches and bares his neck wanted Mycroft to mark him.

He growls and leans down, biting his neck and chest, leaving marks.

Greg moans loudly and trembles feeling so close to the edge.

"Come for me.." He rams into his prostate.

"My!" He screams and comes hard between them.

Mycroft cries out and comes hard into him. "Christ, Gregory!"

Greg moans and arches feeling Mycroft fill him.

He groans and collapses against him, kissing him softly.

He hums and kisses him back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too.."

He relaxes next to him. Sherlock leans up to kiss John desperately.

John kisses Sherlock back needy as he fucks him.

Sherlock whimpers with each thrust.

He kisses Sherlock's neck as his thrusts become more erratic with the feeling of Sherlock tightening around him. "Oh god, Sherlock.. I can feel how close you are.." He moans and strokes him.

Sherlock whimpers and moans loudly as he comes hard onto his stomach.

John cries out and comes hard into him.

Sherlock whimpers as he feels John filling him.

John kisses his neck and chest. "So good, love.." He nuzzles him.

He whimpers and nuzzles him. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He lays next to him and holds him. He kisses him softly.

He nuzzles him and smiles.

John smiles and kisses Sherlock's forehead. Greg hums and nuzzles Mycroft's chest.

They all cuddle together.

For the first time in a while they feel like everything is perfect.

They soon fall asleep together.

Greg wakes in the late afternoon from a nightmare. He takes a few breathes and slowly realizes where he is. He settles back down into the pile of limbs and lovely warm bodies.

Mycroft curls around him.

Greg feels calmer instantly and nuzzles Mycroft gently so he doesn't wake him.

He hums and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back softly.

"Go back to sleep.."

"Okay.." He mumbles and presses his face against his chest.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

"I love you.." He hums softly as sleep pulls him back under.

He smiles and kisses his chest. "Love you, too."

Greg hums softly falling back asleep holding Mycroft.

Mycroft soon falls back asleep.


	10. Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg's father's funeral. The boys plan their vacation.

John wakes the next morning to a face full of curls and he hums happily kisses Sherlock's head.

Sherlock mumbles and curls up closer to John.

John holds Sherlock and feels Mycroft nuzzling his back. Greg is already out of bed.

Mycroft presses a small kiss to John's back. "Mm.. Morning.."

John rolls onto his back and kisses Mycroft. "Morning, Mikey.." He mumbles against his lips.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums and nuzzles him.

"I love you."

"Mm I love you, too.." He smiles and kisses him softly.

He nuzzles him and kisses him softly.

He hums and kisses him back tenderly.

He hums and pulls away. "Where's Gregory..?"

"Shower. He said he needed a run before the funeral today."

He frowns a bit and nods. "Do you think he's still in there?"

"I think so. The water just started a few minutes ago."

He nods. "I'm going to go join him." He rolls out of bed and goes to the bathroom.

Greg is standing under the water as he hears the door open. "My?"

He hums softly and smiles. "Mind if I join you, love?"

"Come on in. The waters fine." He chuckles.

He smiles and steps in behind him.

He turns around and pulls him closer to kiss him.

He kisses him back happily.

"Mm gorgeous.." He mumbles against his lips.

He smiles and licks his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So much." He kisses the tip of his nose and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him again.

He hums and kisses him back happily.

"How are you today, love?"

"Fine. Better than fine. I feel liberated." He smiles happily.

He smiles. "Good. I'm glad."

He smiles and leans back washing his hair. He tilts his head back washing out the suds and giving Mycroft a full view of his scaring chest, deciding he no longer has to hide any part of himself from Mycroft or the world.

Mycroft frowns a bit but leans forward to kiss his chest.

"Oh.." He gasps softly and hums.

He presses small kisses to his chest.

He whimpers softly and pulls him up to kiss him deeply.

He kisses him back hard.

He moans and slides his tongues along Mycroft's.

He whimpers and pulls him closer.

He hums and holds him closer as he nips and kisses his jaw. "Mm sexy.."

He moans and kisses him.

He kisses him needy and squeezes his arse grinding together.

He moans and gasps. "Yes.. Greg.."

He pushes him back against the shower wall and grinds against him as he marks his neck.

"Greg.. Yes.. Please, more.."

"Mm you want me to fuck you against the shower wall, don't you slut?" He growls dominantly and grinds against him.

He whimpers, immediately becoming submissive. "Yes, Sir!"

"Mm you make such whorish sounds for me.." He rubs his thumb over his nipple.

He moans loudly and arches his back. "I'm- ah! I'm your whore, Sir!"

"Good boy." He rewards him with a hard kiss to leave him breathless.

Mycroft moans loudly into the kiss and returns it desperately.

"Mm.. Face the wall and spread your legs, bitch.." He growls and bites his neck.

He whimpers and turns to do as he says.

"So submissive.. So obedient.. So good.." He kisses his neck and down his spine to his arse. He kneels as he kneads his arse and spreads his cheeks.

Mycroft whimpers and presses his arse back against him.

Greg starts opening him with his tongue. He squeezes his arse as he fucks him with his tongue.

Mycroft cries out and presses himself against the wall.

He moans and presses in a soapy finger besides his tongue stretching him.

"Greg!"

He adds a second finger stretching more. "Christ.. You taste perfect.."

He whimpers. "Greg, please.." He blushes brightly.

He stretches and bites his arse. He pushes in a third soapy finger opening him.

He cries out at the bite and whines.

He stands and presses against him. "Mm how badly do you want my cock in your delicious arse?" He grinds against his arse.

He presses back against him. "I need it! I need it so bad.. Please."

"Mycroft.." He growls softly and pushes into him.

He gasps and pushes back against him. "Yes!"

He grips his hips and starts fucking him hard.

He moans and pushes back against him.

"Always so tight for me." He growls as fucks him against the wall.

He moans loudly. "You fill me up so nicely.."

"Mm you're such a perfect cock slut, My." He angles his hips pounding against his prostate.

He cries out and moans. "Please! I'm close!"

Greg wraps his hand around his cock and strokes him as he fucks him. "Come for me, gorgeous.."

Mycroft cries out as he comes hard against the wall.

Greg bites his shoulder and comes hard into him.

Mycroft whimpers and pushes against him.

He hums and kisses his neck. "Gorgeous.."

He whimpers. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He turns him around and kisses him softly.

He whimpers softly and nuzzles him.

Greg washes Mycroft lovingly and takes his time worshiping his body.

He leans against him weakly, letting Greg take care of him.

He takes them out of the shower once they're clean. He dries Mycroft carefully and wraps his towel around him. He holds him and nuzzles him.

Mycroft mumbles, still deep in subspace.

"Mm? What, love?" He asks softly and dries his hair.

He hums and leans against him. "Mm.."

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

"Love.." He mutters and leans into him.

"I love you, too, gorgeous.." He nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Thank you, My." He smiles.

He nuzzles him.

Greg kisses Mycroft's forehead. "Let's get you dressed and fed before I have to go." He smiles.

He hums and nods, letting Greg lead him.

He takes him upstairs to get dressed. "Do you want to go to the funeral?" He asks softly as he dresses him.

He nuzzles him softly. "I will, because I know you want me there."

"Thank you, love.." He smiles and kisses him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums and finishes getting them dressed in comfortable clothes. "Are Sherlock and John up?"

"Mm.. John was."

"Let's see if they want something to eat, shall we?" He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums and smiles. "I think we shall, love."

Greg follows him to the room. John is awake and playing with a sleeping Sherlock's curls.

Mycroft smiles. "John, do you want something to eat?"

"I could eat." Johns smiles back and nods.

Mycroft goes over and nudges Sherlock. "Bee, wake up.."

Sherlock mumbles a bit and peeks up at Mycroft with one eye.

"Come on, bee. Don't make me tickle you."

"You wouldn't dare.." He mumbles and curls back up to sleep.

Mycroft smirks and reaches out to tickle his ribs.

"OH MY GOD, MYC!" He squeals and tries to push him away but tangles himself in the covers effectively trapping himself.

Mycroft grins and continues. "I had a sneaking suspicion that you were still ticklish."

He flails about trying to free his arms while squawking and squealing like mad. "You are insane!"

He laughs and tickles under his arms. "Really now?"

"Completely daft!" He laughs hard trying to escape the tickling.

He holds him down with one hand and continues the torture. "Sherlock Holmes, ticklish. Wait until the papers get a hold of this."

"Mycroft Holmes a grown man you likes to hold down his younger brother who is also a grown man and tackle him! They'll have a field day with that!" He laughs trying to wiggle free from Mycroft's hold.

Mycroft laughs and moves back to tickle his ribs.

Sherlock finally gets free and grabs Mycroft throwing him down onto the bed. "Revenge is mine!" He starts ticking his brother for revenge.

Mycroft gasps and tries to push him off. "Sherlock!"

"Never!" He doesn't stop his tickling he only doubles his efforts and holds him down single handily.

He squirms under him, bursting into a fit of laughter. He felt as if they were children again.

Sherlock can barely tickle him anymore because he's laughing so hard. He collapses on top of him and presses his face to Mycroft's shoulder in fits of howling laughter like when they were young.

Mycroft wraps his arms around him, holding his brother there while they laugh.

He slowly calms down in his brothers arms still having random fits of giggles. "We're both daft." He giggles.

"Mm.. Very, brother dear." He nuzzles him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back.

"Come on, up, bee."

"Oh alright." He smiles and get up off Mycroft and out of bed.

Mycroft smiles and gets up, straightening his clothes.

"Food?" Greg smiles brightly.

He blushes and nods. "Food."

Greg hums and goes down to the kitchen with everyone in tow. "Who wants what?" He asks as he looks at the supplies.

Sherlock frowns a bit. "Just make whatever."

"You are far to lovely to be frowning." Greg smiles and kisses Sherlock.

"Just make us all the same thing. We don't want to be picky"

"Mm genius." He smiles and goes to make them food.

He blushes and smiles.

Greg whips them up some fish and chips.

Sherlock smiles. "I love your cooking."

"I love cooking for you." Greg smiles and nuzzles Sherlock.

He blushes and smiles, moving to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He pulls away and smiles.

Greg makes up the plates. He puts honey on Sherlock's, extra vinegar on Mycroft's, and lemon on John's, each getting exactly what they like.

They all look pleased.

They sit and eat.

They soon all finish

Greg takes the dishes to the sink and makes a mental note to do them later. "We should probably get ready to go." He looks at the time.

Mycroft nods. "I think we're all ready."

He smiles at Mycroft then looks out the sunny window. "Mm don't forget you umbrella, love. It feels like rain."

He smiles and picks up his umbrella. "Wouldn't dream of it."

He kisses him softly and they go to the cemetery. Lydia and Anthea drove them.

Mycroft stays close to Greg the entire time.

The service is short and it's starts to rain as the clergy man walks away. Greg hums softly as he looks at his "fathers" coffin in the ground.

Mycroft frowns and leans against him, holding his umbrella up.

Greg kisses his cheek and wraps his arm around his waist. "Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,  
Won't you spare me over till another year

But what is this, that I cant see  
with ice cold hands taking hold of me

When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,  
who will have mercy on your soul.." He sings deeply as lighting and thunder battle across the sky.

Mycroft frowns a bit and holds him.

"Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,  
No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold  
Nothing satisfies me but your soul

Oh, Death,  
Well I am Death, none can excel,  
I'll open the door to heaven or hell.

Oh, Death, оh Death,  
my name is Death and the end is here..." He finishes the song and chuckles a bit.

Mycroft takes Greg's hand silently.

Greg kisses his hand. "Your voice always did give me chills, Greg." A male voice from behind them says.

Mycroft's hand tightens on Greg's as they turn around.

"Max?!" Greg nearly shouts in happy surprise. "The one and fucking only." Max says pushing back his soaked blond hair.

Mycroft frowns a bit, leaning closer to Greg. "Gregory?"

"It's fine, My. This is my old friend Maximus. We went to Uni together." Greg smiles. "Oh I've been down graded to 'friend' have I?" Max smirks.

Mycroft frowns a bit, nearly undetectable to anyone that doesn't know how he works.

Greg slips his arm around Mycroft's waist reassuringly and possessively. "Still the same. Always trying to cause some shit, maxi pad." Greg laughs. "Oh come off it, gag reflex!" Max laughs back.

Mycroft leans into his arm and relaxes a bit. He still had an uneasy feeling about this Max.

"What are you going to do about it?" Greg smirks. "I took your arse before and I can do it again!" Max smirks back.

Mycroft starts to feel uneasy, getting the feeling that Max and Greg had been a thing previously, he goes quiet.

Greg looks at Mycroft and frowns. "Max, this is my fiancé, Mycroft. Mycroft, this is my old friend Max. Just friends." He nuzzles Mycroft. "Oh engaged. Well isn't that something. Congrats." Max smiles.

Mycroft sighs softly and relaxes against him, now content.

Greg kisses Mycroft's head. "What are you doing here, Max? I thought you were in the states?" He frowns. "Yeah went back for a few years. Here now for work." Max nods. "How Patricia?" He asks. "Pregnant." Max smiles. "Oh good for you finally got the bollocks to knock her up?" Greg laughs. "Hey it was a planned thing. We're married and everything. Completely legit." Max chuckles, showing of his wedding band. "Well I'll be damned!" Greg laughs.

Mycroft smiles at their interactions.

"She's in the car isn't she?" Greg smirks. "You know she owns my balls, why do you insist on asking stupid questions like this?" Max smirks and Greg laughs. "Let's get out of this rain and get a hot meal. What do you think, My?" Greg nuzzles him.

Mycroft smiles and kisses his cheek. "Brilliant idea."

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft before turning back to Max. "Does Patricia still like Italian?" He asks. "She can't stand it at the moment. Makes her sick. Although she's been craving Thai." Max shrugs.

Sherlock smiles brightly at the suggestion of Thai.

Greg smiles as he looks at Sherlock. "Thai it is." He hums. "Great. One thing I have to do first." Max walks over to the open grave and spits into it. "Much better." Max nods.

Mycroft frowns a bit. Had Greg's father truly been that bad of a person?

"Was that really necessary?" Greg asks. "Hey I promised years ago that I'd piss on that man’s grave. This was the politer option." Max shrugs.

Sherlock frowns a bit and looks to John, speaking quietly. "What's going on?"

"I think this Max bloke new Greg when they were younger and knew how badly Greg's father treated him.." John says back quietly.

"Greg still didn't seem too happy with him spitting in the grave.."

"Greg is very respectful so he's probably more than a bit offended by the spitting.."

Sherlock frowns and nods, looking back to Greg.

Greg hides his frown but his jaw is set tightly. He looks completely normal unless the person looking at him knew him very well. He shakes his head and looks to Sherlock. "Thai, right?" He smiles softly.

Sherlock bites his lip, picking up on the tenseness in him. He gives a slight nod. "Thai."

Greg hums and nods. They go to a Thai restaurant joined by Lydia, Anthea, and Max's wife Patricia.

Mycroft has to sit across from Greg because Max sits next to him.

Greg as Max catch up on old times as everyone talks and eats. Max laughs and at some point puts his arm around Greg's shoulders a bit possessively.

Mycroft stiffens and stares at Max's arm on Greg. He doesn't realize he's shaking his leg until John puts a hand on his knee.

"I don't like it either." John says quietly and squeezes Mycroft's knee.

He frowns a bit and stands from the table. "Excuse me for a moment.." He hurries off to the loo.

Greg frowns and gets up to follow Mycroft but Max pulls him back down to sit. "He's fine. Probably just has to piss." Max says trying to keep Greg at the table. Greg frowns and pulls away. "And how would you know what my Fiancé had to do?" He snaps and gets up following Mycroft.

Mycroft locks himself in one of the stalls, needing to calm himself down before he faced them again. Greg said they were just friends. He had to trust him.

"My?" Greg calls out worriedly.

He composed himself before he speaks. "I'm fine, love."

He leans against the wall opposite the stall Mycroft is in. "No you're not.. I know you're not because I wouldn't be after that.."

He frowns. "Gregory, I'm fine.. Just go back out and sit."

"And what if I don't want to go back out there and sit?"

Mycroft frowns, his voice quivering. "Please.."

"Love, please let me in.." He leans with his forehead pressing against the stall door.

He frowns. "Gregory. Please." He begs softly.

"Listen to me. Just listen. Max came into my life when shit was falling apart hard and fast. It was my early Uni days and I'd just been kicked out of my parents house for talking back to my father. Max and Patricia took me in and put me up on their couch for a few days. After that the three of us were inseparable. One night my mother called me terrified for her life. She said that my father was going to kill her. So I went and he beat the living shit out of me."

Mycroft frowns and leans against the stall. "Then why is he so possessive over you?"

"I.. I don't know.. Probably because he helped put me back together a few times and he's still thinks he needs to protect me.."

"It seems like it's more than that.."

He sighs and bites his lip. "He told me he loved me and I didn't return his feelings.."

Mycroft frowns deeply. "And he still loves you."

"It would seem so.." Greg frowns.

"What about his wife?"

"Patricia is a serial adulterer. She likes to control Max but doesn't pay him much attention. I'd be completely surprised if the baby she's pregnant with isn’t Max's child."

Mycroft frowns. "You seemed so natural with him.."

Greg sighs. "He wasn't right for me then and he's still not right now because he's never going to be right."

He hesitates before he opens the stall door.

He smiles at him softly. "I love you. Nothing is ever going to change that or take away from it. I will never lie to you. I would never cheat on you. You know me, My. You know me better than I know myself. Max is an ass 99 percent of the time and he loves to fuck shit up. That's just what he does and I don't want that. I never have. It's just you. You are perfect for me.."

Mycroft whimpers softly and hugs him tightly.

Greg holds him tightly and kisses his head repeatedly. "I love you.. I love you.. I love you.."

"I love you.. So much.."

He hums happily and kisses him deeply. "Mm how about you take me home and show me who I belong to?" He purrs.

He blushes and nods, kissing him hard.

He whimpers needy and melts into the kiss.

"Mine.." He growls against his lips.

"Yours.." He whimpers desperately.

"Go out there and tell them that we're leaving."

He whines and nods. He goes out there looking perfectly disheveled and does as he's told.

Mycroft walks past the table, glaring at Max as he waits for Greg by the door.

John and Sherlock join Mycroft at the door. Max frowns deeply at Greg and looks upset that he's leaving. "I don't like him." Sherlock glares at Max.

Mycroft hums softly. "No one does."

Greg walks away from Max obviously annoyed. Max reaches out and grabs Greg's arm trying to pull him back. "You have no right to touch me!" Greg snaps and jerks his arm away freeing himself from Max.

Mycroft steps between them as Max stands, looking like he was going to argue with Greg.

"You don't get to dictate when he comes or leaves. You don't own him!" Max snaps at Mycroft.

Mycroft keeps his composure and glares down at him. "He doesn't love you."

Max face drain completely of color. "You're insane! Th-that has nothing to do with this!"

"The baby isn't yours. You're in love with Gregory. He loves me." He says coldly.

Patricia makes a squawking noise over at the table but Max pays her not attention. "You can't know that he doesn't love me. You can't know that. You'll never be completely sure." He completely skips over the fact about his wife having an affair and that she's pregnant with another mans child.

Mycroft hums softly. "You're right. I'll never be sure of that. But what I will be sure of is how happy I make him. How much he loves me. I will always know that he will never love you the way he loves me."

Max is speechless. "And that's Mycroft for the win." Greg smiles and takes Mycroft's hand walking to the door. "I hope you enjoy being his bitch on a leash, Greg!" Max snaps. "I do love it when he puts me on a leash. It's quite enjoyable." Greg smirks and they leave.

Mycroft smirks and they leave the restaurant.

Greg kisses Mycroft happily in the car on the way back to Baker Street.

Mycroft kisses him back. "I love you."

"I love you, too.. I love you so much.." He hums and kisses his neck.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

"I still want you to fuck me into the mattress when we get home." He purrs softly and nips his jaw.

"Mm.. Maybe I'll even get you a leash." He teased.

"Mm well I already have a lovely collar.." He rubs his neck as if to feel the collar.

"It'll go beautifully."

"You always buy me the prettiest things..." He kisses him softly before continuing. "... Daddy..." He says softly against his lips for the first time.

The word sends a shiver through him and he looks down at him, growling possessively and leaning in to kiss him hard.

"Daddy.." Greg whimpers and moans needy.

"Daddy's here.." He kisses his neck

"I need you, Daddy.." He mewls softly as his voice becomes more innocent sounding and he presses against Mycroft.

"Daddy's going to make his boy feel good.. Don't worry.. Tell Daddy what you want."

"I-I want Daddy to fuck me.. To mark me.. To make me his.."

"Good boy. Daddy will make you his little whore.."

"P-please, Daddy.." He whimpers and squirms a bit in his seat already hard.

"Good boys wait for their treats."

"I.. I wanna be good for Daddy.."

"Mm. I know you do."

He hums and nuzzles his Daddy softly.

"Such a good boy.." He runs his fingers through his hair as they reach Baker Street.

He blushes and purrs happily. He pushes his head against Mycroft's hand wanting more.

He hums and pets him.

Greg leans against him as the car pulls up to Baker Street.

They all go up to the sitting room.

Greg sticks to Mycroft like glue.

Mycroft hums and takes him to the bedroom. "Come on, boy."

"Yes, Daddy.." He follows him happily and his body nearly shakes in anticipation.

They get to the bedroom and Mycroft shuts the door. "Be a good boy and lay on the bed, strip please."

He makes quick work of stripping and lays on the bed.

Mycroft licks his lips. "Mm. Good boy.."

"Daddy.. Please.." Greg whimpers and spreads his legs.

He moans and goes to the bed, towering over him.

"I need you.. I need you so badly, Daddy.." He whimpers completely desperate.

"Spread your legs, love.. Are you stretched?"

"I put in a plug before we left today, Daddy.." He spreads his legs for him.

"Mm.. There's my good boy." He rubs the plug, nudging it.

"Daddy! Please!" He whines and moans loudly.

He pulls out the plug and pulls away to strip.

"God yes please!!" He moans as he watches Mycroft strip.

He crawls on top of him and pushes into him. "Oh fuck, Greg.. You feel so good.."

He gasps and arches under. "Oh god I love your cock.." He moans and pushes back against him.

He groans and starts thrusting into him roughly. "Mine.."

"Y-yours!" He moans loudly and arches.

He growls and pounds into him. "Such a good little slut.."

"Yes! Yours! Yours!" He cries out and wraps his leg around Mycroft his pulling him in deeper.

Mycroft leans down to bite his neck. "Mine.. Mine.. Mine.." He repeats with each bite.

"Yours! All fucking yours! Close! Please, Daddy!" He starts to tremble getting closer to the edge.

"Come for me, just like the beautiful whore you are.." He thrusts harder, hitting his prostate.

"Daddy!" He screams as he comes hard.

He cries out and comes hard into him

He moans as he feels Mycroft fill him.

"Good boy.."

He whimpers and nuzzles him.

He kisses him softly.

He hums contently and kisses him back. "I love you.. So much.." He mutters against his lips.

He smiles. "Sleep, love.."

"Stay.." Greg mumbles as he falls asleep holding onto Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and holds him. "I wouldn't leave for anything.."

He smiles softly and nuzzles his chest as he sleeps.

Mycroft smiles and soon falls asleep. Sherlock leans against John on the couch.

John holds Sherlock and kisses his head.

"I love you."

"I love you, too.." He nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back and hums.

He smiles and curls up on the couch, relaxing.

He nuzzles him and turns on some crap telly that Sherlock likes to yell at.

Sherlock groans and hides his face. "Why do you hate me?" He asks, face still in his chest.

John chuckles. "You love telling at the telly." He kisses his head. "Besides I like watching you yell at the telly."

He huffs and turns to look at the screen, sneering.

He kisses his head and his neck.

He blushes a bit before starting to yell at the Telly.

John giggles as he listens to Sherlock. He continues kissing every bit of exposed skin on Sherlock.

Sherlock squeaks before going quiet as John kisses the nape of his neck.

He smirks and suck the spot on the nape of his neck again wanting to hear him make that sound again.

He gasps and lets out another squeak. "John!"

"That is the cutest sound I've ever heard you make." He smiles and kisses him.

He blushes in embarrassment and grumbles softly.

"If Greg hears you make that sound he's going to lose it." John chuckles and nuzzles him.

He whimpers and hides his face. "You wouldn't dare.."

"I wouldn't but he'll find it on his own eventually." He kisses his head and smiles.

He blushes brightly and whimpers.

He smiles and holds him as they relax on the couch together.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He hums softly and nuzzles him affectionately.

He smiles and nuzzles him tiredly.

"Let's go to bed.. It was a long weird day.."

He nods and nuzzles him. "Carry me?"

"Oh alright.." He chuckles. He scoops him up and carries him to bed.

He smiles and cuddles against his chest.

He kisses his head as he carries him. He sits Sherlock on the bed and strips him so he can sleep.

He curls up in bed almost immediately.

John strips down to his pants and gets into bed with him.

He gravitated to John.

"G'nite, love.." He mumbles and holds him, falling asleep.

Sherlock hums and nods, falling asleep.

Greg mumbles softly and nuzzles Mycroft's chest as he sleeps.

Mycroft pulls him closer while they sleep.

He sighs and relaxes against Mycroft.

Mycroft starts to talk a bit in his sleep. "No.. He's.. Mine.."

Greg wakes slowly as he hears Mycroft talk. He frowns a bit and kisses his chest.

He scrunches his face. "Mine.. But.. N-No, you said.." He frowns and curls up.

"I'm right here, My.. I’m not going anywhere.. I love you.." He coos softly trying to sooth him.

He whimpers softly. "Please no.."

He frowns and kisses his head. "My.. It's alright, love.. I'm right here.." He holds him and rubs his back.

He wakes with a start and whimpers, looking around.

"Mycroft, look at me, love. I'm right here. Everything's fine."

He whimpers and looks at him, eyes wide.

He cups his face in his hands and rubs his thumb over his cheek. "Its alright, My.. It's alright.."

He gasps softly, nearly a choked off sob and he huddles into him.

"I love you.. I love you.. I love you.. I love you.. I love you.." He kisses his head between each one.

He whimpers and nods.

He holds him closely trying to reassure him he's right there and he's never letting him go.

He holds him and presses closer, needing to be as close as possible.

Greg wraps around him as much as he can being as close to his as he can possibly get.

Mycroft holds onto him, hiding his face in Greg's chest. 

Greg kisses his head and holds him. "I called you up, you were in bed,  
Could barely make out the words that you said  
But you wanted to see me instead,  
So I got dressed  
And I stepped out into the snow,  
And walked for a mile or so  
Felt the rush of blood come from the cold in my chest

Well, you finally came to the door,  
And we talked for an hour or more  
Until I asked if you would stay up 'til four,  
And you said, "That's fine."  
But you said, "There's something I have to say,  
And I can't because I'm just so afraid."  
And so I held you as you started to shake that night..." He sings to him softly. 

He whimpers softly and holds onto him, trying to calm himself down. 

"Oh, my dear, I'll wait for you  
Grace tonight will pull us through  
Until the tears have left your eyes  
Until the fears can sleep at night  
Until the demons that you're scared of disappear inside  
Until this guilt begins to crack  
And the weight falls from your back  
Oh, my dear, I'll keep you in my arms tonight

You slowly lifted your head from your hands  
You said, "I just don't think that you'll understand.  
You'll never look at me that way again  
If you knew what I did."

And so your tears fell and melted the snow  
You told me secrets nobody had known  
But I never loved you more, even though  
Now I knew what you did.." He sings to him softly trying to soothe him. 

He slowly calms down, still holding onto him. 

"Oh, my dear, I'll wait for you  
And grace tonight will pull us through  
Oh, my dear, I'll wait for you  
And grace tonight will pull us through  
Until the tears have left your eyes  
Until the fears can sleep at night  
Until the demons that you're scared of disappear inside  
Until this guilt begins to crack  
And the weight falls from your back  
Oh, my dear, I'll keep you in my arms tonight

Until the tears have left your eyes  
Until the fears can sleep at night  
Until the demons that you're scared of disappear inside  
Until this guilt begins to crack  
And the weight falls from your back  
Oh, my dear, I'll keep you in my arms tonight  
I'll keep you in my arms tonight.." He kisses him softly when he finishes. 

He nuzzles his chest softly. 

"I love you.. I'm sorry.." 

He whimpers and nods.

He kisses his head softly and holds him. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.. So much.." 

He nuzzles him as he calms down. 

He rubs his back and holds him. 

He feels himself drifting off. 

Greg holds him as he sleeps. He doesn't sleep that night to make sure Mycroft sleeps peacefully. 

Mycroft sleeps through the rest of the night. 

Greg holds him all through the night. 

Mycroft wakes the next morning, cuddled up to Greg. 

He kisses his head and nuzzles him. 

He kisses his chest. "Did you sleep..?"

"Mm some.." He hums softly. 

He frowns a bit and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses him. 

He pouts. "Go to sleep.."

"I'm perfectly fine, love. Besides we have to get planning the holiday to Sussex." He nuzzles him. 

He frowns and nuzzles him. "Fine.. But you're taking a nap after."

"Anything for you, My.." He hums. 

He smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses him back and smiles. 

"Shall we go wake the others?"

"Mm sure.." He smiles and rolls out of bed.

They go to wake John and Sherlock. 

Greg smiles and crawls up onto the bed and flops on top of John and Sherlock in a heap. "Wakey Wakey eggs and bakey.." He nuzzles them. John grumbles and rolls over. 

Sherlock grumbles and pushes at him. 

Greg lays on top of Sherlock's and kisses his neck. He gets close to the spot that made Sherlock squeak last night. 

Sherlock gasps and squeaks as Greg kisses the nape of his neck. 

"Oh my god!" Greg grins wolfishly. 

Sherlock blushes fiercely and covers himself with the blankets. 

Greg hums happily and peppers him with kisses through the blankets. 

He blushes and pushes at him. 

He pulls down the covers to look at Sherlock's face. "Peek-a-boo!" He chuckles and smiles. 

He pouts and kisses his nose. 

He blushes and smiles brightly. 

"Why are you waking us?"

"Sussex, Sherlock, Sussex!" 

He giggles and kisses him again. "Alright, when?"

"Soon. My?" Greg looks to Mycroft for answers. 

"Soon would be best."

"Soon." Greg turns back to Sherlock and smiles excitedly. 

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles him. "Good. I need a holiday."

"Mm don't we all." He hums and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back. "How long will it be?"

"At least a few days I hope." 

"A week."

"Perfect." 

Mycroft smiles and moves to kiss John. 

"Mm.. Morning, Myc.." John smiles softly and kisses him back. 

"Morning, love.."

He hums and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses him back snuggling him closer. 

Mycroft smiles and nuzzles him. 

John nuzzles him and smiles. 

"Come on, up."

"Alright.." He groans and stretches as he gets up. 

"Wake up, bee."

Sherlock is now hiding his head under his pillow and Greg is on top of him. 

Mycroft nudges Greg. "Tickle him.."

Greg grins and tickles Sherlock's sides. 

Sherlock shrieks and squirms. "Greg!"

"Muahahaha!" He tickles him more. 

He squirms and falls on the floor. 

Greg grunts and Sherlock falls on top of him into a heap onto the floor tangled in covers. 

Sherlock laughs and kisses him. "Prick."

Greg chuckles and kisses him back. "You love it." 

"Mm.. I do love your prick."

He blushes and smirks. 

He smirks and kisses him. 

He hums and kisses him back. 

Sherlock smiles and kisses him again, deeper. 

Greg moans softly into the kiss and presses closer. 

He moves to card his fingers through his hair, pulling lightly. 

He gasps softly and moans. 

He groans and nips at his lip. 

He whimpers and let's Sherlock do what he wants to him. 

"Greg.." He whimpers softly, tugging at his hair. 

He gasps and mewls. He rolls them over so he's on top of Sherlock on the floor. He kisses him needy and grinds against him. 

Sherlock moans and holds his hips, bucking up against him. 

"Yes!" Greg moans ruts with Sherlock shamelessly. 

Sherlock leans up to bite his neck hard. 

"Ah!" He cries out and arches. 

He moans against him and bucks his hips. "Greg.. Please.."

"What do you want?" 

"You.. P-Please.. I need to come so bad."

"I want to suck you off.." He growls softly and nips at his jaw. 

"Please!" Sherlock begs with a whimper. 

He trails kisses down his body and strips the tangled sheet away from his naked body. 

He whimpers and bucks his hips, his gaze traveling up to where John was watching them. 

John licks his lips and palms himself as he watches. Greg nips at Sherlock's hip and nuzzles his hard cock. 

Mycroft moves to keep John occupied as Sherlock cries out. 

John pulls Mycroft closer. 

He slots himself between John's legs and grinds against him. 

He moans and grinds back against him, pulling him closer. 

He ruts against him. "So good, John.."

"Christ, Mikey, yes!" He ruts. 

"So good, such a good boy.."

He whines and whimpers needy. 

"If I wasn't so wound up already, I'd ask you to fuck me.."

"Oh god, Myc.." He growls. 

He whimpers. "Please.."

He pulls down his and Mycroft's pants. He takes both of their cocks in his hand and strokes them together. 

He moans and bucks against him.

He strokes them faster and firmer. "Your cock.. Oh Christ.." He moans. 

He bucks into his hand with a moan. "John.. Oh god please, John.."

"Yes yes.. Come, Mikey.. Please.. I need it.."

Mycroft cries out and comes hard into his hand. 

John comes hard and burrows his face in Mycroft's shoulder. 

Mycroft whimpers and kisses his neck softly. 

He nuzzles him and hums. 

On the ground, Sherlock and Greg are still rutting against each other, desperate for more friction. 

Greg kisses him needy and desperately ruts. "Sherlock.." He moans. 

"Greg.. Please.. Suck me off.. Please.."

"Yes.. God yes.." He moves down and strokes his cock before sucking the tip. 

Sherlock moans loudly and pulls Greg's hair. 

Greg moans and takes him in further. 

"Yes!" He bucks his hips. 

He relaxes his throat and swallows around him as he bobs his head. 

Sherlock cries out as he comes hard into his mouth. 

Greg moans loudly and swallows enthusiastically. 

Sherlock whimpers and pulls him up to kiss him hard. 

He moans and kisses him back needy. 

"Come on my face.. Please.."

He whimpers and straddles his chest. He wraps his hand around his achingly hard cock and strokes himself. 

Sherlock looks up at him, eyes full of lust, and opens his mouth. 

Greg strokes himself hard and faster becoming more desperate. "Sherlock!" He cries out as he comes hard on Sherlock's face. 

Sherlock moans and closes his eyes as he feels his face get covered. He darts his tongue out to lick his lips. 

He whimpers as he watches Sherlock lick his come off his lips. 

"You taste amazing, daddy.."

He groans and kisses him. "Mm I taste even better on you, baby.." He purrs and kisses him deeply. 

He whimpers softly and kisses him back hard. "I wish I could taste you after you've come inside me.."

He moans and nips at his jaw as he listens to him. 

He whimpers. "I want you and John to fuck me.."

He mewls and sucks on his neck. 

"Please.. I.. We can think of something for Myc to do.. But I need to feel you two inside of me.."

"Yes whatever you want, baby.. Yes.." He licks the last drops of his come off Sherlock's face. 

He whimpers and closes his eyes. "Daddy.."

"Mm?" He hums and kisses him again, moaning softly at the taste of himself on Sherlock perfect lips. 

"Please, Daddy.. I want your cock.."

He scoops Sherlock up and gets them back on the bed so he can fuck him more comfortably. 

Sherlock mewls softly and looks up at him. "Daddy.. I want you and John.."

"Of course, baby.. John come here." Greg hums. John crawls up the bed and to Sherlock. "Mm what it's it, love?" He kisses Sherlock and moans tasting the combination of Greg and him. 

He moans against his lips and whimpers softly. "I want you and Greg to fuck me.. At the same time.. Please.."

"Yes. God yes.." He kisses him deeply. Greg goes over and gets the lube. "Spread you legs, baby, so I can get you nice and rest for us.." He hums softly and rubs Sherlock's thigh. 

He whimpers and spreads his legs for him. "Please.. I need you.. Both of you.. I want to feel full.."

"I know, love.." John kisses his neck. "We'll make you feel so full. I promise.." Greg pushes a lubed finger into Sherlock. 

Sherlock gasps and arches his back at the sudden intrusion. 

John's hand roams over Sherlock's chest. He sucks on his neck as he lightly rubs over his nipple. Greg continues to prepare him. 

Sherlock moans and pushes back against Greg's fingers. "More!"

Greg adds a fourth finger stretching him even more. 

Sherlock cries out at the stretch and pulls John into a harsh kiss. 

John kisses him back hard and needy. Greg fucks Sherlock with his fingers stretching him more. 

Sherlock moans loudly. "Please! I need you.."

"Almost ready, baby.. Almost.." Greg has to make sure Sherlock is stretched enough because John and himself are quiet well endowed. 

Sherlock whimpers and moans like a whore. 

"Sherlock.." John moans nips his collar bone. 

"Fuck me.. Please.."

Greg finally pulls his fingers out of Sherlock when he sure he's ready. 

Sherlock whines at the emptiness and spreads his legs wider. 

Greg rolls Sherlock over on top of him chest to chest. He kisses him and pushes inside of him. 

Sherlock cries out and pushes back against him. 

"Christ.. John please.. We need you.." Greg moans and arches under Sherlock. John kisses down Sherlock spine. He slowly pushes his cock inside of Sherlock besides Greg's cock. "Oh Christ.." He moans loudly. 

Sherlock nearly screams in pleasure as he's filled far more than he ever has been. 

John and Greg rock their hips in time fucking Sherlock perfectly. John kisses and such on Sherlock's back and shoulders. Greg kisses Sherlock and sucks on his neck. 

Sherlock's vision blurs as he tries to fuck himself back on both cocks. 

Greg moans loudly and John groans as they feel their cocks sliding together inside of Sherlock. Greg grabs John's arse and pulls him in deeper. John cries out and fucks harder. 

Sherlock cries out and opens his eyes, locking his gaze with Mycroft before he comes hard from overstimulation to his prostate. 

"Ah!" John and Greg cry out and come hard into Sherlock at the same time as he tighten around them from his own orgasm. 

Sherlock goes limp against Greg, his body trembling. 

John slips out of Sherlock and collapses beside them. Greg wraps his arms around Sherlock and John holding them close as they tremble. 

Sherlock whimpers as he feels their combined come slip out of him. 

Greg reaches down and catches some of the come on his fingers. He brings his hand up and sucks the come off his fingers as he moans loudly. 

"F-Feed me your come, Daddy.. Please.."

"Of course, baby.." Greg hums and offers Sherlock his come covers fingers. 

Sherlock leans forward to lick his fingers clean. 

Greg bites his lip as he watches Sherlock lick up the come. "Let Daddy taste himself and John on you pretty lips, baby.." He kisses him. 

Sherlock whimpers and kisses him back, moaning softly. "Daddy.. You taste so good.."

"Mm I taste even better on you.. Let John have a taste.." Greg kisses him again and John leans in closer. 

Sherlock whimpers and moves to kiss John, letting him taste himself. 

John moans and kisses him deeply. "So good.." 

He catches a bit more as it slips out and brings his fingers up to Greg's mouth. 

Greg licks and sucks on his fingers moaning all the while. 

He whimpers and moves to kiss him. 

He hums and kisses him back holding him close. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.." 

Mycroft bites his lip as he watches them. 

John looks over at Mycroft and licks his lips. 

Mycroft whimpers softly. 

John get up off the bed and goes over to Mycroft completely naked. 

"Christ.." Mycroft breathes out, pulling him into a kiss. 

He moans into the kiss. 

"You were beautiful.."

John blushes and bites his lip. 

Mycroft pulls him close again and kisses him. "So beautiful.."

He whimpers and kisses him back. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

"I.. Will you suck me off?"

"God yes.." He moans and sinks to his knees. 

Mycroft moans as he looks down at John. 

He nuzzles his cock. "Already so hard for me.." He kisses the base of his cock. 

He gasps and moans. "John.."

He strokes him and licks the head of his cock. 

He moans loudly and moves to grip his hair. 

He moans loving being manhandled and takes him down further. 

He growls and pushes his head down, starting to fuck his face. 

He moans whorishly and relishing in the feeling of being used by Mycroft. 

Mycroft moans loudly. "You love being used, don't you?"

John whimpers needy in agreement. He love it so much. 

He growls and tugs his hair. "Such a beautiful whore.. You look so pretty with a cock in your mouth.."

He mewls desperately. 

"Where do you want my come?" He groans as he feels himself getting closer. 

"On my face.. Please.." He sounds desperate and needy. 

He growls and forces his head back, stroking himself until he comes hard onto his face. 

He moans loudly as Mycroft's come hits his face. 

Mycroft groans as he looks at him. "Beautiful.."

He blushes and licks his lips moaning as he tastes Mycroft. 

Mycroft leans in to lick his face clean. 

John mewls and moans, letting his eyes fall closed. 

He moves to kiss him, letting him have a taste. 

He moans softly and kisses him back. 

"Christ, I love you."

"I love you, too.. So much.." 

He pulls him down to lay with him. 

John snuggles to Mycroft's chest and sighs contently. 

Mycroft wraps his arms around him and nuzzles him. 

"Love you.." He says softly and kisses his chest still in sub space. 

"Love you, too.." He kisses his head. "Go to sleep.."

He hums softly and falls asleep snuggled to him. 

Mycroft glances over at Sherlock and Greg before falling asleep. 

Greg holds Sherlock and rubs his back gently as he kisses his head. 

Sherlock nuzzles him happily. 

"Lovely.." He hums. 

He nuzzles him softly and hums. 

"Sleep?" 

"Mhmm.."

He kisses his head and smiles softly. 

He nuzzles him softly and hums. 

He closes his eyes and snuggles him.

He hums and hides his face in his chest. 

He kisses his head as he falls asleep. 

He snuggles up to him. 

He holds him and mumbles soft as he sleeps. 

Sherlock presses against him. 

"Sherl.." Greg hums softly in his sleep. 

Sherlock mumbles and nuzzles him as he wakes. 

"Mm.." He kisses his neck softly. 

He blushes. "Mm.. Greg."

"Hmm?" He nuzzles him. 

"You were talking to your sleep.."

"Mm did I say anything interesting?" He mumbles against his neck. 

"Mm.. No." He smiles. 

He chuckles softly and nuzzles him. 

"Mm.." He chuckles and kisses him. 

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and kisses his jaw. 

He hums and nuzzles him. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He hums and nuzzles him. 

"Mm we still have to get ready to go to Sussex." He hums and kisses his head. 

He hums and nuzzles his chest. "Mm. Right."

He chuckles softly and smiles. 

"Wake Myc and John up, then.."

Greg turns a bit and kisses the back of John's neck. "Johnny.." He hums and nuzzles him. 

John grumbles and moves to hide his face is Mycroft's neck. "No.."

"Mm come on, love.. We can't spend all day in bed.." Greg nuzzles John and traces nonsense patterns on his back. 

He mutters and groans. "Watch me."

"Mm that's to bad because I was thinking of making that curry dish you love.. But since you wanna stay in bed all day I guess you're not hungry.." Greg knows that John has to be very hungry by this point from all the sex and lazing about. 

John groans and shoots a glare at him. "You utter cock."

"Oh so you are hungry?" Greg fakes ignorance. 

"Fucker. Of course I am."

"Aww somebody gets grumpy when he's hungry." Greg kisses him and gets out of bed. "I'll make you curry but you need to get your delicious arse up." He winks and goes downstairs to cook after putting on some clothes. 

John groans and gets up, careful not to wake Mycroft. 

Mycroft grumbles a bit and curls up in John's vacant warm spot as he sleeps. Sherlock chuckles a bit as he watches John get up. 

John smiles and goes to kiss Sherlock softly. "Love you."

"Mm love you, too.." Sherlock kisses him back and smiles. 

"Keep Myc company, yeah? I don't want him to be alone when he wakes up."

"Of course." Sherlock hums and relaxes in bed. 

Mycroft rolls over to cuddles with Sherlock as John leaves. 

Sherlock smiles softly and holds his brother. 

He nuzzles his chest as he sleeps. 

He hums softly and pets his head soothingly. 

He mutters softly as he starts to wake. 

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles his older brother affectionately. 

He mutters and nuzzles him. "Mm.. Morning, Bee.."

"Morning, Myc." 

"Mm. Where's John and Greg..?"

"Cooking." 

"Mm.. Okay.."

"I think Greg is making curry.." 

"Mm.. Good.. He makes the best.."

"Mm he makes the best of most things.." 

He smiles. "He does.."

He hums and nods. 

He smiles and nuzzles his chest. 

Sherlock chuckles softly and kisses Mycroft's head. 

He mumbles. "Don't wanna wake up.."

"I know but we have Sussex to plan!" He says excitedly. 

He giggles and nuzzles him. 

"Come on. We have to get up before Greg comes in and jumps on us like an excited puppy." He giggles and nuzzles him back. 

He groans and presses his face into his chest. 

He chuckles and pets his brother's head. "The curry smells good.." He hums as the smell carries into the room. 

He hums and smells it. "Mm.. Maybe we should get up."

Sherlock laughs. "Greg is like a siren.."

"Mm.. That he is.."

Sherlock rolls out of bed and stretches before putting on clothes. 

Mycroft groans and does the same. 

They go downstairs to John and Greg in the kitchen. 

Mycroft hums and goes to kiss Greg. 

"Mm afternoon, gorgeous.." Greg him and kisses him back. 

He blushes and smiles. "Hello, handsome."

"Mm.." He nuzzles him. "Hungry?" 

"Mm.. Yes.."

"Good." He smiles and hands him a plate of curry and rice. 

He hums and smiles, starting to eat. "Christ, you make the best food."

He blushes and smiles. 

He hums as he eats. "So good.."

He smiles and begins to eat as well. 

Sherlock sits and eats happily. 

John hums softly as he eats across from Sherlock. 

They sit in a quiet, domestic bliss. 

They spend the rest of the afternoon planning and packing for Sussex. 

Sherlock smiles once they're all packed. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." Greg smiles excitedly. 

Sherlock smiles and goes to kiss him. 

Greg hums happily and kisses Sherlock back. 

"I love you."

"Mm I love you, too." 

"Mm.. What's there to do in Sussex?"

"There's the beach, zoo, and a museum." 

"Brilliant."

He hums happily and nods. 

"This will be brilliant."

"Mm our first holiday all together." He smiles. 

"I know. I'm excited."

Greg hums and smiles happily. "I'm driving us to Sussex, right, My?"

"Mm. If you can handle having us all in the same car for that long.” Mycroft nods.

"Of course." He chuckles and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses him. 

Greg hums and kisses him back happily. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too." 

He smiles and nuzzles him. "So perfect.."

He blushes brightly and nuzzles him back. 

He smiles and kisses him again and again. 

"My!" Greg giggles and kisses him back. 

Mycroft smiles and peppers kisses over his face. 

Greg squeals and laughs happily. 

He laughs, wanting to hear that sound again. 

He laughs and nuzzles him affectionately. 

"So cute.."

"Am not!" Greg blushes brightly. 

He laughs. "Yes you are."

"You are ridiculous! I am so not cute!" He pouts very cutely. 

He smiles and kisses his pout. "Cute."

"Yeah yeah.." He grumbles and kisses him back. 

He chuckles and kisses him back. 

He hums and nuzzles him. 

"Cute cute cute."

"Git.." He grumbles and pulls on his ear with his teeth. 

He gasps and lets out a small moan. 

Greg sucks on Mycroft's ear lobe and nips his jaw. 

He gasps and moans. "Please.."

"Mm just think how cute I'll look with my cock up your arse.." He smirks and grabs his arse with both hands. 

Mycroft's breath hitches and he moans. "Greg.."

"Mm? What, gorgeous?" He squeezes his arse. 

He moans and presses his arse back against him. 

He chuckles and pulls him closer, grinding against him. 

"Please.. Greg.."

"Mm what do you want, gorgeous?" 

"You.. W-What you said.."

"Mm good.." Greg purrs and takes Mycroft up to bed. 

Mycroft whimpers as his back hit the bed. "Please.."

"I've got you, love.. I'm going to make you feel so good.." He kisses him and strips him. 

He whimpers softly and kisses him desperately. 

"Mm so desperate.. Gorgeous.." 

He whimpers and bucks his hips. "Please.. Please.."

He kisses him and starts to stretch him. 

He spreads his legs. "Yes."

"Mm you open so nicely for me, gorgeous." He praises and adds a second finger. 

He moans and pushes against him. 

He kisses his neck and scissors his fingers. 

He whimpers and moans. "Greg.. More.."

He adds a third finger and kisses him. 

He moans loudly. "Please!!"

He makes sure he's stretched enough and the sinks into him. "My." He groans. 

Mycroft moans loudly and arches his back. "Greg.."

He kisses him and rolls his hips. 

He moans into the kiss. "Please! Harder!"

He holds his hips and fucks him harder. 

"Daddy!" He blushes brightly at his outburst. 

"Gorgeous.." He growls and fucks him harder. He lifts his hips so he can hit his prostate over and over. 

Mycroft cries out as his prostate is rammed into. "Daddy! Please! Let me come!"

"Come for me." He strokes him as he fuck him hard.

Mycroft cries out as he comes hard. 

Greg bites his shoulder as he comes hard into him. 

Mycroft moans as he feel Greg filling him. 

"Perfect.." He kisses him. 

He whimpers. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He nuzzles him. 

He kisses him softly. 

He hums softly and kisses him back. 

"You take such good care of me.."

"You deserve the best.." He nuzzles him affectionately. 

He blushes and smiles. 

Greg kisses Mycroft's cheek and smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. 

He hums and snuggles him. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.. So much.." 

He nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses his head. 

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

"You're the cute one." He smirks. 

He blushes brightly and hides his face. 

He chuckles and kisses his head. "Perfect.."

He blushes and smiles. 

Greg hums and nuzzles him. 

Mycroft mutters and closes his eyes. 

He snuggles him and they nap. 

Sherlock looks at John and smiles. 

John smiles back at Sherlock. 

Sherlock nuzzles him. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.." He kisses his cheek. 

He smiles and kisses him. 

He hums and kisses him back. 

He nuzzles him. "They sound like they're having fun.."

John chuckles and presses kisses to his jaw. "It does.." 

He blushes and hums. 

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

"Can. We do something?"

"What do you want to do, love?" 

"I want you to make love to me.. Slow and soft.."

He kisses him lovingly. "Of course, love.." 

He blushes and kisses him back. "Thank you.."

John scoops Sherlock up and carries him to the bedroom. 

Sherlock blushes and squeaks as he's picked up 

He smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses him back slowly. "I love you.."

"I love you, too.. So much.." He kisses him softly tenderly showing him how irreplaceable he is. 

He whimpers softly at the amount of love he feels. 

He lays him on the bed and slips off his shirt. He kisses his chest and neck softly. He rubs his sides and worships him. 

He whimpers and arches under him. 

"I love you.. I love every bit of you.. Every piece of you.. I love all of you.." 

He whimpers softly and leans up to kiss him. "John.."

He kisses him back and strips them both. He kisses every inch of the perfect body under him. 

"John.. I love you.."

"I love you, too.. So fucking much.." 

"Brilliant."

He slots himself between Sherlock's legs and starts to prepare him. 

Sherlock whimpers. "I love you.. So much.. Need you.."

"Almost, love.." He kisses him as he adds a third finger, stretching him. 

"John.. Yes.."

He fucks him slowly with his fingers and gently rubs his prostate. 

He gasps. "Yes, John.. Please.."

He removes his fingers when he's ready and slowly pushes into him with a low groan. 

Sherlock groans and arches his back. "Oh.."

John kisses him tenderly as he sinks deeper into him. 

He whimpers and moans. "Oh yes.."

He rolls his hip slowly sliding in and out of him. 

He moans and pulls him down to kiss him deeply. 

He kisses him back lovingly. He continues his slow building pace as he makes love to Sherlock wonderfully slow and sweet. 

Sherlock whimpers, loving the slow pace and how different it is from their usual frantic fucks.

John kisses his neck and chest worshipping his body. 

Sherlock soon feels his orgasm coming. "John.. Oh, John.."

"That's it, love.. So beautiful.. Come for me, Sherlock." He strokes him slowly in time with his slow thrusts. 

Sherlock whimpers and moans as he comes into his hand. "John.."

John strokes him through his orgasm and come inside of him. 

Sherlock whimpers softly. "John.."

He kisses his neck and nuzzles him. "Brilliant.. You're brilliant.." 

He blushes and kisses him. "Love you.."

"Love you, too.." He kisses him back and smiles softly. 

He nuzzles him lovingly 

He hums and cuddles him. 

"Nap.."

"Mm nap.." 

He nods and quickly falls asleep. 

John falls asleep snuggling Sherlock. 

Sherlock stays huddled close to him while they sleep 

Greg nuzzles Mycroft softly as he wakes. 

Mycroft grumbles softly and curls closer to Greg. 

He hums and holds Mycroft. 

He noses at his neck. 

He blushes and hisses his head. 

"Love you.."

"Love you, too, gorgeous.."

He nuzzles him happily. 

He smiles and peppers his face with kisses. 

He scrunches his face. "Noo.."

He chuckles and nuzzles him. 

He hides his face. 

"I'll go make breakfast then we'll load the car to go.." 

"Mm.. Okay, love.."

He smiles and kisses him before rolling out of bed. 

Mycroft hums as he watches him. 

"Anything in particular you want for breakfast?" He asks as he gets dressed for the day.

"Mm. Pancakes."

"Regular or chocolate chip?" He smirks. 

He smiles. "I think you know."

Greg chuckles and goes down to the kitchen. 

Mycroft soon gets up and follows him downstairs.

Greg whistles as he flips the pancake in midair. 

He goes to hug him. "Mm.."

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

"Mm.. Something smells good, love.." 

"Good. It's almost ready." Greg smiles. 

"Mm.. Good. I'm starving." He nips at his neck. 

He blushes and purrs as he plates Mycroft's food. 

"Mm. Thank you, love."

"Of course, My." He smiles and hands him his plate. 

He takes it and smiles. 

"I'm gonna by to see if they're up and ready to eat." Greg smiles. 

He hums. "Alright. I'll be here." He starts to eat. 

He hums happily and goes to see Sherlock and John. 

Sherlock's face is nuzzled into John's chest. 

John looks up at Greg when he comes in and smiles. Greg smiles back. "Love.. It's time to get up.." John kisses Sherlock head. 

He hums. "John.."

John nuzzles Sherlock affectionately. "There are pancakes.. Chocolate chip ones.." Greg hums. 

Sherlock perks up. "Pancakes?"

"Yup. Hot, sweet, syrupy pancakes." Greg smiles. 

He mutters and gets up. "That's a dirty trick."

"Mm maybe but it gets you up." He smirks. 

"Prick.." He gets up. 

Greg smirks and kisses him. 

Sherlock blushes and kisses him back. 

He hums and nuzzles him. 

He pulls away and they go downstairs. 

Greg serves them pancakes as he pours himself a cup of coffee. 

They all sit to eat. 

"The drive should take about an hour or so." Greg eats his last bite of pancake. 

"Mm.. I'll help you load the car." John gets up from the table. 

Greg gets up and follows John, helping him take the bags to the car. 

"This is going to be good for all of us."

"Yes it is. We need this holiday." Greg nods as he opens the trunk to the car. 

John starts loading the car. "Yeah."

Greg hands John the bags as he loads the car. "There is some kind of festival going on this week in Sussex. It's about bees I think." 

John smiles and laughs. "Oh, Sherlock is going to love that."

He smiles and nods as they load the last bag. 

They go back in to collect Sherlock and Mycroft. 

"Ready?" Greg smiles excitedly. 

Mycroft hums. "Come along, bee. Time to go."

"Of course." Sherlock smiles and follows them down. Mrs. Hudson come out of her flat. "Oh I'm glad I caught you boys. I made to many biscuits. Take some for your holiday." She holds out a large tin. 

Mycroft smiles. "How kind of you."

"Of course, dear. You ducklings have fun." She waves at them from the front step as they get into the car. 

They pile into the car and start driving. 

Greg drums his fingers against the steering wheel to the radio as he drives. 

John is sitting up front with him and Sherlock is sleeping against Mycroft in the back. 

Greg looks in the rear view mirror and smiles at them. He takes John's hand and kisses it before resting their joined hands on the center console between them. 

John smiles and rubs his thumb over Greg's hand. 

He smiles and hums softly. 

Sherlock leans against Mycroft as he sleeps. 

Mycroft pets Sherlock's riot of curls softly. 

He hums and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses his head gently. 

He hums and curls up in his seat. 

Mycroft chuckles quietly. 

John looks back at them and smiles before taking a picture of them. 

"I think that'll be my new wallpaper for my phone." Greg muses quietly so he doesn't wake Sherlock. 

John smiles and kisses his cheek. "Mm.. Good."

Greg smiles and hums happily. 

"I'm sure he'll love that."

"Look at the ones I have up now." He gives John his phone. The locked screen saver is Greg kisses Mycroft's cheek and the inner screen saver is of Mycroft and John helping Sherlock walk when he was in the hospital. 

John smiles. "I love these."

"They're my favorites at the moment. I change them out for other ones more often than I'd like to admit. I'm a bit indecisive like that." He chuckles. His phone pings with a text. **Can we talk?--Max** 

John frowns as he sees the text. "Ah.. You've got a text, love.." He lowers his voice so only Greg can hear him. "It's from Max.."

Greg frowns and sighs. "Ignore it." 

John frowns. "You're not going to be able to ignore him forever, love.."

"Mm not forever then.. Maybe just this week.." He hums. 

He nods and kisses his hand. "This week is for us."

"Mm for us. I quite like that." He smiles and kisses John's hand. 

John blushes and smiles. "Mm.. When we stop, I want to show you my wallpapers."

"I'd love to see them." Greg smiles. 

John smiles and hums softly. 

They soon arrive where they'll e staying. 

John leans back to wake up Sherlock and tell him they're there. 

Sherlock grumbles a bit but wakes up happy that their holiday has started. 

They get out of the car and start to unload. 

They take their things inside of the cottage they rented for the week. 

They take them to their rooms. 

John unpacks with Sherlock. 

Mycroft unpacks with Greg, going over to kiss him after. 

Greg hums and kisses him back happily. 

"Thank you, love."

"Mm for what, My?" He hums and nuzzles him. 

"Everything.. Bringing us here.. Being here with me.."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be.." 

He smiles and kisses him again as John and Sherlock come in. 

Greg whimpers needy into the kiss and John smirks. 

Mycroft pulls back slightly and follows Greg's gaze to see John and Sherlock. He smirks and moves back to Greg, kissing him hard. 

Greg moans and melts to Mycroft's kiss. 

He tugs at his lip. "John and Sherlock are watching. Listening to the whorish sounds you make.."

Greg only moans louder and more whorishly, spurred on by Mycroft's words. 

"Mm.. Sit on the bed and play with yourself. Put on a show for us.."

Greg whimpers and nods eagerly. He puts on a strip show as he undresses. He sits on the bed and strokes himself teasingly. 

Mycroft steps back to watch with John and Sherlock. 

John bites his lip as he watches. Greg wraps his hand around his cock and strokes himself. 

Mycroft leans over. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Absolutely delicious." John hums. Greg whimpers softly as he pulls on his bollocks as he strokes himself. 

Mycroft smirks. "You could make him do anything. Just say it and he'll obey.."

"Incredible.." John nods as he watches. Greg sucks on his fingers and strokes himself teasingly denying himself an orgasm. 

"Sherlock, do you have anything you'd like Gregory to do to himself?"

Sherlock blushes. "I-I dunno.. I want him to edge himself. I want him to keep denying himself orgasms over and over.." He bites his lip. Greg whimpers from the bed. 

Mycroft looks at Greg with a smirk. "You heard him."

Greg mewls and nods. He reaches down into his discarded trouser pocket for a packet of lube to make it easier to stroke himself but also harder to make himself stop. 

"Do not come. That is an order."

"Yes, Sir." He strokes his now lubed cock slowly and hisses at the sweet sensation. 

Mycroft moves to grip John through his pants. 

"Yes." John groans and buck his hips into Mycroft's hand. 

"Sherlock, what do you say about helping me get John a bit more comfortable?"

"Of course." Sherlock purrs. 

Mycroft smirks and cups John through his pants while Sherlock moves to kiss John. 

John bucks into Mycroft's hand and moans into Sherlock kiss. 

Mycroft drops to his knees and starts to undo John's trousers. "Keep your eyes on Gregory."

Greg and John whimper in unison as they look at each other. Greg has stopped himself from coming four times and his thighs are trembling. He has two fingers buried in his arse as he breathes holding off his orgasm for a fifth time. 

Sherlock nips at John's ear and mutters softly. "Tell Greg that he is not to come until we all have.."

"Y-you're not to come until we all have." John gasps out. Greg whimpers desperately and squirms on the bed. 

Sherlock bites at his neck as Mycroft takes his cock into his mouth. 

"Ah!" John cries out and moans. Greg has to tear his hand away from his cock to keep from coming. 

Mycroft moans around him and bobs his head. 

Greg fucks himself with his fingers avoiding his prostate entirely. John moans and he holds Mycroft's head. 

Sherlock bites at his neck and stands behind him, grinding against him. 

John moans and rocks back against Sherlock and forward into Mycroft's mouth. Greg is a complete wreck and adds a fourth finger inside himself. "I want each of you to fuck me. One after the other and I can't come until you've all filled me. Please.." Greg begs. 

Mycroft pulls off of John with a pop. "That sounds like a brilliant idea."

"Please.. I need you all to fill me.. I need it.." Greg pleads and mewls. 

Mycroft hums and looks up at John, stroking him. "What do you two say?"

"Yes." John moans and Sherlock looks desperate to fuck Greg, looking at him with animalistic need. "Yes." Sherlock growls and Greg whimpers needy. 

"So, Gregory. Who would you like first?"

"Mycroft." Greg mewls and picks Mycroft so he can be controlled. He'll have John take him next so he can have John hold him down while John fucks him. He's going to save Sherlock for last to make him even more desperate so Sherlock will fuck him hard. 

Mycroft licks his lips. "Mm. Alright."

"Please, My." Greg mewls and pulls his fingers out if himself. 

He moves to hover over him and grinds against him. 

He cries out and bites his lip. He takes a breath and pulls himself together. "Fuck me. Fill me. Use me." 

He smirks and pushes into him. "Mm.. I plan on it."

He moans and arches under him. 

He moans and pushes in all the way. "Fuck.."

"Yes! Oh god, yes!" 

He growls and holds him down while he fucks him. 

He moans whorishly because he loves to be held down and fucked so much. 

"Such a fucking slut.." He kisses him hard as he continues thrusting. "Gonna fill you up.. Then let the others do the same. Our little cumslut.. Our fuck toy.."

He kisses him back desperately. "Your! I'm all of yours! Use me! Fill me over and over till I can't breathe!" He cries out and tightens around Mycroft as he holds off another orgasm. 

Mycroft moans loudly as he comes hard into him. 

Greg whimpers and feels Mycroft's come filling him. 

Mycroft groans as he pulls back and out of him. "Beautiful.."

He mewls and pants as he pulls himself back from the edge. 

"Who's next for your delicious arse?"

"John.." Greg moans and looks at him. 

John smirks and moves to replace Mycroft. 

Greg whimpers needy and opens his legs for John. 

John leans in to kiss him hard as he pushes into him, groaning as it's slick from Mycroft's come. 

Greg gasps an opens his legs wider having forgotten how big John feels inside of him. "Christ, John.." 

"How the fuck are you still so tight?"

"Well you're hung like a goddamned horse so-" He moans and arches under him. "- of course I feel tight around your thick cock." 

He groans and starts thrusting into him. "Mm.. Glad you like it."

"Ah! I fucking love it!" He moans and pushes back meeting him thrust for thrust. 

John groans and continues to buck into him. 

He gasps and claws at John's back. He kisses him hard and sucks on his tongue. 

John starts to pound into him. 

Greg starts to feel closer as John pounds into him. "John! Please! Please come! I need it! I need you to fill me! Please!" He begs. 

He grunts and comes hard into him. "Don't you dare come.." Sherlock mutters as he watches Greg. 

Greg whimpers and bites his lip, stopping himself from coming once again. "Oh god.." He groans and breathes hard. 

John pulls out of him with a groan. "Christ.."

Greg lays there on the bed with his arm flung over his eyes as he tries to calm himself down. "N-need a minute.." 

Sherlock whimpers. "Not fair.." His erection is straining painfully. 

"Just give me a second or as soon as you push your cock into me I'll fucking explode." He breathes finally able to control himself. 

Sherlock groans and grips his cock tightly. 

"Please.." He whimpers a few moments later and spreads his legs for Sherlock. 

Sherlock groans and gets on top of him. He pushes into him roughly. 

"Sherlock!" He moans loudly and pushes back against him. He wants Sherlock to use him and fuck him hard. He need to come so badly he can't take it much longer. 

Sherlock immediately starts to pound into him, ramming into his prostate. 

"Please! Please let me come! I need it I-I can't wait any longer! Please!" 

"Come with me.." He cries out as he comes hard into him. 

Greg's vision blurs when he finally comes hard. He trembles almost violently from relief. 

Sherlock pulls out of him slowly. 

Greg whimpers softly at the empty feeling. "Need.. Plug.." He says softly still a bit out of it. 

Mycroft pushes a plug into him. "I've got you, love.."

Greg whimpers softly and nuzzles Mycroft. 

They all snuggle up to each other. 

Greg hums happily as they all snuggle together. 

"I love you.. All of you.."

"Love you, too.." 

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

Greg purrs softly still deep in sub space. 

"Go to sleep, love.."

He mumbles softly and nuzzles his chest falling asleep. 

He smiles and holds him while he sleeps. 

John hums softly and nuzzles Sherlock. 

Sherlock smiles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back happily. "I love you.." 

"I love you too, John.."

He hums and snuggles him. 

Sherlock soon falls asleep. 

"What a lovely way to start our holiday." John hums softly and smiles at Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles and hums softly. "Absolutely brilliant."

John takes Mycroft's hand and kisses it softly before intertwining their fingers and resting their arms gently over Sherlock and Greg sleeping between them. 

He smiles and squeezes his hand and closes his eyes. 

They nap happily for a few hours. 

Sherlock wakes and nuzzles against Greg. 

"Mm, hun.." Greg mumbles softly and nuzzles him back. 

"Mm.."

He kisses his forehead and snuggles him. 

He blushes and smiles. 

"Mm there's that breathtaking smile again.." He hums happily. 

He blushes and moves to hide his face 

He chuckles softly and rubs his back. 

He kisses his chest softly. 

He blushes and kisses his head. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

"What should we do today?"

"Mm we could go to the beach. Or there's this huge bee festival going on in town.." 

He perks up. "Bee festival?"

"Surprise." He smiles. 

He smiles brightly and kisses him back. 

He chuckles and nuzzles him. 

"When can we go??"

"Mm shower, breakfast, then we'll go." He nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nods. "How big is the shower?"

"The shower is quiet large actually and it's very nice." He hums and smiles. 

He smiles. "Mm.. Then we all should be able to fit." 

"Good." He smiles. 

Sherlock nuzzles John to wake him up. 

"Mm.." John mumbles softly and snuggles closer. 

"Wake up.."

"I'm up." He mutters still half asleep. 

He kisses his face 

"Alright I'll get up.." He kisses him. 

"We're gonna shower."

"Mm alright." 

Sherlock leans over to flick Mycroft. 

"Ah. What?" Mycroft grumbles. 

"Up."

"Fine."

"We're going to shower and then going to the bee festival!"

"Bee festival? That sounds like fun." Mycroft chuckles at his younger brothers excitement. 

"So get your lazy arse up!"

"Alright alright." He laughs and sit up stretching. 

Sherlock smiles and gets up, going to the bathroom. 

Greg is turning on the shower. 

Sherlock smiles and kisses his cheek. 

He chuckles and nuzzles him. 

"Mm.. I woke them up."

"Excellent job, honey." He smiles and tugs Sherlock into the shower with him. 

He blushes and gets in. "I told them they could join us."

"Mm good. They should be in in a minute." Greg hums and washes his chest carefully. 

Sherlock leans in to kiss him as he hears the bathroom door open. 

Greg kisses Sherlock back. "Come on in. The waters fine." He chuckles. 

John steps in, followed by Mycroft. 

"This shower is huge! Is the water coming from the ceiling? It's like rain!" John watches the shower water come drown from the ceiling. 

Mycroft hums and kisses his neck. "It is brilliant, isn't it?"

"It is.." John hums and tilts his head so Mycroft can kiss his neck more. 

He hums and nips at his neck. 

He gasps softly and nuzzles him. 

He smirks and licks over the mark on his neck. 

He moans softly and bites his lip. 

He looks at Greg with a smirk, flicking his eyes to Sherlock, then back to Greg.

Greg smirks and kisses the back of Sherlock's neck and shoulders. 

Sherlock gasps and leans back against him with a moan, baring his throat. 

He kisses and sucks his throat. He rubs his hands down his aides feeling him and massaging him. 

He whimpers and pushes back against Greg. Mycroft presses himself against John, moving him closer to Sherlock. 

John whimpers needy and moves to where Mycroft wants him. Greg nibbles Sherlock's ear. 

Sherlock moans and opens his eyes to see John, looking desperate. He reaches down to stroke John as Mycroft grinds against him. 

John gasps and moans. He rocks into Sherlock's hand and back against Mycroft. He whimpers and strokes Sherlock. 

Mycroft thrusts against him, leaning in to nibble at his ear. 

John whines feeling close as he rubs back against Mycroft and strokes Sherlock faster. 

Mycroft groans into his ear. "Moan for us when you come.." He thrusts hard against his arse. 

John moans loudly as he comes. 

Mycroft groans and comes hard against his arse. 

Greg takes over stroking Sherlock as John recovers from his orgasm. 

Sherlock moans and grinds his arse back against Greg. 

He nips and sucks his neck. He grinds against him and strokes him. 

He whimpers and rocks back against him and into his hand. "Please.."

"Come for me, love.." He bites his neck and strokes him faster. 

He cries out and comes hard into his hand. 

He kisses his neck and strokes him through his orgasm. 

He whimpers and leans against him. 

"Perfect.." He praises and kisses his neck, his beard ticketing him. 

He whimpers and squirms at the tickling. 

He chuckles softly and starts washing Sherlock. 

Sherlock is pliant under his hands. 

Greg hums softly and starts to wash his hair. He massages his scalp. 

He closes his eyes and relaxes. 

"Sweet wonderful you,  
You make me happy with the things you do,  
Oh, can it be so,  
This feeling follows me wherever I go.  
I never did believe in miracles,  
But I've a feeling it's time to try.." He sings as he massages his scalp. 

He sighs happily and hums softly along with Greg. 

"I never did believe in the ways of magic,  
But I'm beginning to wonder why.  
Don't, don't break the spell,  
It would be different and you know it will.." He sings and rinses Sherlock's hair. 

He tips his head back for him. 

"And I don't have to tell you you're the only one.  
You make loving fun.  
You make loving fun..." He finishes the song and rinsing Sherlock's hair. 

He smiles and moves to kiss him. 

He kisses him and smiles. 

He turns to see Mycroft washing John. 

John hums and his head lulls to the side as Mycroft rubs his bad shoulder gently. 

"Good?" He asks softly, leaning in to kiss him. 

"Mm wonderful.." He kisses him back. 

Mycroft smiles and continues.

John moans softly and and leans into his massage. 

He hums softly. "Let's get out, love."

They get out and towel off. 

They all get dressed. 

"What should I make for breakfast?" 

"Depends on what we have, love. Or we could get something at the festival." Mycroft suggests. 

"Mm lovely idea, My.. We can have something at the festival and pick some things up on the way back." 

He smiles and kisses him. "Come on, let's go."

They pile into the car and Greg drives them to the festival. 

Sherlock looks out the window in amazement. 

Greg parks the car and they walk to the festival. Greg chuckles as Sherlock pulls him along making him go faster like am excited child. 

Sherlock looks like he's in heaven. 

Greg walks with Sherlock as jog and Mycroft try to keep up. 

They finally catch up when Sherlock stop at a honey bee exhibit. 

John takes a secret picture of Sherlock and Greg as they look completely enchanted by the exhibit. 

Mycroft hums as he watches. "Will that be your new background?"

"Mm you heard Greg and I talking about it. Yes I think it's perfect for a new background." John smiles. 

Mycroft smiles. "I knew he was using those pictures."

John frowns as he sees Greg take his phone from his pocket and frown before putting it back. Greg refocuses on Sherlock and the bees. John sighs. 

Mycroft notices and frowns. "What was that?"

"Max must be trying to get a hold of Greg again and Greg is ignoring him."

Mycroft frowns, his jaw tightening at the mention of Max. 

"He's going to have to talk to him eventually.." 

"He doesn't need this."

"He doesn't.." 

Mycroft frowns and spends the rest of the walk worrying about Greg. 

John walks with Sherlock as they look at hundreds of different types of honey. Greg takes Mycroft's hand in his. "You are going to get wrinkles if you keep looking worried like this.." He muses. 

Mycroft frowns, debating whether he should say something about Max. He decides against it, at least while they're at the festival. He doesn't want to ruin a good day. 

"I love you.." He hums softly and kisses his cheek. 

He smiles softly and kisses him. "I love you too."

Greg smiles. "Sherlock do you really want 50 bottles of honey?" John asks skeptically as he looks at the different honeys. 

Sherlock huffs. "Yes, of course, John!"

"Alright alright we'll get the honey, honey." Greg chuckles. "Well at least honey doesn't go bad." John smiles. 

Sherlock smiles excitedly. 

They pay for the honey and take the crate to the car. 

Sherlock is bouncing around like an excited child. 

"You're so cute." Greg chuckles and kisses Sherlock. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles, kissing him back 

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back. "Food?"

"Sure." 

He smiles and they walk around the festival to find food. 

There are few different booths selling food that somehow has honey in it. 

They stop at a booth to get food. 

They sit at a picnic bench to eat. 

Sherlock starts eating happily. 

Mycroft smiles at his younger brother. He's so happy that Sherlock is having a good time. 

Sherlock looks up at Mycroft and smiles. "This is just like when we were young, Myc."

"Mm it's truly wonderful, bee.." He smiles. 

He smiles and leans against him as they eat 

Mycroft hums happily and continues eating. 

John frowned when he saw Greg look at his phone again.

Greg sighs as he looks at his his phone again. **You've never ignored me before, Greg. Why are you ignoring me now?--Max** "Mm nice he's turned to manipulation now.." He mumbles and shoves his phone back into his pocket.

John frowns. "Greg.."

"I've just purged some very poisonous people from my life. I will not willingly being another back into it.."

"Greg, you can't ignore him forever.."

"Fine fine... I'll talk to him when we get home.." He sighs and leans against John.

"It'll be okay, Greg.. You've got all of us here.."

"Mm thank goodness I have all of you to keep me sane.." He hums happily and smiles softly.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

Greg kisses John back happily.

He nuzzles him as he pulls away.

He hums softly and smiles.

Sherlock is talking to Mycroft about the different kinds of honey they bought.

"Are there really three types of clover honey?" Mycroft asks.

Sherlock grins. "Yes! And we get to try them!"

"Wonderful." He smiles happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He kisses his head and smiles.

He blushes and smiles, looking up at him.

Mycroft smiles happily at his younger brother.

He blushes and smiles, leaning up to nuzzle him.

He hums and smiles, nuzzling him back.

He blushes and smiles.

Greg's phone starts ringing loudly. "For the love of God.." He groans and silences it after seeing it was max calling.

Mycroft frowns and looks at Greg.

Greg smiles tightly as he shoves his phone back into his pocket.

Mycroft frowns and his jaw tightens.

Greg looks guilty even though he has nothing to feel guilty about.

Mycroft rubs his leg with his foot, trying to be comforting without letting Sherlock know what's going on.

Greg relaxes a bit and hums softly.

Mycroft smiles softly.

Greg smiles softly back at him.

Sherlock starts to get antsy. "Can we go back?"

"Of course." Greg smiles.

Sherlock smiles. "Good. I want to get back so I can look at the honey."

"Okay." He smiles and they get up.

They go back to the car.

Greg starts the car and Sherlock sits shotgun looking through the box of honey.

Mycroft sits in the back with John.

"Mm I can make all kinds of things using the honey if you want, Sherlock." Greg hums and he pulls away from the festival.

Sherlock perks up. "Brilliant!"

"What do you think about a chocolate cake roll with honey infused cream?" He hums.

He hums happily. "That sounds delicious."

"Good." He smiles happily.

He smiles brightly and looks through the box.

"Do you have a favorite one?" He asks as Sherlock looks through the box.

Sherlock hums and looks through them. "This one." He points at a jar. "It's from Germany. They're supposed to have the sweetest honey."

"Mm you'll just have to test its sweetness against the others.. Although nothing could be as sweet as you." He shrugs and smiles.

He blushes brightly and ducks his head.

"I love you." He chuckles and smiles happily.

He blushes and smiles. "I love you too."

He hums happily and smiles as he drives back to the cottage.

Mycroft and John snuggle in the back of the car.

John hums softly and nuzzles Mycroft.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He leans closer and kisses him back happily.

He smiles and cups his face, deepening the kiss.

He moans softly kissing him back deeply.

He moans and tugs at his lip with his teeth.

He growls softly and nips at his jaw.

He moans and tips his head back. "John.."

He tugs on his hair and sucks marks into his neck.

He whimpers but tries to fight for dominance.

John moans and gives Mycroft the fight for dominance he wants.

Mycroft growls and pulls him closer, glad that John was putting up a fight.

He moans and sucks on his lower lip.

He whimpers and opens his mouth for him.

John slides his tongue along Mycroft's and sucks on it.

Mycroft whimpers and submits, letting John take control.

"Mm good boy.." He hums.

He whimpers and whines, needing more. "Please, John.."

"Mm? What do you want me to do to you sexy?" He palms him over his trousers teasingly.

He whimpers and bucks his hips. "Fuck me, Sir.."

"Yes." He growls softly as they pull up to the cottage.

Mycroft whimpers at John's growl. "Please.."

John opens the car door and takes Mycroft inside quickly. "Well they're in a rush." Greg chuckles as he turns off the car.

Sherlock pouts a bit as he watches them go inside.

"Mm why the pout, hun?" Greg runs his hand over Sherlock's shorter patch of hair from his surgery.

"Because they're always going off to have fun."

"We have fun, too.. Don't we?" He sounds a bit hurt.

He frowns and leans in to kiss him. "Of course we do. I love you."

"I love you, too.." He kisses him back hiding his worry completely.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Greg. I just meant that they spend more time together."

He frowns still not understanding. "I just want us all to be happy. If you're not happy then we need to fix it."

He frowns and shakes his head. "I am happy."

"Mm.."

He nuzzles him. "I promise."

"Okay.." He says softly and nuzzles him back.

"You don't believe me."

"I-" Greg is cut off by his phone timing loudly. It's Max. Again..

Sherlock frowns when he notices Greg's expression fall. "What's wrong?"

"I may have to get a freaking restraining order.." He grunt and Sherlock Sherlock his phone. "27 calls and 42 texts. And that's just so far today.."

Sherlock frowns. "Why is he calling you?"

"He wants to talk to me.. I don't know why.. I don't want to keep dealing with him.." He sighs as the ringing stop. "28.."

"Tell him that. I think he's trying to reach you because you didn't say anything. Mycroft said everything."

He bites his lip. "Maybe Max was right. Maybe I am Mycroft's bitch.."

Sherlock frowns. "Greg.. Max is just upset that he can have you."

Greg sighs and presses his face to Sherlock's shoulder. "This is what he does. This is what Max does. He fucks with my head so I don't know which end is up. That's why I couldn't deal with him. That's why I could never be with him.." He says quietly trying to explain.

Sherlock holds him and rubs his back. "It's okay.."

He nuzzles him affectionately. "I love you.."

He kisses his head. "I love you too."

"Let's take the honey inside, honey." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles. He helps carry the honey inside.

They take the honey to the kitchen. "I'll have to go out and get somethings." Greg hums as he looks around the empty kitchen cabinets and fridge.

He smiles. "Mm. Okay."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

"I'm gonna take a nap.."

"Okay.. Do you want me to join you? Or it sounds like John and Mycroft are napping if you want to join them?"

"Mm. You can get the supplies and join us when you get back."

"Okay." He smiles softly and kisses him. "I'll see you in a bit, yeah?" He picks up the car keys.

He smiles and kisses him back. "Alright, love."

"I love you." He smiles and goes back out to the car.

"I love you too." He smiles as he watches him leave before going to nap.

Greg goes to the shops. He keeps looking over his shoulder feeling like he's being followed.

When Greg turns again, Max is standing behind him. "Greg."

"Jesus Christ!" Greg yelps. "What the fuck are you doing here?!?" He snaps as he steps back away from Max.

"Well, you won't answer any of my calls. This is the only way to reach you."

"This.. This is not healthy. How did you find me?"

"Your landlady told me you were going to Sussex when I came by. I just want a day to apologize."

He should be asking how the hell Max found his flat but he's already being manipulated into forgiving Max. "You need to figure out what you're doing with your life. I told you years ago that we would never work and I stand by still. I appreciate the apology.." He trails off quietly.

"Just give me a chance to explain myself. Let me take you to get coffee and give you a real apology."

Greg knows he should say no. He knows that he should get away from Max. He knows better. "Okay. Just coffee.." He agrees against his better judgement.

Max smiles. "Brilliant, can we go tomorrow?"

"Uhh.. How about when I get back to London?" Greg tries to stall not giving Max an exact date.

"When do you get back?" Max knows exactly what Greg is trying to do.

"A bit.." He still stalls.

"Can I have a date?"

"Umm yeah.. How about like.. A week?"

"Alright. I'm going to hold you to that."

"Yeah well I'm sure you will because apparently you know how to find me!" He laughs a bit nervously.

"There was a bee festival, Greggy, it wasn't that hard."

"What?" He swallows dryly and frowns.

"Your blogger friend wrote about it."

"Oh yeah.. So umm coffee in a week?" He starting to feel antsy.

"A week." He smiles.

"Mmhumm." He nods in agreement and smiles tightly.

"I'll see you when you get back." Max leaves with another word.

Greg let's go of a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He does the rest of the shopping on auto pilot and goes back to the cottage.

Mycroft is in the kitchen making tea when Greg gets back.

Greg looks a bit pale as he brings in the shopping.

Mycroft's smile leaves as he sees him. "Gregory?"

"Max.. He found me while I was at the shops.. He tracked me down, My.."

He pales and frowns. "Greg.. You need to do something. He seems dangerous.."

"He made me promise to have coffee with him next week. It was the only way I could get him to go.."

He frowns. "Greg.."

"Max's found out I live at Baker Street. He talked to Mrs. Hudson. He found and read John's blog. He knew we went to the freaking bee festival!"

"Greg, you need to get a restraining order. This isn't a normal jealousy rage."

"I told him this isn't healthy! He didn't listen to me!"

"And he's not going to! You need to end this."

"Fine! Consider it done! I'll call Donovan right now and have her fix up the restraining order.."

"Thank you, Gregory." He leans in to kiss him. He tries to sound happy, but he knows Greg will still go and meet with max.

He smiles softly and kisses him back. He pulls away to put away the shopping.

Mycroft watches him.

"Are Sherlock and John napping?" He asks as he puts away the things.

"Yes, they have been for a while."

"Mm alright.. Maybe I should start dinner.."

"Do you need help?"

"I'd love some help, love.." He smiles.

He smiles and nods, starting to help him get out ingredients.

"How about lasagna?" He smiles.

"Lasagna sounds amazing, love."

He smiles and they make dinner.

Mycroft goes to wake John and Sherlock once dinner is ready.

Greg is setting the table when he hears them come out.

Sherlock smiles and goes to kiss Greg.

"Mm hello, hun.." Greg smile and kisses Sherlock back.

"What's for dinner?"

"Lasagna."

He hums. "Sounds delicious."

"Mm good." He smiles and kisses the tip of Sherlock's nose.

He blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and smiles. "Could you get the bottle of wine from the fridge, hun?"

He smiles and nods, going to the fridge.

John picks up Greg's phone off the counter as it pings and goes to hand it to him. He reads the text and frowns. "What the hell, Greg?" He shows him his phone. **Can't wait for our date.--Max** "Oh fucking hell.." Greg groans.

John frowns. "What the fuck is he talking about?"

"I went out to the shops and Max found me. He tracked me down. He went to Baker Street and talked to Mrs. Hudson. He even read your blog about the bee festival today.."

"But why the hell is he talking about a date?"

"He wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed to have coffee with him when our holiday is over.." Greg looks guilty.

He frowns. "Greg, why would you agree to that?"

"I don't know, John! I don't know what to do what one of my old friends decides to start stalking me! What would you have like me to have said?" Greg snaps stressed out and feels instantly horrible as soon as the words leave his mouth.

John looks at him like he just slapped him. He clears his expression and stands, pushing his chair in and leaving the kitchen without another word. He goes into his room and shuts the door quietly.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Greg snaps and storms out of the house.

Mycroft frowns deeply. "Sherlock, make sure John's alright." He grabs his coat and follows Greg out.

Greg is pacing out in the drive way with his hands fisting his hair in distress.

Mycroft frowns and goes up to him cautiously. "Greg.."

He stops his pacing and stiffens with his back to Mycroft.

"Greg, please come back inside.."

"I should have an award. 'The biggest fuck up to ever fuck up!' Perfect don't you think?"

Mycroft frowns. "Greg.. We're all just stressed out.. Please, come back inside.."

"I yelled at John. He didn't deserve that. He doesn't deserve any of the shit I've put any of you through. I don't deserve any of you. How do I manage to fuck everything up all the time?"

Mycroft stands in front of him and reaches down to cup his face. "We're going to get through this. Together."

"I'm not worth it! I don't know how anyone can put up with me! I'm fuck worthless!" He voice breaks and he wells up with tears.

Mycroft tenses. "You're not worthless! You keep all of us right and we need you!"

Greg's tears spill over and rush down his cheeks.

Mycroft frowns and pulls him into a tight hug. "We love you.. So bloody much.. We can't live without you."

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.." He sobs and hides his face in Mycroft's shoulder. Sherlock knocks on the door John's behind. "John?"

John is silent. He's sitting on the bed, staring at the door.

"John can I come in?" He asks softly.

"Fine."

Sherlock enters and shuts the door behind him. He croutes in front of John. "Are you okay?"

John's expression remains blank and his voice emotionless. "I'm fine."

"Greg didn't mean to hurt you. You know that, right?"

"I said I'm fine." His eyes flick up to meet Sherlock's, showing the hurt that his face won't.

Sherlock frowns and rubs John thigh not exactly sure how to comfort him. "Max scares Greg. He not scared for himself. He scared for us. He was mad that Max found him but he was terrified that Max found your blog. It was written all over his face.."

John's lips twitch down into a slight frown before going back to a blank expression.

"He never meant to hurt you. He's just scared. He's sobbing out in the drive way for Christ sakes.."

John stiffens. "I don't want to talk about this, Sherlock." His voice shakes slightly.

"John.." He says softly not wanting John to shut him out.

"I said no, Sherlock." He regains control over his voice.

"Okay.. Whatever you need I'm here.."

John lowers his gaze and crawls up onto the bed, facing the wall.

Sherlock moves and lays in bed next to John. He doesn't touch him and carefully let's John have his space but also making sure John knows he's there if he needs him.

John stares at the wall, feeling nothing.

Greg pulls away from Mycroft. "I need to apologize to John.."

Mycroft nods and takes him back inside.

Greg knocks on the door and Sherlock opens it. "I need a second to apologize to John." Greg says quietly to Sherlock. Sherlock nods and let's Greg in before leaving John and Greg alone shutting the door. "John.. I.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.. To snap at you like that. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.."

John stiffens when he hears Greg, frowning at the wall and shutting his eyes tightly.

"You.. You don't have to talk to me. Ever again.. I-I just wanted to tell you I'm so sorry." He feels tears staining his cheeks again.

John's frown deepens when he hears Greg's voice shake as he cries. He turns silently and looks at him, his own eyes watery.

Greg looks wrecked and he's shaking a bit. "I-I'm so s-sorry.. I-I can't e-even being to a-apologize enough.." His voice shakes violently and he can barely talk.

John lets a few tears fall before he scoots closer to Greg, curling himself up against him silently. He can't bring himself to talk yet, he doesn't know what he'd say. All he knows is that he needs to be close to Greg right now.

He curls up with John and sobs silently. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. I love you.. I'm so sorry.."

He shakes his head slightly, pressing closer to Greg.

He holds on to him with trembling hands. "When he said he found your blog I though he had knocked the air out of me. I was so scared I couldn't breathe. He scares me because I don't know what he'll do to you. To any of you.."

He nods quietly, pressing his lips to Greg's chest, right over his heart.

He whimpers softly and kisses John's head. "I love you so much and the thought of losing you is just to much to bare.."

John feels his tears start to fall again and he pulls back slightly, looking up at Greg.

"I love you." He kisses his forehead. His eyes are blood shot from crying and his voice his shaky and rough.

John whimpers softly and leans forward to kiss him. "I love you, too.." His voice is soft.

He whimpers and kisses him back trying to show him how sorry he is and how much he truly loves him.

"I love you so much." He mutters against his lips. "You just have to understand that you can ask us for help.."

"I understand. I'll try harder. I promise." He mutter back against his lips.

"We're always going to be here for you.."

He nods because he doesn't trust his voice anymore.

"I love you. So much, Greg.."

"I love you, too.. I love you with all of me, John.." He whimpers softly and nuzzles him affectionately.

He kisses his cheek and smiles softly.

Greg blushes brightly the way John likes and smiles shyly back.

"You're cute when you blush."

He giggles a bit and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

"I’m not bullet proof when it comes to you  
Don’t know what to say when you made me the enemy  
After the war is won  
There’s always the next one  
I’m not bullet proof when it comes to you

Maybe I’ll crash into you  
Maybe we would open up these wounds  
We’re only alive if we bruise  
So I lay down this armor  
I will surrender tonight  
Before we both lose this fight  
Take my defenses  
All my defenses  
I lay down this armor  
I lay down this armor  
I lay down this armor.." He sings to him softly and nuzzles him.

John curls up in his arms and kisses his chest again as he listens.

"I do what it takes to make this right But we got to stop before the regret After the war is won There’s always the next one I’ll do what it takes to make this right Maybe I’ll crash into you Maybe we would open up these wounds We’re only alive if we bruise So I lay down this armor I will surrender tonight Before we both lose this fight Take my defenses All my defenses I lay down this armor I lay down this armor I lay down this armor for you.." He kisses his head softly.

He whimpers softly and closes his eyes.

"I’ll be you escape I’ll be your safe place I’ll be your shelter Your shelter yeah I’ll be you escape I’ll be your safe place I’ll be your shelter Your shelter yeah Maybe I’ll crash into you Maybe we would open up these wounds We’re only alive if we bruise So I lay down this armor I will surrender tonight Before we both lose this fight Take my defenses All my defenses I lay down this armor I lay down this armor I lay down this armor for you I lay down this armor for you.." He finishes softly and holds him close.

He feels himself start to drift off to sleep in his arms.

He kisses his head softly as he sleeps.

He nuzzles his chest as he sleeps.

He holds him and rubs his back soothingly.

He clings to him.

Sherlock sighs as he sits in the living room.

Mycroft frowns and sits next to him.

He rubs his face with his hand and push his hair back.

"Sherlock.."

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"I think so.. You?"

"I suppose.."

He bites his lip and thinks. "Since this Max person knows so much we should know about him. Forewarned is forearmed.."

"We can do more research.."

"Mm.." He nods.

"We need to make sure that he's not dangerous.."

"I think the stalking ups the danger factor.."

"Yes, I agree."

Sherlock hums and gets his laptop. He sits back on the couch next to Mycroft. He bites his lip as he does some research.

Mycroft watches him.

"Mm.. Boring boring boring... How can Greg have such a boring friend?"

"There must be something notable about this man."

"The most notable thing about him is what's missing. His profession isn't anywhere.." He frowns and scrolls more.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's not posted anywhere. Just hobbies. Lost of hobbies. Oh..."

"What? Did you find something?"

"Other than his very well known hunting reputation and his extensive gun collection not much.."

He pales. "I.."

"Oh that's tasteless.." He scrolls away from a picture.

"What?"

"Let's just say that deer probably didn't think its life would end with it bleeding out in the back of a pick up truck.."

Mycroft frowns. "Sick fuck.."

"There's still nothing about what he does.." Sherlock sighs. "Who does what?" Greg asks and sips cup of coffee.

Mycroft frowns and looks to Sherlock before looking back at Greg. "Max."

Greg frowns a bit. "He works for some company in America. I'm not sure what he does. This is the first time I've seen or heard from him in years. Why are you asking?"

"There's nothing about his work anywhere."

"What? That's weird." He frowns.

"We can only find hobbies."

"Let me try." He sits on the coffee table and takes the laptop.

Mycroft frowns and watches.

Greg taps away on the computer as he bites his lip. "Well the hunting makes sense now.." He turns the computer around to show them. "He's a weapons designer." He sighs and takes another sip of coffee.

Mycroft and Sherlock pale and look at each other.

"At least he's still an idiot."

"I.. I suppose."

"I mean he still uses the same password for everything." Greg chuckles and walks away back to were John is sleeping. "What is he password?" Sherlock asks. Greg stops at the door and looks back at them. "My name." He says softly and goes back to sleep with John.

Mycroft frowns as he watches Greg go back into the bedroom. "I still don't trust Max.."

"Mm probably one of the wisest things you've ever said, Myc.." Sherlock hums as he looks through the open accounts.

"We need to approach this cautiously, Sherlock."

"Of course.." He logs out of the accounts leaving trace they were ever there after he's stored away the information.

"We don't know what he's capable of.. I don't want Greg to meet him alone, but I know we can't stop him."

"Greg is going to meet with Max. If we can't stop him from going what's stopping us from watching it happen?"

"He can't know that we're there."

"You are thinking far to literal. We drop him off and watch from the cameras in the coffee shop from the car. If things go pear shaped then we're already there to step in." Sherlock suggests knowing that Mycroft has no problem with watching from cameras.

Mycroft frowns a bit, not liking the idea of spying on Greg. "I.. Alright.."

"Greg already knows you watch him, Mycroft. He specifically places things around his office so your cameras won't be impeded in their viewing. He knows and he doesn't mind.."

He frowns and nods. "Alright, if you say so."

"Good.. Then that's settled.." He sounds a bit happier. "We should go to the beach tomorrow.." He hums and smiles softly.

Mycroft hums and leans against him. "Mm. The beach sounds lovely, bee."

"Mm.." He hums happily and pets Mycroft's head.

He closes his eyes and smiles.

He nuzzles his brother affectionately. "Let's go to bed.. Today was tiring.." He gets up and tugs on Mycroft's hand.

Mycroft hums softly and stands, following Sherlock to the bedroom.

Sherlock strips down to his pants and crawls into the very large bed with John and Greg. He snuggles against John's chest as Greg spoons John.

Mycroft strips down as well and curls up behind Sherlock, holding him.

Sherlock purrs happily and relaxes into Mycroft's hold.

Mycroft presses his lips to Sherlock's back. "Go to sleep, bee.."

He blushes softly and hums. "Love you, Myc.." He mumbles quietly as he falls asleep.

Mycroft smiles and holds him. "I love you too, Sherl."

Sherlock hums softly and relaxes as he sleeps sound in his brothers arms.

Mycroft soon falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment telling me what you think (o^^o)


	11. Continues in the next part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work continues in the next part of the series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work continues in the next part of the series.

This work continues in the next part of the series. 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721202/chapters/39218673


End file.
